Daughter of Three Goddesses
by Huntress Of The Sea
Summary: TLH doesn't exist; alternate universe. Two years after the Titan War and the world has been at peace. When an extraction team is sent out, they get more then they bargain for. Oaths are broken. Because the new girl is strange, odd - and deadly dangerous.
1. Running Away

**A/N: OK! So I'll explain. This is kind of like an alternate version of the Heroes of Olympus. Basically, The Lost Hero doesn't exist and the books ended at The Last Olympian. Oh, and Camp actually released the stories as ways to attract demigods. So, hope that helps, if not then PM me. So, here's my story****!**

* * *

><p><span>Children of Olympus<span>  
><span>Book One<span>

_"Daughter of Three Goddesses"_

Written by: "Huntress of the Sea"

* * *

><p>Arthemia: Running Away<p>

I awoke at the stroke of midnight. Rising from my bed fully dressed, I crept downstairs. Running to the front hall closets I grabbed a knapsack, and my side school bag. I snuck back into my second room and sat down at the desk. Opening my side bag I slipped my laptop, IPod, and power cords inside. I then slid into my bedroom.

I sighed at my room, its simplicity, its shelves filled with row upon row of books. My hunting bow and quiver full of arrows hung on the wall above my headboard. The forest theme of the walls and ceiling, even my bedspread. The small wood fireplace at the far corner. Perfect, simply perfect in every way.

I walked over to my selves and stopped in front of the one that held my favourite books. The one that held all the Percy Jackson and the Olympian books. In a way I wish I hadn't read them. You know the warning in The Lightning Thief? Sadly, I didn't listen, and now my life was more strange than normal. The animals in the forest near my home were wilder now. And I had grown more distant from my father.

Pulling open my side bag, I slipped all five books inside. I snapped my bag shut and secured it. Turning around I stepped up on my bed. I carefully took my bow and quiver down and slung them over my back. Climbing carefully back down, I took one last look around my room. I walked back over to my bookshelf and with a black Sharpe, wrote the names of the books I had removed in their corresponding places.

Before leaving my room, I stuffed extra pillows into my bed to make it look like I was sleeping. That would delay my father for longer. I exited, closing the door quietly behind me. I tip-toed down the hall, pausing before the door to my father's room. Peering in, I saw him fast asleep. The moonlight illuminating him. His light brown hair, tan skin, his warm brown eyes closed that made it look like he was either smiling or angry. So much unlike me.

I had deep auburn hair that fell down to my elbows; with a light brown streak down the left of my face and a honey-blond one down the right side. My eyes were two different colours. My right one switched with my moods between stormy grey and cold silver – like the winter moon. The other was a burning yellow, like a low fire. I was a strange ten-year-old girl. I had never been to a school. I had lived my whole life in a mansion on a country property that was surrounded by miles of forest. I was nothing like my father.

A single tear trickled down my face as I turned away from him. I fled silently down the hall and dashed down the stairs. I passed briefly in the kitchen to stuff my knapsack with food. All non-perishable things of course. I then went to the side door of the house. I pulled one my old worn running shoes, and added a second larger pair I had gotten from the Salvation Army into the knapsack.

Opening the door, I stepped in the humid summer night air of June. Sprinting across the wild lawn I headed straight towards the forest. Returning to nature, just what I've always wanted. At the edge of the woods, I paused to look back at what now was my former home. Tall, marble, fancy, so many words to describe that house.

I slipped into the forest, the shadows folding around me. I walked in deeper and deeper. This was where I felt most at home. Here I was, ten years old, running away to live in the wild. My father always told me I was smart for my age, that I was braver and more intelligent than most. Now I had finally done what I had always wished for. Now I was going to live my life in solitude, now my life was totally in my control. I vanished further into the endless woods.


	2. Missing Demigod

**A/N: I am so sad! No one likes this! Aw . . . *tears up* I was hoping it would become a series on here! Please, please, please, if you like this, tell me somehow! Review, add to fav or alerts, I don't care! So yea, and just to let you know, this switches POV every chapter. That's all, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Percy: Missing Demigod<p>

We cruised along an old gravel road in Paul's still dented Prius. My beautiful girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, sat in the seat next to me. My best friend, Grover Underwood sat behind me. It felt like old times, the good old time, like the summer that followed right after the Titan War.

About two years ago, the second Titan war had happened. And me, the Saviour of Olympus, the Son of Poseidon, had defeat Kronos, the Titan Lord. That was also the summer camp got a new Oracle, one that wasn't a mummy. My friend, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, took on that role. And you can't forget the best part too, that was the summer me and Annabeth became my girlfriend.

So here we were, two years later, and things hadn't changed a bit. Everything was still the same as it was. Sure, there was that great prophecy, but it probably wouldn't even happen in my lifetime.

Currently, all three of us were out here as an Extraction Team. Chiron had received a message that there was a demigod out somewhere that needed to be found. He wasn't quite sure of the location, just somewhere in Illinois. Something about a demigod living in tune with nature. So, of course, us three had been chosen for this. We had the Lord of the Wild, a Daughter of Athena, and me searching.

I was driving slowly along a road that spanned the distance of many, farms. We had the windows rolled down so Grover could sniff out this demigod. It was extremely tire-some. We passed dozens of farms in the several hours that I drove. Every time we saw someone under the age of thirteen we would ask Grover if it was them. And every time he would say no.

After probably five hours of driving (by this time I was ready to start banging my head on the wheel) we reached a huge forest. Its trees were as big as the ones at camp. It was extremely thick, you could barely see into it. We had been going by it for about half an hour and we still didn't see an end to it. Suddenly Grover started to get agitated. I glanced back at him in the rear view mirror fearfully. Last time he started acting like that was when he got close to Pan.

After a few more minutes he suddenly burst out, "Percy! Turn down that driveway up ahead!" It took me a moment to see what he was seeing. A hidden gravel driveway. Well, if Grover thought heading down this would help, then that's where we'd go.

We drove along the driveway for a very long time. Well, a long time for a driveway. Soon I pulled into a large turn around and I pulled to a stop. All three of us got out of Paul's car and stretched our cramped muscles. The driveway was strangely deserted. It was a little walk to the house, which was hidden in trees. We took a beaten path through the trees and when the house came into view we stopped dead.

Annabeth gasped, "Oh . . ."

"My . . ."

"Gods . . ." I finished. The house was absolutely amazing. It was made all of white marble. Columns covered the front of the five story building. It was a ginormous mansion. It looked as amazing as one of the temples on Olympus. Annabeth could have hardly done better. This place clearly was the property of a rich family. It was utterly breath-taking.

But . . . I felt something was wrong. The yard was overrun, wild. The mansion had a slightly weathered look. It seemed eerily quiet and the place looked like it might be deserted. If I lived here, I would come out and see why three teenagers randomly appeared. But, there was nothing.

We walked up to the front door, and at that moment I was suddenly grateful for our disguises. See, we had decided to publish my adventures to the world. Partly to encourage the gods, partly because when a half-blood read them, they often do realize that their a lot like the book 'characters'. It makes it so much easier to find half-bloods now. Only problem, we had all become pretty famous.

So we were all wearing disguises. I had on a brown wig and blue contacts. Annabeth wore brown contacts and had a black wig on. Grover had put on a blond wig (which helped cover his horns) and green contacts. Basically, nobody would recognize us as who we really were.

So anyway, we walked up to the door and knocked the knocker. We waited a few agonizing minutes before trying again, with the same result. Instead of trying a third time, we tired the doorknob. Strangely, it was unlocked. We stepped into the huge marble foyer. It was amazing. I'm serious, this whole place was impressing me, and it looked as good as if Annabeth or Athena designed it.

"Guys, I feel like we're being watched," Annabeth muttered. I wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her into me.

"Same here," I told her. Because unfortunately it was true, it did feel like we were being watched.

"I smell a demigod," Grover said suddenly, sniffing loudly at the air. "It's very faint. I can hardly make it out. Should we check it out?" He turned to me and I gave a nod.

"We should, it might lead us to where they went," I said. Grover started forward, pausing frequently to sniff. Me and Annabeth followed him slowly. He led us up the grand staircase and we began our way through twisting corridors. He stopped and we had to back track several times. Soon we found ourselves in front of what looked like a bedroom door.

"It's the strongest in there, but it's still faint," Grover informed us.

We stood there for a minute, then pushed the door open and walked inside. It was a simple room. One desk covered in textbooks and pencils, markers, pens, and other school supplies. The other was bare, but by the way it was set-up, it looked like it was a computer desk. It was painted and olive green, but that wasn't the bad part.

The entire left side was _covered _in drawings. All of them were of people, in a half realistic half anime style. They were actually really good. I mean, not as good as Rachel could have done, but still good compared to most people. Then, with a chill, I realized what they were drawings of.

They were drawings of us.

Drawings of all the half-bloods at camp. Drawings that, although not quite accurate, still recognizable as the demigods we mentioned in our books. There was me, Annabeth, Grover, Chiron, Argus, the Stoll Brothers, Clarisse, Lee Fletcher, Michel Yew, Silena Beauregard, Beckendorf, Chris Rodriguez, Quintus, Juniper, Zoë, Bianca, Nico, Thalia, Tyson, Luke, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, and so many others, even the monsters. Drawings of the gods and Titans in different poses as I had described them at the time. They covered the whole wall, some half hidden, others in plain view. They were a little faded, but everything about them was still incredible.

Breathlessly we walked slowly up to the wall. Lifting some drawings to get to others, finding new ones we hadn't seen. We searched through them for minutes, maybe longer. I couldn't tell, it was so amazing, a bit creepy as well, but over all amazing.

"_Di Immortals," _Annabeth murmured staring at a drawing. I walked over and noticed her face was flushed bright red. I glanced over her shoulder at the drawing and I felt myself turn bright red as well. It was drawing from a scene in the end of the last book we had decided to publish. It was the underwater scene that everyone had _begged _for us to tell. The one where we kissed underwater. It was a near perfect drawing of what it had actually looked like. But it was horribly embarrassing to see it on paper. Annabeth quickly dropped some other pictures over top and turned away, me obediently doing the same.

"Hey, G-man, you okay?" I asked Grover, who was sniffing at the wall on the other side of the room.

"I have two things, one, this demigod is an obsessive fan, two, the scent gets a little stronger through here. I think there might be a door, help me look," he said. I was extremely glad of the disguises now, obsessive fans made camp not quite as fun. We went over and began feeling around the wall. Annabeth quickly found a small knob the same colour as the wall. She turned it and a door swung inwards to the other room.

Following my girlfriend in, we entered what was clearly a girl's bedroom. A _weird _girl's bedroom. The walls and ceiling were painted to make it look like you were in a forest, same as the bedspread. The wall at the base of the bed was covered in ceiling-to-floor bookshelves, all nearly full. In the centre there was none because instead a huge wood fireplace was set in the wall. You could tell it was a girl's because it was neat (I have yet to meet a guy who is actually neat) and a shredded dress was on the floor in front of the closet.

All three of us wandered around the room. Searching for clues that might lead us this half-blood's whereabouts. We were looking for over half an hour. Annabeth was combing through the bookshelves while me and Grover were searching through everything else (not the clothes though, that would really help). Suddenly Annabeth let out a gasp.

"Percy . . . you might want to check this out," she said. She had that tone of voice that meant, _'get over here right now or you're going to get yelled at or worse'. _I quickly scampered over and saw what she was looking at.

It was an empty spot in the shelves. Writing was done in a black marker in the rough space of one book. Tilting my head, I read the words silently. They were book titles, they read: _Percy Jackson & the Olympians The Lightning Thief; Percy Jackson & the Olympians The Sea of Monsters; Percy Jackson & the Olympians The Titan's Curse; Percy Jackson & the Olympians The Battle of the Labyrinth; Percy Jackson & the Olympians The Last Olympian. _They were the titles of camps books.

With a shiver, I read something else that was written on the shelf. Something that was written in ancient Greek. "She knew," I breathed. Reading the message over and over again. What did it say? It read: _you're too late. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliff-hanger! I hope this chapter made you guys all even more interested. I'd love it if you'd review, but you don't have to. **


	3. Intruder's

**A/N: Yay! I finished! And people like this a little more, yay! So, hope you like this! And sorry for the cliff-hanger ending, but that's just my style. Sorry 'bout that, can't help it. And too anyone who has read the Lost Goddess on here . . . it's on hold for now 'cause I don't feel like updating for certain reasons of mine. But anyway, here is the chapter! **

Arthemia: Intruder's

When I woke up this morning, I swear I was going to be sick. I had had a dream filled night, mostly due to what the day was. It was the two year anniversary of the day I had run away. Exactly two years ago I had left my home, leaving in the middle of the night. Of course my first brilliant plan changed soon after into another.

When I ran away, I thought my father would look for me. But what did he do? He just packed up his clothes and _left. _That's right he just left and never returned. He abandoned the house and everything in it, he abandoned me.

In the case of that (I thought of everything ahead of time) happening I had planned to go and live my life on my own. I was going to sell my laptop and IPod for money, but I soon found that going to a pawn shop wasn't what I was meant to do. Instead, I fell in love with the forest, the shadows and mystery, the wild abundance of the plants and animals.

I then chose to live in the forest. I had my bow, I could hunt to eat and clothe myself. Soon, I found the centre of the forest. This massive tree the size of up to ten men with their arms spread around. It was . . . humongous. I swear, it must be a thousand years old. That became my home. I had also taken some rope when I left, so that was how I managed. That tree became my home. And it still was, for the past two years.

That morning waking up, I sensed something was wrong. I had dealt with plenty of people coming in, wanting to develop, trying to ransack the house. But I scared them all away. A simple arrow through the air and a menacing growl sent them running. After all, the local people have always deemed this forest cursed.

So sensing something was wrong, I figured someone was merely coming to close. I knew everything about this forest; I could transverse it quickly and quietly with ease. After a quick meal of some forest plants that I had harvested I set out with my bow and quiver. But I didn't go out alone.

I was just leaving when Aria flew in. Aria is a two and a half year old barn owl. I had found her on the ground not long after running away. I guess she had fallen out of a tree while branching, so I decided to heal her back to health. Ever since then, she hasn't left my side. I can almost understand her hoots too, it's a little strange I know, but I just could. It was simple, knowing what she meant by the pitch, speed, volume.

I ran silently though the forest, Aria gliding just as silently beside me. It was midday when there was movement outside the forest on the road. I let it pass through on its own, assuming it would just go by the forest. Instead it turned the driveway and went to the house. I cursed under my breath. Trespassers. They would pay for entering this land!

I climb a tree at the edge of the property line. With a hoot, I sent Aria to the other side to keep a look out. I narrowed my eyes as I saw three figures stand in front of the house on the porch. After a few minutes they entered. I waited for a very long time. Hours I believe, I wasn't staying still though. I moved around, climbing, running, anything to keep my body moving.

After a very long time, they exited. Aria came soaring back to me and perched on my shoulder. She cooed softly in my ear and I cursed. See, I had taken Aria in there once. And now, judging by her sound, they had been in my rooms. They would pay even more, I swear, they will rue the day they set foot here!

Slowly, they all moved towards the woods. As they approached, I saw it was two boys and a girl. The girl had black hair, one boy had brown and the other had blond. The boy with the blond hair walked funny, well compared to the other two he did. He was also leading, and he appeared to be sniffing.

They came closer, pausing just before the tree I was perched in. He took a deep sniff; I narrowed my eyes even more, so now they were barely slits.

"Hey guys, I know this going to sound weird, but it's strongest in the tree," the blond boy said. My face hardened, and I was extremely glad my clothing blended in with the trees. My knee-long hair didn't though. Yes knee-long, it does that after two years of not cutting it.

"I think your nose needs its eyes checked," the brown hair boy said. "I don't see anything. It's just a tree."

"But I'm telling you, this whole forest has it, and it's strongest in this tree!" he protested. "Can't one of you just climb it and check?" The girl rolled her eyes and gave an irritated sigh.

"We are not climbing it, it huge and way too hard, even I would have a hard time getting a good grip," the girl told him. I nearly snorted, but managed to catch myself in time. It was not hard to climb a tree! Even if the tree was three people wrapped around. Actually, those weren't even challenging.

"If it's coming from the woods, why not just head in there?" the brown haired boy asked. The blond gave a shrug.

"Okay, if that's what you guys want," he said. The others nodded and that boy began entering the forest beneath me first, sniffing all the way. The other boy and girl followed, ugh, boys. Such idiots.

They continued walking deeper and deeper into the forest. Slowly, they began to make headway for The Tree. By now a scowl was permanently plastered to my face, and my eyes were hard slits. I followed them through the trees, stepping quietly from limb to limb. The made several twists and turns, but the whole time their general direction was The Tree. My home.

After following them for several minutes, they paused in a smallish clearing. Aria, who had been perched on my shoulder the whole time, quickly hopped to a branch next to me. Silently, I took my bow of my shoulder and made ready to grab an arrow.

"I swear I smell something following us!" the blond boy said suddenly. The girl scanned the surrounding trees, her eyes sweeping right over me.

"There's nothing, I repeat, nothing. Stop imagining things," she informed him. He gave a shrug and glanced fearfully in my direction.

I silently slid and arrow from my quiver and knocked it on the bow string. Lifting my bow, I pulled back smoothly. My hand rested lightly against my check and I took aim. Once sighted, I gave a small nod. Beside me, Aria swooped into flight. Pulling a low but fast arc over the trespassers. They looked startled and stared after Aria. I loosened the arrow and it flew forward through the interlocking branches. It whizzed not even an inch from the blond boy's ear and embedded itself in the ground beside the brown haired boy.

Their heads snapped in towards the tree, but I was long gone. Half way around the clearing, sprinting through the trees. The surrounding trees rustled slightly as I moved. They kept turning around in confusion. A second later I was on the other side of them, standing in the trees. I schooled and hardened my expression as I looked down on them.

Pulling another arrow from my quiver, I knocked it on the bow string. Tensing my legs, I let out a low menacing hiss. I dropped to the ground in a flash and kept ready in case I need to fire the arrow. They all stared at me as if I had come from space; scanning me up and down critically. Bearing my teeth I hissed, "What are you doing here?" No one, I repeat, _no one _enters this forest without paying the price.

**A/N: I have some guests here . . . and they're not too happy. **

**Percy: Yeah, I feel like this author here doesn't portray us very well.**

**Me: I write it like I see it. **

**Arthemia: I wasn't **_**quite **_**like that. I didn't act like that at first.**

**Me: Yeah, ya did. Honestly, you people always complain. **

**Percy: People don't like me, so I have a reason.**

**Me: One, everyone likes you, two, I will cut your little chats here out. So stop complaining!**

**Arthemia: Why you! *pulls out bow and aims arrow at me* Don't. You. Dare. **

**Me: You so just proved my point. But, bye my readers. Sorry about these complainers . . .**


	4. Wild Girl

**A/N: Why do people not like this? This is so sad! It's awesome to write this. If you have a suggestion to make this appear more interesting for people browsing the stories, please tell me! And this is a really cool chapter, so I hope you enjoy! And since I got no objections, the character's are coming back in the end.**

Percy: Wild Girl

As soon as I had read the Greek message on the bookshelf, I knew we were in for a wagon-load of trouble. This girl had known who she was, that she was a half-blood. For whatever reason, she had disappeared and left us with barely a single clue. Just a message that said we were too late. I wasn't sure whether to start cursing or run outside and start looking everywhere.

As soon as we found the writing, we knew it was hopeless to keep searching the house. Following Grover's nose we wound our way out of the house and into the overrun yard. Hours had passed; the sun had gotten much lower than from when we had gone in. After an extremely quick discussion, we agreed to go with Grover's idea, which is follow his nose through the woods that apparently had the demigod's scent rolling off it.

We started out for the woods, and as we did, something flew over head. Annabeth said it was an owl, but I couldn't tell. I didn't even know how she could tell. Once we got to the edge of the woods Grover stopped and began to sniff deeply. He started insisting that he smelt the half-blood in a tree. But he also said the entire woods smelt of it, so we ignored him. Besides, we didn't really want to try climbing the tree he was pointing too.

So we all headed in to the woods. Grover led us in a twisting path. After a while he stopped in a tiny clearing and sniffed hard, looking disturbed. I frowned and glanced nervously around, his expression made me uneasy.

"I swear I smell something following us!" Grover exclaimed. Annabeth raised her eyebrows and did a quick sweep of the surrounding trees. Finding nothing she turned back to us.

"There's nothing, I repeat, nothing. Stop imagining things," Annabeth informed us. I shrugged, and Grover glanced fearfully at the trees behind us. A moment later, a bird swooped closely over head. I instinctively ducked, the straightened up and stared after the bird in confusion. Barely a second passed and Grover let out a yelped, an arrow suddenly was embedded in the ground beside my foot. I whirled around, but saw nothing.

The trees began to rustle, but I figured it was just a gust of wind. I followed it with my eyes. It stopped when it was in front of us. Suddenly, a low hiss sounded, vibrating through the air. Next thing I knew, a young girl dropped to the ground in front of us. A wooden bow in her hands, arrow knocked on string, quiver on back.

I looked at her up and down, trying to take in what I saw. For a second I thought she was Artemis, but quickly dismissed that idea. She was about the age of twelve, maybe a little younger. Her features were still forming, so I couldn't tell. Her hair was extremely long; it fell down to her knees. It was a deep auburn colour with a streak of warm brown the left side of her face (left when you faced her) and a honey blond streak down the other side; so they framed her face. Her hair started out straight, the gradually grew wavy, then turned into princess curls. Each different style was a third of her hair. But what was most startling was her eyes. The eye on the left (when you were facing her) was a cold silver, like Artemis's, but it seemed to shift, and for a second it was cold silver then it was stormy grey. The other was burning yellow, much like Hestia's only not actual flame. Then there were her clothes.

Her clothes were tattered, like she had grown through them. If they had been whole, it would have been brown capri's and a black T-shirt. Instead, they were all patched with various animal furs, as well as something that looked like canvas. She had a pair of worn running shoes on. Everything about her – hair, clothes, face – was covered and streaked with dirt, leaves and sweat. Her skin was slightly sunburnt and muscles were faintly visible on her arms and legs.

I took this all in, in a second. Before I could say anything she hissed, "What are you doing here?" her voice would have sounded like bells, but the harsh tone ruined it. For a second I gaped at her, from her appearance I wouldn't like her to have such a nice voice. But I quickly covered my wits.

"We're, oh, you know, just out here, enjoying nature," I told her as cheerfully as I could. She slowly began to glare at me, and her look is as bad as Athena's.

"Don't lie," She said in an even but harsh tone. "You went into the house. Why? Tell me, why are you here? If you're here as a search party, leave. If you're here as developer, leave. Get out." I swallowed nervously and took a small step back. Her eyes grew a slightly amused look, but I could have imagined it.

"We're not here to develop anything, and we're not a search party," Annabeth said as calmly as she could manage. The girl gave a heartless laugh, one that chilled my bones.

"Really?" she said, voice crawling like a snake. "Then why did you go into the house? Why are you in this forest? This is dangerous land; you should leave while you can." Suddenly Grover gave sound half way between a gasp and a choke.

"It's her," he managed. "She's who we're looking for." I gulped and glanced back at Grover.

"You sure?" I asked, hating how much my voice was shaking. He gave a nervous nod and skidded back on his feet, err, hooves.

"It's her," he repeated. I looked back to the girl, her eyes had grown crueler and she bared her teeth, hissing at us. This girl is one hundred percent crazy.

"Why are you looking for me?" she said quietly. "What do you want with me? I'm not going anywhere." She looked almost scared; the ADHD part of me wondered how long she'd been out here and why. Annabeth's calm measured voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Please, don't get so worked up. We're here to take you somewhere safe. Just come with us, it'll be okay," Annabeth said reassuringly. "Please just trust us." The girl began to growl.

"I. Am. Not. Going. Anywhere," she said in a scary voice. Before we had time to react, she lifted her bow and drew back with ease. In a second she had taken aim at Annabeth and she released. It whizzed through the air, and the next thing I did was so impulsive and stupid it probably screwed up the whole mission.

The second she released I jumped in front of Annabeth, blocking her from the arrow's path. The arrow flew fast and hit my chest, instead of shattering; it just bounced off my invincible chest and fell to the ground. The tip glinted strangely in the grass and dirt. Annabeth's hand gripped my shoulder and I could just imagine her face. Probably something that said _I-cannot-believe-this-is-happening. _I looked at the girl and her jaw was dropped in shock. Slowly she lowered her arm, her eyes wide and disbelieving.

Unfortunately her shock only lasted for a second. Her eyes returned to that hard cold look, and she swept them over me analyzing everything. She saw something and her eyes narrowed. Darting forward like quicksilver, she ran at me. She was a lot shorter than me, so suddenly she jumped and made a grab for the top of my head; hair whiplashing me in the face. It happened so fast I couldn't even react. Next thing I knew, she was behind us on the other side of the clearing, my wig in her hand. She looked at it for a second then looked up at me scowling. My black hair fell back into place, partly covering my eyes; yeah this was going to end badly.

"It can't be," I heard her murmur. Even though her mouth didn't appear to move and her expression stayed the same. But I knew she spoke because of the bell-like sound. I looked at Annabeth and Grover, they were thinking the same thing as me: This just blew up.

I sighed and rubbed my head (wearing a wig for hours is very itchy and uncomfortable). Taking a deep breath I said, "Well, looks like the jig is up guys. Time to take them off." The girl looked at us strangely as we went about the business of taking off the wigs and contacts. Within a couple minutes we were back to our usual selves. Grover's horn poked slightly over his curly hair the he had intentionally pulled up – so the girl wouldn't get even more freaked out.

"Okay, we can explain this," Annabeth started; but the girl cut her off by taking another arrow from her quiver and knocking it.

"I don't care," she said fiercely. "I don't care if you're supposed to be great heroes, you shouldn't be here. I've been doing fine on my own, just leave. I don't want your help." Now I was certain, this girl had once lived in the mansion. She recognized who we were, which would make sense if she had done all the drawings.

"Look," Grover said, with all the power he could muster. He still wasn't the best at acting as an authority figure. "We get seeing us is a little shocking, but you're a demigod. You need to come with us to camp. You'll be safe there and I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Any other half-bloods who've heard of it love it." The girl lifted her bow and began to draw back before we could get any further.

"I'm not like other people," she growled. "Leave me alone and get out of here!" She was about to release, and I was prepared to jump in front of the arrow again, when there was a loud screech. It broke through the air, piercing through my head making it pound. As soon as it ended, thunder rumbled in the distance. The girl blinked and regarded us coldly. Reluctantly she took the arrow off her bow string and placed it back in her quiver with a flourish.

"Um, what just happened?" I asked confused. The girl muttered something I couldn't make out while giving me the evil eye.

"Follow me," she instructed then began to walk through the clearing to the other side. She slung her bow over her shoulder, surprisingly not getting her already matted hair twisted up in it. Folding her arms she paused on the other side and turned to look back at us. "Well? Are you coming or not?" I blinked in surprise and gave a small shrug. If this girl was going to be somewhat nice instead of trying to kill us; I wasn't about to argue.

"We might as well," Annabeth reasoned. With a quick nod the girl turned away and began to walk. She wove in and out the trees with ease, half the time she wasn't even in view. It was thanks to Grover we managed to actually follow her.

Eventually, after about ten minutes we were close enough so that she was in sight. She paused and let out a shrill whistle. "Aria!" she called. For the first time, her voice sounded genuinely happy. A second later a young barn owl swooped in and alighted on her shoulder. She resumed walking, scratching the owl's head.

A minute later the thick trees cleared, and my jaw dropped at the sight before me. It was the largest tree I had ever seen; even the trees at camp couldn't compare. It was taller than the three-story Big House at camp, and was as wide as an average room (dimension wise). The branches spanned so far, I couldn't even see where they ended. Some of the lower branches looked like they might be wide like sidewalks.

A long rope was hanging from one of the low branches. It looked worn and dingy, with knots in it every couple feet. The girl didn't say anything to us. She cooed softly to the owl and it spiraled up into flight. The girl walked over to the rope and began to pull herself up. She was fast, her hands going over top of each other so fast it was almost a blur. I can defiantly see why she had so much muscle.

We had to follow up the best we could. Pausing often to help Grover scramble up, since he doesn't have feet to use. Glancing up, I saw the girl looked down on us annoyed, like she couldn't believe we were so slow. Pulling ourselves to the top, I looked around in awe. But my thoughts and amazement was interrupted soon.

"So, why are we here and what's your name?" Annabeth asked the girl. I looked over and saw she was extremely uncomfortable. When she noticed me looking, she glared hard at me with her two-coloured eyes. I looked away quickly, they were extremely unsettling. Maybe one was fake . . . unlikely.

"My name is Arthemia," she told us quietly in a cold tone. "And this tree has been my home for the past two years." I looked around in surprise. This? She lived her for two years? That takes guts and brain, and a strange nature. From what I've seen, this is defiantly a wild girl.

**A/N: Okay, so, once again, we have people here . . .**

**Percy: Yes, you're amazing storyteller has returned.**

**Me: You're not that good.**

**Percy: I've done books haven't I?**

**Me: Annabeth and Chiron did the work; you just told them the story.**

**Arthemia: *snorts* Of course, you get all the glory for no work. I still think I should have shot you.**

**Percy: I'm invincible. And I did do work! I put my neck in danger a lot!**

**Arthemia: *rolls eyes* Arrogant much. **

**Me: Artie! Stop it! Please, can't you act nice for this at least?**

**Arthemia: No. And do not call me Artie! **

**Me: You know what? We are done here, you're both being a jerk right now. Bu-bye my awesome readers. Please review if you think it would help. Or just to let me know you're enjoying this. Bye! **


	5. Leaving

**A/N: Oh my gods . . . twelve pages . . . **_**twelve damn pages! **_**This has got to be the longest chapter I've EVER written! So yea, so sorry for the long wait. But seeing at its length plus the business of school . . . you can see why I took so long. Oh, and a BIG thank you to ..! I'd give you a virtual gift but I'm not sure what to give you . . . Anyways. Now, I'm sure I've tormented you all long enough with this. After all, you've wait for around a month! Now, on to my **_**twelve page **_**chapter! Enjoy! **

Arthemia: Leaving

I still couldn't believe I had chosen to bring them to The Tree. I felt slow fury rising up inside me, these people, here, in front of me! The 'Great Heroes of Olympus'. They had just randomly appeared here, with disguises – and they wanted to take me away! Who really cares if they saved the world, I'm sure things would have been fine. Screw the fact they were heroes – that wasn't going to change anything.

I had been about to let loose another arrow on them, when unfortunately I had been interrupted. The loud screech, it may have sounded harsh to the others, but I understood it perfectly. It was a clear warning, don't do anything, or else you'll pay. Then there was the peal of thunder, that may been what had me make up my mind. It was as close to an order as thunder can get. I already knew about thunder from the Books. And this was no different. I knew I had to be nice to them . . . or something like that. Nice is too good of a word – tolerate them would be more accurate.

So I took them to The Tree. When we arrived in the clearing, I didn't even give them a backwards glance. I merely walked over to the rope and scurried up with ease. It was a waste of time to wait for them, but I decided to be polite. They were staring at The Tree in awe. I can't say I don't blame them. The Tree is a beautiful place; I can never imagine life without it.

When Annabeth (it was so obviously her. I mean, who else had grey eyes, blond hair, and hangs out with an invincible guy?) had asked me who I was and why I brought them here. I don't know why I chose to tell the truth. A lie would have been simpler. But I never had been very good at lying.

In all honesty, I burst into laughter at their faces when I told them The Tree was my home. I laughed coldly at them; it was just so amusing seeing their expressions! Dumbfounded, they looked around at The Tree. Percy's face was priceless and I wished I had a camera or something.

"You – you live here? What? How?" Percy asked me in awe. I scowled in his direction; I noticed he made an effort to _not _look at me.

"What does it matter?" I snapped. "And I don't have to answer anything." Their faces paled, but I ignored them. I stepped around them, my feet balancing perfectly on the slight slope of the wide branch. Coming back to the level part, I swiftly walked to the large trunk. There, I had taken many fallen branch and created a large platform between the branch I was on and another one nearby. The platform was extremely large, roughly the size of a bed. It was sturdy and solid, designed with practicality in mind.

I pulled my quiver and bow over my head and leaned them carefully against the trunk. Next to it was an old, dirty and worn side bag. The same bag I had taken with me exactly two years ago. Inside my laptop and iPod were still safely tucked away. Not a scratch on them and no usage at all. The only other things inside the bag were the Books. The very books these people know with were supposed to have come from. Looks like these books are real; I supposed I should stop calling them fiction then.

I sat down at the edge of the platform, my legs dangling over the edge. My long messy hair floated lightly around me in the breeze. A minute later, Aria glided towards me and alighted on my shoulder. I sighed and looked about the forest, Aria preening herself calmly beside me. It would have been the perfect moment; but there was of course the fact I wasn't alone.

Behind me, I heard them all scramble along the tree branch. For 'great heroes' they didn't seem that coordinated. Eventually, they did manage to reach the platform.

"Hey G-Man, you sure she's not a dryad? Who lives in a tree?" I heard a low masculine voice say. Percy, I think, if I'm recognizing the sound correctly.

I turned around and looked harshly at him, "For your information, I _am not _a dryad. Do I look like an elf to you? Besides, the trees here are asleep, so hypothetically I would be unable to even be one. Not that I am nature-loving elf." Yes, my mouth does tend to run on. I can't help but express myself. Two years alone had done little to temper it. Once I had said that, I really wish I hadn't. Momentarily I had forgotten I had the Lord of the Wild in front of me, and his girlfriend was a dryad. His face got a sad hurt and slightly angry expression. "Err, sorry 'bout that," I muttered hastily. "I didn't mean it like that. I have nothing against dryads, but I'm not one."

"It's fine," said Grover (so obviously him) still miffed. "Just try not to let a dryad actually hear you say that." I rolled my eyes at him, like I was that stupid. I turned away from them and looked back out over the forest. I noticed the sun was nearly down. Soon it would be time to rest; I wondered what I would do then.

"Um, Arthemia," said a feminine voice, I turned my head slightly and saw Annabeth crouching next to me. "It's getting late, and well . . . we were wondering, what exactly was your plan bringing us here? We can't find our way out, we'll need something to eat and someplace to sleep so . . ." She trailed off, her analyzing grey eyes giving me a questioning look.

"For sleep, it depends if you prefer the ground or up here. For food, there's plenty of plant life for you Donkey-Boy. As for you two, how do you like your meat?" Annabeth glanced backwards confused. Before I could get a reply I slipped down towards the forest floor.

Now, I know what you're thinking: _She's going to die! _But this was intentional. As I went down, my long hair flew up like a torch of pure dark fire. As I fell, the ground rushed up to meet me. My feet touched the ground and I used the momentum to fall into a kneeling position. I smiled inwardly to myself, feeling the rush of the fall leave me.

Rising to my feet, I looked back up into the tree. Annabeth's face was visible over the edge of the platform, her stormy grey eyes wide in disbelief. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently, to let her know I was waiting. Her face disappeared from view and I heard movement coming from above. A minute later all three of them slid down the rope one after the other.

Without a second glance, I walked swiftly around to the other side if The Tree. They followed me silently. I stopped in front of the fire pit. Basically it's a hole I dug in the ground surrounded by stone's blackened after years of use. A pile of dry brush-wood was laid against the trunk of The Tree to be kept dry for fuel. They caught up behind me and stopped next to me.

"Donkey-Boy?" Grover huffed. "I am not a donkey! I'm half goat!"

Rolling my eyes I said, "Personally you look more like a donkey then a goat. Minis the horns. Which are barely visible, even now."

"So, what did you mean when you ask how we liked our meat?" Annabeth interrupted. For an answer I went to the other side of the pit and pulled out two skinned rabbits, still sitting fresh in the hides. I sat down cross-legged next to an organized pile of various herbs and berries. Setting the rabbits in front of me, I pealed back the skins and exposed the meat and bones of the rabbit. I pulled out my old stone knife from underneath my clothing. The old blade was crudely made and worn, the stone lightly stained with dark blood of previous kills. I cut a small slit in the chest of each rabbit and began placing different herbs inside of them.

A shadow fell over top of me and I paused what I was doing and looked up. Percy and Annabeth were looking at me confused and a little grossed out. Grover looked down right horrified. "What?" I growled.

"That's horrible! You just kill animals as you please? How do you think they feel?" Grover burst, his eyes smouldering.

"Look, you may see it as ending a life. For me it's a matter of survival. And it's not like I waste anything. So do not get mad at me," I hissed back. He opened his mouth to respond but Percy slapped his hand over Grover's mouth.

"Arthemia, what exactly are you doing?" Percy asked me. Before I respond, Aria swooped in and dropped something from her talons into my lap. She rested on my knee and I looked down into my lap. I bent over and kissed her feathery head in happiness.

"Perfect," I murmured and separated the berries, adding them to each rabbit. After I did that, I took two cleaned and whittled sticks over a foot in length. I carefully threaded them through the rabbits so they were skewered rotisserie-style. I stood up and set one on a supports next to the pit, laying the raw rabbit over the dead fire pit.

I piled some of the brush-wood into the pit and snapped my fingers over top it. The connection of my fingers acted like flint, and a spark floated down, lighting to wood into a blaze. Slowly the rabbit began to cook. I settled myself in front of it, turning it every few minutes. The others sat around me looking confused.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked me eventually. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"What does it look like? I'm cooking supper. Or would you prefer to go hungry?" I said in an O-so-superior tone. Annabeth glared at me annoyed. I held her gaze coldly; she didn't scare me. After a minute, her look softened and she looked at Percy. We all lapsed into uncomfortable silence.

Within under a half an hour, the first rabbit had been roasted to perfection. Well, as best as you could do for an open flame and an untrained cook. And I know half an hour doesn't seem like long enough for a meal to cook, but the flames I create are very hot. Grasping the cool end of the skewer, I lifted it off the fire and offered it to them. "You can eat first, since you're technically guests. And I am not poisoning you, if that's what you're thinking, and it will not be my fault if you burn yourself," I explained stiffly. Percy took it carefully, and held it in front of Annabeth. They look down at it, then looked at each other, then at me in confusion. "I don't have cutlery, use your hands. I'm sure that was self explanatory." They looked at me strangely, and I looked at them both with an expressionless mask over my face.

I set my own skewered rabbit up on the supports and added more brush-wood to the fire. Annabeth and Percy began to eat their rabbit. They pulled apart the tender meat by grasping the bones. So they were eating it kind of like ribs. It was fairly funny to see Percy burn his hand though, I smirked and shook my head in amusement at that. I did give them a fair warning.

My own rabbit took less time than theirs to cook. The flame had gotten hotter. I took mine off and let the fire die down on its own. Percy and Annabeth began to dig into their meal happily. Judging by their expressions they had been expecting some gross half raw sort of meat. Holding the ends of the stick, I bit into the warm rabbit that was my own dinner. I know it may seem a little savage, but it was practical and easy.

The herbs and berries I had stuffed into the rabbit had blended perfectly with the rabbit meat. The hidden juices and flavours had been drawn out by the heat and soaked nicely into the rabbit. I finished it quickly, leaving nothing but a pile of somewhat messy bones next to me. Grover's face was pure murder at that, and I laughed to myself. The other rabbit was finished a minute and we sat in silence, Percy and Annabeth wiping their fingers clean.

"You're a good cook," Percy commented eventually. "That was . . . really good." I shrugged and looked at them coolly. The sun had gone down completely, and the dimming fire threw strange shadows over their faces.

"I suppose I should say thank you," I muttered. He looked offended but I didn't really care. He was an idiot boy who couldn't put anything into words.

"Um, Arthemia," Annabeth said. "We know you're kind of . . . against it, but you really need to come to Camp with us. You can't stay out here to long, it's dangerous."

I scowled and looked fiercely at her, "I am not leaving. Ever. I've been here for years; it can't get any more dangerous. I am never leaving the forest, you can't make me." She looked at me sadly. Without waiting for a reply I stood up abruptly and turned away. "Look, you three can stay here for the night, but tomorrow, you're out of here."

"Where would we sleep?" Grover asked meekly.

"Either down here or up in The Tree. Depends what you prefer," I said harshly.

"Maybe we could avoid staying in the tree . . ." he said. I walked over to a pile half hidden in the folds of The Tree trunk. It was a pile of large furs I had skinned and dried in the two years I had been here. I picked up the top three and flung them back the others without looking. I heard them land with a light thud on the ground. I straighten and turned around to face them, crossing my arms.

"Blankets," I explained. Grover looked at them in disgust and wouldn't touch them. Annabeth and Percy settled down the best they could, wrinkling their noses in annoyance and disgust. After a few minutes they we're all lying down and settled for sleep. Percy and Annabeth were lying next to each, holding hands. Right, they were a couple. It still amazes me that someone as smart as Annabeth Chase could be in love with someone as stupid as Percy Jackson. The guy's got irrational bravery, that's it. He often nearly dies. You would think a girl into the Hunter's wouldn't put up with him.

I walked over to the far side of the fire and lay down on by back. My mind whirled with thoughts, so many I could barely keep track of them. Eventually, I closed my eyes against the light of the stars and moon and fell into a deep sleep. I wish it had lasted.

Out of the darkness of my sleep, I suddenly found myself somewhere else. I was in a dark room, dimly lit by some unknown source. It had old wooden furniture. Two tables in front of me, I was a few paces back from where their corners touched. Across from me was a cabinet with smashed glass doors. An open window was to the left of it. The sound of rain pounded against the roof. Outside the window lightning flashed.

Standing between and the table and the window was me, yet not me. It looked like me, only a year or maybe two older. The other me was dressed in dark brown clothing, her hair still retained the odd colours, and it was shorter than mine. Mine went to my knees, while the other me's went to her waist. The other me's eyes flashed dangerously, glaring harshly at someone across from her, closer to me. Lightning flashed again and I caught my breath.

It was my father.

He was older then when I had last seen him, but it was defiantly him. He was wearing torn clothing, and his skin was a deathly pale colour. He was leaning against a table, gripping it so hard his knuckles turned white, his knees knocking in fright. I almost felt sorry for him – almost.

"Arthemia," he gasped in shock. "Please -" The other me cut him off my hissing angrily.

"You left me," she accused. "You left me to die! You never cared about me! You wanted me gone! You left me." My father's mouth opened and closed, whether it was in fright or shock I couldn't tell.

"I never meant to," he managed. The other me glared even more harshly at him.

"You left me," she repeated. "You left me." She pulled something out from under her clothing. It glinted dully. A strange buzzing rang in my ears. "You left me to DIE!" she screamed; then she lunged forward a thrust her stone knife in the heart of my father. She let go of the hilt and jumped out of the window. Leaving my father gasping and collapsed on the ground.

I woke up sharply, a high-pitched scream tearing itself out of my throat. My heart pounded wildly against my breast, and my body felt cold and slick with sweat. I clamped my jaw shut, stifling the scream. Fast as quicksilver I was on my feet and hauling myself up the rope. Putting myself away from the now waking people.

I didn't stop climbing when I reached the platform. Without thinking I grasped branches and kept climbing, taking myself to the topmost branches of The Tree. Once there, I curled into a tight ball, tears glistening in the corners of my eyes. Is that what would happen to me? She had my stone knife, if I stayed here, would I become that? Would I become so cold and heartless, that I would kill my own father? No, no, it couldn't be true! But what if it was? What if that dream had been showing me a possible future, one that would happen unless I went with the three that had turned up today? What if I didn't go with them and that's what happened? What if . . . ? There were too many, 'what ifs'.

Finally I managed to fall into a dark sleep. One that was dreamless.

A sharp nip on the ear woke me up. I blinked my tired eyes open to brightening sunlight. Another sharp nip on my left ear. I lifted my head and looked over. Aria was perched on my shoulder, concern showing in her deep brown eyes. I sighed and rub her head fondly. She fluttered to the branch I was sitting on and I stretched.

"Come on Aria," I said a cheerfully as I could manage. "How 'bout we go see how the others fared in their night in the forest?" She cooed softly, and I allowed myself to smile inwardly at her.

Grasping the branches, I began the slow, tiresome descent down to the platform. A minute later I dropped down and landed with a thud and a creak of wood. I blinked and looked in surprise at the sight before me.

Three groggy teenagers were sitting there, two facing each other. One being extremely nosy and poking through my stuff. I spun on my heel and glared icily at the back of the boy's head. Black hair . . . of course it would be Percy, the vile idiot!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled angrily at him. Stomping over to him, I slammed my fist onto his head. It stung I little bit, him being invincible and all, but other than that, nothing lessened my anger, if anything it grew. He whirled around in shocked, slight fear on his face. Oh how hilarious!

"Oh! Arthemia! Uh – um – uh, I was just looking! I'm sorry!" he yelped nervously. He scrambled backwards towards the others, and I stalked after him.

"Don't you DARE touch my stuff!" I screamed at him. "How dare you look through my things!" he whirled around, his eyes widening at the sight of me glaring icily at him. Was the great hero scared? It appeared so, good for him. He scuttled around me, making his way back to the other two. "WELL?" I screamed after a minute. He shook slightly.

"I – I . . . um, well . . . I – I was curious and . . . please calm down!" he managed to stutter.

"You EVER touch my stuff again," I threatened. "And I will PERSONALLY stab you in EVERY SINGLE point on your body until you're DEAD! Got it?" his eyes widen further in shock, and undoubtedly fully understanding I was _deadly _serious. A moment later, he managed to nod shakily. Still seething, I turned away from him and knelt down by my bag.

I looked through it to see what he had been looking at. My books were sitting on top, tossed there carelessly, The Lightning Thief opened to a seemly random page. I closed it gently, and set the books back into the bag. My iPod was sitting in the bag, the screen lit up as it turned on. Scowling I turned it off again and snapped the bag shut.

Grumbling, I pulled my quiver and bow over my head. I folded my arms crossly and turned back around, giving the half-bloods (and satyr) a death glare. Percy was cowering behind Annabeth, Grover was looking up at the tree-tops, and Annabeth was looking at me with an analyzing expression. Her stormy grey eyes flickering often to my two-coloured eyes. I held her gaze coldly, rage still seething inside of me.

"Arthemia," she said eventually. "I can tell you want us out of here as soon as possible." Well, didn't I make that obvious? "But, we really need to know. Will you come back to Camp with us? I don't think forcing you would work, and you'd be much better off." I sighed sharply and turned away from them. I walked over to the edge of the platform and stared moodily out into the forest. Could I really leave? Could I do now what I couldn't do two year ago? Two years ago, when I was stronger, more ready to leave; yet at that time I couldn't. Could I really leave now? Leave behind the place I had lived in for my whole life? Leave behind Aria? Leave the world I knew . . . could I really do it?

Then I thought back to the dream I had last night. Is that really what would happen? And what would happen now, now that I knew I was a demigod. Would monster attack me, instead of just crazed animals? I wouldn't have any way of knowing. And if I was attacked, would I have the means to kill them? I doubt the tips of my arrows were Celestial Bronze or anything. But then again, whoever said I had to stay at Camp? She only mentioned _going. _What if I went, and left after I arrived? I could keep tracking how far and in what direction we had gone in easily. I could always leave and come back when I felt like it. And I could simply swipe a Celestial Bronze or Stygian Iron weapon before leaving, that way I could stop monsters. All of this was possible, doable, but it still seemed insane. But with a good plan in mind, what could go wrong? Not much as long as I payed attention. In that instant, I made up my mind.

I turned back around to them, slight doubt still lingering in my mind. "Alright," I muttered. "I'll go." All three of them looked relived at this. I scowled slightly and looked sadly up into the tops of The Tree. My home for two years. My world for my whole life. And now I was going to leave it.

"We should get an early start," Percy said. "It'll be a couple hours to drive back to Camp. Arthemia, can you get ready to leave and guide us out of here?"

"I'm already set," I snapped. "Just wait for me at the bottom." They nodded and stood up. I watched them carefully walked down the wide tree branch and climbed down the rope. Once they were at the bottom, I shouldered my side bag and walked over to where the rope was tied to the tree branch. Crouching down, I untied it and let fall down to the ground below. There was no turning back now.

I looked sadly back up at The Tree again. It was my home, it's wasn't easy to leave. Turing away from it, I took a deep breath, and pushed myself over the edge of the branch. My hand clutched tightly to my side bag, and the air whistled loudly past my ears. I loved this feeling. All too soon the ground rushed up to meet me and I fell into my usual crouch.

I stood up stiffly, and looked coldly for a second at the others. I glanced one last time at The Tree out of the corner of my eye. Then I walked swiftly away, and I didn't look back once. If I did I knew I wouldn't be able to leave, I wouldn't have to courage to actually do what I was about to do.

The others followed me without a word, maybe they knew what this was like for me, and maybe they didn't. Although she flew silently, I knew Aria was tailing us, no doubt wondering what was going on. I could sense her coming after us.

I first led them back to the clearing where I had first met them. That way I could retrieve the arrows I had accidentally left there. Sloppy work. If I had left them, the gods know who would have found them and then what would happen? I place them back in my quiver and continued heading out of the forest. I paused when we reached the edge of the house's property line. Looking up, I remember how my whole life had been this one house. How this forest had been my whole world. And now, that world was expanding. I tore my eyes away from the house and walked sullenly down the driveway.

I halted at the sight of the car. Judging by the hood that looked like someone had tried to bang out dents with a hammer; I assumed it was the same Prius from The Last Olympian. That didn't make me feel any more comfortable. I had only been in a car once or twice before. If I ever needed to go into town (and that was rare) I had just run. It may be far to most people, but I'm not most people and my stamina held up fine; running there and back. No, I didn't like the idea of being stuck in a car for hours at all.

Percy took out some key, and clicked a button. The car beeped and the doors unlocked. He opened the trunk, and I set my side bag in side, my eyes shooting daggers at him slightly. I refused to give up possession of my bow. He looked at me expectantly and I looked menacingly into his eyes.

"We can't go around driving while you're holding a bow. It makes no sense. At best the Mist will make it look like a giant stick. Put it in, we're not thieves, you'll get it back," he said. I scowled at him, but unfortunately, he had good reasoning. Reluctantly I pulled the quiver strap and bow over my head. Hesitantly, I placed them in the trunk. I stepped back and Percy shut the lid quietly.

At that moment, Aria swooped in and landed on my shoulder. She could softly and nipped my ear with nervous affection. I felt tears for behind the corners of my eyes at the thought of leaving her. I was practically her mother; I had raised her since she could barely fly. I couldn't just leave her.

I moved away from the others, not wanting them to be near me as I said good-bye to my only friend these past two years (I know, that does sound strange, but it is the truth). Aria hopped down my arm and rested lightly on my outstretched hand. I kissed her feathery head sadly.

"Aria," I whispered to her hoarsely. "I have to go, and you have to stay here. You need to go now, you belong here." I raised my head, causing her to rise into flight. She spiraled around me for a moment, then flapped her wings and went slightly back into the forest. I walked back to the other, my eyes flashing with hard pain at them. If they said _anything, _I wouldn't hesitate to strike.

The car doors were all open, with Grover and Annabeth already sitting inside. Percy was standing next the car looking at me strangely. I glowered at him and he quickly looked away. I hesitated briefly before climbing into the car. I hated these things, so uncomfortable, and they completely limited my range of movement. I climbed in and sat down on the hard seat, Grover was sitting across from me. A horrible car ride next to Donkey-Boy, could this get any worse?

I had barely sat down in the seat when there was a flurry of movement and a small rush of air. I blinked in surprise; sitting balanced on my knee was Aria. But I knew she understood what I had just told her so why . . . She hooted sharply and I stared at her. Surely I couldn't be hearing her tone right.

Grover gave a small laugh. "Apparently you can't get rid of her that easily. She said that wherever you're going, she's going too." I glared slightly in his direction.

"I know what she said," I mumbled testily. "But she's can't come with me, it wouldn't be safe or fair to her." At this she sharply nipped at my hand, an annoyed look in her deep brown eyes. "Alright," I relented. "It's you choice. Don't say I didn't warn you." She hooted in amusement and tucked her head under her wing. I sighed, well that was settled; she was going to come with me whether I liked it or not.

I slammed the car door shut loudly and Percy climbed into the driver's seat in front of me. The idiot boy was driving . . . why couldn't it be Annabeth who had a brain in her head and used it? Percy started the ignition and the car roared loudly to life. I gritted my teeth in annoyance at it and reluctantly did up the seat belt. The sped off at a moderate pace down the long driveway of my former home. I was on my way.

We hadn't gone five minutes past getting onto the main road before I lost it. I was completely stifled in there and I couldn't last sitting still for much longer. I was used to freedom, to be able to run and climb when I wanted. Being tied down in a seat was much different and a lot more irksome then that.

I rolled down the window all the way. Well, as far as it would go. Back windows sadly don't roll down all the way. That just seemed to add insult to injury. I stared longingly out at the forest the whole time. Remembering events that had happened in those very trees. I knew this place better then a mother knows her child. And I was leaving it for a place that would limit my freedom. I was being a completely irrational fool.

Ten more minutes of driving and me starting to get even more edgy, and we pasted out of the reaches of the forest. We sped into wide farmland, then into the reaches of the town. As we entered it, I lowered myself in the seat so I was barely visible. Anyone who saw me would recognize me. They all knew about the odd-looking girl who had vanished two years ago into the 'cursed forest'. At least, I assumed they knew. My father had left alone, so it was only logical to assume that.

Once through the town I sat back up. Somehow my movement managed not to disturb the sleeping Aria. As we sped through various town and cities on our way to Long Island, I couldn't help but stare wide-eyed in wonder. I had never seen such things and places. I couldn't help but be amazed and a little sickened, there was so much bustle. No one cared about nature and no one payed any attention to their home life. It was a little sad.

It was insane when we reached Manhattan. I'm not sure how it worked. Maybe Percy got the car magically changed, or knew some very strange short cuts. But we managed to reach Manhattan within the same day just around noon. And I was aghast.

The city was _huge. _Everyone all moving around, yelling, honking, driving, doing just about anything you can do. All at once, all trying to do things first. The place was a huge metropolitan. I hated it. I didn't like the noise, I didn't like how busy it was, and I especially didn't like the humongous buildings all around us. I was glad when we got past it and went into the cottage-land of Long Island.

Finally, finally we turned onto Farm Road.

Percy stopped the car at the base of a ring of tall hills. At the top of the tallest hill was a lone pine tree. Thalia's pine tree. Something golden glittered in the lowest bough, flashing brightly like a sheet of new pennies. The Golden Fleece. Wrapped around the base of the pine tree was large purple and copper mass, lying tangled like a thrown pile of coils. Peleus, guardian for the Golden Fleece. I was at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill.

The car doors unlocked and the trunk popped open. Aria had woken up a minute before and had already soared out the window. I undid the seat belt and was out of there in a flash. Relishing the movement of my limbs. I flung the lid of the trunk open and hastily pulled my bow and quiver strap over my head. I picked up my side bag and slung it over my shoulder. Closing the lid forcefully and began tromping up the side of Half-Blood Hill. Aria flew swiftly next to me, cooing her soft voice and looked around the unfamiliar area with her large brown eyes.

I walked to the crest of the hill and stared down at the camp that was layed out before me. It was more spectacular then I had even imagined. Next to me, Peleus raised a relaxed head in my direction. Most people would feel fear, I didn't. No animal, mortal or mythological truly scares me.

Peleus was about eighteen feet long, six feet longer then he was in the books. Looks like he's grown. He batted his head playfully against my leg and I looked down at him. Bending over, I lightly scratched him under his chin. He crossed his eyes and blew steam out of his nose in pleasure. Aria alighted gently on his head and began looking through his scales for anything interesting or dead. I kept scratching him and felt a small smile tug at the corner of my mouth. I had left the forest, and now I was in a new 'temporary' home.

**A/N: So yeah, that was my chapter. Now, I have some news and a couple guests . . . again. My announcement is that I probably won't update 'til the middle of July. So sorry about that! But, I'm giving you a fair warning. Now about those guests . . .**

**Percy: Hey! We're back! Yes, you may worship us now.**

**Me: I think I should replace you with Annabeth . . . you're getting a big head.**

**Arthemia: Oh please! Do it, I hate having to do these with an idiot **_**boy. **_

**Percy: Hey, I am not an idiot!**

**Me: And you chose to do these.**

**Arthemia: That is true . . . and thank you **_**so much **_**for reminding me of the HORRIBLE night. *she glares at me and starts going for her knife***

**Me: Hey, you're the ones who told me the story! I just write it as it is. And put that knife away! **

**Arthemia: **_**Fine . . . **_**since you're the writer. *hides knife in her clothing again***

**Me: At least you didn't aim an arrow at me . . . anyways. We have to go now! So, please review. I don't care if it's positive or negative. Just review so I know how I'm doing! And if you don't . . . Arthemia is always looking for target practice. Actually I'm kidding, but seriously, please review something! **


	6. A Painful Past

**A/N: It's done! And I even did it earlier then I thought I would. It's not as long as the last one, but it'll do. And I have a problem – my inspiration has run dry! And **_**nothing **_**is getting it flowing again. So, if you guys have any suggestions to help me get though this, I would be so grateful! So please, in your reviews, help me out! That's all – remember – the more you help me get though this fink, that faster you get chapters! So, without further ado, the chapter . . . **

Percy: A Painful Past

Arthemia certainly was eager to get out of the car. I mean, we all were, car rides and ADHD don't mix, but she was hating the whole ride. She probably didn't realize it, but she was glowering the entire ride at us. I'm glad that as soon as I parked I popped the trunk. Otherwise she might have flipped and damaged the car.

Once me, Annabeth, and Grover were ready we climbed Half-Blood Hill after Arthemia. She was standing next to Thalia's Pine Tree, looking almost . . . happy. Her owl friend, Aria, was sitting on top of Peleus's head picking stuff out of his scales. Arthemia was bent over and scratching Peleus under his chin. His eyes were crossed and he was blowing steam out of his nostrils. She seemed pretty talented; Peleus doesn't usually take so well to people.

Walking up behind her, I saw an almost smile on her face. The look in her two coloured eyes wasn't as harsh as it had been. It made her look almost like she was pleased. Aria hooted and fluttered as I tapped Arthemia on the shoulder.

She stopped scratching Peleus and straightened up. "What?" she snapped. Any nice look she had just had vanished. Her hand tightened around the strap of her bag, and I was suddenly _very _aware of the fact she was armed and that her arrows and bow were in her reach. Maybe giving them back to her was a bad idea . . . no, _not _giving them back to her would have been a recipe for disaster.

"Uh . . ." I suddenly found myself tongue-tied when faced with those glaring different coloured eyes. "Just . . . nice job, you have a way with animals. Peleus isn't normally so welcoming with new campers." To prove my point, I reached my hand out towards Peleus. He growled for a second before letting me rub his head.

"Maybe it's because you're a guy," she growled under her breath. I frowned and looked at her for a second, she held my eyes menacingly. After a minute, I had to look away; her gaze was just too creepy.

"Um, right . . ." I mumbled. "So, how do you like the looks of camp?" I noticed how her eyes drifted over the valley. They settled on the woods – probably thinking of climbing the trees.

"Not half bad," she said.

"Um, great. Anyways, I'm gonna go and tell Chiron you're here. Bye!" I glanced once more at Arthemia before jogging of into Camp.

Everyone was already busy doing their afternoon activities, so Camp was quiet as I headed down to the Big House. It was actually quite nice, no obsessive fan girls (I have a few . . . they're annoying). A couple campers and satyrs were playing a game of beach volleyball and I waved to them as I went up to the Big House. They were too engrossed in their game to wave back, so I went on to the Big House.

I walked into the Big House's sitting room to a surprising scene. Chiron was standing up in full centaur form wearing his _My Other Car is a Centaur _shirt under his tweed jacket. His arms were folded and he was looking at Mr. D with an annoyed look. Dionysus was lounging on the couch sipping a can of Diet Coke. He was looking at Chiron like he didn't really care, which he probably didn't.

"- For the last time you can't – Percy! You're back!" Chiron said. Apparently I had walked in on an argument. I blinked and looked back and forth between them before nodding.

"Yeah, we just got back Chiron," I said.

"Good," he nodded. "I trust everything went well and you found the demigod?"

"We did, she's here. She's also read the books, but . . . she's not exactly normal," I said.

"None of you brats are normal," Mr. D muttered.

"Um right," I said trying to ignore him. "Anyways, you know how you said she'd be in tune with nature? Well, that was an understatement." Chiron frowned at me.

"How so?"

"We-el . . ." I was cut off by stomping, and loud voices. One particular bell-like voice.

"- Really a goat! You look like a donkey to me – Donkey-Boy!" Arthemia practically yelled. Annabeth walked into the room looking exasperated. She was glaring skyward and muttering something to herself. Arthemia and Grover walked in after her. Arthemia was glaring and her owl was perched on her shoulder. Grover looked extremely annoyed; he had taken off his fake shoes so his hooves were showing. He looked ready to pull out a cudgel and brain Arthemia. Most satyrs would do this for being called a donkey, but Grover is normally much more peaceable.

"Stop calling me that! I am not a donkey!" He yelled.

"Be quiet you two!" Chiron said. He looked at Grover, warning him to set an example. Too bad that wouldn't work. He turned to Arthemia with a kinder eye. "Now, you are clearly the new demigod. Percy tells me you've read the books we published. Tell me, what do you think of Camp, and what is your name?" Arthemia turned to Chiron still mad, but when she saw him she took a deep breath. She stared at him for a second; taking in the fact he was a centaur. She calmed herself down somewhat and composed herself with dignity.

"My name's Arthemia," she said in a calm bland tone, her voice ringing like tinkling bells in the room. "And Camp is more spectacular then I could ever imagine."

"I can't see how, you have a pretty good imagination," I muttered under my breath. After all, it was an obvious thing that she was lying. Unfortunately for me, she has supersonic hearing. She stiffened and turned to me.

"How would you . . . ?" her eyes widened as she realized what I had meant. Her right eye darkened until it looked almost black; her left eye smouldered, changing from burning yellow to a glowing orange. "You – you – you _went _into my _rooms?_" she screeched, pulling out her stone knife from somewhere in her clothing. "You looked through my things? You went through my _work? _You vile, stupid, idiotic, coward stink-hole of a _boy! _How dare you!" She bolted to me, looking as ugly as a Dracaena. She was fast, almost too fast. Before she could close enough to do any real damage, a vine shot out of the ground and wrapped around her waist. She gasped as the air was knocked out of her. Immediately, another grew and wrapped tightly around her wrist, forcing her to drop her knife.

I stepped back and looked at Chiron, trying to say _now you see what I mean? _Chiron certainly looked unsettled. From the couch, Mr. D sighed and looked at us even more bored. Arthemia was seething, a calm fury that scared the bijibees out of me.

"Please," Mr. D spoke up. "As much as I would _love _to get rid of Peter Johnson, he's very hard to kill, and it's too much paper work. So you will control yourself – understand?" A faint purple fire was alight in his eyes, the kind he gets when he's really annoyed. Arthemia looked at him for a minute, before nodding slowly, the anger drained from her.

"Fine," she muttered sourly. Mr. D snapped his fingers and the vines disappeared leaving behind the faint smell of wine. Arthemia stood there for a second before retrieving her knife and hiding it away. I was just glad she didn't try to shoot someone. Chiron cleared his throat, bringing us back to his attention.

"Sit, all of you," Chiron said. "We have matters to discuss." We sank into chairs; Arthemia just leaned against a wall instead. "Now Arthemia, could we please have your last name? And perhaps you could explain what that little . . . outburst was about." Arthemia looked harshly at Chiron from behind her hair.

"I don't have a last name," she hissed. "Not anymore. And the reason I got so is mad is because Fish Breath, and probably the rest of them here, went through my _things_. Which were secured in my _room, _which is nearly impossible reach without a guide. And those . . . things were not meant for anyone but me to see."

"They were posted all over a wall!" I protested. "And they were of Camp and the people in it! I think we all have a right to see them if they are about us!"

"No. You. Don't," she hissed turning her harsh gaze to me.

"Arthemia," Chiron cut in. "Focus, we will discuss that topic later. What I wish to know is why you say you don't have a last name." Arthemia sighed moodily and folded her arms.

"I said it because it's true, I don't have a last name," she growled. Chiron still looked confused, as was I. Annabeth cleared her throat.

"Chiron, maybe we should explain, uh, _where _she was," Annabeth said. Chiron looked at Arthemia once more, her ridged posture, her harsh and dangerous expression. He sighed and nodded.

"Yes, that would be ideal."

"Okay, well you see when we ran into her she -"

"Don't," Arthemia snapped. "You have no right to tell anyone of my life."

"Then you could tell us," Mr. D drawled. "It'd be nice to get this over with, it's rather irritating."

"Nobody's keeping you here," she said. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"Mmm? That is true, but unfortunally nothing better to do is coming to mind."

"Please focus," Chiron interrupted again. "And I do believe Mr. D has a point, this would be much easier if you told us."

Arthemia looked scarily around the room from under her long hair. Finally she growled in her throat and brushed her honey-blonde streak behind her ear. "I guess I'd have to tell you eventually. And I might as well start at the beginning."

"That would be ideal."

"Fine. I'll start off by saying I didn't have a normal childhood. Most people went to school, made friends, did all that stupid stuff. I didn't. I never went to school, I never . . . socialized."

"That would explain a lot," I muttered. "So do you mean you were homeschooled?"

"No," she glared at me. "I wasn't homeschooled. I never got an education. My _father _said I didn't need it. He didn't care about me; he left me to do my own thing. Everything I know is self-taught. I never did normal things; ordinary children went to schools, made friends, lived outside their home. I didn't, I stayed home. The only things I really know about the world is through reading. The only human contact aside from my _father _is when I ran into town for supplies." I noticed every time she said the word father she spat it out like poison. "Finally I got fed up with a parent who didn't care about me. That's when I left. Two years ago yesterday I ran away from my stink-hole of a life. And I was living happily until these three trespassers ruined everything!" She glared at all of us, and I flinched.

"That certainly is . . . a strange life," Chiron said after a minute. "Most parents care deeply for their demigod children. And normally it is a monster that drives you out of your home. But what I don't understand is exactly where you were staying these past few years. But I assume it is safe to guess that it has something to do with the barn owl on your shoulder."

"Her name is Aria," she said sullenly. "I nursed her back to health. And I was living peacefully in the woods that surrounded my former home for miles. And I would still be there if I wasn't dragged here!" She was shaking in anger now, and suddenly a thought struck me. Tentatively I raised my hand. "What?" she hissed angrily at me.

"Um, are you basically saying that after you ran away your dad just . . . left?" I asked. Arthemia scowled at me.

"Of course he just left me!" she screeched. On her shoulder, Aria hooted sharply and rubbed her beak against Arthemia cheek. Arthemia closed her eyes and took deep breaths. "I need to be alone." She hissed and started walking out of the room.

"It will be no better out there then it will be here," Chiron said. "But if you must go, first tell us what forest you . . . resided in."

"Larchorn," she growled before stomping out of the room. I stared after her as she vanished from sight. For the first time, I understood why she was so mean. She had had a rough life. A pampered life, but rough at the same time.

"I feel sorry for her," Annabeth said. She could relate. She knew what it meant to have such a bad relationship with a parent you just had to run away.

"So do I," I said. "It certainly explains her attitude."

"Percy!"

"What?"

"Quiet down you two," Chiron said. "I need some time to think over this. You shall leave her alone for now. Help her if she needs it, but I doubt she will seeing as she has read the books. Now go, and Grover, you have duties to attend too." We nodded and filed out of the Big House.

Once outside, Grover scampered off leaving me and Annabeth. We walked down to the cabins in silence. Leaving her at her own cabin, I said good-bye and went down to the arena. I need some time to think myself. I mulled over what Arthemia had told us, it certainly was painfully sad.

Uncapping my pen, my enchanted Celestial bronze sword Riptide, sprung to life in my hand. I went to work on the straw dummies. Trying to calm down. I couldn't believe Arthemia had told us what she did; it was a very sad past. A horrible one. I can't imagine life without my mother there to support me. Her father had left her.

Despite her obvious hatred of me, I actually kind of liked her. She would be cool to hang out with, if she just got used to people. She had never been surrounded by people, so I can understand why she acts like she does. The fact she was abandoned didn't help. Right then, I promised that if it ever came down to it, I wouldn't make her go through the feeling of abandonment again. Her past was painful enough.

**A/N: Once again, as a promise to my characters, here they are. But we have a special guest . . .**

**Percy: Who? You never said anything about a special guest!**

**Me: Yes I did, and it is . . . **

**Annabeth: Me! Hey guys!**

**Arthemia: Oh great, the perky blonde is here now.**

**Me: It's to keep Percy under control.**

**Percy: I don't need controlling!**

**Annabeth: Yes you do.**

**Percy: . . . Really?**

**Arthemia: Yes, you need a straightjacket. **

**Annabeth: No fighting you two. Get along!**

**Me: This is great – I don't have to get involved anymore!**

**Arthemia: Uh, yes you do! And I won't get along **_**now. **_**Now you now know what my life was! **

**Me: You said I could tell them like this!**

**Arthemia: I. Did. Not. *pulls out bow and knocks arrow* *aims at me* I never said you could!**

**Me: Urghh . . . put that away. And we have already exceeded the time limit! Bye folks! Don't forget – review or add to favs or alerts! Now, uh, I have to go! *catches a flying arrow* Bye! *starts dodging arrows* **


	7. I Meet the Barbie Dolls of Doom

**A/N: This is only one page shorter then my longest chapter . . . wow. Very surprising. Anyways, I was saving this chapter for later in the summer . . . but I felt guilty keeping it from you guys! Be glad I have a conscience. An annoying one . . . moving on. I enjoyed writing this chapter, very nice to torture several people. So, now, without further ado, I will let you read the chapter! Oh wait, I forgot, I probably won't be writing for a while. Why? I have camp and write – err, 'my friend Steve'. **

Arthemia: I Meet the Barbie Dolls of Doom

You're probably thinking something along the lines of _you-have-such-a-horrible-temper! _Or maybe _an-owl-calms-you-down? _Well, what can I say? I'm a strange child. You know my past now, it has never been normal for me. I wasn't thrilled that I had told them. But, when the god of wine and madness wants you to do something – you do. When he stopped me from charging Percy (I will get back at him), I had looked right into his eyes. And what I saw wasn't pretty. I knew right then and there, that I'd better be careful. Or I'd find myself so crazy I'd become a mass murderer. Not comforting after last night.

I was relieved to get out of there. I didn't like it, I didn't like being unable to do what I wanted when I wanted. Getting out of there, had been good for me. Camp was . . . a different environment for me. Not only was everything organized and structured – the way I hated some things – but it was . . . to cramped. There were too many people milling about. There had to be about four hundred people now. It had been two years since The Last Olympian, and if it was guessed to be over one hundred one summer later. At that rate of accumulation, it should be about three or four hundred now.

I was walking in the general direction of the woods. Aria was flying next to me while I scanned the lay of the land. I could see a majority of Camp Half-Blood. Campers were doing their activities, and getting on with their lives. Aria cooed gently and did a loop, riding a sea breeze. The sea . . . something I had only ever read about, never seen or heard. Even from here, I could hear it rolling into the beach; I could smell the sharp salt air. If you're thinking that I shouldn't be able to tell that, I have naturally heightened senses.

But out of everything Camp had to offer, what I most wanted to explore was the woods. The trees were _huge _and the area it covered was a large part of Camp. It was also stocked with monsters, perfect for target practice. Perfect for vanishing from people. The woods looked . . . beautiful, lush, full of life, shadows, and mysteries.

I was scooting around the edge of the cabins hoping to blend into the shadows. Unfortunately, it was busy, guess some cabins had free time. I was almost past them when I noticed something off to the west. That something happened to be the arena. Or more importantly, one particular section.

I should explain exactly _how _the arena is. It's made of three parts. They didn't describe it entirely in the books. One is the wresting ring, built into the side of the main arena. The second is the main arena, it looks a little like the Roman Coliseum, with seats in the side and a large sand ring for practice. It also is the place where the hellhound is supposed to live . . . The last part is the archery range. It's nestled in a little valley, with a small hill behind the targets and a small hill behind the archers.

The whiz sound of arrows being launched caught my attention. I paused and looked at it out of the corner of my eye. _You're going to regret it . . . _I thought. But I couldn't help it; I turned and walked to the top of the small hill behind the archers. From here, the targets were fairly small. I watched as the campers shooting pegged bull's eyes after bull's eyes. Apollo campers no doubt.

I suddenly was itching to shoot. Without thinking I pulled my bow over my shoulder and held it in my hand. I pulled an arrow from my quiver and knocked it. Raising my arm I pulled back. _Don't do it, _I warned myself. _It will just get you noticed. _But of course, I can never resist a chance to shoot. I aimed, and half a second later I released.

The arrow flew swiftly, a shinning bolt through the air. It whizzed past the archers and thunked into the centre of the farthest target. Too easy. Every single camper at the range froze and looked over in my direction. They looked completely shocked, like they couldn't believe it. In response, I scowled and pulled another arrow from my quiver. Walking down the side of the hill, I launched a second arrow, watching it land perfectly in the second farthest target.

At the bottom of the hill, I stopped, glaring irritably at the campers. They were staring at me like I had dropped from space. They were probably surprised somebody besides them could do those shots. I noticed all the girl campers were standing away from me, while the boys were in the front. Like _I _was the threat. I could be, but I probably shouldn't cause trouble at this time.

I glared for a minute longer, before rolling my eyes and walking up to the shooting line. I was strung out, so at the moment, I needed to relax. And to do that, I needed to shoot. Since I had an audience, and the fact I needed to focus my mind, I decided to do something that would require some real concentration. Not just shooting one arrow. So, I pulled five arrows out of my quiver and knocked them.

Drawing back, I carefully lined up. This shot had to be perfect. I took a deep breath, and another. This crowd staring at me silently was unnerving. Then – I released. The arrows flew swiftly, flying through the air to the targets. Each of the five arrows landed in the middle of five different targets. Their shafts disappearing halfway into the targets. I lowered my bow and was about to move onto the next group of targets (if they aren't going to use them, I will!) when the campers around me exploded into cheers.

I spun around on my heel and glared with narrowed eyes at them. The cheering died in their throats and they nervously backed up. Except one. I held my bow at my side, and kept my hand near where I kept my knife. A boy around seventeen or eighteen stepped forward, cautiously eyeing me warily. He had blonde hair, and bright blue eyes.

"What?" I growled. He looked nervous and surprised for a second. Good for him.

"Uh, nothing – just – great shooting!" he said. "What you did, shooting five arrows perfectly, that's fantastic! And the shots from the hill? That was just incredible! Only about half of us could possible do that."

"So?" I muttered annoyed. "It was not hard; I don't see what the big deal is." The boy frowned for a moment, the shook it off.

"Uh, you're new right?" I nodded curtly to him. "Well, I'm Will Solace, head -" I cut him off by whipping one end of my bow under his chin. He stepped back surprised.

"I know who you are," I hissed. "I've read the books for your information. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some sharp, pointy, and dangerous arrows to collect." I cast one more baleful glare at the Apollo campers before stomping off down the range to the targets. Pulling the arrows out of the targets, I returned them to my quiver. So much for calming down doing archery. I pulled my bow over my shoulder and stormed out of the archery range.

Maybe the woods would be better. It would be more peaceful, and I could be surrounded by nature. After all, the woods looked wonderful, absolutely wonderful. I fingered my bow string as Aria landed and my shoulder. She had been surveying Camp, probably figuring out where to go hunting during the night.

I was making way to the woods, when a nasily voice called out, "Animal accessories are _so _last season! Wait – it's _not _for a costume? You mean go you around with disgusting smelly animals _willingly?_" I froze; who that was did not just make fun of me and Aria. I spun to the voice on my right seething. A group of about seven girls were sitting on some fancy benches that were there.

They were all wearing fancy, stylish (I guess . . .) clothes, and had on so much make-up that to me they looked like clowns. No, even clowns looked better. More like oversized Barbie dolls. They wore haughty expressions on their 'perfect' faces. A couple of them were adjusting their make-up in compacts or filing their nails. But a majority were looking at me like _ew-who's-the-loser? _Obviously it was some Aphrodite girls. Guess the evilness of them has grown since Silena died.

"_Excuse me?_" I hissed menacingly, my hands balled into tight fists and my posture ridged. Sadly, Aphrodite girls are too stupid to be scared.

"Oh my gods! It's a person!" one said in mock surprise. "It's not just a walking mass of fur and dirt! But ew! She looks like a caveman! And she has nasty animals!" My breath came in and out in short angry bursts. It's one thing to insult me, but it's another to insult animals.

"Listen you," I spat poisonously. "I suggest you shut up before it's lights out – permently!" For a moment, the girls were stunned into silence. Then a girl partly hidden cackled in amusement. She had long, shiny black hair and looked Asian. Her eyes swept up and down me criticizingly.

"Well! This one has quite a tongue on her, doesn't she?" she laughed. The other girls nodded, no longer looking afraid. "I can't say I don't blame her, looking like _that. _I mean, where did she get those clothes? Hobo's 'R' Us?"

"No, it's a little place called Your Ugly Closet," I shot back. For a minute, the girl was stunned.

"Did you just insult the Aphrodite cabin's clothes?" she said surprised.

"If the walking death trap fits," I growled, trying very hard to restrain myself from charging her. You're probably thinking _you do that anyways. _Now, charging an invincible guy is one thing, but charging a weak, unable to fight, idiotic Aphrodite girl – unfair advantage on my side. Honestly, this girl was so dumb, and I wanted badly to beat that ugly laugh off her face.

"Ooh, this one doesn't like us girls," she sneered. "The poor dear must be jealous because we're _so _much better looking." The other girls nodded and muttered their agreement. This wasn't normal; nobody can have everyone agree with them so easily.

"Why would I be jealous of plastic dolls?" I hissed. The girl blinked before giving an obnoxious laugh.

"Because, Miss Bugs-And-Animals, who would ever want to look like a nasty, primitive bumpkin?" she said. The other girls, once again, murmured their agreement. I shook with anger, it finally rising to my breaking point.

"I'm surprised you even know such a word," I snarled. Then I stuck. Bolting forward, I pushed the other girls aside and made straight for the Asian. Growling in my throat, I grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled hard. Aria fluttered off my shoulder and landed on the girl's head, talons scratching her. She pecked and pulled out the girl's hair. I kept pulling down on my fistful of hair and twisted, dragging her head around.

"AH!" she screamed. "Get off me you little twerp!" I hissed at her in response and tugged harder. She screamed more, and so did the other girls. That only fuelled my anger. She didn't even give me the pleasure of fighting, she just screamed as I did what I wanted. Finally that high-pitched screaming got a result.

I heard footsteps, only one pair. But I still heard them, coming up to us. "ARTHEMIA." a voiced yelled. A familiar voice. Aw crud. A hand reached out and seized my wrist, pulling it away from the girl's hair. I took a step back before twisting it free. Annabeth was standing there looking very disappointed. She folded her arms and raised her eyebrows. Aria was still pecking and pulling at the girl's head. Smart girl.

"What?" I said, trying to act innocent. But of course, I growled it instead. Annabeth scowled at me.

"Can you not be left alone for five minutes?" she said tiredly. She looked over at the girl. "Call her off, now." I frowned and folded my arms. "_Arthemia._" I exhaled sharply through my nose and looked her in the eyes. I held her frightening grey eyes as she nodded once. I noticed how even she – Annabeth Chase – had a hard time staring into my eyes.

"Fine," I growled. I let out a light whistle and clicked my tongue. Aria stopped and sat there on the girl's head. She looked at me with intelligent, large brown eyes. I gave a tiny, reluctant nod. She hooted and fluttered over to my shoulder.

"You – you dirty, disgusting, gross, little twerp!" the girl screeched, her hair now in a tangled mess and light scratches on her forehead. "How da -"

"Drew," Annabeth cut her off. "Shut up, she's new." The girl, Drew, raised a narrow eyebrow at me, in returned I scowled at glared at her. Her eyes darting everywhere but my face.

"Really?" she snorted. "Well, clearly she doesn't believe in first impressions. If she goes walking around looking like _that._" I growled deep in my throat and my hands balled into so tight of fists, my chipped nails were digging deep into my palms. Drew looked slightly scared and took a small step back.

"Arthemia, that's enough, calm down," Annabeth said. "They do this with everyone."

"Oh, it's not just that," I hissed. "Normally I would ignore the scathing remarks about my appearance. But when they insult _Aria _– that's when I pay attention to the plastic girls." Annabeth looked at me strangely for a second, then it dawned on her what I meant.

"Wait, you guys insult an _owl? _One who did nothing to you?" Annabeth asked turning to them. They all mumbled something unintelligible. I'm not surprised. Annabeth looked pretty annoyed. Well, an owl is the sacred animal of Athena, and Annabeth is a daughter of Athena. So I wasn't too shocked when Annabeth cut them off by saying, "That is just disrespectful and rude."

"Can you blame us?" Drew asked. "I mean, look at that thing, it's not even clean – and don't they eat live mice or something?"

"That's because they're smarter then you and can catch it," I shot back to her. The Aphrodite girls looked at me – offended and grossed out. Annabeth smirked.

"I have to admit, that, was funny," she said looking at me, for the first time without confusion or annoyance. My harsh (and now semi-permanent) glare softened the tiniest bit. Then Annabeth looked like she was lost in thought for a second, then sighed, "Now this I hate to admit," she said. "But frankly, they have a point. You do kind of stick out." I narrowed my eyes and my glare was once again on.

"One, I do not care at all about what I the heck I look like. Two, where are you going with this?" I hissed suspiciously. I had a very bad feeling about this. At that moment, the Aphrodite girls (who apparently are very good at reading expressions), all giggled like the nutcases they are.

"Make-over," one said in a singsong voice. I felt a cold wave of fury wash over me.

"_WHAT?_" I screeched. Annabeth gave me a weak smile and a shrug.

"It's not what you think," she said. I raised my eyebrows at her, still very mad and freaked out. "I just mean, you should probably bathe, and maybe get clothes that aren't half destroyed . . . the point is, you need to clean up a little. And don't freak out too much – I'm not leaving you to their mercy."

"No way Blondie," I growled. "You are mentally mad if you think I'd ever agree!" I was trying not to lose my temper again. But it was very hard. Annabeth looked at me amused for a second. Then she reached behind me and took off, racing to the cabins. I whirled around and glared after her. Then I saw what she was holding.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" I screamed at her. She stopped and turned in my direction. She shook her head and twirled the arrow in her fingers. I growled in my throat before baring my teeth and hissing. I sprinted after her, my hands balled. Aria flew next to me, but stayed out of it (Annabeth _is _a daughter of Athena after all, an owl wouldn't attack her). For a moment, Annabeth looked panic, then she herself bolted. I poured on the speed, slowly catching up with her. She was fast, but so was I. After all speed had been essential in my life.

Nobody even batted an eyelash as I chased Annabeth. She wound around the cabins, me hot on her tail. Several times I nearly caught up to her, but she knew the place better than I did and always managed to avoid me. The longer I chased her, the angrier and calmer I became. If that makes sense. I grew angrier because, well, she had my arrow! And I have _never _in my entire _life _let anyone touch my bow and arrows. I grew calmer because . . . I just did, I've always loved to run, and after earlier today I needed the physical exertion.

Eventually, she stopped running in front of a cabin. A horrible cabin. It was painted floral pink and the windows were covered from the inside by lace curtains. I'm sure you can figure out which cabin it is now. The Aphrodite cabin. I skidded to a stop, first looking disgusted at the cabin, then glaring at Annabeth.

"That was surprisingly easy," she mused. "And kind of fun."

"Give. Me. Back. My. Arrow!" I growled.

"Fine," she shrugged. "I got you here, and also you can't argue _now _that you need to clean up a little." I scowled and snatched my arrow back, returning it to my quiver. Sadly, Annabeth was smart enough to get me to do what she wanted. Annabeth herself looked slightly flushed and a little sweaty. Meaning I had to be the same or worse, the chaser is always more tired than the chasee.

"I hate you even more right now," I said sourly. Annabeth smirked at me.

"I figured that," she said. "But let's go in now; I think the girls may have beaten us back while you were chasing me."

"What else was I supposed to do without causing you fatal harm?" I grumbled. Annabeth opened her mouth to say something, but then thought better of it. She shook her head sadly and opened the door. As she did, Aria flew down and rested in the edge of the roof. I understood what she meant loud and clear, _I-am-not-going-in-there. _I nodded and followed Annabeth into the putrid cabin.

The first thing that hit me was the smell. The entire cabin reeked of designer perfumes and mixed together into a disgusting scent. I wrinkled my nose and my eyes watered. Annabeth didn't look too thrilled at the smell either. The smell made me feel sick, my stomach swirled and I knew what was coming. I pushed my arms against my stomach in a futile attempt. "Annabeth . . ." I groaned. She looked at me and understood a second before anyone else what was up. She grabbed the nearest basket (that happened to be pastel pink) and shoved it in front of me. Not a moment too soon. My stomach heaved and threw up into the basket. The Aphrodite girls screamed and moved away from me. While all I could do was crouch there puking my guts out.

After a couple minutes my stomach was completely emptied out. I let out a small moan and straightened up. The puke in the basket was green and liquidy. Maybe that's because mostly I've eaten plants in the past two years . . . Annabeth knelt down next to me and I refused to look at her. Puking wasn't exactly pleasant, and I still wasn't feeling so good.

"You okay now?" she asked.

"After a whole life of never puking, walking into a stinky cabin sets it off," I muttered. "Just my luck." Annabeth gave a small laugh, and helped me up. She reached into a pocket, and pulled out a tiny (and I do mean tiny) arousal can. I hadn't seen one of those in years. She shook the can and I saw it was labelled Febreeze. She sprayed a cloud of it around us and sent jets of it into the cabin. Once she was done, the air was noticeably easier to breathe, and smelt light and fresh.

"I wish I had done that sooner," Annabeth said. I looked at her annoyed thinking _no kidding! _Ignoring me, she steered me towards the bathroom and ushered me in. I stopped at the rather bizarre sight – it too was pink, and weird products covered anything. I turned to Annabeth, thinking maybe she was a little crazy. "Yeah, I know, but you'll live. Now." She held out her hand and looked at me expectantly. I knew immediately what she wanted.

"No way," I said, my hands grabbing my bow string and quiver strap. "I am not handing them over." Annabeth sighed tiredly.

"They'll just get ruined by the moisture," she said. I frowned, hating the fact she was right. Glaring, and growling, I hesitantly pulled my bow and quiver over my head and placed them just outside the bathroom door. I placed my side bag over top of them protectively. "The knife too." I growled slightly louder and pulled my knife out of the spot I hid it. I set it on the ground and folded my arms, extremely mad.

"I feel like I should point out I don't have any other clothes and I will be putting the same ones on after," I said sullenly. Annabeth gave me an amused smirk. I swear, soon I going to slap it right off her face.

"I had a feeling you'd say that," she said. "And I know where I can get new clothes for you." I scowled, should have guessed it.

"I really do hate you," I hissed. "I really do. But if you have to go to the pains of looking, at least get me better shoes. Because frankly, I've worn these ones out."

"Done," Annabeth said. "Now go de-sweat and de-pukify yourself." I shot one last poisonous look at her before turning into the bathroom.

"Just so you know, pukify, is not a word," I murmured irritably. I slammed the door shut, and got ready to take the loathsome shower.

* * *

><p>So the shower wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It wasn't the greatest, but it was quite so bad. It was the first time since running away I had had access to hot water. Before, any bathing I had done was me taking a dip in a shallow river. So taking an actual shower, very, very different. For about half of it, I was just getting used to the temperature. But then it started to feel kind of relaxing.<p>

At some point, I heard the door opened, then close a minute later. So I assumed it was Annabeth swapping clothes or something. Great, my life really stinks.

You know what was the worst pain of all? Washing my hair. I mean, I like my hair, it long and free, and I just enjoy it. The reason it was a pain to wash, was because it's knee-long and things were constantly falling out of it. Things like leaves, twigs, dirt (now mud), and the odd bug or two. Now, I know you're thinking _gross!-She-had-bugs-in-her-hair! _But personally, I didn't care; unless it was a large spider . . . then I was a little grossed out. But, in the end, I did manage to clean my tangled mass of strange hair.

Once out, I quickly dried myself and look at the clothes left for me. There was a pair of ripped black jeans. They were loose on the legs, so I didn't feel uncomfortable. The rips in the jeans were just on the knees, and the threads crossing it were kind of fun to pluck at (do not comment on that). The shirt was a simple black tee-shirt. It was silky smooth to the touch, and was big enough so it was very loose around my body. The only bad thing, the neckline was large enough to show my shoulder slightly. And I knew what was visible on them would cause a riot.

Flinging the door open, I walked into the horribly pink cabin and glared at everyone in there. They looked at me for a minute, and I stood there moodily, waiting for the reaction. Then . . .

"What the Hades happened to you?" Annabeth yelped coming over to me worriedly. I rolled my eyes, rather annoyed. "What happened to you?" she actually looked kind of concerned. She looked at my shoulders and arms aghast. I personally didn't care; the wounds were old news to me. My arms were covered in long, light scratches. But my left arm also had several puncture wounds going up and down it. My shoulders had a few scratches, but mostly were covered in old and new puncture wounds. Some were old scars, some were newer marks. But I long ago stopped registering any pain.

"It's nothing," I grumbled. Annabeth raised her eyebrows at me. I pushed past her and retrieved my bow and quiver, slipping them back over my head. I picked up my knife, and pondered where to keep it. I couldn't place it where I normally would; these new clothes were a little too loose for that. Unfortunally, at that moment, Annabeth snatched it out of my hand and held it up high. I spun and faced her snarling.

"Arthemia, answer the question. How did you get those wounds?" she said sternly.

"I told you, it's nothing. Now give me back my knife!" I hissed, reaching for it. Sadly, although I may be a bit tall for my age, I'm only twelve. I still have a lot of growing to do. Annabeth on the other hand, it a fully grown eighteen year old, and she's tall. I jumped for my knife, but she merely stretched her arm and I fell short by several inches.

"It's not _nothing, _you're a beat up. How did it happen?" she said sternly. "And you'll get it back _after _you tell me." I growled and gave up trying to get it back. She just had too much of a height advantage. I balled my hands in to fist and glared her in the eyes.

"You're smart Blondie, you tell me," I hissed. "You should know all about your mother's sacred animal." Annabeth blinked in surprised and began to slowly lower her arm.

"You mean Aria is the reason?" she asked quietly.

"Owls have sharp talons," I muttered. Annabeth lowered her arm a little bit more, and I snatched it back. I hid it away, and scowled at her.

"You are crazy, why would you do that?" she muttered. "When we're done here, I am going to get you an arm guard or something. You can't go around with Aria if she injures you." I scowled; I personally didn't care about an arm guard. I'd probably torch it as soon as I got it. And she also said 'when we're done here' which didn't exactly comfort me.

"I can if I want to," I spat. "And what with when we're done? I thought we were done in the putrid place." A couple of the Aphrodite girls gasped, but I think that even they had figured out I was not someone to mess with.

"Not quite."

The next . . . however long it was, was pure painstaking _torture. _They Aphrodite girls had their own idea of what to do. And if Annabeth hadn't been there, the place probably would have gone up in flames or worse. Basically, they wanted to give me a 'make over', I wanted to stab their guts out. So things were going horribly, and went even further downhill. Why did they go downhill? Simple reason: I hate haircuts.

Everyone insisted I needed it. I mean yes, it's knee-long and hasn't been cut in two years, but I didn't think I needed it. So, after a couple fights and a near trip to the infirmary (that is a long story), they managed to force me into a chair. Despite my many, many protests, they got ready to cut my hair.

"You are not cutting my hair!" I screamed, trying to get up, only to be pushed back by a group of five girls (are you surprised by that? I'm not). Annabeth sighed tiredly and the girl holding the scissors waved them in the air.

"Arthemia, be reasonable," Annabeth said. "It's all split at the end. If you don't get it cut, one day it will fall out." I scowled and glared at her.

"I hate you," I mumbled. "I really hate the fact you're right. Fine, do it. I will get even for this though, and keep it as long as you possibly can."

So they got to work cutting my hair. I grumbled and complained, but didn't do any physical harm. It got cut so it fell to my hips. At least it was still long. It was actually a little scary when they finished. See, they cut off so much, that the part of my hair that was curly was completely gone. But as soon as they finished, the styles of my hair shifted. So once again, the top third was straight, the middle third was wavy, and the bottom third was curly. So yes, my hair is a little more strange then I originally thought.

When I was done, they Aphrodite girls were proud of their 'handy work'.

"Ooh! Artie looks so cute!" one squealed.

"Do not call me that!" I hissed lunging at her. She stumbled backwards and Annabeth grabbed me back.

"Tone it down," she said. "Now, let's go, but first, you might want shoes." I frowned, completely forgetting I had been barefoot. Annabeth pulled out a pair of . . . interesting looking shoes. They were all black and looked like they were made of squares or something. She handed them to me and I pulled them on. I marvelled at how they felt. It was like wearing a sock, and when I wiggled my toes tiny squares did indeed move. "They're called freerunners. Made especially for this organization called the Bare Foot Runners. I managed to dig up a pair. Figured you be more comfortable in them."

I gave a curt nod. "Thanks." I grabbed my things and walked out of the cabin of doom. Annabeth following behind me. I was definitely more than happy to leave the cabin and doomsday Barbie dolls behind.

**A/N: So, as you probably already know, we have the characters here. Again . . . honestly, if you guys find them annoying, please feel free to say so. I'd be perfectly fine to boot them out. Anyways, here we go . . . again . . .**

**Percy: Hey, we're back!**

**Annabeth: Yes we are, and I'm sure readers don't want us *cough* you *cough* to gloat. I think they'd prefer to hear what we thought of the events. **

**Percy: Oh . . . but I wasn't mentioned in the hour this took place!**

**Arthemia: Hey, I'm here too! Blind people . . . and I think that was the point of the chapter. To get rid of YOU.**

**Percy: Hurtful . . .**

**Arthemia: So? I was the one tortured during that. I mean, just look at what they did to me!**

**Me: They cleaned you up. So you look less like a female Tarzan. And I still can't believe it; you're getting better at holding your temper!**

**Arthemia: A female Tarzan? Holding my temper? Excuse me? *eyes change colour in anger* Is there something wrong with your brain?**

**Me: No, I'm the writer, remember? And please, calm down! Your eyes freak even me out . . .**

**Percy: Only –**

**Me: Shut up! No ruining things!**

**Percy: Fine . . .**

**Arthemia: Am I invisible, or are you people blind? Or maybe you just like hating me. *raises bow***

**Me: Ah – Ah - Ah! Bad girl! And yes, I am treating you like a dog, just 'cause I'm bored. Now, as I'm sure you can guess, Percy nearly spilled something. You guys got a spoiler for the other books! Isn't he nice? Now, as I already mentioned, I have writ – 'my friend Steve'. Oh, if you're wondering who 'my friend Steve' is, read the second book in the Misplaced Prince Chronicles. Anyways, please review, with any comments – good or bad! The more I get, the more my mind runs, then I can write! **


	8. Chiron Shares Some Bad News

**A/N: Yay! I'm done! Gods, this took me a long time. And I SAW HP&TDH PT2 ON TUESDAY! So awesome! Yeah, that's my little happiness rant. And this chapter took sooooooo long to write. Why? It just did, because a) I have ADD or ADHD (everyone I know says that...) and b) I got new lenses and my eyes can't focus on anything now so I constantly have to pause and readjust my eyes. So yes, it may be a while before I update since I need to write it and right now I am taking a very long time. But I have the next chapter planned out, so it's all good. Plus, I'm starting to pick up the book's pace (it's 53 pgs!) and things will start happening in the next chapter. Now, I'm sure I've annoyed you enough. So on with the chapter! **

Percy: Chiron Shares Some Bad News

Knowing the Camp schedule, like I do, I stopped practicing in the arena about thirty minutes before dinner started. Capping Riptide, my enchanted Celestial bronze sword, I put it back into my pocket. Mrs. O'Leary, who had been happily chewing on a dummy, perked up the moment my sword was away. So, unfortunally for me, I never got a chance to cool down because I got charged by a wall of fur.

Turning around to go to the cooler (full of ice water) I was immediately thrown on to my back by my dog running into me. I groaned and a giant wet tongue was licking my face. I have got to have the biggest and most affectionate dog in the world. And because of that, I am really glad I'm invincible, because she's grown a little over the years. So she's no longer the size of a hummer, more like the size of a large, heavily arm tank. She can crush anyone who is not invincible.

"Oof," I grumbled. "Heel! Down girl! Lemme up!" After a couple minutes of telling/coaxing I manage to get her off of me. I sat up, and noticed my hair was sticking up in odd tuffs. Mrs. O'Leary was still licking me, causing all my hair on one side to stick straight up. I sighed and scratched her nose, then threw an armored dummy and yelled "Get the Greek!" she chased after it and I took the chance to duck out of the arena.

Walking towards the dinning pavilion, I ran into the Apollo cabin as they left the archery range to go wash up. Over the past couple years the Apollo cabin had boomed. With the intake of all the campers, several had gone to Apollo. So, with all of them talking, it was a pretty loud ruckus. I managed to catch a few words of their very loud conversations. The words I did manage to hear all had something to do with 'girl' 'shooting' 'fantastic' and I think 'scary'. Which probably meant it could only mean . . .

"Hey Will," I said walking up to Will Solace, head of the Apollo cabin. "What are all you guys so excited about?" Will looked up at me and smiled, even though it looked like I had interrupted his thought process.

"Hey Percy," he said. "The campers are just excited because this girl randomly showed up while we were shooting. She was absolutely incredible, probably one of the greatest I've ever seen. She shot about seven arrows, then left. But before she did, she kind of mouthed us off. It was a bit frightening. But still, I really haven't seen a better archer. Is she new? She could be one of our siblings."

"You don't say," I replied. "Um, yeah, I think she's new . . . I gotta go." I waved bye to Will and speed off towards the pavilion. New girl? Amazing archer? Mouthing off? Frightening? This had Arthemia written all over it. Gods, she hates being around people, and yet she goes and makes a show of herself. That girl really should be kept on a leash.

I hadn't gone more than thirty steps when I ran into some more old 'friends'. Travis and Conner Stoll, the most annoying sons of Hermes, were up to their usual shenanigans. And when I say ran into, I mean I literally ran into them. We crashed into each other, and I figured that they were running from their latest prankee. Gods, I pity the poor person. The brothers fell to the ground and instinctively kept my hand near my back pocket – just in case.

"Hey Perce," they said in unison. That's usually a good sign they're guilty.

I sighed and looked at them. "What did you guys do this time?" They looked at each other slyly. "On second thought, I don't want to know."

"Smart choice," Conner said.

"Hang on," Travis said. "I thought you, Grover, and Annabeth were out searching for a new demigod?" Wow, news sure travels fast around here. Then again . . . everyone does tend to notice us (by that I mean me and Annabeth) since we published the books.

"Yeah, we just got back this afternoon," I told them. "Did the camper happen to stop by the Hermes cabin?" Both of them looked at me strangely.

"No . . ." they mumbled.

"That's just like her," I mumbled. "Thanks anyways, I'll see you guys at dinner." I waved good-bye to them. They waved back and I was about to move on when . . .

"Percy!" I turned towards the cabins and saw Annabeth walking towards us. She came over to us and gave a slightly worried smile. I leaned over and kissed her cheek lightly.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well . . ." she started.

"Who is _that?_" Conner asked interrupting her. The Stoll brothers were looking back the way Annabeth had come. Both of them had wide eyes and their mouths were open slightly. I looked in the same direction, and I'm ashamed to admit it, but my eyes widen slightly too. Arthemia was walking up to us scowling, her bow and quiver were still over her back and her bag was hanging on her side. She was holding her left hand up and Aria was on her wrist asleep. And Arthemia looked _very _different.

Her hair, which had been down to her knees, was cut shorter, so it only reached her hips. Before, it had looked greasy and matted, as well as full of things. Now, it was shiny and neat, the three different colours were even more easily seen. She also got a new outfit, and she looked a heck of a lot better in it. When I first saw her, I thought she had been wearing rags. Now she was wearing ripped black jeans, and a black tee shirt.

I was looking at her in surprise for a minute (seriously, she looked completely different. It was just so shocking; I thought she'd never change), then I noticed something. Her shoulders and entire left arm were covered in long scratches and puncture wounds. Some looked like scars, others looked new. I was surprised she didn't find them painful.

"What happened to you?" I asked her. Next to me Annabeth shook her head furiously.

Arthemia, who before at been scowling and glaring at the ground, snapped her head up to me. I swallowed nervously and looked away. "Exactly what are you referring to? The torture I went through or what apparently is a big deal to you people?" I glanced at her confused, this girl would be great at riddles, she speaks in them.

"I'm referring to the wounds all over you," I said careful. Arthemia's scowled deepened and she looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Are you people blind? Do you not have logic? Can you not see an owl?" she spat.

"Um . . . right, sorry," I muttered to her. Somewhat ignoring her death glare I turned to the Stoll brothers. "Anyways, guys, this is the new camper. Her name's Arthemia. Suggestion – don't cross her, don't annoy her, don't steal from her." The brother's immediately complained. But they shut up when an arrow went in between their heads and landed in the ground behind them.

"Shut up already," Arthemia growled. "You're really annoying when you do that." Looking back at her, I realized she hadn't shot that arrow. Just plucked it from her quiver and thrown it free hand. That is very scary accuracy. I swallowed nervously and glanced at the Stoll brother's like _'now you see what I mean'_.

Annabeth picked up the arrow and handed it back to Arthemia. "Stop doing that," she said. Arthemia gave a half shrug and scowled. It was actually kind of creepy how she managed to do everything while having a sleeping owl on her wrist. "So, why don't we go and get you . . . settled in the Hermes cabin." Once Annabeth said that, Arthemia's eyebrows shot up like Annabeth was mad.

"I am truly convinced you are stark-raving mad," she spat.

"Can you just be quiet," I grumbled. "It's the camp's rule; you have to stay in cabin eleven until you're claimed. And I know you knew that. So quit complaining and just come on." Arthemia raised her head and glared at me fiercely. Me, being the tough guy I am, made sure to not look in her eyes directly.

"Why should I listen to you? All you've done is, oh, completely ruin my life," she growled.

"Arthemia, please," Annabeth said. Arthemia growled at her, and Annabeth merely raised her hand near her quiver.

"This place sickens me," she grumbled before stomping off. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw she was storming off _towards _the Hermes cabin. Conner and Travis looked at each other, then followed her. Hm, maybe they have a death wish – or they're too curious for their own good. Knowing the Stoll brother's, it'll be a little bit of both.

I turned to Annabeth, "Why is it that everyone listens to _you _but hates me? Why is _she _listening to you?" Annabeth smirked, her grey eyes twinkling, and chuckled softly.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," she said before walking off after the others.

"Oh come on!" I called. Sighing I followed them all to cabin eleven.

I have to admit, it was very amusing to hear what was happening inside the cabin when I joined Annabeth outside of it. Annabeth was standing there with her arms crossed, a rather annoyed expression on her face. I stood there for a minute, hearing at first nothing, then a loud bang. And this was all before I heard the threat.

"If either one of you so much as goes within a foot of my things," a familiarly annoying bell-like voice threatened. "My arrows – your throats – do the math. Providing you have the brains in those thick-headed noggins of yours to do so." For a second it was silent. Me and Annabeth looked at each other. Gods, finding that girl was a mistake.

The old cabin's worn door was opening as a satyr trotted up to us. I didn't recognize him, but then again, I don't know most of the satyrs. They aren't at camp to long. He stopped in front of us, slightly out of breath.

"Chiron said, you, Annabeth, and some girl who I believe he called Arthemia . . . to go and see him in the Big House," he said.

"'K, thanks," I told him nodding. He nodded once in reply and left. Behind me, a door slammed shut, and Arthemia walked up to us. She still had her bow and quiver over her back, but had lost the side bag. Her owl was _still _asleep on her wrist. I mean, I know owls are nocturnal, but you'd think with all the movement it'd wake up. Arthemia put her free hand on her hip and looked up at us, rather annoyed looking. I hoped it was just 'cause she had just left the Stoll brothers.

"Why does Chiron want to talk to us in the Big House?" she asked, trying very hard to not sound like she was mad beyond reason. It didn't work. There goes my hope . . .

"Do you have supersonic hearing or something?" I asked absentmindedly. Well, you can't blame me – she practically hears everything! She rolled her eyes, like I was an idiot. She probably did think that.

"No, you just have extremely dull senses," she sneered, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. I opened my mouth to respond, but saw Annabeth shaking her head out of the corner of my eye. I immediately closed my mouth, figuring I should listen to my girlfriend. Also, if I didn't, I probably get stabbed all over till I died.

"Oh, just come with us," I grumbled. Quickly I grabbed her upper arm, holding on tightly, so she couldn't twist out. Or pull herself out (she looks pretty strong), or do anything. At first she did struggle, but after gripping her harder with both hands and nearly making her fall, she reluctantly allowed herself to be dragged by me.

So, after dragging an angry girl partway across camp and creating two deep tracks in the camp ground, we finally got to the Big House. Chiron was standing on the porch in full centaur form. He looked like he was lost in thought, and when he saw us he actually looked surprised. We stopped before him, Arthemia still struggling against me; Aria still asleep. By this point, I was ready to bet the owl had some sort of sleeping condition.

"Glad to see you finally showed," Chiron said.

"We would have gotten here sooner but," I jerked my head at Arthemia. "we were held up." A second later a felt a hard kick on my butt. It didn't really hurt, but there was enough force to make me stumble forward. In that second, Arthemia wrenched herself free from me.

Behind me she snorted in disgust, "And you're the literal pain in the _iaiöaros._" I whirled around to stare at her. Chiron's jaw opened slightly, and Annabeth clamped her hand over Arthemia's mouth. Arthemia looked pretty mad at all this, like she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Arthemia," Chiron said sternly. "We do not use that type of language here, and you are much too young to be using it." In response, Arthemia looked at him coldly, and also slightly confused. Since she couldn't actually make a comeback, I suddenly realized something. She had used _Greek. _I mean, yes she had Greek written on a shelf in her room – but I figured she used a translator. I didn't think she actually knew it.

"Hold up," I said, pointing at Arthemia. "You know Greek?" Even with a hand clamped over her mouth, she managed to nod and roll her eyes. At that, Annabeth actually looked surprised. Slowly she took her hand from Arthemia's mouth and took a step back. For a second Arthemia shot her a poisonous glare, before putting her hand on her hip and looking at us bored and annoyed.

"I can write in ancient and modern Greek and speak in modern. I tried learning ancient but I couldn't find a very reliable source. There aren't many records of the language and they're all jumbled together," she said. My jaw dropped. I can barely master ancient – much less know modern at the same time!

"Remarkable," Chiron murmured before clearing his throat. "We will discuss your surprising ability later. Right now I need to tell you all something. Please, come inside." Chiron walked into the Big House, and we all followed him inside.

He led us past sitting rooms and past his own rooms. We found ourselves in a large office. The walls were plated with bronze sheets, and so was everything else. There was a desk on the left-hand side with a large flat screen monitor that was running through a screensaver. A couple small filling cabinets were beneath the desk, and a taller one was against the far wall. Chiron's wheelchair was placed next to the desk. The other side of the office had a couple of comfortable chairs and a small coffee table. Different photographs and paintings were lined up on the wall. They were all of different people. Some very old, others newer. I also noticed that the newest one was of me and Annabeth.

Chiron began backing himself into his wheelchair. Me and Annabeth took the chairs while Arthemia stood and sulked behind us, leaning against the wall. As we waited for Chiron to finish getting into his chair, I couldn't help but watch the screensaver as it went through different images. Most were the same as the ones on the walls. But there were some of different places and monuments. There were also a few pictures with the party ponies . . . I'm surprised he had any photos of them.

Once Chiron was settled, he shook the computer's mouse and the screensaver vanished showing several windows open – all with tons of writing on them. He clicked on one and it expanded to fill the whole screen. It was of a forest and a large tree. It looked vaguely familiar. But what I was thinking of had to be wrong. Behind me I heard movement.

"I believe you know what this is," Chiron said, looking past me and Annabeth. I turned around to look at Arthemia. She had a look of shock and hatred on her face.

"Where. Did. You. Get. That. Photo?" she growled carefully, stressing each word. "It's impossible to of gained that. Nobody's been allowed anywhere near there for fifty years. And that photo's too recent to have been taken before then." I blinked at her in surprise, but she was completely ignoring us. Her eyes trained so fiercely on the screen I thought she was going to burn a hole through it.

"The gods have their ways. This photo was taken roughly thirteen years ago," Chiron said. "They took it in case it was what they thought it was. But it was never proven, so they forgot about it. But I knew you would recognize it. After all, it exists in the Larchorn forest. And you knowing what it was confirmed my suspicions. The gods have been searching for this tree ever since they came to America."

There was a long silence. I looked between Chiron, Arthemia, and the photo. I didn't see what was so special about the giant tree. But Chiron looked worried and Arthemia's face was hard and serious. Annabeth looked about as confused as I was. That's a problem.

"Um, why were the gods searching for this place?" I asked eventually. Chiron looked at all of us for a second.

"Do any of you know what the Yggdrasil is?" he asked.

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

Of course, Chiron would use a term that everybody but me knew.

"What's a Yig-dra-sill?" I asked, trying very hard to pronounce the word correctly.

"The Yggdrasil is from Norse mythology," Arthemia said immediately, looking the tiniest bit bored. "It's known as the world tree. It was said to span nine different worlds, and it was large, the biggest tree ever. It was a seed when the Norse gods weren't even in power. It was as old as the planet is grew on. Apparently the roots were unbreakable and were used to hold demons. I could go on but you people probably don't care about it." The entire office was silent as we all stared at her.

"Where did you learn that?" Annabeth asked her critically. Arthemia shrugged her shoulders, like it wasn't odd at all.

"Some textbook, there were a hundred at least in the attic," she muttered.

Chiron cleared his throat. "We will have to talk about that later," he said. "But yes, Percy that is what the Yggdrasil is. It was planted during the third age. It is very ancient, well I should say was. Unfortunally, it was destroyed during a war. But not before it created a single new seed. When the gods began their reign, the planted it in a vast forest. When the tree was still young, they trapped a horrible foe in its roots. But unfortunally, after that, the gods lost track of it. They have been searching for it for a very long time. But they never found it. That is, until now I believe."

Behind us, Arthemia took a step forward, her body quivering slightly. Her eyes were smoulders, her left one going red and her right one slowly turning black. She looked hard at Chiron, trying hard to stay calm, but I saw she was about to snap.

"Are you suggesting," she said very quietly. "That the tree I was living in for two years, comes straight of the pages of mythology, it's a younger-not-quite-the-same Yggdrasil, and there's a horrible, dangerous monster beneath it's roots. And _that's _why it was always considered cursed? Because if you are, then I swear, I will not stay in the place a moment longer, for I cannot stand here and listen to you talk about my lifelong home like it's something that needs to be destroyed." Chiron looked up at her. His three-thousand year old eyes meeting her odd coloured ones.

"Arthemia," he said gently. "I am most certainly not suggesting that we destroy it in anyway. If anything it should be preserved. I am telling you three this because you need to know. All of you were there, and that could provide problems in the future. I do not know. The only reason I called you here was to make sure this was indeed the correct tree. The gods have been searching for it, looking very hard to find it. The fact you lived there is a very strange twist of fate. But other than that, you should not be concerned." Arthemia growled deep in her throat, a horribly terrifying sound.

"It does concern me," she spat. "If it wasn't for me – that forest would have been swept clean years ago. I've been protecting that entire forest. That stupid story making it even easier. And now you're telling me it's real, and that I should forget about it. Well too bad you old horse-bag! I'm not just going to forget about it. I know that you're only saying that because you're trying to keep me safe – and that's the oldest trick in the book. And I don't need protection, I don't need this. So start telling me what the problem is, or I won't ever been seen in this camp again!"

Chiron straightened up in his chair, looking madder than I've ever seen him. "That is _enough!_" he said forcefully. "You are letting your temper get the better of you, and you need to stop. I have told you all I can. Anything else I know, I have sworn not to. So you will compose yourself, or I will have to go to other means that I would prefer not to. You will stop this nonsense _now._"

For a second, it was eerily silent. Then Arthemia made a cracking, hissing sound. She was streaming – literally! There were sparks flickering on her finger tips, a tongue of flame alighting every few seconds. She let out an ugly, high-pitched scream of anger and bolted forward. She was too fast for me to grab, and she pushed herself out of the office. The metal on the door melting slightly where she touched. The marred door swung shut as the horn for dinner sounded (a harpy blows it).

I was frozen to my seat in shock. Arthemia had completely defied Chiron, and her hands had been making fire. I didn't even think that was possible. As far as I knew, no demigod could control fire. _To storm or fire the world must fall. _The Great Prophecy's line rang through my head.

"Fire," I murmured in a daze. "She had fire. You don't-"

"Go, both of you. Head down to the pavilion," Chiron told us in clipped tones. After what I had just seen, I wasn't about to argue at all. Annabeth and I scurried out of the Big House, heading down towards the dining pavilion. We were a little late it seemed, so once I was sure we were alone, I decided to talk to Annabeth about what I thought.

"Do you think Arthemia could be one of the seven in the Great Prophecy?" I asked her. "She was creating fire with her bare hands. Couldn't it be her in it?" Annabeth was quiet for a moment, her stormy grey eyes lost in thought.

"It might be," she said. "The only other time I've ever heard of a demigod using fire was in 1666. The Great Fire of London. But that was a child of Hephaestus, and it's her mother who's immortal. But it certainly seems like it, doesn't it?" I nodded in agreement.

"It does. After all, there are no coincidences," I said. "There's only one thing. What goddess has any connection to fire?" Next to me, Annabeth shrugged.

"Not sure, it's probably a god that came into being later on. I only really know the older ones," she paused and looked at me slyly. "I bet Arthemia would know." I looked at her somewhat horrified.

"No way Owl-head!" I said. "I am not going to ask her for a goddess related to fire. One, I don't want to go into the dragon's maw; two, she's mad; and three, I am going to try very hard to never have to come across her again." Annabeth looked at me disappointed and annoyed.

"Percy, I can't believe you of all people are saying that," she said. "You should be trying to help her, not ignore her. I mean, yes, she's different, but we all are. You should at least give her a chance." I sighed, the dining pavilion barely a minute away.

"I'll make you a deal," I said. "You help her get her temper a little more under control, and I promise I'll help her in any way I can, 'K?" Annabeth looked at me sceptically, but by now we had reached the dining pavilion. Before she could reply, I kissed her on the cheek and headed off to the Poseidon table.

Dinner was, low key. Thankfully. Chiron didn't make any announcements aside from the usual. Literally nothing happened. Well, I didn't see Hestia in the main brazier, but that wasn't a big deal. The highlight was the weirdness happening at the Hermes table.

See, for some reason, the Stoll brother's pull a joke on all the new campers at their first meal. So, since Arthemia has an owl, Conner decided to dress up like an owl and eat his meal face first. Now Arthemia had been ignoring them with Aria half asleep on the table. But when Conner started doing the joke she stood up, and amused smirk on her face. Then she picked up his plate said, "Why don't I help the possessed owl eat?" and pushed it into his face. Then she sat back down, and Conner had food and juices dripping down his face.

The entire camp burst into laughter at that, and Arthemia looking smugly at Conner made it even funnier. Even Mr. D looked amused, and that's hard to do. Plus, all the campers the brother's had pranked were cheering for her since the Stoll brother's finally got what they deserved.

After dinner was the camp fire. And that was the same as usual. We sang the typical songs, like _This Land is Minos' Land _and all the rest. This night, because of dinner, the flames were about thirty feet tall and bright, sunshine yellow. And personally, I think it was one of the better camp fires in my time at camp.

Later that night, while I was laying my bunk trying to fall asleep; I turned over what had happened in the past twenty-four hours. A lot had happened, a demigod had been found, a strange secret about the gods and some monster had been revealed. And this day had to have been the weirdest I've ever had. But then I remembered Rachel was coming to camp either tomorrow or the day after. She would give us some answer.

Yup, Chiron revealing strange things definitely made this a weird – and tiring – day at Camp Half-Blood.

**A/N: 'K, so in a PM I'd like you guys to guess what is trapped in the 'Yggdrasil's' roots! I'll give you virtual cake! Oh, and **_**iaiöaros **_**is actually Greek for a**. I am beeping it out in case I have younger readers. And I found the BEST sight for writing in Greek! Lemme know if you guys want a link. Oh, and I still have the characters . . .**

**Percy: Hey!**

**Arthemia: Look, it's the mental people! *starts sharpening knife***

**Annabeth: I think you may be more crazy then them.**

**Percy: She is.**

**Me: Um, don't make her mad when she has a weapon please! **

**Arthemia: I agree with the writer. *bares teeth* You all better shut your traps. **

**Annabeth: Um, you can't really kill us. One, if I die, Percy will kill you.**

**Me: So will I.**

**Annabeth: Two, Percy's invincible. And three, if you kill the writer then **_**you **_**die.**

**Arthemia: Like - *gag gets stuffed in her mouth***

**Me: Be quiet. Go practice shooting or something.**

**Percy: And make it a target, not a person. Though I'm sure camp wouldn't mind if it was the Stoll Brothers . . . **

**Annabeth: Percy!**

**Percy: Kidding. **

**Me: *eating popcorn* You guys are almost as entertaining as Harry Potter. But I think you've had a long enough chat, eh readers? So, with 'my friend Steve' staying in a hotel rather than my house (PM if you don't get the metaphor) I have a flowing mind. So, tell me watcha' think. Don't care how, just let me know! I need the feedback to get better! That's all. **


	9. Of Oracles and Challenges

**A/N: *counts pages* *jaw drops* *counts pages again* *jaw drops further* Holy s***. How the Hades did this happen? THIS IS 27 DAMN PAGES! HOLY S***! I CANNOT BELIEVE I DID ALL THIS FOR **_**ONE **_**CHAPTER! AND IN LESS THEN TWO WEEKS! *takes a deep breath* Oh. My. Gods. This is unbelievable. I simply can't believe it. I wrote a 27 page chapter that is 13, 704 words long . . . longest chapter in my life. Longest in my life. I thought twelve was amazing . . . but **_**this! **_**Just not possible. Somebody pinch me. This has to be a dream. Okay, now that you all know how long this is and stuff I have made an oath – no preplanning chapters in details! I did that and THIS is the result! But, a lot of very important things happen. So, without any more delays – SWIMMING DOGGY! Sorry, at my cottage and it was really cute – now I will give you your long awaited chapter. The longest ever, so enjoy. **

Arthemia: Of Oracles and Challenges

Want my opinion on what Chiron told Percy, Annabeth, and I? It's a load of _malakίes. _I know that forest better than anyone else, and I know it's not actually cursed. And I know for a fact that most certainly there is not some sort of horrible demon trapped in The Tree's roots. Also if The Tree is the next generation of the Yggdrasil, it would be much bigger. Despite the fact it is very young (I know it doesn't seem young, being three millennia, but for what it's supposed to be, that's young) it should be much bigger. The original spanned nine worlds!

Basically, yesterday made me the most mad I've ever been in my life. Which is saying something. Though I must admit, I did enjoy pushing that plate of food into Conner Stoll's face. Those brother's were so annoying, and someone definitely needed to put them in their place. I'm glad it was me.

The rest of the night was a washout. I really wanted to bolt, but I was trying to be respectful. After my anger, once again, getting the better of me, well . . . I was trying not to mess up any more. There was the god of madness to watch out for.

Then there was cabin eleven. Once the sun went down, Aria had gone out hunting, and I was completely alone. I didn't really like the cabin, it smelt, it was loud, it was crowded, and I couldn't stand it. I was lying on my bunk for, at least an hour, tossing and turning. I wasn't used to an actual bed, and certainly not one with a mattress like the one I was on. Eventually I got fed up, I was tired, strung out, and I really wanted to sleep. But I couldn't sleep here.

Rising out of the bunk, I grabbed my quiver and bow and silently pulled them over my head. Creeping out, being sure not to wake anyone, I pushed open the worn door and stepped into the night. Breathing in the cool, moist air, I quickly walked away from the cabins. There were so many now, instead of forming the old U the formed a Greek Omega, Ω. Turning northwards, I started heading for the woods.

Pausing near the end of the cabins, I looked back at them. My eyes rested on the glowing silver cabin for Artemis, and I was curious as to what the cabin actually looked like. It was one of the greater mysteries of the Books, but then again. I was here, so I guess it would become a mystery no more. Ah well, moving on.

Exiting the area of the cabins, I broke into a run, feeling the salty air rustle by me. The moon was a thin sliver, and the light it cast was faint and watery. My feet soon left well trimmed grass and it started growing taller. I slowed to a walk and stared up at the mammoth trees growing before me. Inwardly I smiled, a new forest to explore, a brand new challenge.

I was about to enter the woods when I heard movement in the air behind me. There was a loud squawk or two. "Lucky snack for lucky harpies!" a high, chicken-like voice squeaked. Mentally I let out a string of cuss words. Of course I would forget about the harpies enforcing curfew! Well, if my death was going to be cause by harpies, then I'd at least go down fighting.

Turning around, I pulled my bow over my shoulder and readied it. Knocking a slender arrow, I drew back and looked through the night for my targets. It took me a few seconds to make out the details in the harpy silhouettes. And gods, they were _ugly. _Imagine a short, wrinkly hag; give her short, stubby legs, and feet with three toes that had talons. Their arms were bent funny, and dull feathery wings sprouted from their backs, and attached to their arms at the elbows and wrists. Their faces were very wrinkly with crooked, hooked noses. They were dressed in these raggedy maid type outfits.

They were coming towards me pretty fast. Without hesitation, I released my arrow and flew swiftly into the chest of the lead harpy. Instead of embedding itself into its chest or turning the harpy to dust, it flew straight through and a harpy behind the lead one caught it. The arrow was tossed back to me and I caught it in surprise. Crud. Stuffing my arrow back into my quiver I turned and flew. My arrows weren't effective, so I doubt my knife would be.

I ran as fast as I could, the forest to my left passing me in a blur. I roughly knew I was heading in a northerly direction. I just hope I lost the harpies before I ran out of ground to run on. Strangely the harpies didn't catch up to me, but they didn't fall behind either. Then I noticed a large, dark, glittery mass ahead of me. Beneath my feet, the grass changed to gravelly dirt, then into soft, powdery sand.

I skid to a stop directly in front of the surf, the sand slightly damp and clingy. Looks like I was out of options. Turning back around to face the oncoming harpies, I glanced down my bow in my hand. In a pinch it could work as a staff . . . but I wouldn't use my bow for that. The group of five harpies closed in on me, licking their lips hungrily. They surround me, and I took up a fighting stance.

One of the harpies got excited and charged me. Without thinking I ducked under the slicing talons and pulled out my knife. Thrusting upwards, the blade, of course, passed clean through. The harpy tumbled over me, but the hole was quickly closed up and I was once again surrounded.

"Hold it!" I said as forcefully as I could manage. "I'll make you a deal!" The idea had just popped into my head. But at the moment, I would do anything I could to save my skin.

"Better be fast demigod," one harpy said. "We're hungry, and this better be filling. Bad demigod shouldn't be out of bed." The harpies fluttered back slightly. Cautiously I lowered my arms, but kept my body tense in case I'd need to fight.

I took a deep breath and composed myself. "This is the deal. You will let me stay out at night whenever I want, no matter what. In exchange, I will do something for all of you." The harpies looked at me curiously. I looked at each of them in return, holding them with my eyes.

"What will you do, demigod?" the harpy asked. "We're very hungry, hurry up." In a flash I knew what to offer them.

"If you let me have free rein at night, then I will hunt for you," I promised. "I will hunt animals for you to eat. Any animal that lives nearby. I'll hunt them for you and give you a meal of them weekly. Do we have a deal?" The harpies looked at me suspiciously.

"Snakes?" one asked. "Squirrels? Foxes? Birds? Rabbits?" I nodded.

"No owls and no garden snakes," I said. I wouldn't hunt owls for obvious reasons, and I've just always liked garden snakes. "Those are my only conditions. Deal?" The harpies were silent for a minute. I waited patiently for their verdict. Then they all nodded.

"Deal," they said. "Enjoy your night." With a flurry of leathery and feathered wings, they rose up into the night and flew off. As I watched them vanish I gave a single nod. Putting my knife away and placing my bow back over my head. I was even more tired now. I really needed to find a place to sleep.

Glancing at the sea I shuddered. I had never been near something so large and powerful . . . and I had never learned how to swim. Quickly moving away from the sea, I headed to the woods. I didn't want to go too far in – yet. After all, I still didn't get anything of Celestial bronze or Stygian iron. So until I got a chance to swipe some arrows tipped with that, I'd have to be careful not to go into monster infested areas.

Walking in about twenty feet, I came across this maple tree. Just an ordinary maple, but I still was surprised that it was this far south. The tree was old and twisted. All the thick branches grew out of one central spot, creating a sort of basket. Walking over to it, I was shocked that no dryad appeared to tell me to go away. Maybe this tree was asleep (if you don't get what I mean, then think of it as unconscious).

I found impossible holds in the bark and climbed up. Gripping two branches, I swung my legs up into the 'basket'. Pulling my quiver and bow over my head I set them next to me. For a minute I shuffled around, getting into a comfortable position. Lying on my back, my hair pushed aside, I looked up through the tree. The stars above glittered brightly, and I couldn't help but notice there weren't that many. It was sad, there were even less stars here then there were at my forest. I longed to see the familiar skies again. Sighing, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I awoke rather late. The sun was already shinning and I heard voices being carried on the wind meaning the camp had woken. Yawning I sat up and stretched, blocking the sunlight's direct path to my eyes with my hand. I was in a relatively good mood, for a minute, I felt like nothing had changed. Then I remembered, this wasn't The Tree. This was a maple tree in Camp Half-Blood, a place that I wasn't the fondest of.

My good mood slowly evaporating, I pulled my bow and quiver over my head. Moving to get down, I saw Aria sitting on one of the branches half asleep. Quickly dropping to the ground, I whistled lightly. Aria spiralled down and perched on my shoulder. Me barely noticing her talons at all. I rubbed her head fondly and she cooed in reply.

Turning southwards, I walked away from the sea and the edge of the forest, and began heading back towards the populated parts of camp. As I walked, I noticed the voices getting louder. Keeping in the shadows of the trees, I stopped at the edge closest to the cabins. I peered out, and saw quite a few people gather around. I frowned confused, why would so many people be gathered so early in the morning? Walking across the camp ground, I stood on the edge of the group. In the middle were all-so-important people. Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and the Stoll brothers.

I crossed my arms and frowned harder. "What is going on? You people are so loud." I asked moodily. The group immediately quieted down and turned to face me. A majority of them faces I had never seen. Percy, Annabeth, and the brothers pushed their way through the people, looking pretty upset.

"Where were you?" Percy demanded, jabbing his finger at me. I scowled at him.

"What do you care?" I snapped.

"I care when a camper goes missing," he said irritated. I raised an eyebrow at him; missing?

"You really must be an _iliθios,_" I sneered. "You couldn't have looked very hard." Percy frowned at me.

"Will you stop calling me things in Greek?" he said. "And just answer the question. Where were you? The entire camp woke up and you were nowhere to be found. Now where were you?" I sighed and rolled my eyes at him. He was just so clueless sometimes. And I'm pretty sure that I'm not the only one who thinks that.

"Do you even have a brain?" I asked him. "I mean really, I've lived in a forest for two years and I left my bag behind. Where do you think I was? Spain?" They all looked at me confused. Especially the Stoll Brothers. Percy and Annabeth looked flabbergasted.

"You were sleeping in a _tree?_" I nodded. "And you weren't attacked by monsters?" I shook my head. "How did you get past the harpies?" I smirked mischievously.

"Do you really want to know?"

"One second thought don't tell me," he muttered taking a step back.

"Wise decision, otherwise I'd have to kill you," with that bluff said I turned around and walked swiftly off. It was too crowded at the cabins. I needed to find a more private place. The only question, was where? Stables? Nah, I wasn't a fan of horses. Forge? Nope, I have no interest in forming metal. Though designing a weapon would be cool . . . Climbing Wall? No, it would be too weird to be seen sitting at the top of it. Strawberry Fields? Too many annoying satyrs.

The only place I could think of that I'd be alone in was the woods. But to do that I'd need either a new knife or to re-tip some of my arrows. Pausing in my walk, I thought things over. If I wasn't going to stay here, replacing my knife wouldn't be the best thing. If it was a mythic metal then I doubt it would work to skin animals. That made changing arrow tips the better bet. Seeing as monsters disintegrated at a single touch (in most cases) then it would be easiest and safest just to shoot them. With a slight nod I decided, arrows it would be.

Turning in a complete circle, I glanced around what I could see of camp. Now where would I be able to get arrows? Apollo cabin? I would, but after yesterday . . . I didn't feel comfortable approaching them. That left another option: the forge/armoury. The Hephaestus cabin worked there, didn't they? I'm sure if I asked they could change the tips. Settling my eyes on what looked like the forge, I hastily began walking over to it.

Now, if you're thinking I'm going to act like my usual self. You're only partly right. Yes scathing remarks, witty retorts, and a short fuse are a part of my nature. But I don't like how I feel afterwards. I actually feel a little guilty. Just don't let anyone else know that. And I really only act like the way I do to people I've read about and kind of disliked. Like Percy (I'm not sure why but I both like and dislike him) and the Apollo cabin. They're too arrogant for my tastes. But I have nothing against the Hephaestus cabin. Heck, I always liked them. Even though they weren't mentioned much, they all seemed to have nice, caring, friendly personalities. Yup, I would definitely be my closest thing to nice to them.

Coming up to the forage, I halted in front of the door and looked at it. The metal door was closed, and the entire building looked like it was an industrial plant. There were smoke stacks rising from the roof, billowing out thick light grey smoke. I couldn't see any windows, but I figured there had to be some. For aeration purposes. A Greek Êta, Σ, was inscribed using bronze on the door. There was a dial to spin, like the kind on a submarine.

Twisting the dial clockwise there was a hiss of air. The door began to open, two halves moving outward sideways; interlocking teeth disconnecting with each other. The door opened completely revealing the red-orange colouring of the forge's interior. I stepped inside and the door hissed shut behind me. No turning back now. Well, they certainly were private, that was something I could relate to. Blinking multiply times to adjust my eyes, I stood completely frozen by the sight before me.

The far side of the large forge had four kilns lined up. Large, blackened anvils were in front of three of them. A few smaller kilns and anvils were scattered on the sides. There was a large metal worktable covered in different, curling blueprints. Wires, rivets, screws, nails, and small tools like screwdrivers were lying everywhere. In between the kilns on the far side were caches of different kinds of metal (mostly what looked like Celestial bronze) and taller tools. On the side walls were bulletin boards with layers of sketches, designs, and notes. There was the constant roar of fire, banging of hammers, and whirring sounds. And quite a few busy people.

There were about seven people. All of them were males except for one girl. I felt sorry for her. The campers ranged from ages eighteen to maybe a year younger than me. They were all big and burly, with squinty faces from looking into fires. I noticed their hands were huge and calloused. The campers were either running around, or standing before kilns hammering away at weapons.

Once I got over my initial shock of what the forge was actually like, I quickly scanned the Hephaestus children. One was older than the rest, eighteen or maybe even nineteen. He was standing to the side and telling something to younger campers. Something about the way he looked clicked, and though I couldn't quite place it, I figured he was Jake Mason, who I knew was the head of the Hephaestus cabin. Well, the head of the cabin would be a good place to start.

Walking over to the campers, I stopped a few feet away. Crossing my arms I stood there waiting to be noticed. I _was _trying to be polite. On my shoulder Aria shifted uncomfortably. I rubbed her head soothingly, knowing she wasn't fond of the extreme heat. Hopefully we'd be out of here soon – for her sake not mine. I was actually perfectly fine.

After a minute the younger campers moved away from the older guy. He nodded at me and I walked over to him. He had somewhat burnt brown hair and his skin looked a little flushed from the heat.

"Hey, my name's Jake. Head of Hephaestus cabin," he said. "What do you need help with?" He held out his hand and after a moment's hesitation I shook it.

"Thought so," I murmured under my breath to myself. "Hi, I'm Arthemia. I was hoping someone could change the tips on some of my arrows."

"You're that new camper right?" he asked me. I nodded once in response. "'K, was just double checking. So, re-tipping arrows huh? Hm, talk to David; sitting on the far side. He's better with smaller, more detailed stuff. He'll be the best at it. He's the one at the table on the other side, you'll know him instantly. He'll be tinkering and he's about your age I'm guessing."

"Thanks," I said. Jake turned back to a sheet and paper and I began manoeuvring my way to the other side of the forge. I got a few strange glances from a couple of campers, but for the most part I was ignored.

Walking up to a metal table pushed against the wall, I stopped and watched the boy half sitting in the shadows at work. He did look like he was twelve. The table he sat at was littered in wires, computer chips, tiny flat head nails, miniature clamps, and basically any electronic part you could think of. There were a couple old blueprints on the table next to the boy. He was fiddling around with a complex circuit board in his hand. The board looked old and beat up, and the boy seemed to have trouble figuring the placement of a wire.

The boy himself was completely oblivious to everything around him. He had messy and kind of shaggy dark brown hair. His brown eyes were trained hard on the circuit board, and had an intelligent look to them. Unlike his siblings, he wasn't muscular – he actually looked ordinary when it came to muscle size. His fingers and hands weren't too big and rough, more fine and slender, made for extremely delicate work.

Putting my hands on my hips I cleared my throat. The boy glanced up at me curiously. "I'm taking it you're David," I said casually. The boy, David, nodded.

"Yeah, that's me, hang on a second," he muttered. Once again he looked intently at his circuit board. My curiosity getting the better of me, I couldn't help but lean over slightly and look at what he was trying to do. It was an interesting piece of work. The edge of the disk had different Greek letters written on it. Like magic had been used in the creation of the disk. I watched him fiddled with a wire, and after a moment or two I recognized the framework style and knew where to put the wire.

"Blue wire goes to the green connector to complete the cycle," I said. David looked at me strangely but tried it anyways. Twisting the wire in, there was a faint spark and he smiled. He sat up straight and put the circuit board on the table next to him.

"Thanks," he said. "I was having some trouble. How'd you know that?" He glanced at my eyes before looking away from them. Of course, nobody can stand my eyes. My face felt strange, and I hoped it was just from the heat. He just had to ask me how, didn't he?

"Uh, I'd rather not say," I replied. "I'm Arthemia." David looked at me funny when I refused to share how I knew, but shrugged it off. I just couldn't dredge up the memories in front of someone. See, my father was actually a successful businessman. He had a company that created ecofriendly computer hardware. Lame and at the same time kind of cool, I know. When I was younger he tried getting me into designing hardware. I never really enjoyed it, despite his efforts. But in his efforts, I memorized several of the basic framework styles and one or two or the more advance. But moving on, computer things aren't important.

"The new girl?" I nodded. "Loved what you did to Conner. The Stoll brother's did the same thing to me when I arrived. So what can I do for you?"

"I'm glad I got to do it," I said. "Anyways, Jake said to talk to you about changing the tips on some of my arrows." David nodded, a little bit surprised.

"Okay, sure. Can I see one of your arrows?" For an instant, I scowled. But determined to not get off on the wrong foot, I wiped it off my face, leaving it blank. Reluctantly I reached behind me and pulled out a single arrow. I fingered it gently for a second before hesitantly holding it out to David. He looked at my face for a moment, before reaching out to take the arrow. Sucking in a breath and holding it, I watched as David lightly took it from my hand. It took a lot of willpower not to reach out and snatch it back.

My arrows and my bow are my most precious possessions. The only thing I could possibly care more about is Aria, but she's not a possession and is free to go, so I don't count that. My bow and arrows were a gift, and a last reminder of the time when things between me and my father were good. My Father gave them to me as a birthday gift, when I was seven years old. Now, I know that's ridiculously young, but my Father thought it was okay. I had always been fascinated by the bow and arrow, and had enrolled in a few private classes. I still remember how ecstatic I was when I received them. Although my Father never said where he got them, at the time I hadn't cared. Ever since then, I had been inseparable from them. And I still was. They were the only thing I had from my childhood that was good. Everything else was either gone or I had gained on my own.

David held my arrow carefully, turning it over, inspecting it in different light. He was very thorough, despite the fact I had no idea why he needed to be, it was nice that some boys in the world can have a brain (aside from Athena boys). After a minute, my willpower about to snap, David shook his head and held my arrow out to me. I immediately snatched it back, _then _gave him a questioning look.

"I can't," he sighed miserably. "You'll have to go somewhere else." I frowned at him.

"What do you mean you can't?" I asked him. "Don't you just unscrew the tip; make a mould, then use that to make the new tips? Or am I suddenly mistaken?" David gave me a small smile before turning serious again.

"Normally yes," he admitted. "But you don't have normal arrows. Have you ever lost a tip, or had to re-screw the tip in after shooting it?"

I blinked in surprise. "Well . . . no. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"I thought so. It's because your arrows don't have the regular, changeable tips. Instead the tip is part of the insert. That then runs the entire length of the arrow. That insert is fused to the outside just below the fletching. It doesn't come out. So I can't help you, sorry." Irritated, I put my arrow back in my quiver. I folded my arms, scowling slightly.

"Just my luck," I grumbled. "_Now _what am I supposed to do?" David shrugged and picked up his circuit board.

"I don't know; the Apollo cabin?" he suggested. For a minute, rage roared through my mind. As if I would ever go to the self-centred Apollo cabin! As I stood, there, very mad and ticked off, the forge suddenly grew hotter. The orange-red light intensified making everything look eerie. On my shoulder, Aria let out a light sound and swayed slightly. My anger fizzled to nothing as I was concerned for Aria. The forge immediately cooled down. For a minute the forge was quiet except for the fires, then the sound started again.

Shaking off what just happened I cleared my throat. "Good suggestion," I muttered. David nodded to me and focused once again on the circuit board. I started to turn around, looking at David out of the corner of my eye. I noticed how he seemed to be stumped. "You know," I said suddenly. "If you ever want help with that circuit board, you can ask me. Only if you want to." David looked up at me, but my back was already to him and I was walking towards the forge door.

Clicking a button next to the door, it rushed open with a hiss of air. Stepping out of the forge into the so much cooler air, I was tempted to make a bolt for it. I did not want to go anywhere near Apollo campers. Especially after the show I made yesterday. If only I had listened to my inner voice, then I wouldn't be so conflicted. Aria's talons moved lightly on my shoulder, her wings spreading as she stretched. I knew how she felt. I had felt very out of place in the forge.

Sighing through my nose, I started walking back to the cabins. Despite my personal feelings, I needed different arrows. I couldn't really hang out in the woods if I couldn't kill the monsters stocked there. Which I really wanted to do, and I mean _really _wanted to. I wanted to see a monster first hand, to have a challenge of something that wasn't your average beast. I was itching to run into the woods, feeling free once again, and fighting whatever monster I came across. But to do that, I had to ask the Apollo campers to help me get Celestial bronze arrows.

Time to face the inevitable.

I broke into a run, still quite away from the cabins. It felt good, my feet thundering on the ground, the wind hissing past my ears, my hair flying back. As I ran, I had time to think on what had happened only moments before I had let the forge. When the spark of anger had appeared in me, it had grown suddenly hot. As soon as that bubble of anger burst, the fires returned to normal. Had I been the cause of that? I mean, yes if I snap my fingers I can will a spark to appear. But that's all I've ever been able to do. Nothing more. So that couldn't have been me . . . right? It defied all logic; yet at the same time was simple logic.

I shook my head furiously as I ran. Forty-eight hours ago life had been so _simple. _Now I was running through a camp made for half-human people. I myself was only half-human. And I couldn't even go into true nature without having to worry about my hide! My life had changed completely, and it would never be the same again. From now on I was stuck in a world I didn't like, without any way of going back. Now my life was no longer simple.

Tears sprang to the corner of my eyes in longing for the life I had lost. Using the kneel of my palm I rubbed my eyes clear and sped up my pace. Then suddenly I was back at the cabins. I slowed down to a walk and looked around. Most of the campers were away at their activities. For a second I wondered what I was supposed to be doing . . . but then I realized it'd probably be boring and that getting a weapon undoubtedly had a higher priority. There were only a few campers left, most of them from Aphrodite.

I walked up to the Apollo cabin, figuring it was the right one since it was it was a bright, blinding gold. And there was a huge number seven tacked on the door. I paused right in front of the door, listening to make sure there were actually people inside – didn't want to waste my time or look like a fool. I heard faint voices and musical sounds drifting from the cabin. I guess it was soundproof, but the sound was leaking out from under the door and around the windows. The typical weak points.

I took a deep breath and knocked loudly on the door. For a few seconds nothing happened, then the door was pulled open by a girl no older then myself. She looked at me confused for a second, before she recognized me. Her face broke into a huge grin.

"Hey Will!" she yelled into the cabin. "It's that new girl – the archer!" Mentally I gave myself a face palm. Did she have to yell that into the cabin that was cheering me on yesterday? Apparently so. As soon as she yelled that everyone in the cabin froze for a moment and stared at the door. I glared around the girl, discouraging them to look at me. A boy, Will, walked up behind the girl and she got out of his way.

"Hi," he said with a bright smile. "Uh, come on in." Doing my best not to scowl, I stepped inside the cabin and folded my arms. Will closed the door and I got a chance to see what the Apollo cabin was really like. It was messy, the bunks pushed up against the walls and chairs and stools bizarrely placed around the room. There were two different work tables at the back. The table on the left had wood, strings, and fletchings littered across it – a place for making archery equipment. The other had wood, strings, screws, and other things I didn't know. It had a half finished guitar sitting on top. Clearly it was for making instruments.

The walls were covered in different things. One wall had magnificent bows, gilded arrows, and metals from competitions. The other wall had lyres, guitars, and flutes hanging up on it. A large floor harp was next to that wall, as well as several music stands. Stacks of sheet music were everywhere, and sheets with sprawling writing could be seen in the strangest places. I was ready to bet it was either poetry or little half-prophecies. Broken and new guitar picks were on the floor and bunks. This was not my kind of place, at all.

I couldn't help but look with disdain at the place, causing Will to look at me funny. "So," he said. "What can I do for you?"

I sighed annoyed through my nose, "I need different arrows. And unfortunally the tips can't be changed. So can you help me out with that?" Will nodded once, and I noticed that the room was quiet. I quickly glared at the room, and the campers went back to what they were doing. Which involved quite a bit of noise, but I didn't mind at the time.

"Let me guess, not Celestial bronze," Will said. I nodded sullenly, because it was true. "Thought so, come on; let's see what we've got. There are a bunch of arrows here, and we can modify them if we have to." I gave a half shrug, since I wasn't very happy with having to do this. He led me to the back left table, underneath it were quivers (really, more like a cardboard box with holes in the top – you can buy arrow packs in them) full of arrows. Each box had a label showing what length the shaft was.

"35," I said, answering his unasked question of the arrow length. He stared at me.

"Seriously? Um, how long have you had those arrows?" he asked shocked.

"A while," I said amused. "And no, when I first got them I was not able to draw back fully." Will nodded and bent down to the boxes. I should tell you that the average arrow length is 32-34, shorter is used for young children and longer can be used for archers with a long draw. I don't know why, but my Father (curse him) got longer than normal arrows. I don't think he even knew that they were longer when he got them. Strangely I don't remember being them so long when I was younger . . . but that must just be faulty memory.

Will finally found the right box and pulled it out, placing it on the table.

"Material?"

"Carbon."

"Weight?"

"320 grains, tip included."

"Tip weight?"

"80 grains."

"Straightness?"

".004."

"Spine size?"

"4000, don't ask." I only said that since it is rather surprising that an archer as young as me has that stiff an arrow. But I do, heck, I'm not even sure why. Ask a god of archery if you want to know.

"Fletching?"

"Feather, waterproof; right helical; four inch." Will gave me an odd look, then rummaged through the box for the right arrows. He just kept looking, and looking, and looking. Very quickly I lost patience and started pacing. I knew my arrows weren't the usual, average arrows, but I didn't think they were like this! Despite the many, diverse arrows in the box, it took him . . . oh half an hour. Sighing with relief, Will pulled out four arrows and set them on the table.

"Okay, so these are the closest we have to your arrows. The only different might be the tip length, or the straightness," Will told me. "Figure out which one you like the best, we can modify it and then do the same to others." I nodded to him and pulled out one of my arrows to compare to.

After going through different comparison tests, I had one more. Holding my arrow and one of the other arrow's in the palm of my hand, Aria fluttered down and perched in the middle. Now, I didn't train her to do this. She just started when I had done this test before when I though one of my arrows had been faulty (it hadn't). Ever since then, she had just done it. This was a test of the shaft strength/resistance. It was very important since it determines how the arrow will fly.

Using her as weight, I saw how much each arrow sagged compared to mine. My arrow barely sagged, as did two of the others. Eventually, after tossing the two arrows from hand to hand to see how they balanced, I chose one. The only difference was that the tip was a little wider then I was used to, but I knew that was an easy fix. I returned my arrow to my quiver and gave my choice to Will.

"Narrow the tip," I said.

"Okay, so how many?" I shrugged, unsure.

"Fifteen? You can never be too careful. Besides, it only takes one hit to kill," I muttered. Will raised his eyebrows and quickly gave instructions to one of his younger siblings. The camper went off to do . . . whatever needed to be done. Will turned back to me, a devious look in his eye. Crud, he had something planned, something I wouldn't like. I scowled and looked at him harshly in the eyes.

"You certainly are confident, aren't you?" he said.

"I'm confident in my known ability," I hissed. "Not in false ability I imagine, but I'm not sure many people can relate." Will frowned, clearly caught off guard.

"Oh, so you know your ability and the rest of us imagine it?" he scoffed. "Then you'd better prove it, if you have the talent."

"Bring it Sunshine-Head; I'll knock you off your high horse!" I snarled. I saw Will had a look of triumph on his face. I really just walked into that one didn't I? I really couldn't resist a challenge. That seemed to be a weak point for me.

"Glad you're up to it," Will said. "Tonight, after curfew. Meet me at the woods for a competition of true skill. Then will see who the better archer is. You on?" I almost laughed in cold amusement. As if night would make a different to my precision. Carnivorous animals had sometimes attacked me in the night, hoping for an easy meal. So what had I done? Simple, shoot them. It had been a matter of survival, plus the pellets made great blankets.

"I'll be there, just hope you're courageous enough to face me," I spat. "Now I'll be going away from the cabin full of badly played instruments." Okay, that was a big, fat lie. The Apollo campers really were talented with instruments. I just blurted it out – I really should learn to shut my mouth sometimes. Will's gaze turn cold.

"Oh I'll be there," he promised. "And I'll bring you your arrows, so you can defend yourself in a monster attack. Just make sure you show." I nodded once and waved my hand to let him know I heard. Then I stormed out of the cabin. Leaving a very stunned group of campers in my wake.

I was basically storming my way towards nothing when I heard a conch horn. Only then did I realize I had completely skipped breakfast. I had skipped meals so often in the past two years that I really didn't notice it anymore. It wasn't until it was signalled to the entire camp that I was even aware of food. Thinking about that fact, my stomach growled loudly. Clutching my stomach I figured I might as well go to lunch.

Sighing, still slightly in a bad mood, I started walking to the dining pavilion. The stream of campers heading there as well was annoying to walk in. Everywhere I stepped someone was in my way. And weaving through people is a thousand times harder then weaving through trees. But eventually we all made it to the dining pavilion.

I plopped moodily on to the end of one of the benches. Aria hopped off my left shoulder and perched on the edge of the table; giving my shoulder a break from bearing her weight. Carrying a barn owl around for the entire morning does get tiring. As I sat there drumming my fingers on the picnic table the rest of the Hermes cabin filled in; looking at me surprised. The Stoll brothers, who were strangely sitting across from me, kept glancing at each other then at me.

"What?" I snapped eventually, getting annoyed at their constant glancing.

"Oh nothing . . ." Travis started.

"We just didn't think you were coming," Conner filled in. "You skipped breakfast and were missing . . ."

"So we just kind of assumed it," Travis finished. I raised an eyebrow at them.

"Seriously? You thought that?" I scoffed. "Weirdo's."

"What?" Conner said offended. "I think it made sense since we couldn't find you!"

"Yeah, where were you?" Travis asked.

"Asleep," was all I said before going back to ignoring them. I figured a half-truth would be okay. Because at the time of breakfast I _had _been asleep. I just didn't say exactly _where _I had been sleeping. I figured I could torture them with the mystery a little more before revealing that I was more comfortable in trees. Beside, being sons of Hermes it probably wouldn't be to long until they figured it out themselves. Who knew what they were capable of.

Eventually we got served, scraped part of it into the fire, and ate. Afterwards, all of us dispersed to do our afternoon activities. I was trailing about ten feet behind the Hermes cabin, waiting to see if their activity was worth doing (if it was anything with survival skills I could probably skip it). I hadn't gone more than thirty feet when there was a hard tug on my arm. I had been so engrossed with trying to listen I hadn't even noticed someone approaching me.

I whirled around, my left hand going for my knife, when I saw who it was. Determined stormy grey eyes met mine. I let my hands drop to my side – in a show of peace – but glowered and scowled at Annabeth. In response she just rolled her eyes and started walking – me being dragged behind her.

"I don't care what you say," she said. "You're coming to see Rachel _now._" If she had wanted me to come, she probably shouldn't have said that. As soon as she mentioned Rachel I knew she meant Rachel Elizabeth Dare – and I didn't want to be going to the Oracle! That usually means problems, and I didn't want to be part of a world-threatening problem.

I dug my heels into the ground and attempted to pull my arm away, unfortunally she had an excellent grip. "No way, Blondie! I am not going to see the Oracle!" Sadly, she didn't stop walking. She just helped me created another set of rutted tracks.

"I don't care Arthemia, and if you keep struggling, I will get Percy over here to help." At that I stopped, I really did not want to go near that Fish Brain. "And before you ask," Annabeth added. "I'm only getting you because Rachel saw something with you and wants to talk. Otherwise I would not be doing."

"Likewise Blondie," I muttered. But I followed Annabeth obediently, or as obediently as I could. The whole time I was giving her a loathing look. But in the end was the ultimate result, I was at Rachel's place without causing a huge scene. Guess I'm learning – a little. Barely.

Annabeth pushed aside the gauzy purple curtains concealing that caves entrance (so they did go through with Apollo's plan). We walked inside, and I stopped to look at the place. Before entering, I had had a rough idea of what the place might look like. But I still was not prepared for what I actually saw.

The front was sort of bare, just a small side table and a big armchair. Painted canvases, old paint brushes, paint cans, and dirtied pallets were scattered on the floor all over the cave. Off to the back left-hand corner was a simple bed – little more than a mattress on a metal bed frame. The right side had storage for all kinds of art supplies, shelves, containers, and sinks. A large, old-fashioned purple couch was placed near the back facing the front. The back wall had a low bookshelf with a few dozen books, most of them either fantasy, mythology, or art related. Above it was an extremely large bulletin board, countless drawing, sketches, and written lines posted on it. I noticed eerily that one seemed to have an uncanny resemble to _moi. _Or, at least it looked like due to the pose.

Two people were sitting on the couch. The girl was on the left had vibrant, frizzy red hair. Her eyes were a bright, energetic green. She was half curled up, a pad of paper in her lap, a pen moving furiously across it. She was biting her lip, and her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. It was none other than Rachel Elizabeth Dare; Camp Half-Blood's redheaded Oracle. The other person on the couch was the one person I dreaded coming near the most: Perseus Jackson, the Fish Breath (he actually did smell like dead fish).

Percy looked up at us, his features turning hard when his eyes landed on me. I looked at him irritated before choosing to ignore him. I wouldn't even acknowledge he was there. As the idiot boy's eyes saw Annabeth, he's entire looked changed. A smile came over his face and he beckoned for her. Annabeth walked past me and joined Rachel and Percy on the couch. I walked in further a few steps, then stopped and crossed my arms over my chest.

We all held that position for a few minutes, waiting for Rachel to finish whatever she was doing. I assumed a physic drawing. She worked on tirelessly for minutes, I had zoned out complete, so I was kind of startled when the pencil was abruptly dropped on the floor with a clatter. I blinked a couple times and looked at Rachel. She was blowing and brushing dust of the paper as she straightened up.

Placing the pad on the couch beside her, Rachel stood up and walked over to me. She was smiling sunnily at me and held out her hand for me to shake. I was surprised she was being so . . . forward, nice. I would have thought Percy and Annabeth had told her about me. And I'm sure what they would have would not have been pleasant things.

"Hi Arthemia, it's nice to meet you," she said. "As I'm sure you figured out, I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, camp's Oracle." I was so surprised that at first all I could do was shake her hand. Nice to meet me? Was she serious? I had a sinking feeling that she was.

"Um, uh, same," I mumbled. "Err, how did you find out my name?" Rachel just smiled and shrugged.

"Prenotion," she said. "I had a vision a couple days ago. I just got to camp, but I knew I had to find you. Thankfully Percy and Annabeth knew you." I nodded.

"Oh, uh, that makes sense," I said. To me, it really didn't. I had no idea what being a physic was like, so things like 'prenotion' and visions really weren't things I understood.

For a minute, it was silent. Rachel was just standing there looking at me strangely. Her green eyes were so bright it was a little uncomfortable. I stood there fidgeting, as she started walking around me. Like I was some kind of specimen she was examining. She circled me a couple times before speaking, and when she did it sounded like she was far away or in a dream.

"Two gifts," she murmured. "Two gifts, but where is the third?" I was staring at Rachel like she was a nut job as she murmured it. I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about.

"What?" I asked confused. "What gifts? What are you talking about? And why exactly did you need to find me?" Rachel opened her mouth to respond, when she suddenly doubled over. I blinked and stepped back surprise. I shouldn't have been, I knew that was what happened whenever she spoke a prophecy. I just didn't expect it to happen to _me, _or to happen from asking a question as simple at that! As soon as Rachel doubled over, Annabeth and Percy rushed to her side. Percy grabbed a stool I hadn't seen before. Together they eased Rachel on to the stool. A second later she straightened up, her eyes glowing bright, neon green. She opened her mouth, and thick coils of green smoke billowed out, flowing around the room giving it an eerie look.

She began to speak, and when she did her voice sounded tripled, like three Rachel's were talking at once.

"_First of Seven all in all_

_Will be the key to the Dark One's fall_

_Three who swore to never change_

_Give life to one who seems mange_

_To the west the forest grows_

_A heart that beats deep below_

_Gift of fire, strong and true_

_Amulet to be born anew"_

As suddenly as it had started, the green mist flowed back through Rachel's mouth into her. The green glow from her eyes faded and her body slumped with unconsciousness. Annabeth caught her before her body hit the ground and with Percy's help they layed her out on the couch. I was still standing there frozen in shock. I had not, never in my wildest dreams, my craziest nightmares, imagined that something like what just happened would happen to me. Annabeth was looking worried and a little annoyed. Percy was each looking at Rachel in mild concern or giving me the evil eye. He's actually not the best at giving evil eyes, but it's still a little more intimidating then an average person's. I looked defiantly at him out of the corner of my eyes.

I stood there, half wanting to run off, half wanting to stay and see what would happen. It took a couple minutes for Rachel to wake from her stupor. When she did, she was blinking rapidly, her eyes normal again, and rubbing her temple like she had a headache. Well, having an ancient spirit talk through you had to effect in you in some way or another. She looked around confused for a minute before her eyes settled on me.

"I'm going to get Chiron," Annabeth said before running off out of the cave. That left me alone with the spooky-and-scaring-the-_skatά_-out-of-me Oracle and the second most despised male in my life, Percy. The only person here who did not seem to be in a foul mood was Rachel. Instead she actually seemed . . . happy, ecstatic. As if randomly sprouting a prophecy for me was the best thing that could happen. I was starting to wonder if after a couple years of being the Oracle she took anything strange in good strides.

After a couple minutes, Chiron trotted into the cave, Annabeth entered several strides after him, her face red from running. Chiron looked at us expectantly for a moment. The rest of us were silent, not really sure what we were supposed to be doing.

"Well?" Chiron asked. "Could someone please explain to me what exactly happened? All I know is that there was a prophecy, care to explain?" I kept my mouth shut. Letting the older, more experienced ones take this one. Partly because I was still so confused on how it just suddenly _happened. _

"Rachel wanted to talk to Arthemia," Percy said in a cold tone. "When she arrived, Rachel went up to greet her, they talked about something. Arthemia said something and the next thing we know Rachel's being possessed by the spirit of Delphi." I glared sharply at Percy. What a way to pin it all on me. Chiron raised his eyebrows and turned to me. I sighed in resigned defeat, knowing better then to argue with the three-thousand year old centaur.

"First of all, I would like to point out all I did was ask a simple, orthodox question and that I really did not mean for this to happen," I growled. "I don't even understand how it happened. Rachel was looking at me weird for a minute, then she started talking about gifts and that one was missing. I was just confused and asked her what the Hades she was talking about and why she wanted to see me and BAM! She's doubled over spewing green smoke. I am completely innocent of any wrong-doing here."

Chiron sighed and muttered something in Greek. It sounded suspiciously like 'why is she so quick to anger?'. But seeing as he used Ancient Greek and not Modern Greek, I could be wrong. But I had the feeling I wasn't incorrect. After his little muttering, Chiron looked at all of us, assuming no one had heard him. "I understand, now could you please tell me the prophecy. Exact wording if you can," he requested. I had seriously been hoping the Annabeth or Percy would take it upon themselves to recite it. But no, instead they both look expectantly at me.

I sighed in annoyance. "Sure thing," I mumbled before saying the prophecy in a clear voice. Once I did Chiron stood there thinking. As he did, something felt wrong to me. Saying the lines sparked something in my mind. I quickly repeated the prophecy in my head, pinpointing what felt out of place. Then I had it:_ First of Seven all in all. _First of Seven . . . Seven . . . like a clap of cold thunder it hit me. Blind panic and fear closed in on my throat. It couldn't be right! No, no, no, I was just imagining things. I had to be.

"We must issue a quest," Chiron said eventually. Mentally I groaned, because I could already tell I was probably going to have to go. I just hoped if I was forced to, I would get to go alone. But only if I had to go.

"Percy and Annabeth need to join her," said a voice that I recognized as Rachel's. Gods, apparently the universe did not like me today. Because at this rate, absolutely nothing was going good in any way, shape, or form. I was starting to wish I had never woken up.

"Are you serious?" Percy asked incredulously. Glad I wasn't the only one opposed to the idea.

"Yes I am, Percy," Rachel replied. "You guys need to go with her, it's vital. I can tell."

"Just great," Percy mumbled in resignation.

"Well then, it appears that tomorrow you three will be -"

"Hold up!" I snapped, holding up my hands in the universal 'stop everything' position. "Can you all just stop talking like I'm not here? I haven't even _agreed _to go! You can't just sign me up for things like this!"

"All right," Chiron said, maintaining self-control. "Do you accept this quest?"

"I . . ." I was about to refuse, when I saw the other's faces. They looked extremely exasperated and annoyed, like it was only typical of me to argue and refuse everything. Well, if that was what they thought of me, then no matter how close it was to the truth; I would prove them wrong. "Fine," I hissed at them.

"Good," Chiron said, clearly relieved. "Tomorrow you three will depart from camp at dawn to go on your quest. Don't be late. You will be excused from the rest of your activities to prepare." We all nodded mutely and Chiron left the Oracle's cave.

As soon as he did, Rachel shrugged it off and picked up her sketch pad and pencil again. Percy looked at me like I was some sort of monster that had gotten him into gods-know-what kind of trouble. Annabeth was looking at me slightly irritated, but mostly her gaze was calculating on me. I sneered at them before stomping out of the cave.

I stormed for about fifty yards before plopping down on a dead tree stump. What was I supposed to do now? I had just agreed to a darn quest because of my pride, and I did not want to go in the least. And I was supposed to be getting ready. But if it had anything to do with a forest, as I expected, then I wouldn't really need anything. When it came to forest survival, I was pretty good. Probably not Artemis and her Hunters good, but still pretty good considering I had basically been learning as I went along. So what was I supposed to do? Sit around and mope until the challenge against Will tonight? Because at that moment, I could not think of anything else.

I just sat there for a while, thoughts turning over and over in my head. I was entirely alone; Aria had woken up and seen something that she had chased after. So I got to wallow in self-misery alone. At least that's how it started. After several minutes, I heard a sharp crack – the unmistakable sound of something stepping on a twig. As soon as I heard that, I was able to detect light footsteps. On reflex, I pulled my bow over my shoulder and readied it, an arrow already knocked and my eyes already looking for the source of the sound. I saw the faint glimpse of movement through the thick undergrowth. Raising my bow I drew back, feeling my body slip into the comfortable position with ease.

Half a second later, the undergrowth parted and I took a deep breath. But before I could release my arrow . . .

"Hold your fire! I just want to talk!" It was the familiar voice of Annabeth Chase. Growling in my throat I lowered my bow. Annabeth stepped into view and I reluctantly pulled the arrow off my bow-string and returned it to my quiver. I still held my bow, just to keep something familiar and calming on hand. With a low hiss I sat back down hard on the tree stump.

"What do you want?" I snapped at her. Annabeth decided to answer my question with a question.

"Why aren't you getting ready for the quest?" She came over and sat beside me on the stump.

"I'm getting bronze arrows later on tonight," I growled, not giving away any hints as to the forbidden activity that would take place to night. "And aside from that, I have no need to get anything." Annabeth raised her eyebrows at me.

"So you have no need for food suddenly? Or money? Or anything?"

"I have a feeling money isn't going to be needed," I pointed out. "The prophecy mentions a forest; and in case you haven't noticed, I thrive in forests. I don't need to bring common-place supplies." In response I got slightly narrowed eyes, and in that second I knew we were engaging in a battle of wits.

"Well that'll be a first for a quest," Annabeth said. "But what about if we get attacked by a monster? What will you do then?"

"Hence the arrows I will be receiving later," I said in a bored tone.

"And if we come across something that needs to be killed close-range?"

"You and Percy can be the back-up if that need arises."

"If we're not there due to circumstances, what then?"

"I'll get close then stab it with an arrow by hand."

"What if it breaks?"

"My arrows don't break."

"Accidents happen. An arrow isn't meant to stab with. You'll need a real blade to do that," Annabeth countered; and in that moment, I knew I had lost the battle of wits, but maybe not the war.

"I do have a real blade, a very painful one at that."

"Yet it is not meant for killing a monster. It would be useless."

"Then I suppose I would have to make due."

"Or carry a second blade meant for monsters." And just like that she had me. Looks like I wasn't quite wily enough to beat this daughter of Athena. I didn't mind the loss; they'd be plenty of other times to make up for it. What I was worried for was what she was going to make me do next.

"Alright Blondie," I growled. "What do you propose we do to get me a blade just for monsters?" Annabeth smirked at me in amusement.

"Glad you gave in," she said. "Now follow me." Annabeth stood up and walked away; me grudgingly following in her wake.

Annabeth took me to a large shack in a reserved corner of the cabin's grounds. Pulling out a small, silver key from her pocket, she undid the padlock holding the door shut. It swung open outwards and Annabeth stepped inside. I stepped across the threshold and my jaw dropped in shock and surprise as I froze. This shack was full of deadly and beautiful things, an asset to any army ever to grace Ancient Times. So basically it was a large shack full of an assortment of weapons.

I couldn't see any sort of pattern, or order as to how the weapons were placed. It was all mismatched arsenals of weapons erratically placed against the walls and on the shack's floors. There were bows, spears, javelins, swords, daggers, knifes, and even guns that I assumed had been modified to shoot Celestial bronze bullets. There had to be hundreds, no, possibly even thousands of weapons. I had no idea how it could have been possible to obtain all of this – but it was the most wondrous sight I had ever seen.

I walked in slowly, my mouth open slightly. I mean really, if you had seen it, you would be mesmerized just as I was. Annabeth was smirking at my reaction, but I guess my reaction had to have been pretty amusing to her. I wandered through the shack, looking at all the weapons displayed here. All the weapons available to any demigod who came to camp.

As I explored the variety of weapons, Annabeth was rummaging through and old looking chest. After a few minutes she sighed and turned to look at me.

"Give me your stone knife," she instructed. I instinctively stiffened and looked at her coldly.

"What?" I hissed. "Why?"

"You're so suspicious," Annabeth groaned. "I'm not going to take it from you. I just want to use it to compare these knifes here. So I can give you one that you'll be more comfortable and natural with." I scowled slightly, because, unfortunally, she was right. If I had something that felt like what I was used to it would be easier to use. Sighing through my nose I pulled my knife out of its hiding place. I held it out to her hilt first and she took it from me carefully. I made sure not to hold on tight, the stone blade is very sharp and jagged – making it nasty to get cut on.

Annabeth rummaged through the chest a bit more before pulling out a knife in a black leather sheath. I took it from her and as I did I looked at the hilt. It was a simple handle, no protection over top of it. It was made of bronze with two parallel silver wires running up and down it in the centre. I carefully drew the blade out from its sheath and held it in my hand. The blade itself was about seven inches long and an inch and a half wide. Both sides were sharpened and it curved gently in to a fine point. The entire knife was made of a single piece of bronze it seemed.

I lightly tossed the knife in my hand, feeling its weight and balance. The handle was a bit narrower then the blade, making it easy to grasp and balance. It felt very similar to my stone knife, but this one was more aerodynamic and refined – making it ideal for fighting. After a minute of seeing how it felt I nodded and slipped it back into its sheath.

"It works," I mumbled. Annabeth gave me a tiny smile.

"Good, you can keep that," she said. "All the weapons here are welcome for demigods to take." I glance at her to let her know I heard her; then I attacked the sheath to my jeans so my knife hung just behind my right hip – very close to where I kept my stone knife.

"Can I have my other knife back now?" I asked, irritated that she was still holding it.

"Sure," Annabeth sighed holding it out to me. I grasped it eagerly and hid it anyway in my clothing. Once it was secured I turned away from Annabeth and walked over to the door.

I paused on the threshold for a second. On impulse I muttered "Thanks." under my breath; feeling like I should try and be polite. I doubt she heard me, but I didn't stick around to find out. I walked outside and immediately veered straight for the woods. Natural instinct I suppose. And besides, now that Annabeth had helped me to equip myself with a knife, I no longer needed to really worry about monsters.

I stopped walking as my train of thought hit something odd. I had already been in the forest multiple times – not deep enough to be in extreme danger if attacked mind you – but I still had been in there. Yet despite the fact I had spent the night, when monsters are their most powerful there, I hadn't been attacked. Why was that? Was I just a really weak demigod so they never bothered? Or was it because of some other reason? I had no way of telling. But it did make me wonder all the more who my mother was. I knew I had until I was thirteen to be claimed, but still. Was she was so ashamed of her own daughter that she wouldn't claim me? In all honesty, I wouldn't be too surprised if that was the case. I was nowhere near what you would call a good child.

As soon as these thoughts entered my mind, I pushed them back out. Thinking bad thoughts like that wouldn't help when I was already in a permanent bad mood. I exhaled and attempted to get my thoughts under control. When that didn't work, I figured there was about one other thing I could do to calm down. Turning away from the woods I began walking towards the camp's archery range. I hadn't gone more than a few steps when there was a flurry of feathers and the faint pinching feeling of talons on my shoulder.

Aria settled herself on my shoulder. "Don't get to comfortable," I told her whispering. "You'll want to get off when I start shooting." Aria cooed and settled anyways. Ah well, she'd get off the moment I went to get my bow. She was smart enough to make her own choices.

A few minutes later, as I entered the archery range grounds, I was glad to see that it was empty. Judging by the position of the sun in the sky, there was maybe about forty-five minutes to an hour left before dinner. Peace and quiet at last. Taking a deep, calming breath of the sea-scented air I carefully pulled my bow over my head. The second I did Aria fluttered off and perched behind me on a pole used to show the safety line.

I held my bow loosely by my side, a mischievous gleam in my eye as I got an idea. Since it _would _be a shame to let this private time go to waste, and since I did have that little trial against Will Solace later . . . why not do a little bit of preparation? Besides, a new challenge would be nice.

Stepping backwards I stopped in between two of the poles. At the moment the poles were six feet apart, but they didn't seem to be securely fastened to their places. Meaning . . . with a spark of triumph I pulled the pole on my left right out of the ground. I stabbed it into the ground next to another pole. Now they were a little less then my shoulder width apart.

Pulling myself up on to them, I stood there. Precariously perched balancing just behind the balls of my feet. Taking a deep breath I drew an arrow from my quiver and knocked it. Raising my bow I drew back, pausing for a moment to once again regain my balance. I slowed my breathing and carefully aimed – then I released.

The moment the arrow left my bow I was thrown off balance, the force used to shoot the arrow rocking my back and forth. I held my bow horizontally with both my hands, wobbling dangerously. It took a minute to righten myself out, but I did managed. Once balanced again, I looked at the target forty yards away. My arrow had landed just next to the X in the centre. Not a perfect shot – but I had accomplished the firing of an arrow and not falling off. Now that I knew what to expect, I could refine this skill.

I kept this up until dinner. Only sixteen arrows actually got the X, the rest landed around it, very close mind you. But by the time the conch horn for dinner sounded, I was getting the shots pretty consistent on the X.

In a very good mood I hopped down from the poles and jogged down the range to the target. My bow slung over my back, I pulled all of the arrows out of the target and returned them to my quiver. I ran my hand over to upraised foam target, surprised that the foam was not shredded to bits. Well, the middle was destroyed, but the target itself was still in good condition. Maybe the changed the targets every hour or something.

Realizing I was actually pretty hungry, I ran off for the dining pavilion while Aria glided next to me. Slowly to a walk when I was near the pavilion, I felt my good mood slowly evaporating as I was surrounded by people. Before I had been . . . practically happy, now I was once again feeling like myself. Only being around people will do that to me.

I sat on the end of a Hermes table bench and waited as patiently as I could; giving a death glare to anyone who tried to come to close or talk to me. That was basically what I was doing for the rest of the evening. Well, the rest of the allowed evening before curfew.

After dinner was the campfire (it turned out to be a Thursday night, figures) and that was once again – torturous. I was not a very joyous person, and I would never sing a stupid camp song even if I was being tortured. The best part of these nightly campfire's happen to be the fire itself. The fire it huge, rising up thirty feet and changing colours – switching between bright blues and greens and vibrant reds. The thing was mesmerizing, absolutely amazing.

After that, we all headed back to our cabins. I only pretended to go to sleep in the Hermes cabin. Right before we all split up, Will Solace had caught my eye, as if reminding of our challenge. But I couldn't forget it that easily. I was lying on my bunk in the Hermes cabin waiting for the others to fall asleep. It took them only ten minutes, and when I was sure their breathing at evened out, I rose out of my bunk and grabbed my bow and quiver.

Pulling them over my head I slipped silently out of Cabin Eleven. My eyes quickly adjusting to the night light I ran towards the woods. I loved the way it felt to run at night, it was blissful. It wasn't too hard to find where to meet. A group of about six people was waiting at the edge of the woods, a small single lantern used to light them up. I stopped next to them and glanced around the group.

There was Will Solace, of course, for some reason there was Jake Mason, and the other four were Apollo campers. Probably here as either witnesses or in case there was a huge monster attack so there would be back-up. I stopped in front of Will and folded my arms, waiting to see what this 'challenge' was.

"You came," Will commented.

"Of course, why would I not?" I snapped, hoping he'd just get on with it.

"Maybe you chickened out," he muttered, making me glare at him. "Anyways, the point is you're here. That means we can get started, oh and don't worry about the harpies, we got an agreement. Now I think Jake should explain the actually challenge since he designed it." I raised my eyebrows in surprise and turned to Jake. Jake looked at me sheepishly and held up what looked like a metal bird – thankfully not an owl.

"This is what you guys will be hunting," Jake explained. "It's a mechanic bird. When I wind it up it'll fly around the woods until morning. The goal is to be the first hunter to render it helpless. You don't kill it; instead you have to shoot it down. The first one to bring it back still working wins. You understand?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I got it. Don't kill it but bring it back defeated," I replied. Then I remember something very important. "Do you have my arrows?" Will nodded and took a bunch of arrows held by an elastic band from a girl. I took them from him happily, pulled off the elastic and placed them into wherever I could in my quiver. I quickly ran my fingers over to the fletchings, to be able to tell the difference between normal and bronze arrows. I was tempted to shoot them into a tree, to see how they were, but I figured I'd get an angry dryad after me.

"You ready?" Will asked me. I nodded and we took up our positions on the edge of the woods. Will's bow was in his hand already, where as I left mine on my back. "Three . . . Two . . . One . . . Go!" Simultaneously we sprinted forward and the mechanic bird was release.

Will darted into the forest like a fox. I chose to take a different path. I charged the nearest tree and hurriedly climbed up it. Reaching the wide, lower branches I stepped on them and ran ahead. Seeing as we were hunting a bird, I guessed its instinct would be to fly up high in the trees. The height of the tree's plus my black clothing would give me a slight advantage.

I kept running as fast as I could through the trees, jumping or stepping from branch to branch; leaping from tree to tree. I didn't slow my pace, my body worked automatically, but my mind wasn't focused on stepping. It was focus for the sound.

My ears were trained hard for the slightest sound, the faintest buzz, rustle, crackle, or snap. I was listening for a very particular sound. The sound of the mechanical bird. The moment it had been release, I had made sure to listen to what it sounded like, so I could find it easier. Now I was heading deep into the woods, listening hard for that distinctive sound.

That's when I heard it. The very faint whirring and clanking sound. It sounded far away, probably about half a mile. I froze in the trees and listen hard. A moment later, I instinctively knew it was coming from the northwest. Changing direction, I took off towards it at top speed. As I ran I pulled bow off my back. I could hear the sound growing, I was getting closer. I ran faster, adrenaline pumping through my veins.

I caught a faint golden metallic gleam through the trees up ahead. I knew it was the bird. Just as I was closing in on it I heard a snap coming from the ground behind me. My eyes swivelled to look and I saw Will, tramping through the woods rather gracelessly. Now this suddenly gets interesting.

Looking back to the bird, I took note of the direction it flew and moved along side it. I ran faster, needing to get in front of it. I heard a faint _twang _sound and out of the corner of my eye I saw an arrow race past the bird. Will missed that by a long shot. Slowly I pulled ahead if the bird, scrambling through the trees, trying to get the lead.

Slowly but surely, I pulled ahead. Once I was about fifteen feet ahead, I stopped. Will let loose another arrow, it was closer, but he still missed. Quickly I pulled a normal arrow from my quiver and knocked it. I raised it and drew back in one fluid motion. I aimed the arrow at the height of its wing flight. I watched it steadily fly forwards, keeping the time for its wing flaps and speed. I waited, and waited, and waited, then I release.

The arrow shot forward like a gleaming bolt. My careful timing payed off. Just as the bird was passing in front of me, and just as it flapped both its wings up, the arrow connected. It shred through the mechanic bird's wings and the force cause it to be pulled to the side. The arrow was still in its wings and the bird was now embedded with the arrow in a tree. Still alive and whirring – but perfectly incapacitated.

I slung my bow back over my head and quickly climbed through the trees. Jumping across a small gap, I came to the tree the bird was embedded in. Scampering along a branch roughly level with it, I crouched and balanced carefully. Reaching out, I grasped the body of the bird with one hand and pulled the arrow out of the tree with the other.

Not bothering to take the arrow out of the wings, I held the bird against my breast and dropped to the ground. Will was still looking around for the bird a few feet away – looking to be a bit confused. I smirked in amusement but didn't acknowledge him. Instead I turned back in the direction I had come from and raced off. Feeling pride and pleasure blossom inside of me.

Minutes later I was walking out of the woods near the group that waited for the winner to return. I sauntered up to them proudly and held out the bird that was still whirring and clacking it's tongue weakly. Just before I had exited the woods I had pulled the arrow out. Jake Mason took the bird from me and all present stared at me in amazement. Seriously, did I do something that strange?

Jake turned off the bird before looking at me again. "How – how did you do that?" He asked. "You couldn't have been gone more than fifteen minutes! And how did you manage to shoot through it's wings this perfectly? That's . . . that's just too good to be true." I shrugged – I didn't see anything so special about it.

"I just calculated the speed it was flying at and the rate at which it beat it's wings. Once I had that down all I had to do was wait for the right moment to release – easy," I said. "Oh, and a hint for next time. Try to make it less noisy. It was ridiculously easy to track from the sound of the motor." Everyone stared at me even more. But at that moment Will stumbled from the woods.

"You!" he exclaimed. "How could you possibly have done that? You must have had help, you couldn't have done that so fast with one shot otherwise!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I did not, Sunshine-Head, and you know it," I spat. "I won this fair and square, end of story." Will blinked in surprise, like I had suddenly looked different or something.

"Wow Will," one of his siblings said. "You just got beat by a twelve-year-old girl. How did you manage to mess up this badly?" Both me and Will looked angrily at the camper.

"I didn't mess up," Will muttered. "I just have to admit she's better than me. Simple as that, there's nothing else to it. She has more talent then me, and there's nothing I can do about it. Congratulations Arthemia, you win, and you deserve it." He stuck out his hand. I stared at it for a second before shaking it.

"Thanks," I said, trying to keep my tone light; but pride still creeped into it. "You're not so bad yourself – for a boy. It was fun, glad to do it." He released my hand and we looked at each other for a second. Then all seven of us said good-bye. The others headed off to their cabins, but instead I turned northwards.

I came to the basket-tree and climbed up. Placing my quiver and bow out of the way I lay down. My new knife could be felt against my hip. It reminded me that tomorrow I had to be up early – I had a quest I had to go on. Sighing, I closed my eyes and thoughts of what the quest would be like drifted through my head.

Eventually sleep claimed me and I sunk into darkness.

**A/N: Okay, so as you can see I once again used Greek. '**_**malakίes**_**' means b******* and '**_**iliθios'**_** means idiot (we all thought it was vlacas, but we were wrong!) and '**_**skatά' **_**means c***. Once again, beeping out in case of younger audiences. So I feel should say I may not update for the rest of the month 'cause I have an Australian living with me – bow in jealousy! Kidding, now we have guests again.**

**Annabeth: Hello.**

**Percy: Hi people who adore us.**

**Arthemia: Shut up, they don't adore us. The laugh at us because we're so different and weird.**

**Me: I see you're in a good mood. Note the sarcasm.**

**Arthemia: Shut up before I stab you. **

**Annabeth: Don't. I didn't give you a knife to go around stabbing people with. Especially not our writer. She's very important.**

**Me: Aw . . . thanks Annabeth! You make me feel special.**

**Percy: Well you kind of are. You're the only person telling this story!**

**Arthemia: That is not what she meant. Stupid boy.**

**Me: I must agree, now calm down! I want to feel the glory that the world has met David!**

**Arthemia: . . . Why?**

**Me: You know.**

**Annabeth: You like teasing the audience, don't you.**

**Me: Yes, yes I do.**

**Percy: Just like any old writer.**

**Me: But different.**

**Arthemia: Very different. I can only use you as a punching bag.**

**Me: Uh oh, she's feeling foul. We're going to go before she breaks out the weapon. She wasn't too happy with the telling of this chapter. So please dear readers, because of the epic length and events, I beg you to review this one. Why? Well, I just explained, didn't I? This is the only one I really want you to review – so please so! And I don't have the next chapter planned – so it'll be shorter. Relief for me! So bye! Good bye until I update! **


	10. Revelations and Demons

**A/N: Whew! This was done faster than I thought it would be! And yes, it is shorter than the last one. This one is 12 pages. I marvel at how I came to the point in my life that that isn't surprising . . . ah well, no big deal. Now the ending of this chapter . . . I'll leave it to you to decide how it is. And I made half of what happens up in under 5 seconds – usual for me – but I must say, I'm proud of it. Oh, and I HAD A HARRY POTTER MARATHON! So awesome, was tons of fun. Now, on with the chapter! **

Percy: Revelations and Demons

The morning of the quest, me and Annabeth were waiting at the peak of Half-Blood Hill with Chiron. The sun was only half risen, and the air was thick with golden light from the sunrise. The day was already humid and warm, shaping up to be a perfect day later on. The rest of camp would get to enjoy training, and later tonight, Capture the Flag. Meanwhile Annabeth, Arthemia and I would be embarking on a quest. No perfect day for us.

Currently, we were waiting for Arthemia to get here. She had pulled the same stunt as yesterday and completely disappeared. We figured she had gone out to do something in the woods, but we didn't want to bother looking. That would involve searching pretty much all the trees – and that was never going to happen.

As we waited for the irritating quest leader to show up, I stood there bored out of my mind, fiddling with my backpack strap. My backpack to the basic necessary items for a demigod quest. There was a baggie of Ambrosia squares and a canteen of Nectar. I had also packed provisions like juice boxes, water bottles, granola bars, and packaged fruits. I also included a spare set of clothes and about three hundred dollars in cash. My sword, Riptide was in my pocket in pen form.

We were all getting frustrated when I heard very light footsteps and rustling grass. Looking down the hill into camp I saw Arthemia walking towards us a few feet away. Her skin was pale and wan, and there were dark circles under her eyes. Her hands were stuffed in her pockets, and I saw she had a knife strapped to her waist. Her owl friend Aria was sitting on her shoulder, and I saw different looking arrows poking out of her quiver on her back. Her hair floated messily around her, partly covering face like she was trying to hide. She looked horrible, sad, and scared.

She stopped next to us and kept her head lowered. There was a dark, pained look in her eyes. She wasn't acting like her usual, angry self. Maybe she had been attacked in the woods or something. Or a dryad had tormented her. Probably something like that. But as far as I was concerned, as long as she was here we could get on with this quest and then go back to our normal lives.

"Now that you are all assembled, I can bid you farewell on your quest," Chiron said. "I trust you have gathered all the supplies for your journey. Percy, please try not to crash your parents car while driving." I opened my mouth in protest.

"I'm not that bad a driver! I haven't even _actually _crashed it yet," I exclaimed. Next to us Arthemia snorted and I glared at her.

"Mm-hmm, yes I know," Chiron said, looking between us sceptically. "Now it is time you departed for your quest. Good luck, and may the gods go with you." We then said our good-byes and Chiron left us as me, Annabeth, and Arthemia walked down the side of Half-Blood Hill into the mortal world.

I unlocked Paul's Prius and opened the driver door. Annabeth slid in the passenger seat, dropping her bag in the back. I was about to pop the trunk to put Arthemia's bow in, when she decided to do something else. Aria went in and sat on one of the backseat head rests, and Arthemia pulled her bow and quiver over her head. She placed them carefully on the car floor before plopping into the Prius' backseat. I blinked in surprise, but otherwise ignored her. I was starting to get the vibe that that was the best bet with her.

I climbed into the car, closed the door, and started the engine. "So where are we going exactly?" I asked as we did up our seatbelts.

"West, blunder head," said Arthemia, he voice dripping with irritation and venom. "It clearly says in the prophecy west. Or do you have so little brain cells that everything must be explained to you?" Was is just me or did she have an even sharper tongue then yesterday? I glared at her in the rear view mirror, and with a start I saw she was holding my gaze through the mirror. That was just plain _creepy, _but it also made me noticed that strange look in her eyes even more.

"Gosh, just calm down," I said. "I was just double checking since we never _did _decide anything yesterday." Her eyes flashed up at me, angry since I had directed that statement at her.

"Just shut up and _drive _already," she growled. I rolled my eyes and pressed my foot down on the accelerator. I could sense that she wasn't in the mood to talk or be anywhere near people. Something was bugging her more than normal – and as irritating and infuriating as she is, I was determined to get to the bottom of it. If it was a demigod related problem then there had to be something I could do to help.

We drove for an hour or two, coming out of Long Island and on to Manhattan. It had been tedious, me and Annabeth speaking quietly, Arthemia sulking in the backseat, one knee drawn up to her chest with her chin resting on it. She had a dark, haunted look in her eye, and any time we tried to look at her, she would glare at us, like she could tell we were watching.

Manhattan traffic was slow that day, and it couldn't have picked a worse day. I wasn't in the mood to drive through it, Annabeth wasn't in the best of mood either, and Arthemia . . . well, it's Arthemia, enough said; she hates most of the modern world, I'm sure. I was honestly starting to wonder if we should have taken some pegasi . . . the car ride was that torturous and miserable.

It actually took us an hour and a half to get through Manhattan and into Jersey on the mainland. I risked and glance at Arthemia in the mirror, and I felt a little sorry for her. She just looked so miserable and pained. It was hard not to be curious as to what was up. Before I had been excepting silent glares and Greek curses, not this silent, haunted misery. Finally I just had to ask.

"Okay, what's wrong?" I asked sighing. I looked at her in the rear view mirror and Annabeth twisted around to look at her. Arthemia looked up at us from under her hair, her eyes flashing dangerously. At that second I was very glad we were in a car, or else I think she might try to attack me or something.

"Nothing is wrong," she hissed quietly. I raised my eyebrows at her in the mirror.

"Oh really?" I asked sceptically. "Then why are you _so _much more pleasant to be around this morning?" My voice was dripping with sarcasm, and Arthemia just glared at me more and didn't reply; so I continued. "You might as well be wearing a sign that says 'I'm in a horrible mood and have something on my mind'. Come on, it can't be _that _bad. Now what's wrong?"

"I already told you," she growled, bearing her teeth slightly. "Nothing is wrong." She looked even more fiercely at me in the mirror, before lowering her eyes and glowering at the ground. Me and Annabeth looked at each other before the car lapsed into uncomfortable silence.

For the rest of the day we basically said nothing. I had been driving erratically in a roughly western direction. We were sure where we were going – just west. I think Arthemia was discreetly trying to get me to drive near her forest so she could run off and forget about us. We argued every time we spoke, and I do mean every time. Annabeth and I couldn't say anything without Arthemia snipping back at us.

We stopped for our first night in some random, cheap motel. The rooms were run down, and everything was cracked and dusty. Somehow, we got a room with only two beds. At first I thought we were going to have a problem, but Arthemia countered that she wouldn't have even used a bed in the first place. I figured that was true, seeing as she didn't like staying in the Hermes cabin. So we let her claim the floor.

It was nearing ten o'clock at night when I lay down to sleep. Aria had gone out hours before, and Arthemia was silent as a tombstone. She seem content to just lie on the floor starring at the ceiling, and every once in a while, she would let faint spark play across her fingers. I was almost a hundred percent certain she had the ability to use fire. It made me worried though; did that mean the Great Prophecy was starting? I also knew fire was mentioned in her prophecy, so it had to be important. But I wasn't sure she knew it herself.

With the lights turned out, her faint sparks stopped and I drifted off to sleep. Was it peaceful? Not in the least.

I suddenly found myself standing in emptiness. There was nothing around me, although I could feel a floor beneath my feet. It made no difference if my eyes were close or not, the blackness was complete. I looked around bewildered, but couldn't see anything at all. There was a faint red flicker, then a green flicker, then a silver flicker. For a moment it reminded me of Christmas, but my thoughts about the colours soon stopped as the lights changed faster and faster.

_Protect her, _voices hissed, tingles running up and down my spine. _Protect her, take her home, guide her to the last one. Protect her until she accepts . . . _the voices faded away whispering 'protect her' over and over again. I could almost place the voices, it was just on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't quite get it.

I woke up with a start, my body was slick with sweat and my head was pounding. As it turned out, the morning had already begun. Annabeth was still sleeping on her bed, but I wasn't the only one awake. I heard a faint sound coming from the floor. Rolling over to look I saw Arthemia curled up in a ball, her eyes squeezed shut. I was pretty sure she was awake, and I was also pretty sure she had had a nightmare. I felt really sorry for her. I'm not sure if it was because she looked so defenceless, or because I was still half asleep, but I still felt bad for her.

"Hey," I whispered. "You awake?" Her eyes flickered open for a second. "Bad dream?" She shook her head defiantly.

"No, I'm fine, just uncomfortable," she growled. I let the subject drop, but I hadn't been so sure. I wasn't going to argue with her though; there was something feral about her. I rolled on to my back and stared up at the ceiling, to tired and baffled by my dream to get up. What had the voices been talking about? Who did they want me to protect? And what was 'the last one'? All demigod dreams mean something, but this one left only questions and no clues.

After Annabeth got up and we had eaten breakfast, we all climbed back into the Prius. Aria had returned and – according to Arthemia – was distressed. Arthemia kept trying to make sense of Aria's noises, and I was taking it as a sign that she had finally lost it. Eventually we all snapped and I pulled us out of the parking lot just to have something to distract me.

We once again lapsed into silence. I drove on for miles, not even sure where I was heading. I just took different routes based on my gut feeling. I wasn't even sure what city or town we were near, I don't think Annabeth did either. But . . .

"Are you trying to subtly abandon me?" Arthemia growled suddenly. I looked at her in the mirror. She still had those dark circles under her eyes, and there was still that pained look in them. She was glaring at me suspiciously from behind her hair. I frowned at her confused.

"Um, what?" I asked. "Why would you say that?" Annabeth turned to look at Arthemia curiously. She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Because you're going along the route that leads back to Larchorn. Are you so stupid you thought I wouldn't notice? You've been doing it since you pulled out of the lot," she snapped. "So I'm asking, are you trying to not-so-subtly abandon me?" I had no response to that. Next to me Annabeth looked quizzically at her.

"How can you tell if we are or if we aren't heading towards it?" Annabeth seemed stumped. In response I saw through the mirror Arthemia shrugged and looked downwards disinterested.

"Road signs," she muttered. "Sun's position, direction of the breeze, vaguely familiar landscape. Simple really. And can you just answer the darn question because I would like to know _beforehand _whether or not I'm going to be rid of you stinking people." I almost turned around to stare at her, but focused hard on the road instead.

"Exactly how much were you paying attention when we were first heading to camp?" I asked her. "Because that is just creepy." I got no response. Now Annabeth turned to look at me.

"Percy, how are you choosing where you're going?"

"Err, gut feeling; why?" I mumbled. Annabeth sighed and half rolled her eyes.

"Demigod driving and gut feeling – bad combination," she grumbled.

"Hey!"

"It's just true," she sighed. "Why don't you pull in somewhere and we have lunch. We'll figure out where the Hades we're going after we eat." Best suggestion I heard all day. I readily agreed and pulled into a small turn off lane. Ten minutes later we were sitting outside a convenience restaurant eating lunch.

The only restaurant had been Subway, which isn't one of my favourite places to stop. Me and Annabeth were splitting a foot long BLT sandwich while Arthemia was eating a salad. I don't think she liked it too much . . . the scrunched up nose and glaring eyes gave it away. I was the last one to be eating; hey, I like to savour my food.

"Who do you think my mother is?" Arthemia asked suddenly as I was stuffing the last bite of my sandwich into my mouth. Annabeth and I stared at her for a second, confused. Arthemia wasn't even looking at us, her face was lowered and her eyes were unfocused. The underlying pained looked was even more prominent.

"Where did that come from?" I asked her, chewing my lat bite. Her two coloured eyes flickered to me.

"Never mind, just shut up," she growled under her breath.

"Come on, tell us," Annabeth insisted. "It's usual for someone in your place to be wondering who their godly parent is. It's a fair question." Arthemia sighed irritated and rested her chin in her hand.

"I was just curious," she mumbled, glaring at us. "I know I have until I'm thirteen before I have to be claimed. But I just wanted to know if either of you – well mostly Annabeth – have an inkling of who she might be. I just want to know _who _she is." I was surprised; I thought Arthemia wouldn't care at all about who her mother was. I was also upset that she thought I wasn't smart enough to figure things out. I'm smart!

"Well," Annabeth said, thinking hard. "To be honest I haven't really thought about it. But I can't really place you under _one _goddess. You don't look like any of the other demigods – I'm sure you can tell. And your personality doesn't really match either. If I didn't know any better, I would have said Apollo, since you like archery. But it's obviously not him. So . . . I'm not really sure."

Arthemia looked crestfallen for a moment, but that was quickly replaced by a harsh, cold look. "Oh." was all she said. I thought for a moment, trying to draw my own conclusions.

"Let's see," I said thinking. "The main goddesses are Athena, Aphrodite, and Demeter. Then the minors are Hecate, Hebe, Tyche, Iris, Nemesis, and Nike. Now I'm pretty sure we can cross off all the minors . . . well maybe not Nemesis." Here Arthemia glared at me. "You do seem to strike out when people do something that you think is against you." She gave a tiny shrug but still glared. "So that leave's the majors. We can forget about Aphrodite. It'll be either Athena or Demeter. I'm thinking . . . Demeter? You know, 'cause you're more comfortable with nature and stuff." I looked at the girls, feeling pretty proud of myself.

"Oh my gosh," Arthemia muttered. "You actually have some brain cells! It's a miracle. Now, as much sense as that does actually make, did you forget about _this?_" She snapped her fingers and a spark appeared, shooting off her hand before fizzling out. "If I was a daughter of Demeter, then shouldn't I have power over plants – which I don't – and not be able to do that? Did your limited brain cells forget about that?"

I raised my hands up in defeat. "Sorry, I was just using deductive reasoning – it's not always right. So then it's Nemesis."

"Or Athena," she interjected.

"Or Athena," I mumbled. I was secretly hoping she wasn't my girlfriend's sister.

"You're certainly smart and witty enough to be my sister," Annabeth said. "But let's think this all through. There might be a clue in the prophecy." We sat there thinking for a minute or two. I repeated the prophecy over and over in my mind. But I couldn't come up with anything. Suddenly Annabeth snapped her fingers. "The second stanza: _Three who swore to never change; Give life to one who seems mange. _I'm pretty sure mange can be used to describe you pretty well." Arthemia glared slightly but didn't argue. "The question is what the 'three' are and what does it mean exactly. Lots of goddesses all promised different things, so it could be anyone."

It was quiet for a minute. Then Arthemia slammed her hand down on the table. She stood up; her eyes had a weird look in them. "Just shut up, both of you," she hissed. "I just asked if you had any idea. I didn't mean for you to start figuring it out. I was just curious; you don't need to do this. So just forget I even asked in the first place." She stormed off and leaned against a tree, brooding angrily.

I stared after her for a second before sighing and turning back to Annabeth. "Well, that was extreme and we completely screwed up."

"Tell me about it," Annabeth said. "You wait here, I'm going to go talk to her, then we're going too decided where were going next." I watched as she walked over to Arthemia. From where I was, I couldn't hear what they were saying. I watched them for a few minutes before they starting walking back over to me. Seriously, why does everyone listen to Annabeth and not me? Arthemia still looked a little ticked off, but she wasn't pulling a knife on me so I was feeling calmer then I should have been.

"I really don't see why we're discussing this," Arthemia growled sliding into a chair. She was scowling and her eyes were narrowed, like she had to be on her guard. Annabeth rolled her eyes as she sat next to me.

"Because we don't actually know where were going," She pointed out.

"I don't see why we can't go with the brain-dead boy's gut instinct," Arthemia spat. "I was practically going home! Beside, the darn prophecy mentions a forest, and going west. Larchorn is west of camp and it's a forest. We should just keep going."

"You're not really going to care if we try going anywhere else, are you?" I sighed. Arthemia glanced sidelong at me angrily.

"You catch on fast," she hissed.

"You make it too easy to catch on," I replied smirking. "So, why don't we just go there? It's the only lead we really have." Arthemia had a looked of triumph in her eyes as Annabeth nodded. Me and Annabeth began to stand up; when piercing screams and a heavy _thump thump _sound came from behind us. Arthemia looked around us and her eyes widen.

"_Kolasi-kinigoskilo!_" she exclaimed, subconsciously switching to Greek. I immediately knew what she was saying – somehow. There was a hellhound coming for us. I could hear tables and chairs breaking and people screaming more as it got closer.

"Scatter!" I yelled. Half tacking Annabeth in the process I dove to the right. I saw Arthemia jump in the opposite direction. A moment later there was a sickening crunch as the table we had been sitting at was destroyed. I pushed myself off the ground before I fell and pulled Riptide out of my pocket. I spun around to face the hellhound. Arthemia was standing a few feet away from it; her body was crouched and tense – on guard. She was glaring at the monster.

"The _one _time I left my bow in the stupid car we get attacked by a darn hellhound!" she screeched; partly angry at the monster partly angry at me. She drew out her new knife and held it in her hand. I was a too surprised to move for a moment. Was she serious? This had to be her first monster, and she was ready and willing to fight it! Most people freaked out and get scared.

The hellhound turned on her snarling. This was _definitely _not Mrs. O'Leary. The hellhound bounded forward a few steps and Arthemia bolted to her right. The monster crashed into a tree. There was a sickening crack as the tree broke and fell; unfortunally it didn't fall on the beast. Standing there, shaking it's head, is was virtually defenceless. Arthemia wasted no time. The second it's head connect with the tree she ran at it. At the last second she jumped, using one hand to push off and make it across it's back, using the other hand with the knife to slash at it.

The beast howled in pain as it exploded into golden dust. The dust blew away and Arthemia land on squarely on the ground. She stood up and slid her knife back into its sheath. She walked back over to me and Annabeth. I was staring at her amazement and only then did I realize I was the only one who had not pulled out a weapon during this little scuffle. What a stupid move when there's a (small) darn hellhound on the loose.

Arthemia stopped in front of us and folded her arms, a happy look half on her face. "That _would _have been easier if I had my quiver with me. But that was still pretty fun to do; the knife feels great to use by the way." Annabeth smiled and sheathed her knife.

"Good to know," she said. "And now you've met your first monster. It's not so great now that you see what it's like; am I right?" Arthemia shrugged, that semi-happy look gone and her cold one back.

"If it had been bigger I would have been screwed," she mumbled half-heartedly. "So we going or what?" Her tone left almost no room for argument. I shrugged and we rushed back to my car. I also figured that if we waited around any longer police would show up or something. Back in our seats, I started the car and we left the parking lot before anyone could ask question.

I drove for hours; partly following my gut instinct like before, partly following Arthemia's directions. How she knew where we were going, I have no clue. But I was grateful for it; otherwise I probably would have gotten us lost. I'm _really _bad with directions. And Annabeth had fallen asleep so I kind of had no one else to turn to for where to go.

Eventually, after so long I was ready to snap, we reached an area that seemed more familiar. I couldn't quite place it, but I knew we were getting close to our destination. I heard a faint rustle in the backseat and I looked back using the mirror. Arthemia was slouched down, so it would be hard to see her if you looked in. I frowned, confused as to why she was . . . well, hiding really. I remembered she did it on the way to camp, but I thought that was just because she was miserable.

"Why are you hiding?" I asked her. Despite her face was half hidden, she clearly glared at me.

"Just shut up and drive," she growled. "Don't make it look like I'm here." I blinked and focused back on the road.

"Oo-kay," I mumbled. "Just explain later, will ya? It's annoying when you're all mysterious." I got a growl in reply which I figured was the best I would get. So I left her to her own weird reasons for hiding. Just for something to distract me, I turned on the radio to some local channel. Old fashioned rock 'n' roll drifted through the speakers.

As I continued through the town, Annabeth woke up and Arthemia kept giving me grumbily directions. Slowly I was directed out of town and into countryside. I now recognized that we were in the countryside that had surrounded the forest. We were getting closer to our only lead. Once we were fully out of the town, Arthemia sat back up and stopped hiding. The music on the radio faded out and was replaced by some new report. I didn't pay attention; small town news is not really something I want to listen to.

Eventually, after a very long time of driving down a long country road, we reached the edge of the forest. In the backseat Arthemia was practically bristling with excitement. I guess I can't really blame her for wanting to go back to familiar territory.

I actually have to admit, it wasn't me or Annabeth who found the driveway leading on to the property. We couldn't see it, and if it wasn't for Arthemia who knew this place so well, we would have missed it. So she guided us to the road, but scared us in the process. I had literally been at the bottom of it about to go past when she yelled in my ear to turn up it. Hastily I jerked the wheel to the right and we managed to go down it just in time.

I had been so concentrated on making it onto the driveway without crashing, I didn't see it; but Arthemia claimed there had been a sign at the end. Somewhere down the driveway, there was another sign but I couldn't catch what it said. I kept driving down and after a few minutes parked in the turnaround at the end.

Leaving the car behind, we gathered all our things and set off for the house. Arthemia looked uncomfortable doing so, and the fact Aria had flown into the trees didn't help. I wondered when the last time she stepped over the house property line was. Probably since the time she ran away. I was wondering what we would find at the house. I doubted anything much would be there. But since we had someone who knew their way around, we would probably find something.

We stopped before the house, and we were in for a shock. Yellow caution tape surrounded the over grown garden and a large plastic sign. The sign was white with big, capitalized red lettering. It read: CONDEMMED FOR DEFORESTIZATION AND DEMOLITION. This place was going to be destroyed. I sucked in my breath and stepped away from the now-becoming-angry girl.

Arthemia was trembling with rage, and I could almost see steam coming out of her ears. It took barely a second for her eyes to change colour and her face was murderous. I was expecting sparks to appear – surprisingly no. She let out an ugly scream of rage and punched the sign so hard that it bent and crashed to the ground. Whirling on Annabeth and me she glared at us, giving us a twelve on a scale of ten. Her knuckled were white and her fists were balled tightly.

"This is all your fault!" she screamed at us. "If you two hadn't shown up and taken me away none of this would have happened! I SHOULD have been here protecting this place! But NO! I'm gone for _TWO STINKING DAYS_ and THIS happens! This would never of happened if I had been here! Because of you two -" she used some very colourful Greek words I won't repeat here, they're not entirely appropriate. "This ENTIRE PLACE WILL BE GONE! All because you took me away so I couldn't save it! I hope you're happy about this! You get to torture me AND see the forest DESTROYED! YOU – YOU – you –!" she let out a terrifying scream of anger. I wouldn't be surprised if she burst into tears or something, but instead she let out another horrifying sound and raced off.

She bolted to my left, making a beeline straight for the forest. Me and Annabeth took one look at each other before racing off after her. Arthemia was fast, but anger was slowing her down, her breath coming out in short, harsh bursts. I didn't even know where she was going except for away.

She entered the forest and me and Annabeth followed. We had barely taken five steps when there was a blinding flash and I saw Arthemia stop. I nearly crashed into her, but when I looked past her I froze. A young woman was standing in front of us, looking no more than my age. She was wearing a silvery green Greek chiton with a silver-pink wrap hanging over her arms. There were light brown Greek leather sandals on her feet. The woman had cold, piercing green eyes; and her hair was a lustrous brown, half of it pulled up and pinned in elegant swirls while the rest spilled off her shoulders in big curls. The woman was staring at us annoyed with her hands on her hips. She looked a lot like a goddess.

"So _now _you return, when it's already too late," the woman said disdainfully. She had a faint Greek accent. I looked at the woman confused, who was she?

"I didn't exactly have a choice," Arthemia growled. "Now get out of my way." The woman sighed haughtily.

"You're so rude," she mused. "So unlike one of your mothers, who can be quite a good friend. And you did have a choice, everyone has a choice. Now you chose to leave, so you can stay lost." This woman just kept confusing me. I had no idea what she was talking about. Tentively I raised my hand.

"Excuse me for asking, but are you a Dryad? Or some other sort of Nymph?" I asked. The woman turned her icy stare to me.

"No I am not. Not directly at least. Why does everyone think that I'm some sort of Nymph? It's so rude!" she ranted. "For your information I am what is usually called a corrupted spirit. And no, I am not evil! I can be, I can be very deadly. But that is only under certain circumstances. Circumstances that you are here under! Really, I expected so much more from _you._" She gestured to Arthemia who looked at her confused.

"Me? Why?" she growled, almost offended. "And what circumstance? And exactly what do you have for stopping me! Let me pass!" The woman pouted prettily and shook her head.

"I'm the spirit meant to watch the Tree – you know the one," she said. "You were suppose to be the material world guardian, but you abandoned your post. Now it's in danger. Everyone is an enemy – including you. At least one of your mothers would have never abandoned a piece of nature in need." I was completely lost in this conversation. This corrupted spirit or whatever was talking in riddles! Maybe that's why only Arthemia had an inkling of what was happening.

"I was never told to be a guardian," Arthemia hissed. "And you keep saying one of my mothers. What are you talking about? A person can only have one mother! Tell me what you mean." The woman laughed coldly.

"Only one mother! No, that's not true!" she cackled. "Haven't you ever wondered why you're so different? You don't have a normal parentage, my dear. In fact, your most prominent part is one least expected. But you're much crueller then her, she never turned her back on my kind – well the nice ones of my kind. She's known as one who goes around with them. Ah, now I can see the realization dawn on your face. Yes, that's right; she's the completely unexpected one." I had absolutely no idea what was happening. Annabeth seemed to be struggling to understand, but had some idea. Arthemia was looking at the woman, horror, shock, fear, and amazement on her face.

"No. I – it's not possible," she stuttered. "It's impossible – it would go against everything! You're lying! It can't be true, it's just not possible!" The woman cackled in amusement.

"No, I'm not lying, my dear," she soothed. "Now I suggest you leave before this becomes ugly. You don't want to see my ugly side I assure you." Arthemia frowned and shook her head stubbornly.

"No, I'm not leaving," she spat. "I don't believe anything that you're saying is true. It's all lies! It has to be!"

"Arthemia what are you talking about? What is she saying?" I broke in. Arthemia glanced at me, almost nervous like. Then she fixated her glare on the spirit.

"She's saying . . ." Arthemia gulped. "She's saying I have more than one mother. And that – and that one of them is Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt."

**A/N: Dun dun dun! So you already know what hellhound now is in Greek. *giggles* I'm going freak my friends out and randomly yell that at their dogs. But, *gasp* can you believe it? Arthemia has a forbidden mother! Actually, you all probably saw that coming. Or maybe you didn't; I don't know, I'm not a mind reader. But you can probably figure out everything now. Well, actually know – you can't. You're missing a lot of clues. Any who! The characters are here now!**

**Arthemia: Can I go back in time and kill that woman?**

**Annabeth: As mean as that is, I sort of wish you would. It would save us grief later.**

**Me: No, you can't. Because 1) I have no power over time 2) it's important for the story!**

**Percy: Hey! Handsome boy over here!**

**Arthemia: You're not handsome, you're ugly.**

**Me: *snickers* Sorry, that's just really funny. **

**Annabeth: It was in a way . . . I guess. But I personally want you to bring Artemis in here so I can ask WHY SHE HAS A CHILD.**

**Me & Arthemia: IT IS NOT MY FAULT! LET IT GO!**

**Arthemia: That was creepy, how did we do that?**

**Me: Because I know what you're going to say.**

**Percy: Creepy. And scary. **

**Me: Meh. Okay, now we are out of time! So bye readers! I sort of know what's happening next so it'll be up faster. Maybe . . . I dunno. If you guys could review and tell what you think of Artemis haveing a child and whether or not you like how it was revealed and everything. That's all – bye! **


	11. Demonic Tree Roots & Co

**A/N: Hmm, this is a relatively short chapter compared to ones I've done. But alas, 'tis the way things go. And I am SO sorry that it took so long. I got grounded, and maybe saying I wouldn't update for all of august was a stupid idea. So I am very sorry for doing this to all of you, really it was a mistake! So I'm going to shut up now . . . or should I tell you about the bear? Nah, you'd all freak. So I'll shut up and let you read the long awaited chapter!**

Arthemia: Demonic Tree Roots and Co.

I was literally panicking. My heart was going at a hundred miles an hour and sweat was forming on my brow. I was seconds away from convulsing. I was shaking, in panic and fear, and in amazement. It just couldn't be possible! It simply couldn't be true – it wasn't even possible! The corrupted spirit was lying! She had to be! I couldn't be a daughter of Artemis!

Sure I had always liked the goddess and sure I could hunt fairly well, but that didn't make me her daughter! She had sworn to be an eternal virgin and maiden – so she couldn't be my mother! She simply couldn't be, it was preposterous. I wasn't a forbidden child, I couldn't be, Artemis couldn't be my mother! There was no way she could even have me and keep her oath, and there was no way she would even find a male she could approve of.

But if I was . . . if for some crazy, absurd, insane reason I _was _her daughter, I probably would have been killed a long time ago. I mean, come on, a forbidden child can't just roam around for years without getting discovered. Discovered and killed. Whether it was the River Styx getting revenge for a broken oath or another god just getting angry; something should have tried to kill me a long time ago.

I was staring at the corrupted spirit as multiple emotions rolled through me, my eyes completely unfocused. After forcing myself to say what the spirit woman had been telling me my throat had closed up and I completely lost the ability to speak. For a minute it was deathly silent, I was frozen, Percy and Annabeth were frozen too, and the woman was looking at us haughtily satisfied.

"No," someone said eventually, Annabeth I believe. "No, no that's just not possible! There is no way that is possible or true! It has to be a lie. Artemis cannot have had a child! It's impossible; it's illogical just – NO!" I blinked rapidly and focused my eyes, coming out of my stupor. I turned to look at my quest members (that still makes me shudder), Percy was just standing there with blank shock on his face. Annabeth was – I'm not actually sure how to describe how she looked; shocked, outraged, surprised, struggling to comprehend, and all other emotions/expressions that someone could be going through at a time like this.

"Ah, but it is possible – that's the catch, daughter of Athena," the woman said. "It is possible, but _she _betrayed her post, her bloodline, everything." The spirit glared at me coldly. What darn post was she talking about? Was she daft?

"_Shut up,_" Percy growled suddenly. "You don't know what you're talking about! I've met Artemis and I know for a fact she would never have a daughter! And there is no way that Arthemia is her daughter! There is no way that Artemis has a child! It's not possible! She hates men! She's turns them into jackalopes for crying out loud! You're just a lying nature spirit who speaks in riddles! What you're saying is impossible and – and – no. No, no, NO!" I looked at Percy in surprise; I thought his tiny mind would still be working through the facts. He was looking angrily at the spirit, as if he really wanted to slap or punch her. If I wasn't so baffled I would be!

The woman cackled, amused. "You keep saying the possible is impossible, but it isn't. And I'm _not _a nature spirit! Stop being so rude and don't call me that! Now I suggest you get out. Especially _you._" This she directed at me. "You reject your own parentage, you abandoned your post! You are a disgrace! You are now the enemy! Get out – get out you filthy child!" Underneath the shock, the surprise, anger bubbled up slightly. I didn't abandon anything, I wasn't a disgrace, I wasn't an enemy of the forest. I was nothing this freak said – I couldn't be. I didn't even care if on some levels it made sense; this freak had to be lying. And she kept rambling on about the oddest things!

Somehow I found my voice and I looked harshly at the woman. "No," I hissed. "No, shut up! I am not anything you say I am! I never had some sort of post! I'm not an enemy! I won't do what you say and just _leave. _Nothing you say can be trusted; I'm not a forbidden child. I don't believe a word you say. Now get out of my way and _let. Me. Pass._" I still couldn't move, I was still in too much shock to do so. But I had found my voice, and now this corrupted spirit would no longer spew her lies.

The woman pouted and sighed. "Aw, and I was hoping you would be wise and leave before this got ugly. Before I got ugly. But I guess not. It's such a shame when the material world guardian becomes the enemy. I was hoping this would be a peaceful encounter, but I guess not. Have fun dying, unforeseen child." Then it happened. She changed.

Her silver pink wrap began to gather up. It rose around her, rooted into her back. The fabric dissolved into intricate skeleton wings made of leafless tree branches covered in think moss. Her fingers elongated into short but sharp talons; and her toes morphed together into three with sharpened talons. Her hair suddenly changed in texture – no longer brown hair, now it was made of thread-thin pieces of bark, still in the same style. For a moment her eyes glowed, and then they were icy pieces of green glass. The woman's skin rippled and it took on a wood-like consistency. She opened her mouth, showing off her teeth as they changed. All of them sharpened to razor points, and her incisors grew longer. Her silvery green dress rippled as well and it was suddenly the black-brown colour of rotting wood.

I stood absolutely frozen in shock at the hauntingly beautiful yet scary winged demon in front of me. Was there even something like this in Greek mythology? I doubted it, but at that moment, I wasn't really caring. The woman hissed at me and raised a taloned hand. For a brief second panic engulfed my mind as I thought she was going to slice me to ribbons; but instead she rake her hand through the air in a complicated pattern.

For a moment, it was silent and calm – then the ground exploded. Dirt flew everywhere in clumps and black-green vines with razor sharp thorns wriggled free of the earth. I was paralyzed, utterly frozen in shock and fear. I had no idea how to react to this. A hellhound is one thing, but a freaky thing that controls vines? Not something I can handle! The vines wiggled in the air like snakes, then they bolted forwards; ends lashing out in spiked hooks. I couldn't move, only watch in horror as they sped towards me. There was a sudden jerk on my shoulder and I stumbled back, my body jarring into motion.

I crashed to the ground as did my saviour. I blinked and looked over to find . . . Percy. Crud, now I'd have to say thank you or something later, not something I ever want to do. Regaining my sense I leapt to my feet just vines erupted from the ground and curled feebly clutching at where I had been sprawled.

Vines rose out of everything, the ground, the trees, anything that could host plant life. All of us were whirls of movement, desperately trying to avoid getting suffocated and bled to death by thorny vines. At some point I had pulled my Celestial bronze knife out (do you really think stone would work?) and started using it to cut back vines if they came to close. This couldn't have been going on for more than a minute, yet it was already a lost battle. Unless . . .

An idea struck me like a thunderclap. What the corrupted spirit had said, something in it just might work. A way to draw away her attacks and save our skins. The only problem was getting there fast enough. But judging by what the spirit had been like, I could probably be a fair diversion. Dodging my way through vines I came as close to Annabeth and Percy as I could. Annabeth had had the same idea as me and was using her knife to slash back vines. Percy on the other hand was just using his bare hands; I guess he doesn't really have to worry about getting cut, since he's invincible and stuff.

"Annabeth! Percy!" I yelled as I bent backwards to avoid getting my head severed. This was seriously starting to get past risky and well into extreme danger. Actually it probably was already there . . . Percy and Annabeth's head snapped towards me a look of question on their faces. "Follow me! I have an idea!" They looked slightly sceptical but didn't protest, which I found a miracle in.

What happened next made me very grateful for growing up in this forest and knowing it like the back of my hand. I knew exactly what direction every important marker or place was in. Ducking a bit to my right I wove jumping and ducking past Annabeth and into a thicker swarm of vines. I should have seen that coming. Growling angrily in my throat I sliced through a couple of vines and blazed a rough, temporary trail through them. I heard scrambling footsteps behind me and I knew it was Percy and Annabeth. I mean, what else could it be?

I raced forward and after a dozen or so steps the razor sharp vines weren't as thick. Another dozen steps and the vines slowly vanished all together. That was just plain _weird. _The woman was practically giving us the chance to escape. Unless that was what she wanted, it could be. But what I had in mind would most definitely not be what she wanted. Turning around I kept running backwards but faced Percy and Annabeth so I could talk to them.

"You two continue in this direction and whatever you do – _don't change course,_" I ordered curtly, my voice coming out as a snarl. I got confused looked in reply.

"What are you planning to do?" Annabeth asked me suspiciously.

"I'm going to draw her fire," I replied, baring my teeth wolfishly. "See ya both later, and remember – _don't. Change. Course._" Without waiting for any semblance of a reply I whirled to my right and ran off.

I ran fast through the forest, and I could barely keep up. The spirit or whatever had been after me . . . mostly. I was her main reason for attacking. And because of that she was giving chase. Razor tipped vines were growing out of just about everything and were aiming for me. It's rather chilling to see giant vines growing longer just to come and kill you.

Slipping my knife back in it's sheath I squeezed through a narrow gap between two trees; barely missing a vine going for my neck. It had to be around here somewhere. There was a sound and I glanced behind me. A vine was going top speed for my head. I dove to the ground and crashed into a bush. The vine passed over top of me and cut an ugly scar in a tree.

I pushed myself to my knees and shook my head to clear it. Scrambling forward I pushed aside a fern and saw what I had been looking for. A foxhole. I had accidentally fallen into this when I was younger, while chasing after a fox as you can imagine. When inside I had gotten so turned around that I followed the main tunnel and found it had a second entrance. That entrance came up not too far from The Tree. Afterwards I had gone back and explored it. Turns out it was abandoned and quite a maze. Of course I got so curious I figured out most of the tunnels. Fast and easy way to get to my destination.

Without waiting for more vines to come I swung my legs in and pushed myself down. The tunnel was oddly large – I think it maybe have originally been made by a wolf for some purpose. I slid down a few feet in a half laying half sitting position. I heard vines cut through the air above the foxhole. With luck it would take the spirit a while to figure out I was underground.

I slid to the bottom of the little drop and coughed as the dust settled. Quickly I switched position so I was on my hands and knees. Closing my eyes I remembered the most direct route I had found and scurried forward at a crawl. I could still picture the place as I remembered it. I went quickly and quietly, ignoring the crawling bugs, damp, musty smell, the thin webbings of root bottoms.

It was quiet in the foxhole; almost too quiet. I knew this couldn't be this easy. I kept my eyes closed and went a good pace. Then I heard this faint rumbling. _It's probably just the river or something, _I thought. _I'm sure it's course has changed so you can hear it here . . . or maybe not . . . _The rumbling was slowly growing louder; and closer. My eyes flew open and I knew what it was.

I scrambled forward as fast as I could. A moment later thin, razor thorned vines broke through the tunnel where I had just been. I was just glad my instincts were good enough for me to figure that out. Without wasting a heartbeat I kept going. I knew I was a little more than halfway to the other exit. More vines erupted into the tunnel behind me. Some even broke through the odd side tunnel.

Always just half a step ahead of the vines; I was barely keeping up. It was getting harder and harder to keep up this fast pace. My hands and knees were sore, the dirt was loose and shifty, the air and everything – including me – was damp with moisture. My breath was coming out in short puffs. I was on the verge of panicking; I was being hunted in my own home by a corrupted spirit created from the outskirts of Greek mythology! So really, what else was I suppose to be doing? Have a tea party and celebrate that I'm one of the hunted now?

Just when I was reaching my limit, just when I was to break pace and stop in exhaustion; the tunnel opened up. I saw green-golden light that was flooding in through the trees and plants into the tunnel. With renewed strength I pushed myself out of the tunnel just as vines closed off the exit. I crouched there for a second before pushing myself to my feet. You know, I never remembered the tunnel being that long. Then again, before I had only gone in for pleasure and never thought of time. I guess I never really thought I'd need it for an emergency.

Forcing myself to my feet I sprinted off in the direction of The Tree. As soon as I was running again the vines started after me. I realized they were following based on the vibration I sent through the ground. If I only I could stand still . . . but for my plan to work I couldn't.

A vine caught my ankle and I inhaled sharply. I was going fast enough that I broke off the thorn and tip. My ankle stung and I knew it was cut. Gods that hurt, must be some sort of poisonous sap inside. I quickly increased my speed as much as I could so I wouldn't have to worry about more overly painful cuts. At least I hope.

Then I saw it through the trees and leaves. The Tree. Just the briefest glimpse of it's massive trunk through branches and leaves before it vanished from view. It renewed the waning energy in me. Taking in a huge breath I slipped through to closely growing trees and into the rough clearing-like area around The Tree.

For a brief moment, when I no longer felt so threatened, I had a clear view of everything. Sadness and longing welled up inside me at sight of The Tree. Even though I had been gone not even a week, I missed the place. It was my home, my fortress, my world (in a manner of speaking). The platform I had constructed was still up in the lower branches. Tearing my gaze from the beautiful boughs, I saw Percy and Annabeth near defending themselves from a few dangerous vines. Good, that meant they had chosen to listen to me after all.

I quickly crossed the space between me and The Tree. I slid to a stop and whirled around. I pulled my bow over my head and lifted my hand to hold the top of an arrow, but I didn't take it out. Annabeth caught my eye and nodded. I knew she knew what I was planning. I set my feet and glared fiercefully out at the forest.

"Call them off!" I snarled loudly, my voice ringing through the air. "Call them off or I'll shoot it!" This was a bluff, a desperate bluff. I wouldn't have the guts to harm The Tree. Hopefully it wouldn't come down to actually doing it; but if I did I had to hope my back-up would do it instead. "Call them off_ now _or I _will _shoot!"

Slowly the vines stiffened in their places. It was eerie. One was frozen trying to wrap around Percy's neck, another frozen mid swing for Annabeth's head, and several were frozen in lunges; jagged tips going straight for me. It was deathly still for a second. Then, with a crack of wood, the woman stepped out of the trees and stood before us, only yards away. She put her hands on her hips and looked at me coldly, the moss covered wings on her back buzzed rapidly at random seconds.

The woman smiled coldly at me, she was oddly beautiful for a creature of malignance. "It's such a shame you resort to bluffing," she said soothingly. "We both know you'll never harm The Tree." I grinded my teeth and set my shoulders. Before she could say anything else or make the vines attack again, I pulled the arrow out of my quiver and knocked it on. I swivelled around to The Tree and drew back.

"Do you want to test that theory?" I hissed through my teeth. The woman frowned for a second before smirking and dismissing my comment with a flick of her hand. I tensed and drew back my bow string further.

"It's just a bluff; I can read it in your body language. You're just pulling a sham," the woman said haughtily. I swallowed nervously. She didn't believe it, and I knew any second she would attack us again. I knew exactly what I had to do, but I wasn't happy about it. I looked at Annabeth and Percy mournfully – just so they knew how horrible this actually ways for me – and then I took aim for The Tree.

"That's what you think," I murmured angrily. Before I could let my conscious take over, before I could lose the tiny amount of courage I had worked up, before anything could happen to change things; I released the bow-string. There was a quiet _twang! _of the string and the arrow leapt forward. I heard the woman shriek in outrage, I heard the vines rumbling and splitting the earth as they came for us, but it was too late. The arrow hit it's mark, a tiny knot in the side of the trunk.

The arrow stuck out of the middle of the knot like an axe on a chopping block. At that moment there was a loud rumbling, as if a flood was coming. The ground beneath me and my quest members shook violently. I bent my knees and held my arms out, trying to keep balance as the earth trembled. Suddenly the ground around all of us tilted; and dark crack between the earth and the base of The Tree's trunk appeared. It grew wider until it was a gaping hole and the forest debris was sliding down into it.

I tried to take steps backwards but the ground was sloped so steeply my feet slipped. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Percy and Annabeth struggling as well. Behind me I heard the vines still coming for us. The yawning black hole beneath The Tree grew wider. I started to turn around, hoping to run before the slope became vertical. With a yelp I lost my balance and crashed to the ground. I clawed desperately at the ground with my free hand trying to find something to hold. There was nothing. I let out a piercing shriek as I slid down the earth on my stomach into the blackness below. I was able to see Percy dive frantically trying to catch me before I slid off the ground.

The strip of light between the base of the tree and the trick earth grew smaller and smaller. I was falling. Falling into the earth, falling into nothingness. I fell slowly, as if sinking through water, but at the same time it felt like the speed of light. I let out a strangled sound as the darkness engulfed me quickly. A second later I crashed into a stone floor on my side; my bow clattering beneath me.

I gasped for breath as I sat up, quickly checking my bow for damage. I found none. I shivered as the damp air settled in my bones; the stone floor was freezing beneath me. A moment later there was a thud near me and I heard a creaking sound above; there was a bang and the darkness was even darker.

I gasped in panic and scuttled backwards on my hands. I didn't know what the thud was, but I wasn't too sure I wanted to find out, especially now that the way in was clearly closed. My hand closed around my bow and I held it to my chest. I'm not normally scared of the dark, but this place was so dark it was terrifying.

For a minute it was silent, then, "Arthemia? Are – are you here?" I exhaled as my panicked brain placed to voice.

"Percy? Annabeth?" I said softly into the darkness.

"We're here," said Annabeth. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I muttered. I heard sounds of movement and I assumed Percy and Annabeth were getting to their feet. Shakily I pushed myself off the cold stone floor and stood up as well, gripping my bow tightly.

"Where are we?" Percy asked, clueless as usual. I figured from his tone that the question was directed at me.

"Beneath The Tree genius," I said foully. "Aside from that I . . . don't know. I never knew this . . . whatever it is existed." There was a stunned silence. I stood there rather scared. I never knew there was a trapdoor, and I never knew that there was some type of room beneath The Tree. I always thought it was normal beneath The Tree, not that there was an empty space.

"Can – can you make a fire with your hands to light up the place?" Percy asked after a pause. I scowled in the direction of his voice.

"No I cannot! I can't make fire," I growled. "I can only make sparks!"

"Calm down." Annabeth's voice. "We can't afford to get in a fight done here, we need to work together to get out of here." I sighed irritated.

"I hate it when you're right," I hissed. Taking matters into my own hands, I reached out behind me and cautiously began to take small steps backwards. I breathed slowly, trying to keep my cool. After a minute of walking my fingertips touched something cold and rough. Putting my bow back over my head, I felt along what I touched. I figured it was stone by feel, I felt along it slowly, unable to find an end. "I think there's a wall here," I murmured under my breath.

After a moment of feeling the wall my hand met something rising out of the rock. It was ice cold metal. I ran my hand along it; it met another piece of metal perpendicular to the ground. The feeling of it made my hands go numb. I felt to the top of the metal pole, it widened suddenly into a cup. I reached inside the cup and felt the bottom; at that moment I felt a tingling in my fingers like when I made sparks. Suddenly a flame exploded and I leapt backwards jerking my hand away.

It was a wall torch, embedded in the stone wall. The bursting flame dimmed a little bit, and it lit up everything. I blinked rapidly as my eyes adjusted to the sudden light. Before anyone could even think of commenting I held up my hand to keep them quiet.

"This, is not my fault," I growled. "I did not light that thing." Really I hadn't, all I did was touch where the flame was suppose to be held and . . . whoosh! Intsa-flame. With my little pardon said, I quickly turned my attention to where we were. There was a single wall torch, made of cold black iron and looking Gothic in style. It was attached to the only stone wall, made of large roughly cut bricks plastered with mud of some sort.

We were in a room, smaller than a classroom, but not by much. The ground was of black, hard packed, dusty dirt. The other three walls were made of . . . made of . . . In confusion I ran at one of the walls and felt it myself. Touch confirmed what my sight had told me. The other three walls were made of giant roots. Thick, dusty, brown-green roots the size of pipes. They flowed into the ground, mangling with each other. Following where they came from I saw they came up from one corner of the room-thing, growing to form the ceiling. Except in one corner, where it was like dirt hardened into a sheet. I assumed that was the trapdoor we had fallen into. It was the opposite corner of where the roots came from; which I judged to be the centre of The Tree.

I couldn't believe this place was here. I thought I had known everything about the forest. And I was wrong. I clearly didn't know everything, how on earth could there have been a trapdoor leading down to this place? How could I have never found it? How could it even exist, with one wall of stone and three of root? Yet here it was, right around me, like magic. It was incredible.

I walked the perimeter of the room, marvelling at how this could even be possible and how amazing it was. This place, well it was like a dream it me. I ran my hands along the walls, assuring myself it was real. Coming back to the stone wall I stopped and inspected the wall torch, wondering how it had lit itself. I didn't even notice Annabeth or Percy until there was a faint sort of vibration and I heard their footsteps scuttled towards me.

"Um, Arthemia . . ." Percy mumbled under his breath to me.

"Shut up," I hissed. "I'm trying to think."

"Arthemia, turn around, _now_!" Annabeth ordered. Growling in my throat I turned around to see what the big fuss was about. I stopped short at what was happening. The root walls were moving. Contracting and flexing as the faint vibrations coursed through the ground. I swallowed nervously as before my eyes the walls shuddered and began to slowly shrink inwards. Gulping I shrank back against the stone wall as the roots closed in, bringing all of us towards certain doom.

**A/N: *gasp!* What will happen to our heroes? Will they live? Will they die? Only time can tell! But I guess you can probably figure out things. Oh, here's everyone again. And I have an announcement! I am determined to finish this by the end of the year! Can I do it? We shall see; wish me luck! So everyone is back and all . . .**

**Percy: I really hate that place!**

**Annabeth: It wasn't that bad. The worst part was - *hand gets slapped over her mouth***

**Me: Guys! You can't tell things, nobody knows yet! I love being a mythological genius.**

**Arthemia: Personally I beg to differ. **

**Annabeth: *pushing my hand off* Hey, what about me? I know mythology to.**

**Percy: And me! Wait . . . never mind. Most mythology I know is from Annabeth . . .**

**Annabeth: Got that right.**

**Me: Yes, we all know Percy is brain dead, Arthemia knows a lot, Annabeth knows anything Greek. And I know too much for my own good . . .**

**Arthemia: That would explain - *slaps hand over her mouth***

**Me: NO TELLING! And now I still have a hand on someone's mouth.**

**Arthemia: *pulls out stone knife and Celestial knife***

**Me: Ah! Okay, everybody out before I get scars! And I already have a burn on my arm so this'll be ugly. Remember, reviews will help me finish by the year's end as well as other forms of praise! Bye!**


	12. Prison Break    In?

**A/N: I feel like this is so short. But it took me forever to write. Distractions . . . mild problem with 'my cousin Steve' . . . getting my own bow (seriously have one now). So I am VERY VERY VERY sorry for the horribly long wait. I hate myself now. Oh and I nearly forget – HALLOWEEN SEASON! Been excited since fall started. I am the biggest Halloween fanatic. And this story is now 110 pages. Pretty good right? So, sorry for the long wait, sorry for the shortness. Without further ado – read on.**

Percy: Prison Break . . . In?

My mind was, literally, blown to pieces. The only thing that could possibly do more damage was if Minos, the ghostly creep himself, cursed me with insanity. Everything that was happening was just too shocking. We had been chased by a possessed spirit, split up to be saved by Arthemia's brilliance, and then caught up in all this strangeness. I don't know how, but Arthemia's arrow had triggered this. In a way, this was all her fault. She had ordered us to come here, and she had gone through with her obvious bluff.

No wonder my mind was blown.

The strange root room was giving me the chills. Not just because it was impossible, nor because Arthemia the forest expert hadn't known about this. No, it had more to do with the ominous feeling of being watched and Arthemia's clear knack for getting us into trouble. First she had opened the trapdoor, then she had tumbled in – looking quite panicky – and she had also lit up the wall torch. Even though she claimed she didn't. And now, because of something she did, we were about to be squeezed to our death by tree roots.

I knew Arthemia must have triggered it somehow. Me and Annabeth had been standing innocently in the centre looking around while she had been checking out everything. But there was one single thing that had scared me the most. The fact the she hadn't noticed it at all when the roots had started to close in; and the fact that now that she had, she looked down right _terrified. _

She was more scared then I had ever seen her over the past few days. Save for maybe when I knew she had nightmares. But even then it hadn't been this bad. She had faced and killed a hellhound looking only alarmed and worried. Well, she is a hunter so I guess dangerous animals wouldn't be too worrisome. She had only looked panicked and nervous when facing the corrupted spirit. The rest of the time she displayed cool confidence and fiery anger. Right now she looked ready to faint from terror.

Her face was stark white, paler than linen. Her lips were pressed together in a thin line, and her mis-coloured eyes were wide. She was backed up against the stone wall next to the wall torch. Her hands were pushed flat against it, like she wished it would absorb her. And the sure sign she was frightened witless; she was pressing up so hard that her bow and quiver were getting squished, but she didn't seem to care. I knew you only had to meet her once to understand her bow and quiver were the most important things to her.

Annabeth was standing on the other side of her. Her expression told me she was afraid and trying to think of a way out of this. But I somehow knew that if anyone were to figure a way out of this, it wouldn't be her. It would be Arthemia, the hunter who knew how to survive; the hunter who was quite possible, a child of the Huntress herself. I knew somehow that only she could get us out of this. But she was too scared. And I was too freaked out to think of anything at all.

The root walls creeped closer and closer. The entire place shook, the ground vibrating so hard I could barely stand up. The stone wall was cold against my back; and the flame from the torch lit up everything brightly, unwavering were it sat. Closer . . . Closer . . . Only a foot or two away. The deadly roots, waiting to crush us to bits and strangle the last bit of air out of our bodies.

"Arthemia?" I managed to get out, my voice sounding strangled. "What did you do?" All three of us were pushed back against the stone wall. The wall torch's light glowed steadily above Arthemia's head. Arthemia's eyes flickered to me before staring once again in terror at the constricting root walls.

"I – I didn't do anything!" She growled. "Don't blame me for this mess!" I wanted to yell at her that it _was _technically her fault. But right now wasn't the time to be arguing.

"Oh great," I mumbled. "Any idea on how to get out of this? Annabeth? Anyone?" I figured it would be smart to ask my girlfriend, because normally I would depend on her. Of course in situations like this things do go whacko.

"No clue." Was the only reply I got. The roots were moving faster now. We were forced to bunch together by the wall torch. The deadly roots were inches from our bodies. I tried making myself as thin as possible. The root walls squeezed closer.

Inches . . . then not even one . . . The walls touched our bodies. Pushing us even more tightly against the stone wall. Desperately I tried to push them back; but to no avail. They squeezed us tighter. I tried to fight back, but my chest was being constricted and I couldn't breathe. Black spots danced around my eyes. That was it; we were all going to die.

Suddenly the flame in the torch – which was right next to my head – flashed brighter. Like as if it was one of those cheesy idea light bulbs. There was a gasping intake of breath.

"Both of you stop struggling!" Arthemia ordered her voice cold and airy. "Whatever you do don't move, just relax!" Was that her escape plan? So much for us surviving.

"What?" Annabeth hissed.

"Do it! If you want to live, do it!" That was the last thing I heard before vines encompassed my face.

The vines were rough and damp against my skin, like little threads cocooning it. There was no air, no light. I could feel my body going limp from lack of air. Instinctively I wanted to fight back; to try and push them away. But Arthemia's words rang dimly through my mind. _Don't move. _The only chance . . . the only idea . . .

In an insane leap of faith, I let my body go limp. Closing my eyes I lost any stiffness I might have; I was a movable as wet spaghetti. My mind dimmed almost completely and then . . .

All resistance disappeared. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted off my chest. The feeling of roots against me vanished. I sucked in a gulp of air. The next thing I knew I was falling forward face first. My body slapped against icy, dirt covered stone. A moment after I hit the ground the pressure around my feet disappeared as well.

Slowly forcing my eyes open I pushed myself off my stomach and onto my knees. Blinking rapidly I looked around and my jaw dropped.

I was in a long, dark, low ceiling corridor. It reminded me uncannily of the Labyrinth. The air was damp and musty; smelling of mildewed and feces. The ground was a solid piece of cold, grey stone and covered in swirling dust, dirt, fur, and straw. I could only see for a foot or two around me. The walls were curved and cruel looking, deathly smooth and covered in spider-threads. Evil bristled in the air down here; so thick it was almost choking.

I coughed a couple of times before looking over to my left. Arthemia was crouched there looking around with wide eye wonder; her hands were balled tightly and her knuckles were white. I couldn't see beyond her dim figure. She held the trance for one . . . two . . . three seconds before her eyes widen further for a second and she tore her bow and quiver off her back. I watched as she quickly inspected them over before breathing a sigh of relief. She mumbled something in Greek and put them back in their usual places.

I crawled closer to her. "You okay? Nothing broken?" I asked. She straightened up indignity.

"I'm perfectly fine," she hissed. "Don't concern yourself with me."

"Hey, I'm just looking out for the person who saved my life. Is that a problem?" I snapped. She glared at me before staring blankly into the corridor in front of us. "That was a stroke of genius back there, how'd you figure it out?" She snorted through her nose.

"Devil's Snare," she grumbled. "From Harry Potter. I noticed that whenever I relaxed a limb it loosened. That's how I knew what to do." I looked at her surprised, unsure exactly what she was talking about, but nonetheless impressed.

"Okay . . ." I don't know why but something felt wrong. "Um . . ." Then I realized what was wrong. "Hang on – where – where's Annabeth?" I moved enough so that I should be able to see her. But she wasn't there; it was just me and Arthemia. Where could she be? She couldn't have popped out somewhere else; there was nowhere else to go! "Where is she? She should be here! Where is she?" My heart was pounding like a crazy drum as I jumped to my feet, my head spinning around in desperation. In panic I search the spot where she should have come through; I pounded on the root wall that was behind us, I kicked at the ground. I even pulled out Riptide and tried slashing at the roots. Nothing worked. She – she was gone. "Where is she?" I was panicking now, I couldn't think straight. She – she couldn't just be gone! It wasn't possible! I couldn't just lose her like that! "Where is she?"

"Percy." Arthemia's voice cut through my mind like a knife blade, but I was too worried to pay attention. "Perseus Jackson, snap out of it!" There was a sharp blow on my cheek. I blinked rapidly and focused on what was happening. Arthemia was standing in front of me, glaring, and she slapped me hard once again. "She not here; get it? She's somewhere else; she didn't trust me enough to listen. Snap out of it, there nothing we can do."

"B – But – she's – she's –" I started to stutter, but Arthemia cut me off with one look.

"I know, now shut up and let me think, I need to check something out. Meanwhile, try to deal with that fact your _girlfriend _is missing." I was shocked into silence. She sounded like she didn't even care about how horrible this was for me. I watched numbly as she walked over the root wall and calmly slipped her arm through them.

"Arthemia." No reply. "Arthemia? What are you doing? Arthemia?" She bit her lip and stood that way up to her shoulder for a minute before sliding her out.

"I thought so," she grumbled. "Only two of the root walls were moving. This one –" she tapped the wall. "Was stationary and it was the floor and stone wall that was moving. It's retreating now; I could feel it with my fingers. But I don't think we're going to be getting back. The only thing to do is go forward." I was shocked at how easily she was putting herself in charge. She casted me a harsh but meaningful look as a scowl took over her features. She spun on her heel and started walking swiftly away from our entrance.

"Arthemia, where are you going?" I complained. "C'mon Arthemia, explain!" she completely ignored me. "Arthem – argh your name's to long. Can't I call you something else?" That got her attention. She stopped dead in her tracks. I was being serious when I asked; her name is ridiculously long to say more than once.

"Like what?" she hissed, her tone colder than Antarctica.

"I don't know . . ." I grumbled, my mind still in shock from Annabeth just disappearing the fact _no one cared. _"Um . . . what about Arty?" Worse possible thing I could have suggested. Arthemia stopped dead for a second, her body rigid and quivering in anger; there was a whirl on movement and the next thing I knew I was on my back flat on the ground as Arthemia stood hatefully over me. Her eyes colours were morphing again while she glared at me dangerously, there was an ugly scowl on her face and both her stone and Celestial knifes were brandished in a fighting type way.

"Don't you _ever _call me that _again,_" she hissed deep in her throat. "Is that clear?" I swallowed and quickly nodded. I don't know why she got so angry at the suggestion of something shorter to call her by. There wasn't any harm in it – I mean her name is _so _long. There was no reason to get worked up . . . unless it had something to do with her dad.

"Okay, okay," I mumbled. "No Arty, I'll figure out something else."

"Good luck with that," she spat. She sheathed her two knives and with a growl she spun on her heel and marched off. I stared after her for a second before quickly getting to my feet and following her as she went off into the darkness.

We hadn't even gone five steps before something happened. One moment I was dimly following Arthemia's rough shadowy outline tempted to pull out Riptide for light, the next two bright lights burst into existence one either side of her. In the blink of an eye two old-fashioned torches were giving off strong balls of fire, illuminating a five-foot space. Arthemia skidded to a halt and looked at the torches in surprise.

"That wasn't me so don't even think it," she hissed, looking quizzically at the torches. The flames were large and bright, glowing red. Yet as I watched them I saw the colour of the flames shifted into a brown sort of colour, then into a silver sort of colour; then back again. It was weird yet cool, and somehow those colours felt important to me but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Annabeth would probably know if she was here.

"I wasn't going to," I muttered. "You have a weird affect on torches down here, moving on. Let's just keep going." She glanced back at me somewhat surprised before shrugging and striding forward. After a moment's hesitation of uncertainty I followed.

I was just coming in line with the gothic wall torches when something else happened. The colours changed. No longer was the flame shifting colours. Now it was a deep blue with hints of green; washing everything in an eerie underwater sort of light. I stopped dead and hastily took a few steps back; seeing Arthemia freeze and stalk back to the torches. They reverted back to the shifting colours they had originally been in.

Arthemia cast me a glance that seem to say _see? I'm not alone in this _before rolling her eyes and continuing down the tunnel. I followed and once again the flames changed to the blue colour. Both of us stared at them.

"They react to our auras," Arthemia marvelled. "Yours is blue-green because your father is god if the sea and mine . . . they react to our auras; enough said. Let's move on." I knew she had figured something out. Something that clearly had unsettled her. Maybe the aura colours related to the godly parent of demigods. If so then we just gained another clue. Unfortunally I really didn't understand the colours.

Another five steps, just when we were almost out of reach of the first set if light, two more torches flared into existence. They were the same colours as before. No longer too surprised, Arthemia kept going and I blindly followed. I couldn't take into account that Annabeth was _gone. _I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice the changing of the flame colours or the fact that the pair behind us was snuffed in a second.

For the next ten minutes we continued on. There was nothing but the cold stone tunnel, the weird changing torches, and the horrible cloying scent of evil. I wanted to take charge at some point, but there was only a single path and this _was _Arthemia's quest. The dusty air swirled so thickly around us to the point of leaving us blind. Then it went pitch black.

For a minute there was nothing but panic. I was trying not lose my head in the unsettling darkness, and I could hear the sound of snapping fingers as Arthemia tried to make sparks. I coughed trying to breathe through the dust. Then abruptly the dust was gone, and the whole passageway blazed into light.

The smell of evil and death was even stronger, but what was before us was not something I expected. The passage was infinite, shrinking and vanishing in darkness. The stone walls were even darker and more mold covered. Every five feet there were black iron torches blazing either Greek Fire or glowing orange. On both sides of the tunnel were huge gaping iron barred doors.

For a moment we were frozen in shock. Then I heard the clack of nails, the rubbing of scales, the booming of heavy footsteps, and the predatory hiss of monstrosities. I held my breath as I saw glowing orbs appear at the door of each iron gate. Sometimes two, sometimes one, sometime three or more, all turning to face the two demigods frozen. I was so scared I couldn't move.

"It – it's not possible," I heard Arthemia breathe after sometime. I watched in horror as she slowly walked towards the nearest iron on the left. Her eyes were wide and she moved as if she was in a trance. Two glowing eyes bored into her. There was a clicking sound and she whispered something under her breath. She slowly raised her hand and reached out to touch the bars.

That got me to move.

I sprinted forward and grabbed her wrist a second before she could touch the iron. Twisting her arm I thrust her behind me as she screeched in protest. Quickly I uncapped Riptide and held it between me and whatever was behind the bars. The eyes blinked slowly once before slowly turning away and disappearing.

Keeping Riptide ready I turned around and slapped Arthemia across the cheek. She glared at me; her eyes had lost that vacant look. "What's wrong with you?" I growled. "Who's knows what's behind those bars? It's dangerous!" She folded her arms and straightened up angrily.

"Don't get mad at me," She growled. "It was the monster! I couldn't help it! It _told _me to open up the cage." I stared at her like she was crazy.

"That was a _monster? _And how could you possibly understand it?" What the heck was she going on about?

"I – I don't know!" She yelled, hate in her eyes. "But I do know where we are. Remember when Chiron told us about the Yggdrasil? He was right. This is the reincarnation of the Yggdrasil. The roots are a prison, they held monsters and they still hold monsters. The insides of the cages are roots. This place holds all the most deadly monsters ever known to the gods that have been caught."

"B – But how could you see?" I stammered. "I can understand the connections but – how can you see what the cages are made of?" Arthemia frowned and glanced casually at the nearest cage. There was a low clicking sound.

"I'm not sure, I can just sort of tell," she growled. There was more of that clicking sound followed by hoots and shrieks and hiss echoing from everywhere. "They don't like Celestial bronze," Arthemia explained. "But _don't _put your sword away – I don't trust these creatures." I rolled my eyes at her.

"They're monsters. Of course you shouldn't trust them. All they ever want to do is eat us," I muttered. "You know, this kinda fits in to what the crazy lady up top was saying. You being The Tree's material guardian or something. You're, like, the jail keeper of the world's creepiest prison." Arthemia snorted but didn't slap me or get angry so I took it as a good sign.

"Whatever," she snapped, loosening her bronze knife in it's sheath. "Let's just keep moving. We need to find a way out of this, because we're not safe and we don't exactly have supplies."

"Maybe we could eat one of the monsters," I suggested, trying to keep my tone light. _Wham! _Arthemia's fist caught me in the gut. It didn't really hurt but the sheer force behind it was tremendous. Gods, this girl is _strong. _

"You want to go in there?" She hissed. "Let's just go." Pulling her knife out she kept it relaxed yet ready in front of her and stalked off down the tunnel. I wasn't really in the mood to lose _another _member of this quest, nor was I ready to get lost down in this horrifying place. Reluctantly I followed.

Time wore on and on and on. Me and Arthemia stayed side-by-side, alone save for the glowing eyes of various monsters. Most of them would go back and hide in the dark, but a few of the braver (or stupider) ones would instead say things in their weirdo language. Arthemia would always hiss back – somewhat terrifyingly – threats or orders in Ancient Greek. Only then would the monsters vanish from my sight. But some still stayed to speak in their creepy voices.

The tunnel twisted and turned and half of the time it was either level or sloping downwards. The stench of evil became unbearable. I was choking on the air. It didn't seem to affect Arthemia to much, but she certainly didn't appear too pleased. The more turns and spirals we made the worse it got. I soon couldn't tell which way was which and what direction we had come from.

There was only one corridor, but both sides were full of iron barred cages. They were placed diagonally across from each other and a glowing torch was in between all of them. But the dusty smooth walls and slick sloping floor made it all too easy to lose my way. Arthemia seemed to know instinctively where to go, what to do, and exactly how dangerous the monsters were with just one look.

We kept on like this for about half an hour. By this time I was growing hungry. The fact we didn't have any food on us wasn't helping either. Unfortunally there was nothing I could do. Down here, I was pretty much useless. Well, I thought I was useless.

Almost as abruptly as we had found ourselves in this place, we suddenly came to the end of the tunnel. One second everything was as it had been, the next we were staring at a blank curved wall of mold encrusted stone with thin piece of dried up root curling between the cracks. There was a torch in the wall about the same level as Arthemia's head; so about my shoulder. Diagonally from us on either side were rust covered iron gates. Behind them was blackness.

"So . . . which way now?" I asked Arthemia. It was really upsetting to have to rely on her and not on Annabeth. I had to because _she _didn't care at all and this was _her _quest. Arthemia took a moment and looked in either of the gates.

"You know what? You choose," she huffed. "I'm sick of this place and you're suppose to be older . . . physically, not mentally." She folded her arms and raised her eyebrows expectantly while scowling angrily. I sighed and rubbed my forehead, trying to clear my head.

"Seriously? You choose now to stop being independent?" I mumbled. "I can't even see into them!"

Arthemia growled in her throat. "Leave it to the idiotic _boy _to be blind," she hissed. "The one on the right . . . I don't like it, I can see spikes in it. The one on the left . . . it's just dark. So where do _you _think we should go? Spikes or the dark?" She sounded like she was mocking me.

"Um . . ." her asking me to choose had not been something I had expected. "Well in my experience spikes have never been good so . . . let's go with the left one." She gave me a curt nod. I barely got any time to react before she walked over to the gate and tried to pull up on it. It didn't budge. She tried again before frowning and kicking the thing.

"How the Hades am I suppose to open this?" she growled. "This thing is rusted shut! It's not exactly like I can say _anoiktó sousámi _and it'll happen. Give me a hand you _oknērós ákhrēstos!_" If it wasn't for the insult tacked on to the end, I would have laughed at her saying 'open sesame' in Greek. Rolling my eyes I joined her and we pulled up on the gate.

"Nice to know I'm the hired muscle," I grumbled. We tried and tried and tried. It didn't work. The thing was stuck tight. "It's not moving," I sighed stepping back, wiping sweat off my face.

I was hoping she would just give up. Instead I watched as she growled in the back of her throat and grip the gate even tighter. I saw her fingertips spark and she thrust up with all her strength. In one shrieking sound of screeching metal the gate flew up and disappeared in the dark stone. I stared at her shock and she glanced back at me surprised.

"Or you could do that," I mumbled. "Well, let's check it out." Without even a reply, she stepped into the cell and looked around. I followed her a moment later. I had to duck to go in.

The moment I crossed the threshold metal screeched and the gate slammed shut behind me. We whirled around and stared horrified at the now shut gate. I stood there petrified as I slowly watched the burning torches fizz out one by one and darkness filled the tunnel. I rattled the gate desperately. The entire place was blacker than night.

"I hate you."

**A/N: Haha! What will happen? Who spoke at the end? It what Percy suggested really true? Find out later. So I'll tell you guys the Greek now. **_**anoiktó sousámi **_**as you know, this means open sesame – little humour in there; **_**oknērós ákhrēstos **_**means lazy bum. *scrolls through story* I thought I had one more . . . oh wait, most was done when I didn't have internet, never mind. And, here are some of the characters.**

**Percy: I miss Annabeth.**

**Arthemia: Get over it.**

**Percy: No! I will not get over it! I JUST LOST HER!**

**Me: *rubs ear* Ow . . . and Arthemia, just give him a break. His flaw is loyalty so he can freak out.**

**Arthemia: *fingering knife* If I can't freak out, than he can't.**

**Me: You set up the rules for yourself. You could freak out if you let yourself.**

**Percy: *sob***

**Arthemia: I ain't that desperate.**

**Me: Fair enough, so, how's the cell treatin' ya?**

**Arthemia: *scowls* As if you don't know! We told you; hence why you're writing this.**

**Me: I was trying to make you spoil it for the readers . . . and when am I getting payed?**

**Arthemia: You're not.**

**Percy: *sob* Annabeth! Where are you?**

**Me: *staring at Percy* Maybe we should get a grief councillor . . . anyways; I feel I should get payed. Readers? Should I get payed? Tell me in a review! Speaking of which, time to wrap things up. So lemme know how I'm doing; through review, PM or alert or whatever. Don't care. Just let me know how I'm doing! Thanks! Bye!**


	13. Nightmares

**A/N: Okay, so I actually finished this yesterday, but I'm trying to keep a schedule and update on Saturdays. But because I finished last night I got a head start on the next chapter so . . . maybe this'll all work out. And as I am writing this The Birds is playing in colour on the TV . . . IT'S THE STAMPHALIANS! Had to get that out. Sorry . . . anyways. Apparently I stole this idea from a book series . . . according to my friends; even though I've never heard of it. Awkwardness . . . heheh. I'll shut up now. Here's the chapter! You get quite a good look at the characters in this one and the next one.**

Arthemia: Nightmares

I hated Percy, I hated this place, I hated this cell, I hated my whole darn life. I wouldn't show it, and I wouldn't admit it, but I was downright terrified. It was bad enough to see the roots of The Tree closing in . . . but this? I had been living on top of a prison for two years. The two happiest years of my life, had been on top of a prison. And the prison scared me witless.

I didn't like what the monsters said. Their voices coiling around in my brain like a cold reptile. Their persuasive words . . . it was hard not to listen to them. They gave me such offers that were so tempting . . . and all I had to do was open the door. All I had to do was release the door and I would get what they promised.

It was so tempting; I wasn't even aware what I had been doing at first. If Percy hadn't stopped me . . . we would probably both be dead. I hadn't expected to just loose sense. We were lucky we weren't eaten by a . . . actually I'm not sure what the monster was called. But it wasn't pleasant.

Unfortunally I could see perfectly fine in the prison. I couldn't understand how Percy was unable to see. Everything thing was crystal clear to me, maybe a little dim and fuzzy, but otherwise I could see like it was day. The monsters in the cells were horrible; I could barely stand to look at them. The back three walls of the cell were made of roots. The same roots as that first room had been made of.

Now we were in one of the cells ourselves. Reasons for saying 'I hate you' to Percy? Well, aside from the obvious reasons, he choose which cell to go into and . . . it wasn't exactly what I would call 'safe' or 'non-dangerous'.

"I hate you," I repeated. "I really hate you." Involuntary I stepped backwards and gripped my bow tightly with both hands.

"Aside from the blackout," Percy said stepping forwards into the cell. "What's the big deal?" He started to take another couple of steps forward.

"No!" I hissed, grabbing his arm and jerking him back. "Don't even think about it! Five feet out there's a drop."

"Oh. Oops." It was sad but true. There was five feet of solid stone spanning off about ten feet to my left, and vanishing in the darkness on the right. The chasm seemed to span the whole chamber. It was about thirty feet wide, and I could only dimly the far side. Cautiously I wandered forward and few steps and peered down into the chasm. Nothing. I could see absolutely nothing.

"Whoop-dee-do," I grumbled. "Trapped in a cell that has an endless pitfall thanks to the idiot _boy_." Growling irritably I spun on my heel and stalked back to the gate, elbowing Percy in the stomach for good measure. Angrily I gripped the gate, sparked my fingers, and pulled up. Nothing happened. "Well it was worth a shot," I muttered under my breath.

"You know," Percy mumbled. "Just because I'm invincible doesn't mean I don't feel it when you hit me."

"Whatever." Then I heard it. It was very faint, but I could just notice it. A light clacking of claws on stone, the slither of a scaly belly, a low hiss. I swallowed nervously and stepped back. The slithering sound grew louder and louder; the clacking echoed loudly in the cell. A hiss reverberated through the air. "You – you can hear that right?"

"Oh good, so I'm not going crazy," Percy murmured. "Um, do – do you know what that is? _Please _tell me it's not something that wants to eat us."

"I – I don't know. It's hiding," I snapped, trying not to show how freaked out I was.

"This isn't good."

"No duh Sherlock." The slithering sound grew even louder. I bit my lip and stared as I saw a long, narrow, forked tongue flickered out from the chasm for a second before disappearing. It flickered out again. Slowly a coal-black triangular head rose from the edge of the chasm; a long tongue flickering out often, testing the air. Several feet of a long, black, scaly body as thick as me rose out. The head bent and twisted to look at us. Large, glowing eyes fixed on us, pupils almost invisible. The tongue flickered out again, ending only three feet away.

I made a squeaking sound as Percy muttered a prayer in Greek. The eyes looked between us hungrily.

_It's been a long time since I've had . . . visitors. _A voice hissed, working it's way into my head and coiling around like ice.

"Can you here it?" I whispered.

"What?" Percy whispered back. "I just hear hissing. You mean you can . . . understand it?" I let out another squeaking sound as I tried to say yes. The creature's eyes swivelled and fixed on Percy.

_A son of Poseidon . . . _the monster's voice hissed. _Approved by my mistress . . . interesting . . . _I took a deep breath before gripping my bow even tighter and straightening my shoulders.

"Y – Your mistress?" I asked. "Who is your mistress?" The head turned to me; the eyes holding mine so steadily I couldn't look away.

_You should know child . . . You resembled her very much. So what brings you here? Answer carefully child . . . it has been many eons since I've had a meal. _The tongue flicked out closer, I stumbled backwards terrified.

"A – A quest, and – and accidents. Um . . . please don't eat us!" I managed.

_I cannot eat you, _the voice concluded. _To do so would anger my mistress and throw the prison into chaos. But the son of Poseidon . . . although he is approved by my mistress, he is fresh meat; good, strong, and powerful . . . But a quest you say? Let us see . . . _I could feel the creature's cold presence probing around my brain; invading my thoughts and memories.

"S- Stop that!" I screamed angrily. The presence retreated slightly.

_Interesting . . . very interesting . . . I understand now. You cannot go back, so you must go forward. But to go forward you must pass. You cannot pass, not yet, not unless you are strong enough . . ._

"What – what are you talking about?" I asked, putting on the best brave front I could. In response the creature slithered closer to us by a foot or two. It hissed lowly, and I began to detect a faint smell. At first it was sweet and light, like a pleasant spring breeze. But it slowly thickened, no longer as sweet, more relaxing and cloying. I began to feel drowsy; I swayed on my feet and had to force myself to keep my eyes open.

"Wh – what's happening?" I heard Percy murmur sleepily. A moment later there was a thump. I forced myself to look over to my left; Percy was lying there fast asleep and snoring.

"Percy!" I tried to yell, but it came out barely a whisper. Everything around me seemed fuzzy. I forced my eyes open wider.

_You are strong child . . . you place gives you strength against this. But even you cannot resist forever. _The creature was right. I couldn't keep resisting. Even now I felt myself giving in. I was rocking back and forth, I was slowly lowering my head and my eyes wanted to close. I tried to fight it off. The feeling was too powerful. My knees began to buckle, my eyes closed shut on their own accord as I felt my mind slip away . . .

* * *

><p>I can back to my senses somewhere else. I was on my side lying on a cool stone floor. Opening my eyes slowly I sat up and looked around. I was lying on the floor of a wide hallway. The walls were dark wood, and the ceilings far above were tiled. Elegant light fixtures were hanging from the ceiling and giving off a warm light. Several old English wooden doors were lined on both sides of the hallway.<p>

I stood up and turned in a slow circle before frowning. Something was wrong. It took me a moment to figure it out. The place was disproportionate. Everything was larger to a certain point. A wide hall wasn't too weird, but the ceiling was maybe a foot taller and the doors were all at least half a foot taller than they normally were. And something else seemed wrong. The walls didn't seem . . . solid. Confused, I walked over to the wall on my right and reached out to touch it.

It felt like goo, thickening more as I managed to push my fingers in. My hand was in almost up to my knuckles before it became solid and I stopped. Hurriedly I pulled my hand out, the wood rippling around it.

"What the Hades?" I murmured, staring at the wall in confusion. Then I remembered. The cell, the black snake-like monster, the smell, falling asleep, and everything else. "Oh gods, no," I whispered. "Percy! Percy, are you here!" No response. "What have you done, Creature? Where am I? What's going on?"

_You won't get an answer, child, _a female voice said. It didn't sound like the voices of monsters; it wasn't speaking in my head but around me. _They cannot hear you, you are alone. Save your strength and anger for what awaits you. You will need all of it. _I looked around, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"But . . . who are you? What is happening? I don't understand," I pleaded.

_I cannot explain, child, _the voice said. _My guardian is merely doing it's duty. But I can guide you as it is needed. Follow the current, follow it and don't stray . . . and remember to save your strength . . . _the voice faded away and I was alone.

I took a deep breath and tried to figure out where I was. The hallway seemed familiar to me. I scowled and tapped my forehead, trying to remember. Stone floor. Wood walls. Old fashioned doors. Then it hit me. It was a fuzzy memory, one I had tried hard at to block out. The basement; it was the basement. I remembered it now. It was the basement hallway in the house. But . . . why was I here? I hated this place. It gave me the chills. My father had teased me about dunking me in a spring he claimed was down here when I was bad as a child. The only time I had ever been down here was when I first got my bow; he taught me in the first room.

I breathed deeply and tried to calm myself as my heart began to beat rapidly. This place scared me; in real life and now in this dream reality. There was a loud moan from somewhere. I stood there for a second, knees shaking, before chickening out and running towards the staircase leading up. _What am I doing? _I thought. _I don't run from danger, I don't panic. What is happening to me? Ever since _they _found me, I've been a mess. _I didn't know what had gotten into me. I wasn't like this. Why was I even in the basement?

I reached the staircase. I put a foot to the bottom step, but the moment I put down any weight my foot went straight through. I choked back a cry of surprise, gripped the doorframe, and thrust myself back. I couldn't use the stairs which meant . . . I was trapped in the basement. Closing my eyes I steadied my breathing and tried to figure out what to do. The woman had said to follow the current, and I knew I could somehow trust her.

Keeping my eyes closed I let my feet take me where they would. I didn't hesitate, I didn't falter, I just followed what my gut told me. When I sensed I needed to, I stopped and opened my eyes. I was standing in front of a door. Glancing down the hall I realized I was in front of the first door; the one that lead to the room I first learned to shoot in.

Taking a deep breath I turned the handle and pushed. Locked. That was odd. The only time it had ever been locked was when I turned nine and half . . . the day dangers started to follow me. I thought about maybe setting it on fire with some sparks. Suddenly it hit me. I knew why everything seemed backwards.

No sparks were on my fingertips, even though I was upset. There wasn't even tingling. Taking a deep breath I slowly looked down at myself. I gasped and stared at my body in shock. It – it wasn't really my body. I was wearing slippers, brown yoga pants, and a green tank top. My hair was shorter, _much _shorter; it only reached just past my shoulders. Both of my knives were gone, as if that had never been there. My bow and quiver were still with me, but I didn't have any bronze arrows. And the most shocking thing of all? I was only around nine years old. I was a twelve year old, in a dream reality, trapped in my nine year old body.

The second I realized this, I screamed. Can you really blame me? I was nine years old! I screamed again and kicked the door in front of me. I was probably going to scream again but I managed to gain my self control. _Think, _I told myself, _think, breathe, figure this out. _The smaller body explained why everything seemed a little larger than I remembered. Let's see what I knew; I was nine, I was in the basement – the age I had been the last time I came willingly down here – and the door to the archery room was locked.

That was it then. In the dream reality I had somehow gone back in time. But why? Why this exact day? This was a bad day for me. What had happened this day . . . I could remember it vividly. Me screaming hateful words and my smashing of things, my father yelling and me as his face was red in anger; it was the worst fight we had ever had. It was because of that fight that I made the life-altering choice to run away. All because he locked the door and refused to let me go out of the house or do anything but sit in my room. There had been no reason behind it. But the fight . . . I shivered. I had tried so hard to block it out and now here it was again, fresh and bright in my mind.

I was fighting off tears of anger and pain when I felt an insistent tug in my gut. Absentmindedly I stepped towards where it was pulling me. I moved down the hallway and stopped before the next door. On impulse I twisted the doorknob and pulled the door open. When it open a few inches there was thump. I swallowed nervously and opened the door all the way.

For a minute I was frozen in absolute shock and fear. Ginormous, spindly legs with thick hairs, little hooks on the ends. A large abdomen and an ugly head with foaming pincers and eight eyes. It was a gross black and brown. An oversized sticky web was stretched across the room behind it. It's eight eyes fixed on me and it hissed.

I screamed at the top of my lungs. Slamming the door shut in a hurry I pushed myself across the hall and pressed myself against the wall. There were several thumps for a minute before all went quiet. I breathed a sigh of relief as my heart rate slowed from a buzz to just frantic.

"Oh dear gods," I whispered, holding my head in my hands. The image and huge spider wanting to eat me was seared into my mind. You might think that because I'm better off in nature I'd be okay with spiders. The truth? I did not like spiders in the least. Sure I was okay if they were small, but if they were bigger than my thumb nail I would start to panic. Not the screaming type of panic, but the freeze-in-place-than-bolt type of panic. I used to be able to count on Aria to eat them when they appear but . . . oh gods.

Aria.

Where was she? She had gone off when we entered the property. But where was she now? Everything happened so fast. I never got a chance to call her. I wiped off tears that fell and slowed my breathing. I was shivering. I felt the tug again. Sighing I stepped away from the wall and let it guide me.

I walked to the next door on the right of the hall. Almost against my will now, nerves in my heart, I turned the knob and open the door. _Well, _I thought as I saw what was in there, _this isn't so bad. _

It was sort of like a walk-in aquarium. The air had shimmering beams of light as if it was the sun being seen from underwater. A couple pieces of long seaweed broke through the tiled floor and swayed gently. Fish we're gliding through the air as if in water. It was breath-taking. I wasn't much for fish or swimming, but this was awesome. There were shining, silvery fish darting around in shining schools. Little groups of brown minnows pecked at the walls and floor. Other species of river fish that I vaguely recognized were scattered about.

I stepped into the room and breathed deeply. The air was thick with moisture, like a humid day, but there was the oddest consistency of water in it. I could still breathe normally – if all swimming was like this, I might actually attempt to learn. At the moment I was rather envious of Percy's ability to breathe underwater. This was simply incredible.

I walked around the room, watching the fish, poking at them if they came close enough. Completing my lap around the room I wandered into the middle of it. This was a thousand times better than the last room. I almost felt a smile tug at the corner of my mouth as I stood there, a beam of light warm on my skin. I looked up to the ceiling. Swishing around in a group of five were some ugly fish. Well, ugly isn't accurate; they were this brownish-grey, thin but tall and long. Their fins were thick and patterned. As I looked at them, one flipped itself so it looked down at me. I bit my lip and froze. The eyes were bulbous and dark, and sharp spiny teeth were poking out through fat lips.

The fish wiggled it's tail fins and the others turned to look down at me to. A second later they were swishing down to my face. I yelped and sprinted for the door. It was like trying to wade through water – tiring and not very fast. The fish swam after me hungrily, moving much faster than I was. With a cry I leapt through the door. My hands hit the ground and I kicked the door close not a moment too soon before pulling myself into a crouch.

For a second I was shocked into paralysis. Did that really just happen? It couldn't have . . . and what were those fish? They looked like piranhas or something. But what about the other fish? I knew they were river fish, did that mean the ones chasing me also lived in rivers? I knew they lived in the Amazon, and others in the sea but . . . I shuddered. That settled it. I wasn't going swimming ever again. _Never. _

I swallowed down the panic that was welling up inside of me and stood up. I wanted to get out of here. But there was nowhere to go because I was trapped down here. I took a deep breath before slowly following the insistent tug in my gut. I almost didn't want to any more. But that woman, she had told me to follow the current, and I trusted her.

I was led across the hall to the next door. Unlike all the others this one pushed in. Taking a slow breath and gaining control of my emotions I twisted the knob and pushed. The door swung in and seemed to vanish. The tug was more powerful now. Carefully I stepped just past the threshold into the room.

Immediately it was like I was a different place. The room seemed to vanish. I was standing in the forest. The odd tree was in my view of everything, but I could clearly see The Tree. It looked just as it always had, perfect and beautiful. Bird calls trilled, the air was warm, and I couldn't feel happier.

As I watched I saw a thin plume of smoke rise up from somewhere in the distance. I frowned, that wasn't right. The smoke darkened and thickened, the bird calls turned to shrill shrieks. More smoke, thicker, choking me and everything else. I coughed. I saw red light flickering on the far side of The Tree.

Within a few seconds a giant fire was roasting through the forest. Birds shrieked and animals ran. The forest was getting torched. Flames licked the edge of The Tree. It groaned and tilted; roots ripping out of the ground, branches crashing into treetops. The flames moved faster now. Licking up the sides of The Tree, turning ordinary ones into ash. Birds took flight in huge flocks, animals ran through the underbrush.

"No," I cried. "No! _NO!_" Desperately I tried to run forward. It was like a flexible wall was in front of me. I couldn't move forward. "NO! It can't be happening!" I screamed; tear welling up in the corners of my eyes. I reached forward, trying to do anything. Deer, rabbits, badgers, and foxes ran by me; their eyes wide in terror, their fur standing on end. A raven blacker than night sped by inches from my face. Tears dripped down my cheeks.

Everything was burning away now. Branches of The Tree fell off and crashed to the ground. Trees fell sending waves of sparks and new flames rippling through the air. "No! This can't be happening!" I screamed, my vocal cords searing. I wanted to stop the fire, but I couldn't even move. Everything was turning to ash, the fire was destroying everything. The forest, my home, the most beautiful place in the world was destroyed. "No, please no," I begged, hoping some divine would intervene. Ash blew around everywhere. Coating everything, as flames burned low and bright.

Suddenly there was a strong gust of wind. Wooden hinges creaked and the next thing I knew a door slammed itself in my face. The entire forest vanished. I was thrown backwards and suddenly I was back in the basement hall. I stood there shell-shocked, as tears streamed down my face. I tried to comfort myself by telling myself it wasn't real. It didn't work. Tears still fell despite my attempts to push them back.

I don't know how long I stood there. Fighting back the tears. But I wasn't one to cry. I _hated _to cry. I scrubbed at my eyes with the kneel of my hand and removed all traces of tears. There was the tug in my gut again. I didn't want to go on. This place was a house of horrors. It was like the incarnation of fear. A bad thought was worming its way into my mind, but I wasn't in a mood to deal with it.

Reluctantly I followed the force that pulled me on. It led me to the next door on the same side. Before even reaching for the knob, I cast a quick glance at the rest of the hall. I realized I had opened all the doors except for this one and the one at the end. I hoped that would mean I could leave this dream reality soon.

Sighing tiredly, fear of what might lie behind the door racing through my veins, I pulled the door open. Nothing. It was empty, black. I frowned, that didn't make any sense. So far all had been things that freaked me out. I wasn't afraid of the dark. I had _never _been afraid of the dark.

The back of my scalp tingled. I felt the compulsion to walk forward.

Putting my hands on either side of the doorframe, almost as if to stop myself, I stepped forward. My feet crossed a few steps over the threshold. Then I was somewhere else. It was dark, an odd faint flash appearing somewhere in the distance. Now where was I? I could still feel my hands pressing against the doorframe. But my sight showed me something entirely different.

As I stood there, I watched the flash come closer and grow brighter. There was a blinding flash, and before my eyes a scene unfolded. A scene that was by now all too familiar. The blinding flashes were lightning, showing a storm through an open window. There was a broken cabinet against the far wall. Two tables were in the room, in front of me with their corners touching. Standing against the left table was my father; and facing him was an older, angrier me.

"What are you doing here?" the older me growled.

"Arthemia," he gaped. "Please I – " The other me bared her teeth and hissed.

"You left me," she accused, her tone frightening even to me. "You left me behind! You wanted me gone – you hated me! You wanted me dead! You left me." Her voice fell to a broken angry whisper. My father's knees shook, he looked like me would faint. Something glinted in the other me's hand, barely visible from the lightning.

"I – I never meant to," my father said. Despite myself, I scowled. I hated my father, the jerk. All the same, I knew what was going to happen. I wanted this to stop. But I couldn't move. I was petrified. Frozen like a statue in fear.

"You left me," the other me repeated. "You wanted me to die. You left me." She raised her hand; stone knife held aloft. "You left me to DIE!" she screamed. She sprang forward and stabbed the knife through my father's chest. A cry of terror escaped my lips. The girl released her knife, turned, and jumped out the window. My father's body crumple to the ground. Blood spilled, staining the ground scarlet. He twitched and convulsed; drawing shuddering breathes and coughing up blood.

I screamed. An ear-shattering note burst out of me. I couldn't hold it in. I pushed myself back off the door frame. All at once I was back in the hall, another scream tearing itself out of my throat. I slammed the door shut and leaned against it gasping. A moment later I was leaning against it with my eyes closed and whimpering. The image was seared into my mind. Over and over I saw me kill my own father and flee.

I didn't want to move. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and die. The image chilled me to the core. But the tug came again. Hard and strong. I had no choice but to follow it. No choice to move down the hallway to the last door. I whimpered again before cautiously pulling the door open.

I stepped forward but didn't dare cross the threshold. The room was large, and tiled in white marble. In the centre was a bubbling spring that flowed into a rippling pool of pale blue water. The air was steamy and smelled like lilacs. It was like a pleasant sauna. I looked around the room, it seemed empty. I stepped inside.

All of a sudden there was a blur of movement. Defensively I raised my arms as something crashed into me. Gritting my teeth I held my ground as I was attack. Quickly I became bruised and battered, but I still didn't turn and flee.

Instead I began growling in my throat. Why was . . . whatever this was attacking me? I hadn't done anything. I became angry. What the heck was with this place? Pushing me around and scaring me, and now it was beating the living daylights out of me. A bubble of rage swelled up inside of me. I sick of being pushed around!

I let out an ugly cry of anger. I thrust out with my knee and struck whatever was attacking me hard. Without even thinking, I reached into my quiver, pulled out and arrow and thrust it into the thing in one fluid movement. I twisted the arrow, stabbed harder and kicked it back. The thing attacking my staggered backwards and suddenly became visible.

Tall, simple clothing, brown hair, tan skin, warm brown eyes looking at me in shock and hate. It was my father.

He collapsed to the ground coughing and hacking up bright droplets of blood. Thin streams of scarlet ran from the wound.

"No," I whispered. "No! _No!_" He fell to his side, shaking. Blood dribbled out of the corner of his mouth. I pressed my hands to my mouth and screamed. I screamed louder than I had ever done before. Louder and louder; so shrill it could break glass.

My dying father looked up at me, horror in his eyes. "Murderer," he whispered before lying still; his eyes glazing over. My screams grew louder. I thought I would break apart. Everything around me began to swim. I couldn't stop screaming. Everything was growing fuzzy and faint. I still screamed. I couldn't understand anything; everything was disappearing and still I screamed on . . .

. . . All went quiet and I found myself in the cell. I was lying on my side and my eyes were closed. The faintest traces of that strange scent lingered in the air. I didn't want to open my eyes; the terrifying images of me killing my father engulfed my mind over and over against. I pushed myself up and curled into a ball. I dropped my head to my knees, and sobbed.

**A/N: What did you all think? Oh, the others won't becoming in today because one's M.I.A (I did not kill her, as someone said), one's crying, and one's stuck in a dream reality. And only one person said whether or not I should get payed. They said no, 'cause I killed Annabeth. Just to set the record straight she's not dead . . . just temporarily vanished . . . you'll see. So please tell me how I did somehow, PM, review, fav, or alert. Just let me know! That's all, bye for a week!**


	14. Deadly Fears

**A/N: *sobs* ON MY GODS I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR BEING OVER TWO WEEKS LATE! I AM SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON! *sobs harder* I really didn't mean do to this . . . I had problems writing for about a week, and then I got distracted by my newly acquired Photoshop, and – and I AM SO SORRY FOR WHAT I DID! I eventually got back into the swing of things after starting to read Pokémon mangas online and getting the urge to work on my Pokémon fic. But I made a promise to you guys AND I make it my New Year's resolution to finish a book so . . . I officially have until midnight on Dec 31****st**** to finish this. Now I'll shut up because you guys probably hate me and want to read, so go ahead. Read on. **

Percy: Deadly Fears

At first I had trouble understanding. I just found myself lying on my back in some place cold, damp, and musty smelling. My mind was fuzzy, like someone had decided to short-circuit it. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. It was dark. I almost couldn't see. A few seconds pasted and it was like seeing at night. Dim, blurry, and dark. Talking a deep breath I sat up slowly, trying to figure out what had happened. My head ached and I had a bitter taste in my mouth.

Standing up I turned in a slow circle. This place was familiar. But it was still dark. Wanting to see better, I pulled out Riptide and uncapped it. The enchanted blade cast enough of a glow that I could see where I was. I was in a long hallway made of dark stone, or maybe cement that was worn smooth. It was round and circular; water dripped through cracks in the ceiling and plopped into pools. Dark, narrow openings led to invisible side tunnels. Now I knew exactly where I was.

I was in the Labyrinth.

My throat constricted. I knew the Labyrinth had been destroyed. Daedalus had willing given his life so that it would disappear and camp would be safe. I knew it wasn't possible for me to be here. But there was no denying it. The very feel of this place was the same. But then how . . . ?

I remembered what happened in a rush. The cell, the snake, Arthemia talking to it, the smell, passing out. And Annabeth – Annabeth was still gone. Still missing. My mind swam as I tried to figure out what to do. I was never any good in these situations. Throw me in a fight, and I'll be able to come through. But put me in a situation that causes me to make a plan and be rational . . . I was hopeless. I could never focus enough to think things through. I always had Annabeth before but now . . .

I pushed everything out of my mind. I couldn't afford to lose my head now. Right now I needed to get out of here. I wasn't safe in the Labyrinth. I could still remember the warning Daedalus (when I thought he was still Quintus) had given me. The Labyrinth existed to fool people, to distract them; and for an ADHD demigod that was always a major risk. For me that was an even higher risk.

For a moment I stood there trying to remember how to exit the Labyrinth. I don't know about you, but I never thought I'd never have to worry about it again. How had we gotten out when me and Annabeth stumbled in by accident? Let's see . . . she had something like "Take two steps back. Good. Now look for the mark of Daedalus. Found it!" Well that only vaguely helped me. I knew the mark was a Delta, Δ, but aside from that I kind of doomed. Annabeth and Rachel had been the only ones to ever find them. I found one in a life-and-death situation.

Taking a deep breath I took the two steps backwards and inspected the walls. It took me a minute, but I was able to find the mark of Daedalus. I pressed my thumb to the symbol and watched as it glowed blue. I was expecting the ceiling to open up or a patch of wall to melt away. What really happened? There was a screech of metal and a loud clanging sound echoed through the passage. It repeated several times.

Well that was unexpected. Groaning in annoyance, I lifted my sword to see what had happened. Instead of the dark passages leading out, they were now sealed off by curved metal doors with knobs like a submarine hatch in the middle. I frowned, that was weird. Sighing I turned around to see if there were doors down here now to and I was met with . . . a brick wall.

"What the heck?" I complained. Sighing I lowered Riptide. The tip almost seemed to graze the ground. Hang on, that didn't make any sense. I was more than tall enough now. But then how . . . confused I looked down. "Holy Poseidon! Who changed me?" I yelped. I was definitely _not _the same person. I was wearing dirty old jeans, ruined running shoes (okay, that's not too weird for me), and an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. _That _was odd. Every since the books were published I had to avoid wearing it in public a lot. Not so much because of the shirt itself, but because the whole black-hair-green-eyes thing that gave me away. The worst part about this? I was fourteen; same age as when I was in the Labyrinth.

"This is, like, a joke right?" I said a little louder, somewhat hysterically. "It's not Kronos suddenly coming back and sending me through time or some kind of prank is it?" There was no response. "I'm talking to myself aren't I?" Nothing. "I thought so. Nice to know I'm being toyed with." Sighing I capped Riptide and put it back in my pocket. Wasn't much point in carrying it around if I was trapped down here.

I stood there for a minute, thinking things through. Groaning in frustration I stuck out my hand and leaned against the wall. At least that's what I intended. My hand past clean through the wall. It felt like goo, or maybe monster gut (long story, not something to get into). It was sticky and I lost balance as I fell over sideways. "Whoa!" I pulled myself back up. Walls that weren't solid? That wasn't right. I mean I knew I had fallen asleep but what did that make this place, some kind of dream reality?

The moment I regained my balance, the weirdest thing happened. This strange glowing orb appeared in front of me. It was a bluish-white and just looked like a ball floating in midair. It started out weak, but grew steadily stronger. It bobbed up in down in front of me before circling around my head. It glided forward a few feet, sped back to me and completed another lap around my head.

"A weird glowing orb wants me to follow it," I muttered. "That's a new one." The orb bobbed in front of me again and went off more slowly. Sighing, and out of options, I followed it. It did a few fancy aerials along the way but it ended up taking me to the first door on the left side of the passage. It bumped the door before dancing around my head.

"You want me to go in there?" I asked it. It bobbled excitedly. "Oo-kay. I'm talking to a piece of light and taking orders from it." I rubbed my forehead tiredly before gripping the wheel in both hands and twisting it. There was a hiss of air and the door swung out. I had thought it would lead me to the closed off passage. What it was instead was something entirely different.

It was basically a tiny metal room. The walls were completely smooth and it was absolutely empty. I frowned and tilted my head in confusion. Why the heck was there a random tiny room suddenly? Unsure what to do, I stepped in. Maybe there was another mark of Daedalus that would let me out of here.

I only just went past the threshold before stopping and looking around at the ceiling and walls. Suddenly there was a creaking sound and a large bang. The door swung shut behind me. I whirled around in surprise as everything went completely dark. Not a good sign.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. I still wasn't the best with enclosed spaces. I still freaked out. I was only okay if I was with my friends . . . which I wasn't right now. I took another breath and pushed on the door. It didn't budge. I threw myself against it. Nothing happened. _All right, _I thought. _Now I can panic. _I went crazy after that.

I banged the walls, the ceiling, everything. I anything I could think of to get out of there. Except uncap Riptide because there was no space. I yelled and cursed and generally went into panic. I was trapped in here. Stupid glowing orb. The darn thing tricked me! Yelling loudly I slammed by fists on the door before lowering my head in frustration. It was useless. I was trapped.

It fell silent. The silence freaked me out. My heart was pounding like a crazy drum and my breathing was erratic. Then I heard it. A faint _drip drip. _I froze in place. The dripping sound grew louder and faster. I took a deep breath and pushed my hands against the walls. I felt droplets run by my hands. My head snapped up and I felt up as far I could in the tiny room. I found tiny holes near the ceiling; liquid was dripping out of them. Water, it was water.

I turned in a circle. Water was dripping into the room from all the walls. Pools began to gather at my feet. _This isn't so bad anymore, _I thought. _Soon I'll be able to use it to bust my way out of here. _The water trickled in faster now. It was rising quickly. Already the water was lapping up over my feet. It kept rising, slowly coming to ripple against my ankles.

As the water rose, I closed my eyes and steadied my breathing. I tried to forget about the tiny space, I tried to forget about being locked up, I tried to focus only on the steadily rising water. My heart was still pounding though. I couldn't get myself calm enough. At this rate I would never be able to control the water.

The water kept rising. It swirled around my knees now; climbing higher. Water was being forced out of the holes now, shooting out like miniature jets. The water level neared my waist. I was still freaking out. Even the water wasn't helping to calm me down. I was going crazy. I needed to calm down. One thing could possibly calm me down.

I crouched down and submerged my head under the water. I was still hyperventilating but I hoped this would help. I took a slower breath . . . and sucked in water.

I shot to my feet and coughed. What was this? I – I couldn't breathe in the water. That – that wasn't normal. I should be able to breathe but if I was unable to . . . and the water kept rising . . . terror rose in my throat. That was it then. I was going to drown. The son of Poseidon, was going to drown locked in a broom closet. My heart beat faster and faster, turning into a buzz; I started breathing fast shallow breaths.

"Let me out! Help! Help!" I screamed desperately. I banged my hands against the walls. "Help! Let me out!" The water had reached my shoulders by now. I hit the walls harder. I was practically floating in the water. It reached my chin. "Help! Someone!" I kicked myself off the ground as the water rose higher. I was struggling to keep my head above now. I banged on the ceiling. There was only an inch or two air left. "HELP!" I managed to suck in one last huge breath.

I went under.

The water washed over me. It swirled forcefully around me. Throwing me around, bashing me into the walls. I was rapidly running out of air now. I didn't know how much longer I could hold my breath for. I had already been down here for a minute or two. All ready my body was going limp from lack of oxygen. My mind dimmed, I couldn't think. My heart beat began to slow, thumping loudly. Everything was blurring . . . I lost common sense. I was dying, drowning.

In one sudden, violent moment I couldn't handle it any longer. I opened my mouth and breathed in. Water rushed in, burning my throat and filling my lungs. I coughed it up and tried again. More water rushed in. It was vicious cycle, my body rejecting the water and hungering for air. I could feel myself slipping away. My head ached; my mind was growing dark fast. I was losing feeling in my body. I was losing everything . . .

One of the walls burst open. The water flooded outwards in a rush, carrying me with it. I was slammed into the ground, the water rushing over me. Within a moment all the water was gone, as if it had just vanished. I coughed for a minute before greedily inhaling air.

I took another shuddering breath and pushed myself to my knees. Water streamed off of me, droplets falling in my eyes as I blinked furiously to see. I continued to cough for a second before I got my breath back and evened it out. Shakily I pushed myself to my feet. My whole body was trembling. I felt like I was going to be sick.

Forcing myself _not _to throw up, I turned around and stared at the door. It had closed now; as if it had never been opened. The strange glowing orb was hovering next to the wall above the door. I stared at it accusatorily. It brightened, shook itself, then zipped forward to dance around my head. What the heck? I glared at the thing as string of colourful cuss words tumbled through my head. What was the thing anyways? I reached out and tried to touch it. It dodged my hand. Was I going delusional or something?

The thing danced in front of my face, causing me to feel dizzy and half blinding me. "That was your fault, you know," I rasped, my throat sore. "You're the reason I opened that door. I don't trust you." I stopped short. Was I really talking to a glowing ball of light? Gods I'm losing my mind. The orb bobbled up and down as if it was trying to shrug. "Oh just leave me alone," I grumbled; my throat felt like it was literally on fire.

In response the orb danced back and forth as if saying "No.". It did a lap around my head before drifting behind me and nudging me in the back. I let out a curse in Greek and swatted at the creepy thing. It avoided my hand and nudged me again, more insistent this time. Not about to be bullied by the thing, I folded my arms and stood my ground. The next thime it nudged me – it hit my Achilles' heel.

Yelping I jumped forward several feet. Gods that _hurt. _Darn thing just had to find it. The orb zipped forward, buzzed in my face, before pushing at my shoulder. "Alright, alright. I'll move," I snapped.

Sighing I let myself be bullied by the glowing orb. Well, if it knows where my Achilles' heel is what choice do I really have? It pushed me to the other side of the hall. I stopped dead in front of a door. The light spun around my head before bouncing excited on top of the submarine hatch-thing. "Oh no," I said. "I am not going though another one of these doors." The orb shook angrily and started whacking my hand. "I'm going to terminate you."

Crossly I grabbed the wheel and twisted it. With a grunt I pulled the door open. At first all I saw was blue sky. I was standing at such an angle that the door was in the way and I couldn't quite see the ground. The orb nudged at my shoulder before drifting up to float above the doorway. I glared at it and thought _fine, send me into the gods know what and stay behind. Stupid orb. _The orb ignored me glaring.

Exhaling through my nose, I stepped into the sky filled room. Immediately everything changed. I had thought I was stepping onto the edge of a cliff. Now I realized I had stepped onto a small pinnacle of rock barely big enough to fit both my feet. The sky was suddenly covered in thick purple and black storm clouds. A moment later rain was pelting down in buckets on me and thunder rumbled.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. Sure there was a thunder storm and sure I was in an insecure place, but that wasn't a reason to panic was it? It's not like it was Zeus trying to hit me . . . even though he probably wanted to. I risked my balance and glanced behind me. The doorway was dark and several feet behind. Looks like I wasn't getting back that way. I quickly turned my head back to normal and checked my balance. I looked down just to see how far up I was. Big mistake. I couldn't even _see _the ground. Heck, the rock I was on vanished into nothing in my sight it was so far down.

I swallowed and snapped my head up. I may not be afraid of height like a certain daughter of Zeus (cough, Thalia, cough) but even this was scary to me. Thunder boomed over head, causing the rock spire to shake. I gulped and held my arm out for balance. A web of lightning flashed across the underside of the clouds. There was another rumble of thunder.

My waterproof magic wasn't much help against the rain. I didn't get soaked, but I could still feel the icy sting of rain. Lightning flickered around me, creating blinding light. I blinked hard and held up my hands. A bolt of lightning broke through the air much to close for comfort. Thunder boomed even louder. The rock pillar vibrated.

The storm raged on. Every time lightning split the air it was closer to me than the last. Whenever thunder rumbled the spire of rock shook violently, threatening to topple me. My heart thudded against my chest. Blood roared in my ears. My breathing faltered with each tremor. I was finding it increasingly harder to keep calm and keep my balance.

The rain pelted down harder, nearly pushing me to my knees. I struggled to keep standing and not topple. I was swaying precariously on my feet. A bolt of lightning split the air barely a foot from my face. I could feel the air vibrate from the heat, the feeling of my skin melting off; I could smell my hair and eyebrows being singed off. I caught my breath as my heart beat wilder in my chest. That was too close a call.

Thunder rumbled and it nearly blew my ear drums. Another bolt of lightning sheared through the air. There was a sickening CRACK! as the lightning hit only a few feet below me on the rock spire. The rock I was on trembled and tilted dangerously. I yelped and tried to throw myself in the opposite direction. The rock under my feet crumbled away and I fell forward; a cry of panic escaping my throat.

The rain pushed me down. I fell, but only a short distance. A sudden gust of wind swept me up and I was airborne. Lightning flashed by me. The wind propelled me backwards. Rain stung my face as I flew backwards. Then suddenly I was pushed through the doorway that had been so far away.

I tumbled back into the Labyrinth hallway and accidentally kicked the door shut. I knelt there shivering and breathing heavily. I couldn't hear anything behind it anymore. Everything was silent; it was almost as terrifying as the storm. The silence felt wrong.

Taking a deep breath I stood up. I was still freezing cold from the icy rain and my eyebrows had _definitely _been burnt off to some extent. I looked back the door I had just come from distastefully. The orb was floating coolly above the doorway. At that moment I felt a stab of hatred. Hatred for this wretched place, hatred for the stupid orb that was going to get me killed, but most of I felt hatred at myself. I had chosen the cave – and now look where it got me! Trapped in a dream reality and living a nightmare.

As I stood there, glaring at the door and the orb, the orb's light twitched and it peeled itself away from the door frame. I swatted it at it as danced and twitched around me. The light hurt my head as it pulsed in and out of view. I tried to whack the little thing out of commission, but it spun and floated always just out of reach. Eventually I just gave up on trying to hit it, it was too much effort.

The orb hovered next to my head for a moment, before zipping around to nudge me in the shoulder. I scowled and folded my arms. I simply _refused _to go anywhere else this thing wanted me to go. It nudged me again in the shoulder, harder. I didn't move. The orb buzzed angrily in my ear. It almost seemed to be saying 'go on already'. Okay, that's it. I've officially lost it – I'm imagining a glowing orb is speaking to me!

I stood my ground as the orb pushed violently on my shoulder. Seriously, what is with the thing? I didn't move a muscle as the orb battered tirelessly at my back. Thankfully it didn't hit my Achilles' heel. That would kind of force me to move just from the pain . . . well it was a good thing that wasn't happening. The orb kept edging me on. It was hard to ignore it, but I didn't move. I didn't want to go anywhere down here; but then . . .

"Percy!" I heard a voice call out. My spin tingled; I knew I had heard that voice before. "Percy! Help!" With a jolt I placed he voice. Annabeth. It was Annabeth. She was here. "Percy! Help me! Please! _Percy!_" There was terror in her voice. It rang from down the hallway. My heart pounded in fear and my palms grew sweaty.

I sprinted off down the hallway at full speed. "Percy . . . !" She sounded close to tears. Her voice was echoing out of the cracks in the next doorway on the left of the Labyrinth tunnel. Adrenaline pulsed through my veins and I gripped the wheel and jerked it clockwise. "Help me! He-elp me!" I was breathing hard, angry and terrified at the same time, I could hardly breathe.

My heart was pounding so hard I thought it would break as I pushed the door open. It was heavy, like the hinges were stiff or something was blocking it from behind. Gritting my teeth I threw myself against the door and shoved it open a crack. There was a grinding sound and Annabeth's cries grew louder. I wiggled my head in between the gap and looked in.

Annabeth was backed up against a wall across from me; her wrists were shackled above her. A man was standing between me and her. I couldn't see anything about aside from his dark shape. He was close to her, too close. I felt emotions mix around inside of me. I was too shocked for a moment to do anything. Then I heard grunts and Annabeth screamed.

I jerked back in horror; disgust and rage taking over. I couldn't believe what I had just seen . . . I just couldn't. I steadied my breathing the best I could. I was about to force the door open the rest of the way, when the door creaked slowly shut on me. I pushed against it but it slammed shut. Fear clouded my mind, I started to sweat. I could still hear Annabeth's faint cries.

"No!" I screamed. "No! Annabeth! NO!" Tears welled up in the corners of my eyes as I rammed my shoulders desperately into the door. It didn't move at all. "_NO!_" I punched the door as hard as I could but nothing happened. The room behind fell silently. Reluctantly I lowered my arms and stepped back. It was too late. I couldn't get through. It was useless. I was useless. I had just frozen there as . . . as . . . I couldn't even bear to think about it.

A shudder past through my body as dark images swam through my mind. The tears behind my eyes spilled over, streaking down my face. I squeezed my eyes shut and covered them with my hands. "No, no, no," I whispered over and over again, like it was a talisman. Tears splashed softly onto the Labyrinth floor.

When my tears were done I felt like a shell devoid of any life. I stood there staring blankly at the floor when there was a faint buzzing in my ear. It was familiar. After a second or two I realized it was the glowing orb. I stared at it coldly as it hovered next to me looking almost dejected.

"What do you want?" I growled miserably. Horrifying visions still crossed my mind. The ball drifted over to float in my palm. It tingled and tugged at my hand. I sighed let it pull me along; shudders pasted through my body every time an image flashed in my mind. The orb led me across the hall to another door. It flew out from my hand and hovered over the door way.

"No," I muttered. "No, I'm not going to go into another one again." I felt the tears again as a crystal clear image striked through my head. Then I heard a terrifying scream, coming from behind the door. A scream that unfortunally brought back a very bad memory from when I was twelve. "No!" I grabbed the wheel and forced the door in with all my strength.

There was another scream as I pushed my way in. "Mom!" I screamed as I entered the room. And there she was, chained up against the far wall cut up, bruised and bleeding. A gag was stuffed in her mouth and her eyes were wide with panic.

I stared at her horrified for a moment when there was a blur of movement. A vague black shape of a man slammed into me and I flew backwards. I slid out of the door and the man-shaped shadow slammed the door shut. "No, mom!" I cried. "No!" I tried to turn the wheel but it seemed to be rusted shut.

I kicked the door, frustrated, and let tears spill down my cheeks. My mother was . . . _it's an illusion, _I thought, _it – it's not real. It's just fake. _That did nothing to ease the pain. I felt frozen in terror. I wanted to just lie down and die. This couldn't be happening.

For a minute it was silent, and then there was a fizzing sound as the orb twinkled out of existence. I blinked in surprise. Why couldn't that have happened half an hour ago when the thing first appeared? It didn't make sense. I thought of all this before I heard the sound.

It was screams, and fires roaring, and buildings collapsing to matchwood. I heard the bellowing calls of Cyclops's and centaur's war cries. There were the unmistakable voices of Chiron and Clarisse shouting orders. Deeper, more dangerous voices also called out orders. I felt my heart stop. The cries and thunder of war grew louder. It was coming from another door.

My breathing faltered as I sprinted forward and jerked open the door the war was coming form. The door creaked open and I stepped into the room.

It was camp. It was undoubtedly camp. And it was in flames. Everything was on fire and not a single building was left standing. I saw that vague, giant, man shaped shadows were towering over the far side of camp; standing in a boiling Long Island Sound. Tyson was leading a battalion of Cyclops; Chiron was ordering a legion of centaurs, Clarisse and an Athena camper were ordering around the rest of camp. Somewhere near the cabins, a platform had been raised. On it a huge bonfire burned around seven people. The seven of the prophecy.

It was a nightmare. It was my worst fear come true. The Great Prophecy was happening now, camp was in ruin and the seven defeated; and I was powerless to stop it. My favourite place on earth was being destroyed and this time I couldn't save it.

"No," I choked. "No! I won't let this happen!" I tried to run forwards. But it was like a bendy wall was in front of me. I couldn't possibly move and help out. "This can't be fate!" I screamed, fear paralyzing my body. A random camper looked over to me.

"I thought you were supposed to be a great hero," he said. "But you're just a coward – a no good coward!" My jaw dropped and I stared at him and the scene. The demigod moved on and he was lost in a sea of warriors. One of the huge man-like shapes bellowed, picked up a catapult in one hand, and tossed it into camps army. I knew almost all of them died instantly.

A piece of tinder flew through the air and caught Tyson in the chest as he whacked a monster on the head. Tyson flew backwards towards me. "No!" I cried, a moment too late. Tyson's limp body crashed into me and the door; a hundred tons of pure force. I was blasted backwards and the door was slammed shut.

I lay on the ground, dazed, for a moment before slowly rising to my feet. I was trembling; did that . . . really just happen? Did I really just see camp being destroyed by what looked like giants? Giants . . . oh gods. Panic slapped my mind so hard I had trouble breathing. Annabeth had told me she thought the prophecy was about the giants; and I had just seen . . . I shook. I was shaking and my breathing was erratic. I had just seen camp being destroyed by . . . I couldn't think about it. It was terrifying.

For a while, I stood there unseeing. All I could picture was camp being destroyed by human-shaped shadows. I couldn't wrap my mind around anything else. It was just so – so – I shivered. No, I couldn't think of it now. I couldn't let my fear paralyze me. I had to keep my wits, get out of here, and I didn't have squid to rely on.

I came back to myself slowly. My heart was still pounding and my body was clammy with sweat as I got a grip on my thoughts. But one thing wouldn't leave me alone. _You're a just coward – a no good coward. _I hated to be called a coward. So many people have called me that, and I couldn't stand it.

"I thought you were supposed to be a great hero. But you're just a coward – a no good coward." I tensed. It was that kid again. Why did _he _have to come back and torment me? I looked around wildly and tried to pinpoint where his voice was coming from. "A no good coward." There. I had it now. Just down the hall, probably behind another door.

Terror gone and buoyed by anger I strode off towards the voice. A few feet down was another door with a submarine handle. Stopping in front of it I twisted the wheel and pulled the door open. It was so dark it looked like a black hole. I frowned; okay, that was weird.

I stepped into the room – and I was immediately crashed into by something. It was a black blur, but around it I saw light and colour, and other black shapes. Instinctively I raised my arms to block. It was like a fury attack. I gritted my teeth and held my ground. What the Hades was this? First I get scared out of my wits and now I was being attacked to top it all off? This just keeps getting better and better!

I struck out with my arm and pulled Riptide out of my pocket. In the brief moment I got to breathe I uncapped it and held it ready. A second later two blurry shapes moved in and attacked me. I slashed with Riptide and rolled away. More blurry shapes moved in and attacked me. I fought back with ease.

For the next while, I was busy fighting for my life. There were hundreds of things attacking me. I was forced to move all around wherever I was. I slash and hacked, rolled and dodged, fought and defended. Several times I used my powers over water to give myself the upper hand. Several times I set off accidental explosions. It was all I could do against the endless wave of things.

With a cry I spun in a circle slashing out, and suddenly my attackers fell to the ground. I blinked in surprise at what was around me. Lying half dead and bleeding at my feet was Chiron and Clarisse. I looked around, bewildered, as I felt horror fill my bones. All around me was camp in ruin. Everything was on fire and burning to ash and rubble. Every single camper, all of my friends were lying scattered about dead or mutilated. There were two large piles of dust lying side by side – I had a sickening feeling that was all that was left of Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary.

I gasped and collapsed to my knees as Riptide fell out of my hands. I – I had done this. I had destroyed camp, my favourite in the world.

I heard a voice groan from somewhere around me. "You're a murderous coward Percy Jackson, a murderous coward." I started to shake. No, no, no! This was my fault. Tears welled up behind my eyes. I was shaking like crazy. I had done this. I had been stupid, and blind, and horrible, and I had destroyed Camp Half-Blood. I had avoided doing this when I was sixteen, but now I had done it. I had destroyed everything.

"No," I whispered. "No . . ." I choked back sobs. Tears spilled down my cheeks in torments. Yes, I was the oh-so-wonderful hero and I was blubbing like a baby at what I had done. Everything around me swam as I crouched there shaking and letting tears fall. I was a monster, I had ruined camp. Everything around me blurred. I couldn't get over to horror I had done. Everything was growing dim. I wanted to scream. My sight was black on black and my head was growing dim. I was terrified and repulsed; a scream was building in my throat. I felt my mind begin to go . . .

The next thing I knew I was lying somewhere. I was on my side on a cold stone floor. My eyes were close and my mind felt groggy. It took me a moment to remember everything, the horror, the terror. I was freezing cold.

I opened my eyes slowly. Still pitch black, still unable to see anything. Groaning I sat up slowly rubbing my head. I looked around, hoping to see something. For a moment I thought I was entirely alone, and that even though I had fallen asleep or whatever Arthemia had abandoned me. Then I was aware of the noise. It sounded suspiciously like crying. That didn't make any sense. Who would be crying? I knew it wasn't possible but . . .

"Arthemia?" I whispered. "Is that you?"

**A/N: So I'll keep this short and sweet. Since I can't have the characters come back yet (need I explain myself?). But please review, even if it's to yell at me for taking so long (I'm so ashamed of myself!). I just want to know someone is interested. Plus, having fans review, or PM, or add to alerts/favs makes me feel even more compelled to work faster! So I am very sorry for everything, but please oh please inspire me to get this done faster! Bye for now!**


	15. Unexpected Relations

**A/N: Finally done! So happy I finished. I don't know how fast the next ones will be up, since I have a play to write – yup, I write plays and I need to get my next one done! So I have to type really fast now, since I have five weeks and two days to write five chapters. Why? Because that's my deadline for this book! Yes, I know exactly what's going to happen now! I just need to write it all. So without any more blabbing, here's the chapter!**

Arthemia: Unexpected Relations

The moment I heard Percy's voice my whole body went ridged. He was awake; I felt a jumble of mixed emotions run through me. My head snapped up and I quickly scrubbed away any trace of tears. Thank the gods he couldn't see very well down here, I couldn't bare the thought of the despicable worm seeing me weak. That would be utterly humiliating.

I wiped my nose with my arm and gained even control of my breathing. Forcing tears of terror and pain _not _to overwhelm me again I straightened my shoulders and looked over at Fish Breath. He was on his knees and looking in my general direction in what appeared to be genuine concern. His face was deathly pale and his eyes had an underlying look of fear, his face appeared to show genuine concern. Why would he look like that? Oh right . . . the weakness of crying and the probably torture he went through.

For a brief moment I wondered what he _had _gone through. Just for curiosities' sake . . . and the fact I personally think it'd be hilarious to know and use against the jerk in the future. But that would be mean; I mean I did go through Hades and back myself. I stared at Percy for moment before having the distinct feeling of being watched.

"Arthemia, is that you?" Percy whispered again. I was about to snipe back at him, when the feeling of being watched intensified. Slowly I turned my head to look at the pit – and the monster that lived within. Its long tongue flicked out while it's bulbous, glowing eyes were fixed on us curiously. Its gaze made me feel like icy beetles were crawling up and down my spine.

"Well," I said in a small voice, "it's certainly not that." My eyes flickered to Percy and back to the monster. Both were staring at me, one confused the other impassively.

"Um, what?" Percy breathed.

"We're not alone." The large eyes widened and stared at me harshly. The tongue flicked out again. Slowly the monster lifted its head and opened its mouth, showing short spiny teeth. "Percy, get back!" I yelped, grabbing his arm and scurrying backwards. The monster's head came closer. "Hey! I wasn't being rude!" The monster's head came so close that's nose (or snout) was nearly touching mine.

"Arthemia . . . who are you talking to; what's wrong?" Percy asked me quietly, as he stood up. I took a deep breath and carefully rose to my feet. The monster's head followed me. I swallowed nervously.

"The reason I might sound so weird, to your blind eyes and deaf ears, is that I currently have an open-mouthed monster pressing its face against mine!" My voice sounded shrill. Maybe it was from the aftershock and _this. _

"Oh." I heard a rustling then the rubbing of metal. A bronze coloured glow emitted from behind me. The monster's eyes narrowed and it bared it's fangs against my cheek. My whole body went tense and I cautiously moved my hand towards my knife. Not that it would do much against a giant monster.

"Percy, put the sword away _before _I get eaten," I growled. There was a pause then the glow from Riptide disappeared. The monster retracted its face from mine. It took me a moment to start breathing again.

_So strong . . . _the creature's voice slithered in my brain, _So strong after all you been through. A true model of self control, much like my mistress. You have both proven yourselves. Both proven yourselves indeed. _I stared at the serpent incredulously. Surely it couldn't be . . .

"You're saying that was a – a _test?_" I gaped. "Going all through that was some sort of test?" I heard Percy's indrawn breath and could almost feel his body going tense. Quickly I added under my breath, "Percy, you try anything and I assure you we will instantly die." The monster's eyes blinked slowly.

_Aye, it was a test of sorts, young one. It was necessary. If up to my choice, only the son of Poseidon would have endured it. I knew of your strength long before. However I am much impressed. You found your way out much quicker than expected and even now remain composed; though I feel the terror pulsing through you. I would not have you do this, was I not bidden by my mistress. But you have passed, both of you have passed. You may continue on, _there was a hesitation, _that is what you want, isn't it? _For a moment I wasn't sure. Did I want to go on? I was already strung out emotionally, and so was Percy. Would we even be able to keep ourselves together? Would _I _be able to keep myself together? The monster was right about how terrified I was. Did I really want continue and face whatever might be down the way?

"I – I –" I wasn't sure what to say. The words seemed to be caught in my throat. I didn't know what to say.

"Arthemia, what's wrong?" Percy asked me.

_Yes, child, what is wrong? _I couldn't seem to breathe properly. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head furiously. There was no way I'd lose control now, as much as I wanted to. Squaring my shoulders I lifted my chin defiantly and opened my eyes to glare at the monster.

"Nothing is wrong," I hissed. "Just a – a – nothing. Everything's fine if you ignore the fact that torture was a test to pass." The monsters regarded me curiously, as if he wasn't sure what I was doing. Percy bristled angrily behind me.

"That was _what? _That was a _test? _I saw all that and went through all that as a test to pass? Why you –" Percy stepped forward quivering in anger. He looked murderous. The creature's head reared back and it opened its mouth dangerously; long narrow tongue lashing at the air.

"Percy!" I screeched, throwing my body weight onto him. He stumbled out of the way in surprise. "Let me handle this! You can't even see! Just keep quiet and don't do anything stupid. Which I guess is kinda pointless because stupidity is your specialty. So just shut up and let me handle it all!" Percy blinked in surprise before nodding sullenly and folding his arms. "At least you have some brain cells," I added under my breath. Then I turned to the monster. "And _you. _I don't know what you are exactly, or what you want from us; but calm down! I'm not here to fight!" That was probably the most out of character thing I've ever said. If serpents could raise eyebrows, I'm pretty sure this one would have.

_You are not? How strange for you, it seems in the time you lived in harmony here you much enjoyed fighting. Pity, has time from the forest changed you so greatly? But alas, this is not my business. Now, your choice child. Shall you continue on or stay here? _I folded my arms and looked at the monster coolly.

"There is no choice," I snapped. "We're going on. We move forward." Percy tried to look like he totally agreed me with, but did a rather poor job. The monster regarded me quizzically.

_You have much more . . . _spunk _than I thought. Very well, if that is your choice, so be it. _I wasn't quite sure what to expect. Anything from a magical bridge made of smoke to instant teleportation. What really happened wasn't quite that. The monster's head and neck slithered forward through the air and circled around me and Percy. I heard the click-clacking sounds again. The monster's head and neck did a complete U and faced the pit. _Climb aboard. _

I blinked in surprise. "You mean . . . we're riding you?" I screeched. Riding? On this is? The creature inclined its head as if to nod.

_Aye, a ride is the only way to cross. _I swallowed before nodding. If that was how to cross, then that was how we'd cross. I squared my shoulders and raised my chin high.

"Very well," I spat. "Come on Percy, I suppose I'll have to help you on, since you're blinder than a bat." I walked over to him, spun him around, and marched straight towards the monster's scaly black neck.

"I thought the expression was blind as a bat," he grumbled.

"True," I snapped, "but bats can actually see very well. Now just reach forward and you should feel his – its – neck or body or whatever. Good, now just take a step forward and swing your leg over, making sure you're facing your left when you do. Otherwise you'll be backwards." Percy did what I said and sat there very awkwardly, gripping the circular body the best he could. With a somewhat critical grunt, I walked over and pushed myself on in front of him. I took me a moment to actually get on. But I had never ridden anything before so I think I did pretty well.

_Settled? _asked the creature. I squirmed for a moment more, and was about to nod when I noticed something. Squinting into the darkness, I saw the monster's body disappeared into the chasm, but something was there, just on the edge of the gaping hole, and gripping hard. I stared at it for a second more, trying to place it. I thought I was going crazy but . . .

"You're a Drakon!" I exclaimed. I could see I wasn't mistaken now. Gripping the edge of the chasm, were two long, skinny taloned feet. The claws appeared to be longer than my arms, each had two joints not including the joint where the connected to the palm or whatever it was called. There were three claws that were placed like fingers, and one was shorter and placed on the inside, like a thumb. All in all, it made for a fearsome, yet oddly humane appearance.

_Aye, I am a Drakon of sorts, though I have long stopped using that name. And long since changed form. _I tilted my head in confusion, not really sure what the monster was saying. _Are you settled? _it asked again. I nodded.

"We're ready."

I wish I had kept my mouth shut.

The Drakon lurched forward, the curve in its neck becoming smaller and smaller. It rushed towards the chasm, and I felt a squeak escape my lips and I held on tightly. In a moment its body had twisted and whiplashed straight. We sailed through the air, not really seeming to be holding onto anything. The dank, dead, foul smelling air whistled by, robbing me of my breath. I squeezed tightly with my legs. For a moment, everything seemed suspended in time.

Then there was a scrambling sound, and the clashing of rocks as they fell. I felt the monster's body jerked and quiver beneath me, as its hand-like claws struggled for purchase on this side of the hole. At that moment, everything hung in the balance. Either we'd fall to our doom in darkness or hold on and live. We lived.

It took a while, but with a grunt the monster rightened its hold on the rocks and hauled a good length of its scaly body up. I felt myself breathe again as several yards slithered out of the chasm and onto this much wider platform. Behind me Percy breathed a sigh of relief. The monster stopped sliding forward and lowered its head to the ground.

Exhaling through my nose I swung my leg over the monster and jumped to the ground. My stomach felt queasy after the rather uncomfortable ride. Percy slid down next to me, looking a little green himself. The monster looked at us calmly with one eye.

I looked over at the far side of the cell, opposite of where we had just come from. It was much wider than the original ledge. I took a step forward and saw another iron barred door. Beyond it was a darkened hallway that I could barely see into. There were no torches. The monster looked at me before twisting its head to follow my gaze.

"That's the way out, isn't it?" I asked quietly. The monster nodded its head in a very human like fashion.

_Yes child, that is the way to continue. Good luck on your journey; beware the perils and do try not to . . . disturb things. _I wasn't quite sure what the monster was talking about. Disturb things? What things? I wanted to ask, but I didn't exactly feel comfortable around this creature.

"Okay, come on Percy," I snapped, grabbing his arm in a death grip and dragging him away. He stumbled after me reluctantly, tripping on stones in the darkness. Once the way to the gate was relatively clear I pushed him in front of me, so I wouldn't have to bother dragging him. He went on without question, probably because he had no other choice.

Half way to the gate, without really knowing why, I spun around and looked at the monster. "Just out of curiosities sake," I growled, "What's your name?" The monsters glowing eyes fixed on me and blinked once in surprise.

_My name, child, is Akakios. _There was a pause; _I have never before been asked my name by one close to my mistress. _I shrugged; wondering who his mistress is.

"Akakios," I repeat, "'Not evil'." I was surprised the meaning came so easily. "Strange name for a monster." The Drakon made a growling sound that I thought was supposed to be laughing.

_You have your mother's wit. Good luck child; may the blessing of the Ohpiogenees go with you. _With a nod of its – his – head as good-bye, he turned away and slithered back into the chasm. His long narrow claws clicking all the way down. When the last of his scaly black body was gone I turned back to the gate, picking up the pace. I needed to get out of that cell. Something in the Drakon's words chilled me to the very bone. Something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

Jogging up to the gate I saw Percy vainly attempting to pull it up and open. Rolling my eyes I strode up and elbowed him out of the way. I gripped the bars and while sending a pulse of sparks out of my fingers pulled up. It felt good to be able to make sparks again. With a screech of metal the gate flew up and disappeared into the stone.

Percy and I looked at each other, his expression saying something like _you're annoying _and mine saying something like _keep your mouth shut and move it buster. _With a toss of my head I walked through the entranceway and into the passage. The moment after I took a couple steps in torches on either side of me flared up; one made of Greek Fire the other bright red.

I wasn't even surprised by this anymore. I didn't pause in my pace and Percy followed after me. A second later there was the ring of metal and I knew the gate had closed again. The dank smell of the prison sank in and I shivered. Torches were lighting up down the hall now; casting an eerie look on the dark cell doors and moss-stiff stones.

"Think this part is straightforward too?" Percy asked me quietly as we walked. I briefly closed my eyes and gripped my bow.

"I don't know, I think so," I replied. I opened my eyes and stared straight ahead. Whatever I did I could not look into the cells. The monsters had scared me _before _I got a heavy dose of terror torture; I wasn't sure how I'd react now. I didn't want to find out.

At first it was silent, and I thought maybe the cells were empty. But then the eyes began to appear. The glowing orbs with barely visible pupils; shining through the bars to stare at us. Once the eyes started to appear it was only a matter of time before the voices came. The creeping voices of monsters coiling around my brain. They chilled me to the bone, but I didn't even glare at them. Instead I started harshly ahead and snarled responses in Greek to keep them quiet.

We kept walking on. The smell of mold and mildewed clogging my throat and sticking to my skin. The corridor never twisted or turned, it just kept going straight. Percy was silent. The expression on his face told me he was trying to remain calm and mature after the nightmare we had experienced. I still wasn't happy he had heard me crying.

I walked on faster, my body tense. Then I heard it. The faintest whispering of a monster's voice. But this one was different, more noticeable, and somehow more familiar.

_Guardian . . . _it whispered, _guardian huntress . . . come . . . I know what you go through . . . I know what you wrestle with in your heart . . . I know your pain . . . come to me . . . come to me and I will set you free . . . _A shudder past through my body. Something about the voice wouldn't let me ignore it. The voice grew louder with each step. Hissing in my brain, sending chills up and down my spine. _I share your pain . . . come to me and I will free your burdens . . . _Every step I took made the voice grow louder. _Guardian huntress . . . come . . . to me! _

"Shut up!" I hissed in Greek. Percy looked at me strangely. I had a bad feeling. The voice spoke louder in my head. "Shut up!" I cried, "Leave me alone!"

_Guardian huntress . . . _Percy and I stepped in front of a gate on my right, _COME TO ME! _A feral hiss vibrated through the air. A gaping mouth with long fangs thrust itself against the bars, saliva dripping to the floor. There was a loud bang.

Without thinking I screamed. I threw my hand up as if to ward off the monster. There was a hot tingling and the next I knew a wave of hot, fiery embers was flying out to die just before they reached the cage. The monster disappeared quickly. I blinked and stared in surprise as the last of the embers died out. I held my hands in front of me and looked blankly ahead, horrified.

"How . . . ?" I breathed. Cautiously I rubbed my fingers together and willed for mere sparks, like before. Like normal my fingers acted like flint and a couple lonely sparks jumped out before fizzing away. I took a deep breath and rubbed my fingers together again, willing for the embers. Quickly a hot gust of bright orange-red embers flew up into the air. I gasped and dropped my hands in shock. "That's not possible! I can't do that!" I yelped. I looked over a Percy, still in shock. He was looking at me with pity and amazement.

"Arthemia . . . listen, there's something I should probably tell you before it gets out of control," he said softly. I glared at him and raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to get on with it. "Look, you may not want to hear it, but you have power over fire. You can make fire, and I'm willing to bet you can control it." I stared at him before scowling and shaking and head.

"No," I hissed, "you're mistaken. I can't make fire! It's just sparks! That's all it's ever been since I got that gift! I can't make fire!" I balled my fists and glared up at Percy, holding myself back from attacking him.

"You can, Arthemia! You can!" he argued. "I've seen it! I've seen you make fire!" I took a step back, aghast, my eyes sending him a million angry questions. "In Chiron's office! When you stormed out of there looking angrier than Ares; you were making fire! Your hands were covered in flames! You melted handprints in Chiron's door! You control fire!" I felt myself shake with anger.

"No I cannot!" I growled. "I cannot make fire – why would you even care?" Percy looked down at me coldly, and I was suddenly very aware of how much bigger he was than me.

"Because," he said deadly serious, "I care about the world's future; and I care about the stubborn girl who's apart of the great prophecy!" In a moment I had pulled out both my knives. One poking into his stomach the other layed across his throat. I let out a sound halfway between a scream and a hiss; then I kicked him away and stalked off down the hall.

A second later I heard Percy follow. Growling in my throat I sheath my knives and sped up. Another bad feeling was in my gut. My prophecy, the great prophecy, the connections between them . . . surely it couldn't be. My prophecy talking about the gift of fire, the great prophecy talking about fire. Seven people, the first of seven. Too many connections and similarities. Too many. A great prophecy. Me. Did the Fates want it to end in failure?

That wasn't the only thing on my mind. What the Drakon had said. The Ohpiogenees and their blessing. I knew my mythology extremely well. The Ohpiogenees were a race of serpent people from the north of Greece. Sprung from the union of a serpent-Drakon and a mortal girl in the wrong place at the wrong time. Serpent-Drakon . . . well Akakios was about as close to a serpent-Drakon as a monster could possible get. Well, that part made sense; but there was something else, the Drakon was supposed to guard something. A – A shrine or . . . or a glade. I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand as it hit me. _How could I have been so stupid? _The glade of Artemis, the serpent-Drakon guarded the glade of Artemis. And if I really _was _the daughter of Artemis, as it kept getting hinted, then that certainly explained why the Drakon was 'nice'; and why he said I was similar to his mistress.

I fingered my bow nervously and kept walking. I wouldn't let this . . . somewhat scary relation faze me. I couldn't afford to lose my head any more. I had lost it way to much since I got dragged into the world of Greek gods. Percy was still following me sullenly, his and arms crossed and an irritated expression clear on his face; his unruly black hair looked like it was spray painted two colours in the torch light. The monsters in the cells were silent now. I could tell there were definitely some monsters around us, but for whatever reason they stayed hidden and weren't talking. Maybe my oddly newfound ember power scared them. I snorted out loud. Unlikely.

We kept walking. Aside from the colder, danker, and much more evil feeling the corridor was exactly the same as the one before. It seemed endless, and the lighting was dim even to my expert eyes. I was starting to feel claustrophobic. I wasn't used to being in this closed up a space for such a long period of time. It made my skin crawl.

As we walked I noticed something odd about the lighting up ahead. It seemed darker and at the same time . . . lighter. I scowled and squinted. That didn't make any sense. I lengthened my stride to see what was different sooner. The light intensified, but there seemed to be a dark space in the middle. A cold feeling spread in my gut. A little idea was nibbling in my brain and if I was right, this prison was about to become twice as worse.

I walked quickly, and noticed a change in the corridor. It was widening slightly, there was a gradual enlargement of it. I could now clearly see what we were heading to. I swallowed nervously. Percy didn't seem to be able to see enough to make it out. This was going to be interesting.

As I walked I came to the end of the corridor. Well, the end of a single corridor. I stopped dead just a few steps in. I was in a circular hall. It wasn't much bigger than my platform in The Tree. To my left and right on the wall – now somewhat behind me – were cold iron gates with the gods know what inside. Across from me were three separate corridors, branching off in different directions. Between each hall was a single Gothic torch with a dark red flame.

"Great. A three-way split with no clue as to where to go. Thanks a lot," Percy grumbled, crossing his arms and looking at me angrily.

"Yes, it is totally my fault," I hissed sarcastically, "because I led you along a hallway that had only one way. I could have entirely avoided this predicament." I sent an evil look Percy's way, before walking into the room. Percy followed me and glowered at me expectantly.

"So what now, forest nut?" He asked. I straightened my shoulders indignantly and scowled. I stepped back to him and kicked the back of his knee.

"I'm the one who calls the insult around here," I snapped. "So shut up and give me a moment to think." I knew we'd have to choose a way eventually. But I didn't want to risk taking the wrong path at this time. One false move and the next encounter would kill us both. It was too risky a chance. I pursed my lips and looked at all three passageways. Identical. It was impossible to know which one to take. I stared at them hard and the next thing I knew I was yawning. Gods, what time was it? Somehow I knew in my gut that moon had been risen for a long time. "Well," I said, "what I think right now is that we stop here for the night and sleep." Percy stared at me.

"How do you know its night?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I just do."

"We don't have any food, or bedrolls, or anything."

"Tough, we deal. I don't need the food and I really don't care about where I sleep." I replied. Percy glared at me and I glared back; after a moment he looked away, probably finding my eyes to scary. "I just wish . . . never mind . . ." I added under my breath. Sighing I slumped my shoulders and absently let out a quiet, half-hearted whistle. Its sound echoed throughout the prison.

For a second it was quiet. Then I let out another whistle, taking comfort in the normal action. I thought I heard a faint sound rise from the hall we had just come from. "Will you stop that? Just imagining what might hear it is scary," Percy growled. There was another sound. It sounded familiar; almost like . . . "What would happen if something answer?"

"Shut it Fish Breath! I'm trying to listen. I thought I heard something," I hissed. Percy clamped his mouth shut and glared at the ground. I cocked my head sideways and listened intently. I could hear a faint noise now. It sounded like the scrambling of claws on stone. A moment later a horrendous wail rang through the prison.

"What was that?" I held my hand up to silence Percy.

"I'm . . . not entirely sure," I replied cautiously. I did have an idea. But I wasn't exactly too thrilled with the prospect of it. There was a minute of calm. Then I saw a fast moving blob of whitish-yellow. There was a flurry of movement and feathers; the next thing I knew a brown bundle was dropped into Percy's arms and a slight weight alighted on my left shoulder. I blinked in surprise. "Aria!" I cried, joy rising in my chest.

"Whoa, barn owl caring random pack," Percy said. I glared at him before opting to ignore him. I rubbed Aria's head fondly before holding my arm outstretched. She hopped down and settled on my wrist. Her big browns eyes looked at me solemnly.

"Now how did you get in here, hmm girl?" I said softly. She hooted quietly and shook her head. I raised an eyebrow. "Why can't you tell me?" She let out a sharp hoot and held out her leg. Tied to it was a small scroll the length of my pinky. "Now who put this there?" I untied the string and took the scroll. Aria fluttered back to my shoulder. Frowning in confusion I unrolled it. The scroll was written in ancient Greek with a precise, stylish hand. Raising my eyebrows in surprise I skimmed over the note. "Oh gods."

"What? What does it say?" Percy interrupted me. I glanced at him irritably before clearing my throat.

"It _reads_:'_To the cleverest daughter; you asked for some help and you received it. The bag given to you and your quest partner_' – that seems to have been written forcefully – '_holds enough food to supply you for a day. The weight of choices is a heavy burden, and we truly regret having not have warned you. We wish you luck on the quest, follow your heart and follow your guide. Remember; the smallest of friends can be the strongest of allies._' It's not signed but there is a post script. '_PS: feel free to beat Percy all you want. It's regretful your quest partner has so few brain cells, he needs a firm hand._'" Percy stared at me, offended. I gave a short bark of cold laughter. "That I can agree with."

"I have brain cells!" he exclaimed. "Anyway – we've got food! Come on, let's eat!" He tore open the bag. I watched at him, waiting for the reaction. "Wait a moment – what was that about you being clever and asking for help? And what was the friend-ally thing?" I rolled up the scroll and looked at him haughtily.

"Are you implying I'm not clever?" I growled. Percy swallowed and shook his head. "Good, for that would be a very foolish mistake. As to the asking for help, that was more of a silent wish. I did not expect an actual _answer. _Especially not with Aria as the messenger. I guess that explains how she got down here . . . oh, and I have no idea about the 'friend-ally thing' as you put it at this preset time." I slipped the scroll underneath my clothing into a place very close to my stone knife. The paper was cool and crisp against my skin.

"You are no help," Percy mumbled, reaching into the bag again.

"Hmm that's funny because it seems to me _your _no help, and I'm the one who's saved our _iaiöaros _several times and provided us with supplies for tonight. So who's no help now?" I said snarkly. Percy glared at me before glancing down into the bag. He quickly pulled out an apple and threw it at me full force. I caught it one handed with ease.

"Thanks," I snapped, taking a bite out of the red fruit. "What else you got?" Percy poked his head back into the bag and rummaged around.

"Some more apples, pears, bananas . . . a few clumps of grapes – not sure I trust those – and some pita-flat bread stuff." I raised an eyebrow.

"Give me some of that!" I ordered, holding out my left hand. He looked at me strangely as Aria cooed softly and fluttered her wings.

"Why is bread such a big deal?"

"Because I haven't exactly had that much in the past few years. What did you expect? That I could magically find wheat and bake some on an open fire?"I growled, stepping forward and making sure Percy noticed my out stretched hand.

"Knowing you and seeing what you did with that rabbit before, yes. Yes I did," he replied, handing me a piece of bread. I bite into it greedily.

"I think Annabeth was wrong, it's not seaweed in your head, its dead coral," I said sarcastically.

"Ouch."

"Whatever. Eat up. We're staying here for the night."

"Um, why?"

"Because . . . because I just have a feeling we should. Okay? Leave it at that," I growled. Without another word I sat down on the cold, dirt, foul smelling ground and continued to eat my meager meal. Well, meager in normal people terms. To me it was a treat. Percy looked at me wordlessly and sat down opposite me.

For the next few minutes we ate in silence. I glowered angrily at the walls and dark passageways. Percy looked miserably at the ground. Aria stayed on my shoulder, looking at both of us with her big brown eyes and snapping every once in a while at something undetectable in the air. _Too bad there aren't any mice, _I thought as she snapped again at something I couldn't see.

"What was that monster talking to you about, back in the cell?" Percy asked me suddenly. I blinked in surprise and glanced up at him disinterestedly; trying not to show how much that monster really freaked me out.

"Oh, nothing in particular. Just forget about it," I growled. Percy raised his eyebrows and folded his arms.

"Okay, I might not be the most observant person in the world, but I know how to tell when something is bothering a person. Come on, spill." I glared at him for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"_Fine. _I think I may have a connection to that creature." I went on to explain about the Ohpiogenees, the Drakon, and the glade of Artemis. I found everything just pouring out of me, and I realized in my entire life I had never had a person actually listen to me. A real person, who could understand whole-heartedly where I was coming from, "So I think, I _think, _that might have been why the creature didn't eat us or anything." We lapsed into silence.

"I have another confession to make," Percy said. "When I first saw you – I thought you were actually Artemis for a moment. You two actually look at lot alike, especially if it's just a glimpse." I swallowed.

"Ah." There was another moment of silence. "We should probably get some sleep."

"Right. Sleep." Percy set the bag aside and lay down on his back, hands pillowed beneath his head. Aria hopped off my shoulder and onto the ground as I pulled off my bow and quiver. I looked at them sadly. They hadn't been much use to me down here. I set them next to me. I stretched out my body and propped up on my elbow.

"If I hear a single noise from any of you," I hissed in Greek. "I will not hesitate to show Celestial arrows into very painful places!" The monster voice's stayed silent, but I heard the faint rustling as the creatures moved further away from the gates. I set my head down on the ground, thick, nasty dust swirling around my face. "I wonder if the torches would turn off?" I murmured under my breath, not really meaning it. A second later darkness engulfed the entire prison as every single torch was snuffed out. Percy let out a strangled gasp. "Well, maybe just keep one on," I added hurriedly. A single torch in the chamber blazed up dark red. Much better. I closed my eyes and a minute later I was drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: THE RETURN OF ARIA! I'm just happy about that. So we got several clues in this chapter, and we got to see a mildly different side of Arthemia in here. Hope you liked it. Oh, and since only Annabeth's M.I.A, the characters have returned!**

**Percy: Why are we doing this? ANNABETH IS STILL GONE!**

**Arthemia: Gods, get over it. **

**Percy: No, I will not. SHE'S GONE.**

**Me: Percy, I miss her too, but seriously calm down. Besides, you're almost done your quest. That should be cause for celebration.**

**Arthemia: Finally. I **_**hate **_**this quest. **

**Percy: Really? I though enjoyed bossing me around.**

**Arthemia: Hmm, well yes I do enjoy that to a certain extent. But I personally wish you had never showed up and everything was good still. Then NONE of this would have happened. **

**Me: It's not my fault, or Percy's, or anyone's. Blame the Fates.**

**Percy: And your - *slaps hand over mouth***

**Me: NO SPOILING! **

**Arthemia: Say a word and I will kill you. *pulls out knives***

**Me: Um. Okay so since Arthemia's seeming a little violent, let's wrap this up. Remember five more chapter's in just over five weeks! Can I do? We shall see. Please review, or fav, or whatever you wish. Just let me know how this is! Stay tuned for the conclusion of the first of many adventures! **


	16. The Beating Heart

**A/N: IT'S FINALLY DONE! Thank the gods! I thought I'd never finish it! It only took so long 'cause I had to write fifteen pages of my script and that is very hard. So I finally finish and now I have four chapters to write in less than a month... *scream* I GOTTA WRITE! So I loved writing this chapter and I'm sure you will all enjoy it – very dramatic stuff happens and a thrilling cliff-hanger ending. Enjoy! Oh, and this if four pages shorter than my longest story yet over 6,000 words longer. Does that make sense? **

Percy: The Beating Heart

Some hours later I woke up, not really sure what time it was. I was still exhausted, and my sleep had been fitful. My head ached and my breathing felt laboured. I forced my eyes open slowly and looked around. The prison was as dark and rancid smelling as ever. All the torches were once again lit. Which was a relief after Arthemia accidentally turned them of the night before. Not very fun.

Arthemia herself was sitting next to the mouth of the corridor we had originally come from. Her legs were crossed and her back so straight I thought she had a broom taped to it. She was wearing her bow and quiver again, and Aria the magic owl was sitting on her left shoulder. Dull sparks were flying as she carved something into the stone floor with her stone knife. She was chewing on a piece of flat bread.

Yawning I sat up and shivered. I had disliked this place yesterday, and spending a night made me hate it as much as the Labyrinth. And we all know I seriously hated _that. _

I watched Arthemia for a minute. I couldn't tell what she was working on. Then I crawled over to the bag of food and pulled out a banana and some of that flat bread stuff. I scarfed it down quickly; I wasn't sure how but after just sleeping I was starving.

Once I was done I sat there as patiently as I could. It was not fun watching Arthemia-the-worst-quest-leader-in-the-history-of-quest-leaders draw some random drawing with a knife. Partly because it didn't make any sense partly because I knew if she got ticked off while holding I, or a caged monster, would be undoubtedly dead.

As she drew I thought about what she had told me last night. About her having a connection to that snake-Drakon-thing or whatever it was. I never actually _saw _the monster so I couldn't say. But if she was right about that – and I honestly wouldn't be surprised because she clearly knew Greek mythology – then that also seemed to be implying that she was accepting the whole daughter of Artemis thing. But still . . . that wasn't simply possible _and _the monster hadn't been very pleasant.

I sat there pondering things as Arthemia finished up what she was doing. She hid away her stone knife and cleared her throat. I looked up at her. She looked terrible. There was that haunted look in her eyes and dark smudges under eyes. Her skin was pale and she kept fidgeting. She bit her lip and thought for a moment before looked at me with steely control.

"I've got some . . . bad news," she said quietly. "I had some dreams last night and . . . and they helped. I – I guess . . . I learnt a couple things about navigating this prison." I raised my eyebrows and started to smile.

"So you know where to go?" I asked excitedly. If she knew how to navigate, we could get out of here!

"Well . . . no." I scowled and glared at her. "I tried. But it's . . . blocked. There's this trick. If I put my hand to the wall and concentrate, I can visually see in my head a map of this place and the corresponding places above. I've managed to see everything _except _past this chamber. I've even seen places we passed by when we made our choice at the fork." She closed her eyes and shivered. "I am _so _glad we did not go right."

"What? Scared?" I teased her. Her eyes snapped open and she glared at me.

"You have no idea what's down there and you have no idea how things are for me," she snarled. "The _point _is, we've gone almost in a circle. The first corridor led us back underneath town. The one we just came from doubled back, we're almost underneath The Tree now. If we went straight up we'd be in the middle of the forest."

"How come you get cool powers?" I mumbled.

"Scary is more like it," She growled. "Anyways, now that I know how to navigate, we just have to choose a passage. Which is the problem. I have no idea where to go. It's hidden from me, like it shouldn't be seen. Of course that makes me more determined to get through this place; I just don't want us to end up in the eternal trash bin of poop. Because that would be a sad way to die."

"Not to mention we'd actually be dead," I said somewhat jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. Arthemia glared at me and folded her arms. "Okay, I'll shut up." She sent me one more scathing look before resting her chin in her hands and staring off angrily at nothing. Her two-coloured eyes seemed to glow.

"I have no idea what to do," she said eventually. "This isn't even logical. I can't even see into the tunnels! It's like a wall of nothingness blocking it from me. I just wish there was something we could do. I hate fumbling around clueless."

"You're doing better than me," I told her. She glared at me again. "And besides, it's not like every little wish will come true." I held one hand up dramatically and pretended to look around like I was paranoid. "Well it appears magic wish granting doesn't apply to today." Arthemia raised an eyebrow and looked at me like I was crazy.

"What is _wrong _with you today? You're acting worse than normal," she growled repulsively. "Are you suffering from aftershock or something?"

Nervously I scratched the back of my head. "Ha . . . Ha . . . Probably . . ." I mumbled. Arthemia groaned and threw up her hands, muttering something in Greek about being stuck down here with a crazy person. "Anyways, you're sure you don't have any idea about which one to take? What about the note you got last night? Does it say anything?" Arthemia scowled and looked at me coldly.

"No. I looked over it thoroughly while you were asleep. You do realize it's already around nine thirty," Arthemia sounded pretty irritated. I shrugged.

"I'm a teenage boy, I sleep in," I said. "So you're sure it doesn't say anything? What about that tiny-ally thing?" Both the girl and the owl looked at me sharply. Being stared at by two angry people/animals is not fun. "What? That was about the only clue it gave us!" Arthemia folded her arms and glared at the ground.

"I have a _theory _that is has to do with a guide. Just something I pieced together based on the dreams – the dream. But I'm not sure." She huffed through her nose and her scowl deepened. At the same time, Aria on her shoulder fluttered her wings and nipped Arthemia on the ear. I would have thought it hurt, but Arthemia seemed to hardly notice it more than a tap. She glanced over at Aria, confused. Aria hooted and stretched her wings again, looking like she was going to take flight.

"Is your owl going psycho again?" I asked. Arthemia's hand snapped up at me and her eyes bored into me.

"She is not psycho! You are, you lump of turd!" Arthemia looked like she was ready to attack me, her eyes doing that morphing-thing again. On her shoulder Aria let out a screech and pushed herself into flight. At first I thought she was going to try and claw my eyeballs out; but instead she glided right over me. Whirling around I saw her doing crazy aerial loops in front of all three passage entrances. She was hooting quietly.

Arthemia was one her feet in an instant. "No way," she breathed, hope and amazement transforming her face into something that looked alien yet pleasant. "That's it. Percy that's it! A guide! She knows the way!" Aria gave a hoot, did a back flip, and flew swiftly into the tunnel on the right. "What are you waiting for, Fish Breath? Let's go!" She kicked me once to get moving before taking off down the tunnel after Aria.

"Hey, wait up!" I called. Quickly I sprang to my feet, grabbed the bag with our very little food supplies, and ran after them into the enveloping darkness.

* * *

><p>The corridor was even drearier then the previous ones. There were more black iron gates, fewer torches that were extremely dim, the disgusting smell of rot and other things, and the horrible feel of evil bristling in the air. It reminded me a lot of the entrance to Tartarus, and that was not a good thing.<p>

Arthemia ran on after Aria tirelessly, I following at a slower and much more reasonable pace. The fact I had a longer stride helped. As we ran I noticed little things; a faint humming in the air, the oddly not visible monsters in the cells, the ghostly white shaped of Aria – and a steady change in Arthemia. She was excited, she may be disturbed and tired from her dreams, but she was excited. Sparks were dancing along her fingers, and hot steam curled off the end of her hair. It was like a positive version of when she got mad.

We ran on. At some point we came to a fork in the road. I thought we were going to have another argument of indecision, but instead Aria banked straight into the left tunnel and Arthemia followed without question. Not wanting to get split up from the only person in the entire world who could navigate this place, I ran after them.

On and on and on we ran. There seemed to be no end to this place. Every time a choice was offered in the route, Aria would guide us down the right path. I didn't understand how a common barn owl could know the way, nor how she could bare messages from gods; but if suspicions about a ton of other things were right, it would be the most normal one of all. So I just went with it.

After a long time of running, when I was starting to run out of breath, Aria led us a few paces down another route before stopping to zip back to Arthemia's shoulder. Arthemia skidded to a stop and I had to almost swerve to avoid crashing into her. Aria ruffled her feathers and cooed softly in Arthemia's ear.

"She says the way is straight from here on, no more alternate paths," Arthemia translated. I stared at her open mouthed.

"You seriously know how to speak owl fluently," I stated. Arthemia crossed her arms over her chest and looked at me.

"I do not! I can just understand her intentions based of how she sounds. It's simply really, I can do it with most animals," she snapped. My mouth opened further.

"They're meaningless noises to me! No one can do that! It's uncanny – weird – it's - ! You really are the daughter of Artemis." Arthemia looked down at the ground uncertainly.

"I'm afraid it may not be just her," she mumbled before quickly snapping her head back up. "Now come on! We're getting close to something, I can feel it. I want to find out what it is!" She turned away and started to take a few steps before I stopped her.

Tilting my head to one side, I listened carefully to the strange humming sound. "Do you . . . do you hear something?" I asked her. Arthemia nodded her head immediately.

"It's been growing louder as we've continued. That one of the reasons I want to keep going. That and . . . I sense something good and something evil down here. Both powerful. We need to find out what it is. Now come on you lump of kelp!" Arthemia strode forward again and I reluctantly followed; not sure whether I felt comfortable or not about her also hearing the humming sound.

We walked on at a slow pace after that. It was kind of boring for me, but Arthemia was taking a profound interest in the cells. Something about them seemed to be troubling her. I couldn't see in to them at all, so I didn't understand.

As we walked, the humming sound became more broken and louder. There was a thumping feel to it. Almost like some kind of drum. It made both of us nervous, but at the same time it made me feel somewhat calmer. I couldn't explain it. Walking in time with the thumping sound, the tunnel's lighting was changing. The air was growing darker but there seemed to be some type of glow emitting from the torches. The passage was bigger too, and more arched. The stones were paler and brown, dried roots wove in between the cracks.

The thumping sound grew steadily louder. Everything about me seemed to be keeping time with it. Suddenly Arthemia stopped in front of me. I froze behind her and looked around worriedly.

"It's a heartbeat," she said quietly. I opened my mouth to say something but she shut me up with an evil look. "Listen to it, it's a heartbeat." I cast her a quizzical look but listen carefully to the thumping. There it was. _Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump. _A heartbeat. The clear noticeable thumping of a heart.

"Whose heart is it?" I asked. "A monsters?" Arthemia shook her head.

"No, it's not an animal," she said. She turned to face me. I noticed for the first time light freckles on her face, standing out against the pallor of her skin. "It's The Tree. This is The Tree's heartbeat." I stared at her in horror.

"How do you know? How close are we to the centre?" I choked out. Arthemia pursed her lips and looked at me seriously.

"I know because I recognize it. I never realized it before, because I was living in time with it. It used to be a subconscious thing but now . . ." she gestured around her, "It's a physical thing."

"That's insane," I mumbled. "How close are we to it? This can't be where it's beating from." Arthemia shook her head.

"No it's not. Let me see . . ." I watched her as she carefully reached out and pressed her right hand on to the wall of the corridor. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. There was a moment when nothing happened, but then steam began to curl off the end of her hair and a faint golden glow poked through the crack in her eyelids. She whispered something under her breath and held the trance for one . . . two . . . three . . . four . . . five seconds. Then the golden glow faded away and she opened her eyes.

"That was scary," I muttered. Arthemia looked sourly at me as she let her hand drop from the wall.

"We're close to the heart," she said. "Only about the length of the house is between us and it." I looked at her blankly.

"The house?" I asked. Arthemia nodded looking at me like I was stupid. "You mean the giant mansion you lived in before you decided to become the forest nut?"

"Yes, it's a house," she snapped. "I call it the house because it is a house."

"It's a mansion!"

"No, it's simply a house."

"Have you ever seen a house? Because they are not that big!"

"It's a house; leave it at that dirt bag." With an arrogant toss of her head Arthemia strode off. I stared at her for a moment before following, both of us stepping in time with the heartbeat.

We marched on steadily. There was silence in the prison aside from our dull footsteps and the heartbeat. The monsters weren't looking at us, and Arthemia didn't seem to be hearing their voices. I wasn't sure whether or not that was a good thing. The heartbeat was growing louder, making it hard to think or hear anything. I felt myself beginning to breathe in time with it and my blood pulsing at the same rate.

We kept walking. At some point I began to grow hungry. I felt like we weren't going anywhere. Maybe it was because we were moving in time with everything else, maybe we weren't really moving. It was hard to tell. My head was throbbing.

The corridors were dark and ominous for the longest time. The heartbeat was growing so loud it was almost deafening. Suddenly, everything changed. One moment we were in the corridor, the next we weren't.

There was a spacious room with soft, glowing green light emitting from somewhere. The floor was made of clean, icy cold stone and the walls were of wood, roots, and the odd stone. I looked up and my jaw dropped. Floating several metres above the centre of the room was a large wooden block shaped to look like a plump seed. Water fell from somewhere above, washing over the seed to form thin interlocking streams that gather at the bottom and fell, dissipating a few feet above the ground.

I tore my eyes away from the seed long enough to notice that there wasn't a roof, the room kept extending upwards and was of smooth wood. Directly across from us in the wall was a darken doorway leading into no doubt another corridor. Glancing to my left I saw beautifully simple double doors made of green and dark brown wood. A smooth plain surface ran over top of it.

Gasping in my throat I gazed back up at the seed. I stared at it hypnotized. Gradually I noticed something. The heartbeat was quieter, but the seed itself was pulsing at the same pace. It beat with a truly living energy.

"That," Arthemia managed hoarsely, raising a hand and breaking the spell. "That, is the heart. I know it. That's the Heart."

"You're sure?" I whispered, awe once again taking over my spirit. Arthemia nodded. I heard us both murmur at the same time "Beautiful." The heart was truly beautiful, magnificent, and wonderful all at the same time. Involuntary I felt myself take a step forward, pure exhilaration pulling me towards it. I took another step; and immediately Arthemia's arm snapped up and held me back.

"Don't," she warned me. "The Heart shouldn't be disturbed. Least of all by you. It's not your place. You can't disturb it."

"I – I'm sorry. I didn't realize what I was doing. I – I –" for some reason I couldn't form a full sentence.

"I know. I can feel it to. But we have to control ourselves. I don't want to make The Tree angry." I clamped my mouth closed and nodded. I knew I had to listen to Arthemia, she of all people would feel the pull of the Heart. After all it was practically a part of her. I continued to stare at the Heart, mesmerized by the sheer incredibility of it.

"Annabeth would love this place," I whispered, feeling tears prickle behind my eyes.

"Yes. Yes she would." There was a moment of silence save for the beating of the Heart and the trickle of water. "We should keep moving. I have a feeling that lingering here wouldn't be wise." I nodded.

"Which way?" I asked. "The tunnel across?" Arthemia shook her head.

"No, the door on the left. But . . ." she hesitated. "Percy, I sense an underlying feeling of evil coming from it. I don't like it yet I feel like that's where we have to go."

"So we go there," I reassured her. "Bad things seem to follow wherever I go, and I've managed to live so far. You're in your element, we'll make it how."

Arthemia glanced up at me. "How can one person be so stupid yet always know what to say?" She crossed her arms and pondered this. I gave her a fleeting smile. "Let's go. We need to leave the heart alone." She walked smoothly off to the left. I stared after her for a moment.

"Wait, should I be insulted?" I murmured as I realized what she had been saying. She didn't appear to hear me. The Heart beat rhythmically and I felt a humming wave wash over me. Yup, definitely time to go. Looking once more at the Heart in amazement, I walked after Arthemia. She was standing before the double doors, hands limp at her sides. The doors were beautiful and simple; with curled wooden handles, simple interior of green wood, and border of elegantly swirled dark wood. Arthemia was staring at them in horror. "What's wro –" I fell silent as Arthemia shakily lifted her hand and pointed to the smooth plain above the doors.

It was the same green wood, carved and curled to look like a banner. On it written in smooth golden ink in Ancient Greek writing were two lines that would make anyone like Arthemia freeze. I gazed at the writing, reading it over and over again to make sure I had it right.

"_May the fires of the heart forge the fires of the earth, and the child of three shall shine again with worth,_" I read quietly. Arthemia made a sour face.

"That barely even rhymes."

"It doesn't have to." I cleared my throat. "It's talking about you. Child of three. Fire. That's you. Unless these fires of the heart are the fires of _the_ Heart." Arthemia shook her head.

"No. It's talking about the fire in a human heart. _That _I know." She looked at me pointedly, as if trying to prove something. "But I'm not sure I want to forge these fires of the earth. Two slumbering forces are behind here, and one doesn't feel so good." I stared at her, about to ask how she could possible know that when another low hum buzzed through the air. The blood drained from Arthemia's face. "Never mind! Right now through that door seems like a pretty good idea!"

Taking a deep breath Arthemia grabbed both the handles and slowly turned them. She looked once more at the Greek writing and pushed the doors open. They swung in on silent hinges. Arthemia let them go and they continued to open as wide as they could. We stepped inside and for the second time that day my jaw dropped.

We were in a huge cavern. The floor was still the seamless stone, but everything else was woven out of roots. The cavern was tall and round, the size of a church chapel and graceful. There weren't any light sources but the cavern was brightly lit with a bluish-white light. On the far side, dimly seen, was a thirty foot tall statue of what I think was a man. An _ugly _man. But the most amazing part? The sleeping man.

Lying on his side, hands pillow beneath his head and taking up the entire length of the cavern. He had pale white skin that glittered as if made of thousands of tiny scales, and his long curly blond hair shone like spun gold. Woven into the shining strands appeared to be golden weapons. He wore a dark brown loin cloth, with an ill fitting loose Greek breastplate hanging on his chest. His legs looked like they actually were actually made of scales and slowly turned to a bronze sort of colour towards the feet. The feet were covered in scales.

Floating a couple feet above the man's shoulder was a glowing, spinning ball of shinning red fire.

I was staring in utter shock (and some confusion) as was Arthemia. She gasped and took a step backwards. From her shoulder Aria flutter over to mine. I looked at the crazy owl like _can I help you? _Arthemia looked even paler if that was possible. "A Giant," she breathed. "No, no, no. This can't really be true – I – I –" I thought she was going to keep babbling, when there was a rumble of thunder that shook everything violently. A screeching call of an owl shrieked through the air. Arthemia shook her head and swallowed, then stared at the ball of fire. Suddenly everything hit me with crystal clear clarity. All of it. Every line of the prophecy, every hint of clues, everything fell into place and I understood all of it. "_First of Seven all in all, will be the key to the Dark One's fall._" I heard Arthemia breathe softly.

"_Three who swore to never change, give life to one who seems mange,_" I continued quietly.

"_To the west the forest grows, a heart that beats deep below._"

"_Gift of fire strong and true, Amulet to be born anew,_" I concluded. Arthemia turned to me and held my eyes, this time without hatred or angry but shock. I nodded gently. Both of us knew it now. Both of us knew the answers.

"The fires of the heart," Arthemia placed a hand over her heart, "shall forge the fires of the earth." She held out her hand and a second later a weak flame sputtered into existence before flickering out. "Gift of fire strong and true," she cupped her hands and they glowed with a fiery warmth, "Amulet to be born anew." She looked back up at me, then her head snapped back to the floating ball of fire. "An Amulet."

"What?" I asked her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said pointing. "Look at it! I'm sure! I can see it now, can't you? An Amulet!" I stared at the ball of fire and squinted. Sure enough if I looked hard I could just see through the ever shifting flames something thin and silver glittering inside.

"An Amulet," I repeated. "To help you master you fire ability." Arthemia nodded her agreement, a stubbornly fierce look taking over her features.

"I have to get it."

"Wait, we should think this through. You can't climb up a sleeping guy just to get it! What if he wakes up?"

"He won't," she growled. "While he's down here he can't wake. Trust me. It'll be fine. Besides, I _have _to get it. That was the whole point of this quest! To discover whose daughter I was and find this. I know it now. This is what the quest was all about. Without it I won't ever master fire." I sighed.

"Look, I agree with you about all of that, but you need to think it through – you're a daughter of A –" she cut me off with an intense look.

"I know what I am. But there's no other way to get it. And anyways, I have a feeling that I have to do this to get it." I sighed and raised my hands in defeat. Arthemia took a deep breath, adjusted her bow and quiver, and fixed her gaze firmly on where the Amulet floated. "Wish me luck." I nodded once and she stepped forward.

She crossed the ground between me and the sleeping man quickly. She stood next to his shoulder and looked up. She looked so tiny next to the giant. She placed her hands on his huge chest, analyzed the challenge critically, then pushed herself off the ground. She hooked her feet where her hands had just been and gripped another spot above her. She pushed off again, balanced one foot on his chest, and scrambled up a couple more steps.

I didn't realize it but I was holding my breath. She spent the next few minutes carefully clamouring up the man's chest and breast plate. She didn't make any rash moves, and only climbed up when she was sure she wouldn't fall. Slowly but surely she made her way up to the man's top shoulder.

Eventually she made it. I watched her intently as she placed her foot on the man's shoulder and forced herself up into a standing position. The ball of fire holding the Amulet hovered a few feet in front of her face. She hesitated for a moment, before reaching out slowly and sliding her hand into the ball of fire. I saw her close her eyes as narrow flames began to dance slowly down her arm. Arthemia gradually lifted into the air.

All of a sudden there was a blast of blinding light and smoke. Coughing I forced myself to look back up to Arthemia. There was a searing wave of heat and the next thing I knew a cocoon of fire was surrounding Arthemia; dancing and spitting as Arthemia's body was entirely hidden from few.

"_No!_"

**A/N: Feel free to hate me for that. I don't mind, the next chapter will be very rewarding. Oh and the Heart was based off of the stone-thing in Memorial caves in the online game Freerealms (any players? Yes? No? Okay...). Does anyone have any guesses as to the sleeping man? Just curious since I think I made it obvious . . . wait, no I didn't! So here is Percy, returned, Arthemia won't be speaking because she is assumed to be in a comatose state in a fire cocoon. Here's Percy!**

**Percy: ... Oh my gods.**

**Me: What are you feeling? Shocking isn't it?**

**Percy: That doesn't even begin to describe it.**

**Me: I wonder what Arthemia is going through . . . she hasn't told me yet. ARTHEMIA GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!**

**Percy: She can't. She's . . . * gestures vaguely***

**Me: Good point. Get her in here when it's over. 'K?**

**Percy: Okay . . .**

**Me: Ever read the Hunger Games?**

**Percy: No.**

**Me: Neither have I, but according to all my friends I am one-hundred percent Katniss's twin. Personality and style wise. I should read them after I finish the Inheritance Cycle (I don't like reading popular books! Normally because they are overrated and horrible – like Twilight!) Readers, should I read the Hunger Games? Let me know in a review, as well as what you thought of this chapter! I don't care how you let me know but let me know if you like this book! Bye for now!**


	17. Fight of the Forest

**A/N: *collapses on bed* I finished . . . OH MY GODS I FINISHED! So a few things. 1: there will be no author's note at the end 'cause I'm too tired to type, the gang is emotionally strung out, and this took so long to write I barely remember some things. 2: I have an account on deviantART (KatieDOP) where I put up a cover for this book and a drawing I did of Arthemia (be warned, because of my drawing skills she looks like goddess at age fifteen). 3: I did most of this in one sitting and it's my longest chapter ever (29 pgs) so I am exhausted. 4: With this done I will undoubtly have this book finished by New Years! Yay! Okay. I'll shut up now. But remember – account on deviantART (KatieDOP) and to let me know my work did not go to waste! (Sorry about the wait but I never was given a chance to write until now at my cottage where I've been getting pretty nasty. I'll be quiet and you can read) **

Arthemia: Fight of the Forest

One moment I had felt a beautiful warmth travelling down my arm from the Amulet, the next I felt it engulf my body. The heat was surrounding me like a familiar blanket. Cautiously I opened my eyes and looked around. My jaw dropped and I gasped out loud. I wasn't in the cavern holding the sleeping giant anymore. Instead warmth flushed through me and I was in the most wondrous place.

I was standing on a floor of solid flame, my feet hovering a few above to flickering fires. Several feet to either side of me were walls made of roaring solid flames, curving up gently to form a pointed dome far above. The place was awash with soft, orangey-red light and the air was thick with heat; but that didn't seem to bother me. Looking behind me I saw a rounded wall of solid flames. Looking back forward I saw I wasn't alone.

A young girl was standing across the Hall of Flames from me. She was almost my age, only about eleven. She wore a simple brown dress and a loose brown headscarf. In the back of my mind I recognized her, but I hoped I was wrong. Especially if she was how I thought she now was.

Taking a deep breath I stepped forward. My feet were floating overtop of the flaming floor, but it felt as solid as if stone. The girl looked at me and nodded. Calming my nerves I walked up to her, stopping a few feet away. Up close I could now see her eyes were made of fire, a burning yellow that made me think of a cozy hearth fire. The same colour as my left eye.

I quickly dropped on to my knee before the goddess. She laughed quietly before gently helping me to my feet. I stared at her quizzically. Her form flickered more a moment before solidifying again.

"You do not need to kneel to me, dear. I long ago willingly gave up those needs of respect. Besides, I do not require them from you," she said softly.

"Lady Hestia," I breathed. "Am – Am I really - ?"

She nodded. "Yes, you are."

"But – but how can that be?" I asked. "I don't understand!"

"And how could you?" she replied. "It is only due to wisdom's wit that you have figured it out. The son of Poseidon had to have it planted in his brain; he doesn't make cryptic connections as fast. But I cannot talk long dear, what you see of me is merely the slightest illusion of my essence. I have been waiting a long time for this." As if to prove her point her form wavered again.

"But – there are so many things I don't understand. Will I ever get told everything?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Yes you will. But right now I can only tell you about the gift of fire," she explained. It felt odd having this sort of conversation with a goddess who looked younger than me.

"Then please explain. Because in all honesty, it scares me a little bit, especially after Percy told me about burning a metal door – I don't really want to do that by accident. Maybe on _purpose _but never by accident," I said; probably sounding like an awful person. Hestia laughed kindly.

"Something's will be explained in due time. Don't you worry about that. But I will explain about the fire. When you were young, I kept it locked within you, for security reasons. When you moved to the forest, the magic I had placed over you had weakened and because you became so close to the Amulet you were able to tap into your power. You don't know this, but if you wanted to you could have actually done more than sparks. But under normal circumstances you would have accessed your gift when you turned thirteen. The primary age with other demigods.

"Now onto more recent events. As you progressed on your quest the magic I cast weakened and as you grew closer to the Amulet you began to reach your full power. If you leaved now you would indeed have all of your power. But you wouldn't be in control. That is what the Amulet does. It will keep you in control. Only in extreme emotions will your power break free from you and be catastrophic; the rest of the time it would be nothing or minor reactions. Do you follow me?"

I nodded, "I understand. And thank you for this. I have no doubt it'll come in handy." Hestia smiled at me and opened her hand. A ball of fire floated down. Inside I could see the Amulet shining.

"My time here is up. Take this, and use it well." I nodded seriously. Reaching inside the ball of fire I grasped the Amulet in my hand, instinctively closing my eyes. There was a rush of warmth flowing into me as the heat from the Hall of Flames diminished. All of a sudden the pressure under my feet vanished. The next thing I knew I was falling, the Amulet clutched tightly in my right hand.

With a thud I crashed onto cold stone flooring. An icy blast of air hit me, shocking my body. I gasped loudly as I heard footsteps run up to me. Gentle hands gripped me under my shoulders and pulled me into a half sitting position. My mind spun as I groggily opened my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked me worriedly.

"I'm fine. What happened though?" My mind was whirling and I couldn't think to clearly. Percy looked at me nervously.

"You don't know what happened? By the gods – I thought you were going to become a pile of ash! You were engulfed in flames! I couldn't see you!" I stared at Percy, surprised, as the clear details of my conversation with Hestia flowed back into my brain.

"Engulfed in flames? Well that certainly explains the Hall of Fire," I muttered. Percy gave me a look like I was crazy and mouthed _Hall of Fire? _Ignoring the idiot's reaction, I gave him a pleased look. "I got the Amulet and a talked with Hestia!" Percy seemed shocked by this.

"You talked with Hestia? Wow. Though I guess that's not too surprising. So where's the Amulet?"

In response to Percy's eager questions I held up my right hand and slowly uncurled my fingers. The pendent lay nestled in my palm while the chain draped off gracefully. The chain was of a glowing silver so bright it looked almost white. The pendent was circular and no bigger than a quarter. It was made of the same glowing silver, but parts had been carved away to show a stencil of a flame, underneath was a shifting mixture of orange and red – just like a real flame. I nearly gasped out loud, it was beautiful.

Percy watched me solemnly as I gathered my hair up in one hand and slipped the Amulet's silver chain over my head with the other. Releasing my hair at the same time I let the Amulet dropped delicately onto my chest. It was warm and cool at the same time and made me feel complete.

Sighing contentedly I blinked slowly, my vision suddenly sharpening. Before I had been able to see pretty well in the prison, probably due to the fact I was its guardian or whatever, but now shapes became more defined and the colours more distinct.

I blinked in surprised and looked around, marveling at what had just happened. "Random night vision. Awesome," I murmured. Percy pouted and looked at me irritated.

"Seriously, why do you get cool powers?"

I glared at him, "And you're powers aren't cool? You're such an arrogant fo –" I jerked to a halt as I heard something rustle. I was on my feet in an instant, Percy rising more slowly. I noticed Aria was on his shoulder, though she didn't look to happy about it. There was another sound, like a faint moan. My hand flew to my bow, ready to pull it off at a moment's notice. There was a scrap of metal and I could have sworn I saw the sleeping giant move. My bow was in my hand and my fingers gripping an arrow in a heartbeat.

"Percy, ever hear about the giants?" I whispered cautiously.

"Yeah, Anna – Annabeth mentioned them. Why?"

"Because I have a sickening feeling that this sleeping guy is one of them and I just woke him up. He was probably imprisoned here and the energy I released is most likely giving him life again," my voice was an angry whisper. Percy cursed heavily. On the far side of the root cavern I noticed something move and caught a flash of metal. "And you know what you probably thought was a statue? It's alive."

"Run?"

"Run." There was no questioning it. Gee, should I stay and stand up to a waking Giant and potentially a second one? No. I knew about Giants and they were creatures I wanted to meet even less than Titans. And I seriously never wanted to meet a Titan. Plus I knew Giant were even harder to defeat. I think for pretty much all of them they must be killed by a mortal and a god. We were a little short on gods.

Holding my bow tightly in my hand I turned towards the door that led into the Heart chamber. Taking one more nervous glance at the waking Giant I sprinted forward and bolted for the door. Aria zipped into flight next to me while Percy brought up the rear, his pen now in his hand. I heard something creak. My heart hammered, I did not want to face a Giant.

We almost made it too. I was just two steps away from the wooden doors when there was a ring of metal. I heard a grunt and a whizzing sound as something flew through the air. The next thing I knew a thirty-five foot spear made entirely of dull silver and gold sprouted out of the ground head first.

I skidded to a stop, my heart rate doubling and a gasp escaping my lips. I stopped so suddenly I nearly fell over, my feet falling from under me. Aria stopped in midair, a surprised screech coming from her. Percy stopped quickly, nearly crashing into me. I started to glare at the idiot when a low, booming sound emitted from behind me.

I whirled around and stared harshly into the root cavern. The sleeping Giant was twitching and rolling around. He groaned and squeezed his eyes more tightly closed. That wasn't good, he was waking. But it was from behind the sleeping Giant the sound was coming. The statue like man was moving. As I watched, horror struck, he took huge steps forward. It was from him the sound came. With a bounding leap he jumped over the twitching Giant and stood before us barely twenty feet away.

The Giant was thirty feet tall, with golden tanned skin and silver-blue scales covering his massive legs and feet; but as he stood there his legs morphed, elongating and tapering to fat points, a ridge of curved fin-like spikes grew out of the sides to gently curve onto the back of what were his legs. Instead they were now huge serpentine bodies with the same silver-blue scales. It didn't make the most appealing combination with his skin. He had light brown wavy hair, which stuck out widely at his ears before narrowing back down to his neck. He had a bulging nose and his mouth was twisted in a hideous smile. His eyes had glowing whites and a marbled dark brown for the iris with no visible pupil.

As for clothing, he wore a simple woolen loin cloth, a well fitting bronze breastplate, and leather bracers on his forearms. With it he looked formidable. I noticed a strap was loosely slung diagonally over his chest. Probably what he carried his spear in. I shuddered, thinking of what he would look like carrying his spear and what a mess we had gotten ourselves in too.

He spread his arms wide and grinned frighteningly at us. He chuckled deeply, his voice booming across the root cavern. He began to laugh harder, grin bigger, and spread his arms to look like he was trying to embrace the sky.

"Imagine," he laughed, his voice as low as thunder but as smooth as water, "Imagine that I, Tityos, the impure son of Gaea, am the one to ensure our victory." He laughed loudly. "To think I have stopped the daughter of one of my oppressors and with her unwitting help raised our king!" I stared at the Giant horrified. So many things were running through my mind. I looked in terror between Tityos and the sleeping Giant.

"_Ierá Tártaro stou Άdē eίuai Porphyrίōu!_" I screeched, subconsciously slipping to Greek in my fright. Percy gaped as Tityos's grin grew and he laughed again. Without thinking I gripped my bow ready and my fingers shot up to grab an arrow.

"Yes little huntress. That indeed is Porphyrion, our king! With him awakened we shall strike revenge for our Mother Earth and our elder siblings! And all thanks to you, little huntress. Once your atrocious mother and her dreadful twin struck me down – leaving me in torment for centuries! But now, the energy you released has given him enough strength to wake! How does that settle with you, little huntress?" I gritted my teeth and glared up at the Giant. I didn't like being called little by anyone – not even a huge Giant.

"Arthemia? I need you to explain something," Percy whispered.

"What?" I growled.

"Who's Porphyrion and what torment is he talking about?" My gaze flickered angrily to Percy.

"Seriously? You are _such _a hopeless idiot!" I snapped. "Porphyrion is the king Thracian Giant and led the Gigiantes in a war against the gods. This Giant," I jerked my jaw at Tityos, "was mostly outside it but was staked across Tartarus where two vultures peaked out his liver each day after he was killed by Artemis and Apollo for trying to defile Leto – who is their mother." I added that last bit because I was fairly certain Mr Lump of coral didn't know. But I was still troubled by one thing.

"Oh," Percy mumbled, "well now that makes sense." Tityos had been watching our quiet exchange carefully and now he burst into laughter.

"You certainly are a bright one, little huntress," he rumbled. "But that will get you nowhere. Your cursed mother caused me pain for centuries, and now that I am free I will take my revenge upon them! Starting with _you. _You have fulfilled your part in waking our king, and when he does you will make a fine appetizer for him." As stupid and reckless as it probably was, I couldn't help what I did next. I strode two steps forward and fixated my angry glare on Tityos's pupilless eyes.

"I am no one's meal," I hissed. "And you will not use me as revenge. I don't know exactly how you got out of Tartarus but –" I broke off as realization hit me. The Great Prophecy talked about Doors of Death. Coming from the Underworld had to have some relation to that. But it had to be impossible to escape unless . . . unless his mother the earth goddess helped him. "Percy. This is it. _This _is the Great Prophecy. Fighting the Gigiantes and probably Gaea as well."

"What? How is that possible? Where do you get Gae – oh, you're talking about the Doors of Death aren't you?" Both Tityos and I looked at Percy like he was stupid. Percy just looked at us irritated before lowering his eyes. Tityos turned back to me and I glared steadily at him.

"You really are a bright one," he concluded. "It's a pity you must get eaten, Mother Gaea could surely use a quick one like you in our army. But that won't be happening, and I shall take great pleasure in crushing you. But first – behold as our king rises!" Behind him Porphyrion began to convulse. Tityos reached over top of us and took back his dull silver and gold spear. He turned to face the shaking Porphyrion and raised his arms. "Rise!"

Porphyrion was changing now. The weak muscles and chest I had climbed up before were filling in. His breastplate was no longer too big, but getting to be the right size. He seemed to grow. I knew I had to do something to stop him. If he rose, there'd be practically no hope of surviving this. My gaze flickered around the cavern and the floor. What did I have? Arrows and knives were no good, too little damage. But I did have fire. Whether or not I could control it was uncertain, but I had to try. I looked at the ground. In a flash I knew what I had to too.

As Porphyrion shook I stepped back to Percy. Grabbing his shirt I jerked him close enough so I could whisper directly in her ear.

"Take Aria, and get out of this room. I'm going to try something to delay Porphyrion from rising," I hissed. Percy looked sidelong at me, confused; his face asking me what I planned to do. "Do you know what happens to earth when heat is applied? It changes." Percy looked at me alarmed. "Now go. I'll be fine." Percy nodded and silently stood up and began to back away. With a motion of my head I sent Aria gliding out silently.

Percy snuck back out into the Heart chamber without Tityos noticing. His attention was fixed only on Porphyrion; who was shaking so hard it nearly felt like an earthquake. Taking a deep breath I slung my bow back over my shoulder, then interlocked my fingers and stretched my hands. Experimentally I sent a little jet of flame out. Oh that was _extremely _cool.

In one quick, fluid movement I dropped into a crouch, throwing my hands against the stone floor. Closing my eyes as I did so I summoned every scrap of anger and hatred and fury within me; before expelling it all as an explosion of fire through my hands.

There was a _WHOOSH _and a cyclone of fire exploded around me, whipping around so fast my hair began to float up. It spun for a second before I blasted it outwards. Focusing had to keep it confined to the root cavern; I sent fire to all corners of the room. I felt the fire rise up before sinking deeply into the ground.

I heard Tityos howl in anger and pain, but all that did was renew my emotions. I could feel the rage building up inside of me; but instead of letting it grow I sent it all out into the ground in fiery waves. The ground was heating up now, so hot that any normal person would burn themselves instantly. I felt steam begin to boil off the ground. Tityos screamed and Porphyrion cried out. I sent more fire into the stone.

"_LABA!_" I cried in Greek, sending the strongest blast of fire I had in me. In a colossal wave of heat the very stone beneath my feet melted. My eyes flew open and I watched as the stone became red-hot and turned into lava. My feet didn't sink in, but balanced on top like it was solid. The entire floor of the cavern was entirely made of glowing orange and red lava.

Tityos howled in pain as he sunk into the lava, the molten rock scorching his serpent legs. Porphyrion sunk in almost halfway and trashed about feebly, trying to open his eyes and crying out. The lava sloshed around sluggishly, my sheer willpower keeping the stone in this form.

Shakily I rose to my feet. It was taking an enormous amount of energy I wasn't used to tapping into to keep this up. I didn't know for how long this would be possible.

"To bad you're also fighting a daughter of Hestia," I hissed before turning to the door and sprinting out across the lava.

The cool of the Heart room was a shock after the heat. I skidded to a stop and whirled around to grab the double doors and drag them shut. The lava was still swirling around and the Giants were still howling in pain. The wooden doors weren't on fire or anything, or even hot, so I gripped the handles and dragged them shut.

Spinning around I looked wildly around the cavern for Percy. Mentally I kept tabs on the lava, making sure I kept it hot enough. It was taxing and I knew we had to get away from the Giants before I ran out of energy. There. A spot of different colour off to my right hiding against the trunk of The Tree. I bolted across and stopped a couple feet away, my head reeling. Percy worriedly walked over to me, Aria perched on his shoulder. When she saw me she cried in wordy and fluttered over to my shoulder, rubbing her beak soothingly against my cheek.

Percy reached out like he was going to support me but thought better of it. "What did you do? What happened? You look awful," he said. I glared at him.

"Yeah, well you don't look so nice yourself," I retorted. Percy just scowled and looked at me seriously. "I turned the floor of the cavern into lava. But I don't know how long I can keep it up for." Percy's eyes widened.

"Impressive, but –" Percy stopped short as the ground rumbled and everything shook. We struggled to keep our balance, I swaying precariously.

"It's Gaea!" I exclaimed. "She must be trying to free the Giants by throwing me off. We have to get out of here. We're not safe underground." Percy nodded, stony faced and looked between the two tunnels.

"Which way?"

I thought about it for a moment. Which way was fastest? I thought back to the mental map of the prison. "Back the way we came," I ordered. "I think it's shorter and if worse comes to worse I'll get Akakios to do something drastic."

"Let's go," Percy nodded and together we ran for the tunnel.

Plunging inside as the ground shook again we ran for our lives. I was almost lagging behind Percy as I ran, the strain of keeping the lava alive getting to me, causing sweat to bead on my brow and my muscles to tremble. This was a lot harder than I thought.

We barely got more than five feet when the ground shook violently. I stumbled and crashed to the ground in a heap. My concentration shattered and in a rush of heat and feeble strength I let the lava cool back into stone. Gasping exhaustedly I pushed myself onto one knee as Aria picked herself up from the ground. Percy rushed back to me and gripped my shoulders, helping me to rise.

"You need to be careful, don't over use your powers – especially when they're new. You might kill yourself," Percy said as I struggled to my feet, leaning on him. I nodded as the energy I had been using to sustain the lava flowed back into my limbs.

"Got it . . . good life lesson," I mumbled. "But now what? I won't be able to move fast enough for us to run. We need to do something else." Percy opened his mouth to agree when I heard a roar. I flinched and Aria screeched, flapping her wings.

"Nice try, little huntress!" came the voice of Tityos, "But it will take more than that to stop the Giants!" I cursed heavily in Greek, which made Percy look at me nervously.

"We're doomed," I grumbled. "We can't outrun them."

"We have to try," Percy insisted. "See if you can walk." I took a cautious step and my legs gave out almost immediately. I shook my head miserably as Percy caught me. "We need a ride or something – because I am not going to even try carrying you. I know that is suicide." I rolled my eyes before glaring at the ground. Percy began to mutter beside me. "Please, please, please. If anyone can help us please do. We have to let everyone know!" I thought Percy was getting desperate but I couldn't think of anything else to do.

"Please, whichever god or goddess is listening please help us," I murmured. That's when it happened. Aria on the ground flapped her wings and let out a piercing screech. She arched her neck as her body began to glow. Percy and I gasped and stepped back in alarm. Shock closed in on my throat – I couldn't believe my eyes. I stared transfixed as Aria's body began to grow. No longer was she the small barn owl; she was growing and growing and still growing. As I watched she grew as big as me. Then still grew bigger. Her body was still glowing as she grew to become several inches taller than I.

She stopped growing and the glow died down. Standing before us, slowing blinking large brown eyes, was a giant barn owl. Her heart shaped face seemed even more prominent and when she stretched her wings they almost reached the width of the entire corridor. Her pale, sparsely speckled wings and feathers shone oddly in the torch light. She looked down at herself.

_Well, _I heard a voice say in my mind, _this certainly is different. _My jaw dropped. My heart pounded wildly against my chest.

"I can hear you talk!" I exclaimed, shakily pointing my finger at Aria. "Why can I hear you talk?" Percy, who had been staring at giant Aria in shock like I had, looked at me like I was crazy. He muttered something about only I getting to talk to things, but stopped when I began to glare. Aria was watching us interestedly.

_I'm not sure. Mother is very particular about her gifts. All I know is once I was your height I could feel your consciousness, _Aria mused, her voice harsh yet soft in my mind. _Mother sent me to you when I was very young. I didn't understand then, but I do now. I'm supposed to guide you or something to that affect. Oh, I can't believe I'm this big! _I gaped at Aria.

"You – you mean Athena sent you to me?" Aria nodded uncertainly. "But – but then . . . the note!" Automatically my hand hovered near where it was hidden. "It was her who sent it, and helped you down here!" Percy's jaw pretty much dropped and he looked between me and my wickedly awesome owl friend.

_Yes. I was quite upset to be separate from you and she helped me down here. And I know what you're thinking, and I really am your friend. Don't think otherwise! Now about you unable to walk . . . _Aria trailed off and ruffled her wings. I felt excitement flutter in my gut. I knew exactly was she was implying at.

"We can fly!" Aria screeched excitedly as I gave her a hug. Percy looked panicked. "Oh don't worry, you're not going to be blasted – we're underground!"

"Oh. Oh right," Percy mumbled. "So how is this going to work?" I looked slyly at Aria, and her brown eyes twinkled as she cooed in acknowledgment. It was amazing how easily I was accepting this crazy turn of events now.

"Keep your legs up," I ordered. Before Percy could respond, I stumble over to Aria (with quite a lot of difficultly I might add). Grabbing onto soft neck feathers I used my last little bit of strength to pull myself onto her back. Using my knees to hold onto her body, she flapped once, twice, three times before pushing off into the air. I noticed that the corridor seemed to enlarge to accompany her – The Tree really was perfect for us.

Percy, who had been standing slightly further down the tunnel, balked for a moment, then took a few steps away. That was all Aria needed. She swooped forward and wrapped her talons around Percy's shoulder. The guy was invincible so I knew he wouldn't be harmed. Now Aria had always been a strong owl, and now that she was even taller than me (and I figured I was slightly tall for my age) I wasn't too surprised that she managed to carry both me and Percy.

It was a relief not to walk, as my body was already shaking in exhaustion. The slight rest would help me to recover. Aria flew down the hall at a dazzling speed. It was exhilarating and I fell instantly in love with the feeling. Percy looked like he was going to be sick. I leaned in close against Aria's back and felt the wind whistled by, my hair streaming like a comet's tail.

Suddenly there was a rumbling like thunder. The prison of The Tree shook precariously. A roar vibrated through the air. My heart quailed. The Giants. They were coming.

Aria flew on tirelessly through one fork, and when I saw something up ahead, I gasped. Everything around us was shaking, but my attention was held by a bobbing dot of blond. It was moving away, fast, grey and blue with a bright blond top. I knew there was only one person in the entire world with that colour hair that could be down here.

"Annabeth!" I called, cupping my hands around my mouth to magnify the sound. Her head whipped back for a brief second but she kept running. "Annabeth, I suggest to get ready to jump!" Annabeth's head flickered in acknowledgement as Aria bore down on her. In one perfectly timed, fluid movement Annabeth kicked off the ground the moment Aria's foot grasped her knapsack.

There was a moment of tears as Percy and Annabeth were reunited, and I felt myself almost smile at them. It was just so . . . I couldn't really think of a word to describe it. I listened carefully to what Annabeth was saying about where she had been.

"It was _horrible!_" Annabeth said. "When the roots enclosed me I found myself suddenly falling down a long flight of stairs. I couldn't see most of the time and I've been wandering around in circles trying to find my way to the top." Annabeth shuddered. "You have no idea what happened down there." I leaned over Aria's neck to look down at Annabeth.

"Wait a second, you fell down stairs?" Annabeth nodded. "Oh . . . sorry about that. If I had known before I would have warned you, but I just figured it out this morning." Annabeth looked at me, surprised.

"Did you just . . . apologize?" I felt my face flush red as I scowled and looked ahead down the passage.

"Yeah, just wait till the insults start flying," Percy muttered to her. "And you think what happen to you was bad? You don't even want to know what we've been through . . ." Percy trailed off and we lapsed into silence. I was astounded that Aria was managing to carry us but there seemed to be no issues.

Everything was still rumbling as we flew back the way we had come through the varied tunnels. I had a horrible feeling that we were in increasing danger. The earth groaned as I saw the passage begin to darken. Squinting ahead I saw what I had been waiting for. The gate to Akakios's cell. Not that I wanted to go back in there, but there wasn't really much of a choice.

"_Anoiktó!_" I said as I flicked my hand forward, summoning all the fire power I had left. A weak, barely visible jet of embers flew out of my hand. I prayed they would reach the gate. The tiniest, coldest embers just barely touched the iron gate. There was a screeching of rusty metal as the gate flew upwards and disappeared into the stone. "Pull your legs up!" I snapped as I leaned in low against Aria's back – for more than one reason. My head was reeling and my breathing had grown shallow just from using that tiny amount of energy.

Aria gently angled her body and we glided into the dark cavern. With a stroke of her wings Aria pulled up high and began to fly over the chasm. The next thing I knew there was a blur of dark movement and Aria spiraled away as I hung on for dear life while Annabeth and Percy screamed. There was a snap of large jaws and I caught a glimpse of a bulbous eye. Aria screeched harshly and danced out of the away.

"Stop!" I cried, breathing hard. The black shape darted forward again but swerved out of the way when I spoke. Aria tiredly flew to the front side of the cavern, dropping the other demigods on the ground. She alighted with me still on her back and I rolled of gasping, my eyesight fuzzy.

Akakios pushed himself out of the chasm. His claws gripped the edge tightly and he drew close to me, tongue flickering out in concern. Annabeth gasped but Percy quickly calmed her down. Akakios hissed regretfully and bowed his head.

_I am sorry, _he said. _I did not realize the _owl _was with you. _

_He's just jealous and thinks I'd be a delicious meal, _Aria scoffed.

_I do not! _Akakios argued. I barely had any strength to show my shock at them being at to hear each other. Aria snapped a comeback and a moment later their two voices we're yelling at each other, ringing painfully through my mind. I gritted my teeth and squeezed my head. Their bickering grew louder.

"Shut up!" I growled, causing them to both quiet instantly. "You're giving me a headache! Can't one of you speak out loud or something? I do not need two voices in my head – it hurts enough!" There was a moment of silence. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other alarmed. They probably though I was losing it.

"_I can speak out loud,_" said the calm, raspy voice of Akakios. "_To the son of Poseidon and the Athenian it will sound like I am growling, but you can tell the difference. Does this make it better?_" I nodded.

"Much. Now Akakios, do you know what's happening? Porphyrion is waking if he's not already awake and Tityos is after me in a crazed revenge. It will take too long and it's too dangerous to go back the way we came – I can't even walk that well. We need a way out." Akakios bared his teeth and hissed threateningly.

"_I told you child! I told you not to disturb anything! You have brought doom on all of us! I will not succumb to my old r-"_

"What the Hades is going on?" Percy interrupted. "Because all I see is Arthemia half dead a giant owl and a hissing snake-demon-thing with torturement issues!" Akakios head whipped to Percy and he hissed savagely.

"Be quiet!" I snapped glaring. Percy looked angrily at me before rolling his eyes and waving his hand for me to continue. Akakios turned back to me.

"_A way out, you say? Let us see . . ." _Akakios lifted his head and gazed upwards. I followed his gaze but couldn't see anything but blackness. Even my extra enhanced night vision down here couldn't see. Akakios clacked his jaw.

A bone shaking explosion rattled the cavern. There was a blinding flash and I shielded my eyes as fragments of twisted metal flew dangerously across the cavern and shattered against the wall behind me. There was a roar and Akakios hissed, whipping his head back. There was a thundering laugh.

The hazy smoke cleared and coughing I carefully pushed myself to my feet. Standing across the chasm in a gaping hole in the wall, was Tityos. The entire wall was demolished enough for him to fit. Behind him was a destroyed hallway and behind him I could see the broken doors of cells – and freed monsters of all sorts running free. I gasped and stepped back in horror.

"Tityos," I whispered, then, "He set them free! HE SET THEM _FREE!_" At that moment all I felt was sheet rage for the giant. First he wants to kill me, then he helps raise Porphyrion, and now he chases after me setting loose probably a hundred deadly monsters that _I _was supposed to keep locked up. I bared my teeth and hissed, lunging forward. Immediately I stumbled and fell to the ground. I was still too weak.

Tityos laughed and out of the corner of my eye I saw Percy draw his sword and Annabeth her knife. Aria made a soft sound and prepared to launch herself into flight. Subconsciously I shook my head. This wasn't any of their fights. It was _my _fight and mine alone. Tityos's eyes landed on me and he gave a ghoulish grin. He gripped his spear as if to use it in a moment's notice.

"Well played, little huntress, well played! But it will take more than that to stop me or mother Gaea. You're little fire trick was merely a minor distraction," he laughed again. I gritted my teeth and glared at him. I knew he was just trying to get in my head, and unfortunally it was working. "I'd like to see you do something like that again! No? Oh that's too bad – it was really quite entertaining!" No one noticed as Akakios's disappeared into the chasm; no one but me.

I growled in my throat. "You didn't appear to find it entertaining when you screamed in pain!" I shouted angrily. Tityos growled savagely.

"You will pay for that insult, little huntress, pay I tell you! You're cursed mother caused me torment for millennia and now you dare mock me! I tell you I will not stand for this! You will fall, and I will laugh as you beg for mercy – for a quick end! But I will not grant you that, little huntress, oh no. I will enjoy your pain!" As Tityos was speaking I saw Akakios's black head silently rise up on the far side f the cavern. Despite myself I smirked. "Oh you think this is funny, do you? You think I jest? I will show you, little huntress, I will show how serious I am!" Tityos took a step forward, "I will have my revenge – AGHHH!" In one lightning fast movement Akakios shot forward and clamped his jaws onto Tityos ankles.

Tityos howled in pain. His voice was so loud everything shook. Akakios's claws gorged into the ground and he hung on. Tityos bellowed loudly, arms flailing about, spear slashing wildly. Golden-brown blood flowed from Tityos's ankle.

_Go! Now! _Akakios's voice hissed in my mind. _I am not strong enough to keep him permently at bay – go now! Fly! Straight up! There is a one way layer into the forest go now and hurry! _I jerked my head in a quick nod, forcing my face into a scowl after my shock and amazement.

"Aria!" I cried. "We have to go – fly up!" I stumbled shakily over and climbed onto her back. With a stroke of her powerful wings she took flight, diving back down to grasp Percy and Annabeth in her claws just as they were sheathing their weapons. She flapped her wings and began to fly upwards. "I'm sorry!" I yelled down to Akakios. All I got in reply was the faintest touch of him on the edge of my consciousness.

We flew up fast into the enclosing darkness. I couldn't figure out where we where aside from below the forest. A one way layer? Did Akakios mean the ground was permeable from this side only? I couldn't fathom how that was possible. But at that moment my only thoughts were on getting away from the Giant and Gaea and recovering my strength.

The air rushed by my ears and my fingers gripped her feather tightly. I hated running from a predator but I knew I had no choice. I wasn't strong enough. And without the strength to properly draw my bow I knew I was hopeless. As Aria flew up the dank air gradually grew warmer and fresher. I could smell the natural scent of the forest wafting through the air. It filled me with a sense of calm and of home. My home.

Looking up I dimly made out what looked like some type of army camouflage net as the roof of the cavern. If I squinted and looked really hard I could just see leaves and twigs sitting on the net. Without even realizing it I knew where we were. The eastern end of the forest that's about half a mile from town and a quarter of a mile from the house.

I gripped Aria harder. _Don't let go, _I told myself, _whatever you do don't let go. _We were closing in on the barrier. A stone's throw away, then only a few feet, then only a foot, and then only inches . . . There was a sucking sound as Aria hit the barrier. She screeched furiously and pushed through it. I gasped when it hit me. It felt like jumping into a mud hole; and believe me I've done that plenty of times.

For a second I was surrounded by the cold, damp muddy substance and then Aria's head broke free. My head pushed through the surface and I sucked in fresh air for the first time in what seemed like forever. There was a loud sucking noise and Aria's wings burst free. With a hard stroke and the already existing momentum, she hauled the rest of our bodies out in the forest. Percy and Annabeth's heads broke free a moment later, both gasping in relief. All of us were covered in a fine layer of dirt that got into every crevice. Oddly enough I found it comforting, it having been the norm for me some days.

As Percy and Annabeth kicked and struggled Aria heaved us all into the air, skimming just above the treetops. There was a moment when our minds met and were at a crossroad. Where do we go now?

"Home," I whispered so softly no one but a barn owl could hear it. "To my original home."

I felt Aria hesitate but she did turn westward and fly speedily to the house. I don't know why I wanted to return there. But something in me had changed. Suddenly I had a turmoil of conflicted feelings jumbled inside of me, and as a child the roof of the house was the only place to think. The only place in my tiny world.

Aria flew fast. As we got closer and the house came into view I sensed something was wrong. But that was before _she _struck. I had become so preoccupied by the giants I completely forgot about one other threat after me. Which was a really stupid thing to do. One minute it was relatively calm, the next there was an explosion of dirt behind us and I saw wriggling green shapes moving upwards.

The crazy corrupted spirit lady.

Aria screeched and arced upwards. I wanted to burn the vines to shreds but it was taking most of my energy to just stay on. Thankfully we were up to high and the vines fell short by several feet. I heard a curse ring out from the forest below and the vines retreated. I breathed a sigh of relief and we continued onwards to the house.

A minute later Aria dropped Percy and Annabeth and we alighted gently onto the well-worn black tiled roof of the house. I slipped calmly off her back, my balance still perfect, as the underlying sense of something wrong returned. I bent down and rapped my hand against the roof. Surprisingly still sound after years of not being check. It would hold us just find. I straightened up but as I did all the lost energy and exhaustion caught up with me. I swayed precariously before my knees buckled.

I found myself tumbling into the arms of Annabeth. Black spots were dancing across my vision and everything seemed to spin. A cool, sweet liquid was trickled into my mouth. Nectar. I coughed slightly before swallowing. Immediately a warm pleasant feeling spread through me and my vision cleared. I sat up carefully, still feeling weak. Annabeth helped support me as Percy rummaged through a baggy of yellowish looking squares. He tore off a corner and gave it to me. Ambrosia. I took it and popped it into my mouth. It tasted sweet and spicy, like spicy chocolate ice cream (I used to eat it with my _father_ . . . not a good memory).

"Better?" Percy asked me. I nodded grudgingly. I didn't want to admit he had actually helped me. "Try not to use your powers to much until you've rest for a day or two. You have more stamina than me, which is probably why you didn't pass out. Believe me; I know what I'm talking about."

"On that, I won't argue," I grumbled. That's when I heard it. Loud, gruff, angry voice and the grinding of machinery. My head snapped up and I swallowed nervously. Silently I rolled to my feet and scampered over to the crest of the roof. Percy and Annabeth began to follow me, but they were so noisy I stopped them. Carefully I swung one leg up and straddled the crest. I fixed my eyes on the ground below and my muscles became stone; a skill I had learned for hunting.

In the once wild and overrun yard were several men. They had trampled the grasses and plants with their feet and the wheels of their demolition equipment. The sign I had punched bent had been removed and the men were gathered in a circle and looking up at the house. They hadn't even noticed me. The men were arguing over some blueprints and one was sitting half asleep in the booth of a wrecking ball. Rage surged inside of me. It took every ounce of willpower and strength to not shoot them down to Tartarus.

I glared at the men for a minute more before swinging back down the other side of the roof first chance I got. I slid down quietly making as much noise as a breath of wind. I stopped next to Percy and Annabeth; my eyes were dangerous slits and my mouth in a harsh scowl. Percy and Annabeth looked at me fearfully before backing away a little bit. A wise choice. I was not in a peaceable mood _at all. _

"Some men are here to destroy the place," I growled. "This is what happens when you people interfere with my life. If I had been here none of this wouldn't have happened! This place would be safe and Porphyrion would still be asleep!" My voice was rising shrilly. "This is your fault! Because you had to come looking for me when I didn't want to be found! These men are here because of you!" There was stunned silence from the demigods but on the other side of the house I heard shouting and confusion. Crud. They had heard me. I was so angry I had forgotten to be quiet. I glared at Percy and Annabeth. "One of you needs to get rid of them. Because it's gone too far for me to get rid of them. Do something!" Percy and Annabeth looked at each other.

"I'll go. I owe you that much," Percy said. I shook my head stubbornly.

"I'd prefer Annabeth. She's much more suited for this kind of work. You'd probably just blow something up as a distraction – like an idiot." Percy pouted and folded his arms like a little kid. It was actually kind of comical. Annabeth sighed and nodded.

"I'll do it," Annabeth said. "They won't be here for long. I'll keep them out of the way. You two take care of whatever is going on – but you are telling me what this stuff about Giants and Porphyrion is!" She glanced at Percy. "I told you Seaweed Brain." Percy laughed and shrugged. "Don't kill each other – honestly I'm surprised you two lasted one day." Annabeth gave a mock salute before carefully climbing down the side of the house. She was a lot better then I originally thought.

As Annabeth dropped to the ground there was a low vibration. I knew it wasn't the construction crew. It had to be the Giants. I sent up a quick prayer to whoever was listening that she could get the mortals out safely. We couldn't fight Giants with them around. Annabeth began cautiously making her way to the front of the house and I was following her progress on the edge, clinging like a squirrel.

When she made it to the men I once again straddled the crest and watched. She began to talk to them, but it quickly became an argument. They started yelling and Annabeth tried to convince them of something. She even pointed to the stupid car that we had taken. The men kept shaking their heads but when the ground rumbled, more worse than before, they seemed to buy whatever she was telling them and Annabeth began to herd them out of the area.

Fast as I could mange I slid back down the roof to Percy. He looked at me questioningly. I noticed Aria seemed to be keeping watch on the forest – at least one of us was thinking clearly.

"They're out," I told Percy. "Now we'll have to –" I was interrupted by a horrible wailing. There was a sound like a gunshot and an ear-splitting ripping noise. I flinched and slowly got to my feet. The noises had come from The Tree. The Tree was far enough away that you could only see it if you were up high and you knew how to look (that makes sense now, since it's a mythological place). I saw a flock of birds take flight as the two huge, lumbering figures of Giants became visible.

I flinched as one of the Giants roared and thundered away – heading towards the spot where we had come out of the prison. Swallowing nervously I sank back down into a crouch. "The Giants – they're free," I whispered hoarsely. Percy's face morphed into alarm. "Annabeth will have to keep the mortals from panicking, meaning it's up to you and me. Each of us will take one Giant. It's the only way to maybe beat them."

Percy nodded. "You know the terrain and have range; I know how to get close and live. We'll just have to last out until one of us figures out how to kill the things. You take Tityos, I'll take Porphyrion." I shook my head. "What? Isn't he the king or whatever? I have more experience than you plus I'm not exhausted. I'll take him."

I shook my head again. "In theory that's a good idea. But I can't take Tityos. It's too dangerous," I growled. "Tityos is after me for revenge. He doesn't just want to kill me – he wants to torture me in the most bloody and painful way possible. I'd be committing suicide if I fought him. No. You take Tityos and _I'll _take Porphyrion." Percy frowned.

"You don't have to energy, he just woke up."

"That's what I'm counting on," I hissed, getting angry now. "He'll be getting used to moving and everything. Plus you said so yourself I know the terrain. He won't even see me and I'll be able to do some damage. Got it?" Percy sighed and nodded. Finally he saw my reasoning! "Good - I think he's the one still at The Tree – and Percy? Could you . . . could you make sure The Tree stays unharmed? Please?"

Percy looked in my eyes and this was the first time I was looking at him without any negative feelings. I was completely serious that I didn't want any harm to come to The Tree. It was, and always will be, my home. Percy held my eyes for a second before gripping my shoulder and giving me the most reassuring smile he could manage.

"I promise," He whispered. I wasn't sure how much his promise was worth, but it comforted me. I nodded and stood up. Percy quickly climbed down the house. He wasn't quite as good at Annabeth, but he still did okay. I turned back to Aria and gently rubbed her head.

"Sorry girl, but it looks like you can't go back to normal quite yet – we need to get to that Giant," I said. Aria blinked her eyes slowly.

_I'm ready to fight. Let us fly, _she replied. I nodded, glaring out at the moving Giant, and swung onto her back. She let out a screeching battle cry and took to the air. I clung tightly as she dove into the cover of the trees. Dappled sunlight and green leaves flashed by. It would have been a good hunting day; instead I was hunting a Giant.

When I judged we were about three-quarters of the way to Porphyrion I had Aria pull up in a tree. It was too hard to get close by flying. Instead I'd go on foot – probably appearing like a brave raccoon if noticed at all. I slung my bow off over my head and knocked a Celestial arrow. It felt good to have them back in my hands for use.

I quickly stepped from tree branch to tree branch. I paused in mid-tree-walk to think about Aria. It was a little hard to sneak up with an owl bigger than me. It wasn't like she would make any noise, but Aria was a pretty pale owl and that would be easy to spot. As if reading my thoughts Aria dropped down to the ground and folded her wings. Briefly she glowed as her body shrunk back to normal size. Once her glow died down she spiraled up next to me.

I nodded once at her and took off at a sprint. I kept my senses sharp for any movement but all the animals had fled. There was a crunching or even booming sound that signified the footsteps of Porphyrion. He was obviously trying to walk quietly. I could still here him; I was a hunter.

Jumping from limb to limb I waited until I could see him. His towering bulk was clearly visible. His scaly legs were in human form, with a frightening glow to them and huge misshapen feet. He was several feet taller than the trees (and the Larchorn has very old and tall trees) and his golden hair glittered in the sunlight; as did his skin that looked like tiny scales. His breastplate was fitting properly and he looked really strong. That thought made me nervous, but I wasn't backing down now.

Porphyrion was standing still, several trees bending to make room for him. I noticed an enormous golden sword was hanging from his waist. Well that certainly made things more complicated. Porphyrion's head was rotating slowly and he was breathing deeply. I glared at him through the trees and took up a comfortable stance.

I raised my bow and drew back. Where to aim that would cause serious damage? I cast my eyes over his body. There. A small strip of exposed flesh between his loin cloth and breastplate. If I struck him them he'd turn around and I would be able to hit him in the eyes. I narrowed my eyes and took aim. In one fast movement I released the arrow leaping forward like a gleaming bolt.

Quicker than I thought possible Porphyrion grabbed the handle of his sword and pulled it out a few feet. My arrow ricocheted off (surprisingly not breaking) and fell to the ground. Aria swooped in and grabbed it in her claws, returning it back to me. I reknocked it and looked more carefully for a better opening. Porphyrion chuckled lowly, his voice rumbling.

"I can smell you huntress," he whispered. "It's no use hiding. Show yourself or I'll crush you like a bug." His voice . . . something about it hit me in the core. It – it sounded oddly similar to my father's. I closed my eyes and shook my head fiercely. He must have taken it from my mind because it was my energy that freed him. "Come out huntress, I'd hate to crush one who smells so intriguing."

I growled in my throat and swung my body up a couple feet. My growling grew louder and more feral as I stepped out onto the end and brushed the branches aside. I squared my shoulders and glared up at Porphyrion. My hands were still ready to shoot at a moment's notice. I bared my teeth and snarled at him. Porphyrion chuckled again and let go of his sword. Slowly he turned around, still laughing manically.

"Hello huntress, it's good to meet you at last. A pity I can't see you properly, hidden in the leaves like that," he said. I snarled and leapt to the ground, landing in a ready crouch.

"Is that better?" I hissed. I was angry, he was destroying this place and the fact his voice had the same pattern as my hateful father's didn't help. Porphyrion laughed and smiled at me; I noticed golden weapons clanking in his hair.

"Much better. I like to see the face of whom I'm addressing! And such a pretty face too!" He laughed again, but it was a nice laugh – like he was happy. Whatever ploy he was trying to pull wasn't going to work on me.

"Shame flattery doesn't work on me," I growled. "Now why don't you leave and go back to Tartarus or wherever before I send you there myself!" Porphyrion put his hands on his waist and looked down at me amused.

"Such a spirit! I like spirit!" He said. "You don't really want to fight me do you? No, I'm afraid the outcome of my win is certain and it would be devastating to have to harm you in the process! Better that you don't fight. I really have no reason to fight anyone. I just want peace. Oh sure Mother Gaea will ensure that son of Poseidon who destroyed our half brother Kronos will get what he deserved, but really there is no reason to harm you." I raised an eyebrow. "I just want to come by my reign peacefully, no need to fight you at all. Why would I harm such a pretty girl?"

"Like I said, flattery doesn't work on me," I snarled. "You talk to of me not fighting you. Did you forget that your hideous half-brother is out to kill me? I don't believe a word of your talk of peace."

Porphyrion sighed and looked down shamefully. "Hmm, I suppose that's true. Well, I can't very well fix that. Part of being a good king is pleasing everyone. Well, I guess I'll just eat you quickly – you'll be a good meal." Porphyrion opened his mouth wide as if to swallow me in one bite.

"Sorry, but I'm staying on the top of the food chain today." Faster than quicksilver I stuffed my arrow back in my quiver, leapt to the side, pushed off the ground and flew into the nearest tree. I glanced back over my shoulder and saw Porphyrion slam his face into the ground. He roared in anger and straightened up. I smirked and scrambled forward.

Porphyrion gave chase, but being a Giant didn't help him now. He had to fight his way through the trees as I sprinted from limb to limb. I zigzagged back and forth between different trees never heading in the same direction. I was running at full throttle and despite the fact my life was in mortal danger I felt great. Porphyrion was swiping at the trees, shaking everything as he attempted to knock me down. He was trying to follow me by scent but I was moving too fast for him to follow. Plus, as according to Grover, the whole forest smelt of me, so I'm sure that helped to confuse him.

I was flying through the forest, Aria gliding below me out of sight. I was coming up to a large over turned tree that had a huge leaf filled hole where the roots had been. It was just a few steps away. Porphyrion was still many, many yards behind me. Up ahead through the leaves and branches I could see the hole. Well camouflaged and big enough for me to bury myself in. The perfect hiding place.

Bounding forward I threw myself from a tree limb and into the hole. I dropped in feet first and absorbed the shock as I sank in knee deep. I slung my bow back over my head. Quickly I dived underneath the leave and held my breath. The leaves were damp and cool against my skin and they clung to me tightly. I closed my eyes and tried to look as much like a pile of leaves as I could. It was too risky to try and burrow down further.

There was the shaking and thundering of Porphyrion's footsteps as he raced past in his haste and anger to eat me. Seriously, do I have a talent for ticking off Giants or what? I mean, I hadn't even done anything to the first one.

As the footsteps retreated I poked my head up and suck in air. I had learnt the hard way when I was younger that breathing while buried in leaves made for a really bad combination. I looked around cautiously. No sign of Porphyrion except for the giant footprints a stone's throw away and the slightly bent and damaged trees. That made me angry. I didn't care if the guy was huge and probably with superpowers – nobody messes with this forest without paying the price!

I crawled out of the hole and remained on my knees as I looked in the direction Porphyrion had taken. If I could sneak up on him I might be able to get him to turn around and then deliver the killing arrow. Now just to sneak up on him. I stood up and got ready to sprint; even though I could feel exhaustion catching up with me. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping me from collapsing.

I stepped forward to go after him but . . .

"Oh don't bother with him. Let's settle this first," said a voice behind me. A woman's voice. A familiar woman's voice. I straightened up like I had been zapped and whirled around. Standing ten feet away from me was the creature I had been hoping the least to see. The crazy spirit lady was glaring at me haughtily. Her skeletal wood wings were lowered but her taloned hands were raised menacingly.

"Oh great, it's _you,_" I snarled, seriously wishing I had the energy to burn her to ash. "Look, I'm a little busy with taking down mental giant king over there so could you leave me alone and we deal with . . . whatever your problem is later?" The woman smiled coldly. Was that some symbolic thing with evil people or something? Because the smiling was creepy.

"How about we deal with this now?" She hissed. Before I could react she made a stretching and twisting motion with her hands. I waited for the vines to attack but nothing happened at first. Then she snapped her ugly fingers and my ankle exploded into pain.

A high-pitched scream escaped my lips before I clamped my hand over top. My ankle gave out and I crashed to the ground, a fresh wave of pain seizing my ankle. Tears prickled in the corners of my eyes as I looked down. The same cut from the vines that I had completely forgotten about was swollen and bright red, an ugly liquid oozing out of it. My ankle was on fire and I was racked my spasms as waves of red hot pain rolled down through my foot and up through my leg.

The woman walked over and kicked me in the leg. I couldn't hold in the scream and it burst out load enough to scare anything within five miles. In reaction I grabbed the spirit's leg and pulled her to the ground. She screeched angrily and raked her hands in a complex pattern as she fell.

There was an explosion of dirt and the green-brown vines erupted from the ground all around us. They posed threateningly in the air for a moment before rushing in to kill me. I cried out as another blast of pain hit my ankle but managed to draw both my knives (nearly losing the note in the process). I rolled up on to my left foot and slashed at the vines. Several feet of three of them fell of limply.

I staggered to my feet, moaning in the pain of my right ankle. I couldn't walk like this. I couldn't move fast enough. That was it then. I was going to die from a crazy spirit lady and a wounded ankle. Well I suppose it could be worse. Death by battle was honourable and a wounded ankle was the end of Achilles. Things could be much worse.

The vines struck again. My arms and torso were a whirlwind of movement. I did everything I could to protect my right ankle from further harm. But I wasn't easy to dodge with having to remain stationary as pain seared through everything.

Then there was the rumbling. The thundering. The booming sound of Porphyrion's footsteps. I cursed heavily and tried desperately to get free of the deadly vines. I wanted to burn them down, but I could feel I didn't have to energy. If I tried I'd either die or fall unconscious – which would result in my death.

The ground shook and I lost my balance. I crashed to my side, my right arm trapped underneath my body. The vines retreated hesitantly and I groaned as dirt contaminated my ankle. I'd never be able to get back on my feet now. The ground shook so hard I was tossed into the air and thudded back down. Then the ground stopped shaking. I looked up through hazy, tear blurred eyes and stared in horror. Porphyrion was standing over me smiling elatedly. He laughed and folded his arms, laughing harder.

"Well well well, it seems the forest has betrayed the huntress. What a turn of events! This'll certainly make you so much easier to eat!" I glared at the Giant. I was not going to be anybody's meal today! Fortunately I didn't have to waste breath making a comeback because the spirit lady stepped forward. She folded her arms indigently and stuck up her nose. Her wooden hair jangled and I caught a whiff from her rottening looking dress.

"Excuse me, but could you please eat her after I kill her? Really it's in the best interest for both of us – I have to kill her for the crimes she committed," the woman huffed. I rolled my eyes, when would she get it into her wooden noggin that I hadn't ruined the forest? An idea hit me in stunning realization that I wouldn't have to deal with two enemies. Why deal with two yourself, when they can deal with each other? I smirked mischievously before putting on the best panicked face I could do – which wasn't too hard considering if I failed I'd be dead.

"Wait!" I cried. "Don't kill _me, _kill _him! He's _the one you want! I didn't do anything! This carnage is all his fault! He's the one who ruined The Tree and used it like a breeding ground for himself – it's him and his brother that ripping this place apart! Get _him!_" The woman's glass green eyes flickered to me before looking around, suddenly interested. Porphyrion glared down at me and I smirked up at him in response.

"My my, you may be right child," the spirit mused. I scowled for a second at being called child again but quickly changed my expression into something more convincing. "He has seemed to have done much more damage than you – why I even saw you try and make those horrible men leave! And one cannot forget the years you helped to protect the forest." She fixed her eyes hungrily on the Giant. "The real enemy lies with him." For a moment Porphyrion actually looked nervous. Who knew giant kings were intimidated by crazy ladies?

"What? No! Oh please. Do you really think I would destroy such a . . . beautiful place?" I scowled and glared hard at him as pain washed through my leg. Just kill each other already!

The corrupted spirit stared at Porphyrion and smiled coldly. "Look around you. Yes, yes I do see now. So sorry guardian, my mistake." She snapped her fingers and the unbearable waves of pain vanished. It still felt sore and raw, but it was much better. "Now how about we do something about this pest?"

I smirked. "Do whatever you want." The spirit cackled and raked her hands in that complex pattern again. Then she pointed her arm directly at Porphyrion.

The vines unfroze and lashed out at Porphyrion. He stepped back and drew his massive golden sword. He slashed at the vines. He was actually really good. Or maybe that was just my untrained brain being easily impressed. I watched for a moment as he slashed and hacked his way through the vines; then I realized I'd better get out of the way. I sprung to my feet and slipped back into the hole; slipping my knives into their places. Aria came and perched on my shoulder.

I watched as Porphyrion continued to fend off those horrid vines. He was fast and talented but the faster he cut them down the faster more grew back to attack him. Slowly he was overwhelmed. The vines latched on to his ankles and legs. Then several wrapped around his free arm. Then his sword arm. More and more vines exploded and wrapped themselves around the Giant king. They chocked him and squeezed him in the chest.

It was an unbelievable sight as the heavy, thick, thorn covered vines cocooned him. His movements got slow and lethargic until he wasn't moving at all. The vines began to circle around his neck and head, suffocating him. Soon everything but his eyes were wrapped in thorny vines. With a jolt I realized his eyes were solid gold with no pupil and pale blue whites. He fixed his eyes on me and the message they conveyed wasn't anger or shock or anything that I expected. It was amusement. Clear, straight out amusement.

Then his body dropped into the ground.

There was a moment of stunned silence as the vines fell limply to the ground; their prisoner gone in the blink of an eye. I was still staring open mouthed as the vines gradually retreated back into the earth. My mind was reeling. How was that possible? Cautiously I pulled myself out of the hole and sat at the edge on my knees.

There was a low vibration under me, tingling my spine and the base of my head. The feeling continued for a moment before it changed into a voice.

_That is just a taste, little huntress, of my power. Just a taste. _It was a female voice, smooth and silky yet hard and gravely. It was the voice of the earth itself. Gaea. _I had no wish for this son to die today. Remember he still out there, and remember that whatever you do I will be there. There is no hope if you fight the earth itself. Remember you stand no chance and we still live . . . _Her voice faded away to the tingling and then retreated. A shudder passed through my body as I gained control of myself.

The words of Gaea still ringing through my mind I stood up and faced the spirit lady. I swallowed and walked over to her. I wasn't sure if she would still be angry with me or not.

"Gaea saved him," I told her quietly. She nodded as if I had confirmed it.

"I suspected as much," she said quietly. "Well, that's one of the two threats dealt with. I'll leave you to deal with the other – to see if you are worthy of my trust. And if you've accepted. I suppose we'll meet again." She waved her hand in a mock salute and faded away until there was nothing left. I blinked in surprise and turned around to face the direction of the tree.

As I did so there was a bone-rattling explosion and a flash of silver light shot up into the sky. It blasted outward and dissipated. Then there was a mighty roar and then a booming laugh. I sighed and folded my arms. Rolling my eyes I looked down at Aria on my shoulder. She cooed and looked up at me.

"Leave it to the boy to mess up his battle," I sighed. "Guess I'll have to give the guy hand. How 'bout we fly?" In response she fluttered down from my shoulder onto the ground. Arching her neck her body began to glow and she grew. Within a minute I was once again looking at a beautiful Aria that was bigger than me. Her huge deep brown eyes held mine.

_Let's. _

* * *

><p>A moment later we were skimming through the trees at top speed. It gave me a little bit of time to catch my breath and restore any energy I could. I was practically staying awake on adrenaline. I was surprised I hadn't run out yet. I guessed it was the Ambrosia and Nectar that was helping. It did make me feel so much better.<p>

Tityos and Percy were fighting about the length of a football field away from The Tree. Their battle had pockmarked the ground – that was clear from far away. Coming in on him I saw Tityos was limping and he didn't have his spear. It was gone. Vanished. I realized the blinding light must have been Percy destroying it. Looks like the coral brain can do something right. I had to grudgingly admit he had done a good job.

When only a dozen or so feet away from the back of Tityos I nudged Aria up. She turned sharply up into the air and sped up above the height of Tityos. Aria zoomed over him and as she did I quickly rolled off her back. He still hadn't noticed us. Percy was nowhere in sight.

I fell onto his head with hardly a jolt. He seemed to notice something but was too preoccupied with looking around for Percy. Twisting his oddly styled brown hair in my hand I clutched tightly. With my free hand I pulled my Celestial knife out and held it down-turned. Gritting my teeth as I held on I raised my hand high above and slashed down.

Golden-brown blood poured out. Tityos screamed in fury, the noise so loud it practically shattered my eardrums. Panting I let go of his hair and kicked off.

I jumped into the nearest tree and grabbed hold for dear life. I slid my knife into its sheath and latched onto the branch with my other hand. I hung there as Tityos screamed and lashed out. His hands waved around, causing trees to crash to the ground where he hit them. I watched in horror as one of his hands flew towards the tree I was hanging.

For a moment time seemed suspended. Then a painful jolt went through me and I went airborne. My body felt weightless and my mind felt detached from everything. I couldn't see anything but a confusing mixture of white and black.

Then I slammed into the ground.

I crashed onto my left arm and the breath was knocked out me. Everything was spinning before my eyes. My arm felt sore. I couldn't get any air into my lungs. Tityos was laughing gleefully. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't make myself move. Everything was jumble, none of it made sense. My muscles felt like jelly, my sight was dim. I heard something on the edge of my consciousness, but I couldn't make it out. It sounded slightly familiar. There was a creaking noise. The undeterminable familiar noise grew louder, more insistent.

The creaking noise was getting louder. Then . . . "MIA! Behind you! _MIA!_" A shock went through me and my vision cleared. I twisted my head back and squeaked in surprise and terror. A huge tree was falling towards me, about to crush the life out of me any second.

I screamed and threw up my right hand. There was a rush of heat and energy and a huge, powerful jet of fire exploded from my hand. It darted forward and blasted into the falling tree. The force of it was so great the tree flew up several feet. I saw my opening to get away. Heart pounding so hard it might burst I scrambled to my feet and ran. I ran for my life. A moment later the tree crashed into the ground right where I had just been.

Tityos howled in anger, his snarling face raised to the heavens. I stopped dead, doubled over and panting and looked back. Flames were licking up the side of the fallen tree. I froze, heart in my mouth. The detail of the nightmare forest fire rushing back into the front of my mind. No, no, no, NO! There couldn't be a forest fire! I couldn't handle that on top of everything!

A squeak escaped my mouth and I was frozen stiff in horror and fright. Suddenly there was a roar like water. I looked up to see a huge wall of water surging towards the battlefield. That made me want to run and hide but I couldn't make my muscles move. It loomed closer.

The huge wall of water crashed down on us. Miraculously it didn't sweep me away. It washed over me coolly with the strength of a breeze. The licking flames that had been a threat were snuffed out in a second. The waters retreated faster than they had come. I blinked in surprise and found myself able to move. I was completely dry, not a drop of water on me. The fire was gone completely. Tityos was soaked through. Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, had come through.

I almost smiled in delight. With Percy's help we could take Tityos down! Sadly at that moment an extremely angry and wet Giant turned on me. He opened his mouth and snarled, lunging forward with his huge hands open to grab me. The ADHD part of me noticed his legs were in human form.

I surged forward and ran as fast as I could. My idea was to run around and confuse him. But the moment I started running I knew it wouldn't work. With each step I took my muscles were shaking even more and I couldn't properly feel my legs.

I raced around him for half a lap before my foot caught on something. I stumbled and tried to keep going. Bad choice. Instead I lost my balance and tumbled to the ground, getting a face full of dirt in the process. My body was spasming. I couldn't get up.

Gasping for air that I couldn't seem to get I forced myself to get into a half sitting position. I looked around wildly for an escape route. Behind me was a massive overturned tree that I'd never be able to get over in my condition. In front of me was the only way out. And it was blocked by a ginormous Tityos.

I heard Percy's distant voice cry, "_No! Mia!_" Percy was too far away to help me now. I quickly racked my brain for a way to kill Giants. Far as I knew it was from a blow between a god and a hero. Was I classified as a hero yet?

Tityos laughed manically and turned on me slowly. He knew he had won. I was in no condition to fight. I couldn't even stand up. I glared up at him with all the menace I could muster, which probably wasn't much, and noticed something. The sky was a dark purple-black and above the tree tops I could just see the edge of the rising moon. The rising full moon. How could I forgotten that so fast? I was the strongest hunter at full moon. But how did that help me now?

My body shook as Tityos laughed harder.

"It seems the little huntress has finally fallen!" He cried. "Do you hear that Artemis? Your little hunter has fallen! Finally vengeance shall be mine! You will rot in the depths of Tartarus for eternity and I will ensure your death will be swift but bloody! It was a poor trick trying to set the sea spawn against me. Really, only you could possibly defeat me. But now I have defeated you! And this forest will forever be my land. Just wait until you see how I turn it into a barren wasteland of nothingness!" He reached over and pulled a tree directly out of the ground, he started waving it around like a club. "Yes! This place will make a fine waste land to rule! Especially since I won it from you! HA HA HA!" He waved his tree club around and continued to laugh. He was making me angry, red hot fury was rising inside my breast, threatening to burst. I growled lowly in my throat and felt myself get to my feet, even though I thought I couldn't do it.

"A fine wasteland! A fine wasteland indeed!" He crowed. "And I beat you little huntress – I BEAT YOU!" My face was a hideous mask of rage. I growled louder and pulled my bow off over my head. "You have been beaten! You and your mother and even her no good brother! I have defeated all of you!" I reached up and pulled out and a Celestial arrow. "I will rule this land forever!" I clenched my teeth.

"Lady Artemis," I murmured under my breath. "Whether or not you really are my mother." I knocked the arrow. Tityos was still ranting. "I honour and admire you." I raised my bow and drew back. Tityos was oblivious in his speech. "So please. Help me to kill this fiend whom you once defeated!" I quickly took aim at Tityos's constantly moving mouth – and released.

There was a blast of silver light. Tityos stopped midsentence. The light cleared and I stared in awe at my shinning arrow. I caught the briefest glimpse of its now glowing silver head and the silver energy flying off its tail – and then it shot into Tityos's frozen open mouth.

There was a screeching sound as the arrow pierced the back of his maw. His eyes grew wide in shock and horror. Tityos's body began to glow. There were gold and silver beams of light blasting out of him. Then in one huge, bright explosion Tityos's body dissolved into speaks of golden and silver light. And then he was no more.

In a flash the exhaustion caught up with me. My knees buckled and I fell on to my stomach, the strength gone from me entirely. I couldn't even move my pinky.

My eye sight was black and I dimly heard footsteps. I closed my eyes tiredly. They came closer and I found myself being lifted up to half lie on someone. Percy. There was a rush of air and I knew Aria had come to. That deliciously sweet drink called Nectar was trickled into my mouth. My eyelids fluttered open and I looked up groggily. Percy was cradling my head in his lap, his sea green eyes full of concern.

Hesitantly, carefully, I pushed and pulled myself into a sitting position. My bow was still gripped tightly in my hand but I could hardly notice it. I stared at the spot where Tityos had just been in amazement. I had just killed a Thracian Giant.

Percy put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me worriedly. "Are you okay? Nothing's broken right? Can you stand up?"

I found my voice with some difficulty. "I – I think so," I whispered hoarsely. Percy looked at me for a moment longer. Then he did something that surprised me. He hugged me. It was a friendly hug, but a hug nonetheless, and the first one in a very long time that felt real.

"You were incredible. You really are the daughter of Artemis," he whispered in my ear. For a moment my body and mind were still in shock. Then I came back to my sense. Immediately a scowl took over my face and I narrowed my eyes.

"Get off of me," I hissed. Percy leapt back, moving far away.

"And you're back," he muttered. "Anyway, we should probably get out of here. You need help, and I need a whole lot of rest." I nodded and shakily stood to my feet. My legs were still quivering.

"We'll take Aria," I ordered. "Pick up Annabeth, and if she can Aria can fly us to camp. It'll – it'll be faster." I looked over at Aria who inclined her head.

_I can carry you three there. I have more energy than you. _She said. I nodded once.

"Good. Let's go." I slowly made my way over to Aria, who hopped closer to me so I'd have shorter to go. Groaning in pain and exhaustion I climbed on to her back and held on tightly. In a few powerful strokes she was in the air. She circled the cleared out battlefield once before diving in to snatch Percy in her talons. I almost lost the nonexistence contents of my stomach at that.

Aria flew high over the forest, and I had a lovely view of the carnage. It would take years of natural and man-made help to repair the forest. I wondered when I'd find the time to help out now, with the new life I'd have to live as one of the seven in the Great Prophecy.

As the house came into view I saw Annabeth waiting in the wreaked front yard. Her arms were crossed and she was staring at the forest in panic. When she spotted us her expression changed to that of complete relief. Aria dived down snatched her up in her other foot. With a powerful down stroke we were once again soaring over the tree tops, heading straight for Camp Half-Blood.

As we were coming on the edges of Larchorn I heard Percy and Annabeth talking. Annabeth had a lot of catching up to do. But she could do it. She was a daughter of Athena. Staring straight ahead I saw the figure of the corrupted spirit in her good form standing on top of the trees. Her gaze was intent on us.

Summoning whatever strength I magically had left in me, I gripped Aria with my knees and cupped my hands around my mouth.

"Hey, lady!" Her eyes fixed on me. "Please, start on fixing the forest! I'll help when I can!" She nodded once as we flew over her. I twisted my head to look back. "Oh, and by the way – I have accepted!" And then we were gone. Flying past the reaches of the Larchorn and coming into town.

Staring straight ahead I fixed my gaze on the huge, shinning full moon that was rising. I sighed contentedly. It made me feel at peace; and sleepy. Yawning I leaned in close to Aria and watched the moon as the landscape below flickered by and we approached what would have to be my new home. Camp Half-Blood.


	18. The Prophecy Comes Out

**A/N: I feel like this is short, even though it's not. I guess that just 'cause my last chapter was insanely long. I did this one in record time. Could of had it up yesterday but I was having some fun with my Christmas gifts. Either me and my friends were trying to figure out **_**A Game of Thrones **_**or I was reading the book I got. It's a leather bound, hardcover copy of the Iliad and Odyssey with those gold-edged pages. Very, very awesome. So that's why I didn't finish yesterday, even though I was up to midnight typing. And I had a white Christmas! Thank you cottage! So how was your guys christmas's? Fun? I hope so! Now this is my chirstmas gift to you all – a chapter of the almost completed book! **

Percy: The Prophecy Comes Out

It was well past midnight when we flew into the borders of Camp Half-Blood. It was awkward, dangling from the talons of a giant barn owl for hours on end. I still couldn't wrap my mind around all that had happened. I had fought a Giant, Arthemia had killed it, we now had a giant owl from Athena, and Arthemia had some pretty awesome fire powers. When she recovered of course.

The full moon was low in the sky when Aria circled into camp. All the lights were off and harpies were out patrolling. When they saw us they completely ignored us, weird huh? Next to me Annabeth was half asleep in the clutches of Aria. Only a child of Athena would feel comfortable doing that. I was wide away with worry that Zeus would kill me.

I spotted the Big House and pointed down; sure either the owl or Arthemia would notice. I heard Aria coo softly and slowly began to spiral towards it. I shook Annabeth awake so we could drop down. When we were about five feet from the ground Aria's talons released us and we both dropped down with a thud. I'm sure that woke up whoever was in the Big House.

There was a rush of air as Aria alighted on the ground next to us. I waited for Arthemia but she didn't move. Frowning I walked over to check on her. She was sound asleep. She looked peaceful, her face calm and pretty. An entirely different person. I didn't want to disturb her, but she needed proper treatment and real rest. In a bed, not in a tree or on an owl.

I shook her gently on the shoulder. I result was instantaneous. Her eyes snapped open and her body jerked up into alertness. Her hands automatically flew to her bow and arrows. I stepped back in alarm, keeping myself as calm as possible. She glared around warily for a moment before realizing where we were. She visibly relaxed but kept her expression harsh and guarded.

I helped her down off Aria and she stood there swaying. Her face was pale and drawn. I probably didn't look much better. Annabeth supported her as I watched Aria glow. Her body was overtaken by a soft golden light and she shrunk back down to normal size. I stared in amazement, as did Annabeth. I don't think I'd ever get used to that.

Oh the bright side, I didn't think we'd have to worry about waking someone up ourselves. Because if our noise didn't wake them up then Aria doing her magic-size-thingy certainly had. We waited for a minute; standing on the grass in front of the Big House and leaning on the railing. I just wanted to lie down and go to sleep. The curse of Achilles had saved me so many times in that battle against Tityos. He had been right. Only Arthemia could defeat him.

After a minute the lights of the Big House turned on, blinding me. I squinted as the door opened. Out clopped Chiron whereing a flannel night shirt, a night cap and hair curlers in his tail. I had difficulty not laughing. He really did where hair curlers!

We stared at each other for a moment, Chiron staring at us in shock. And then, "Wow, you really do where those." That was Arthemia, pointing out the obvious fact we were all thinking of. I bit lip to keep from laughing at Chiron's embarrassed expression. Annabeth was also trying not to laugh. We looked at each other and just lost it. We both burst in to laughter while Arthemia stared at us amused and shook her head.

"All right you three, that's enough," Chiron said eventually. "Come inside before you wake up the entire camp. You're back much earlier than we expected." After a moment of continuing to laugh me and Annabeth stopped and kept ourselves as serious as possible.

"Sorry Chiron," I said. "You just don't know what we've been through. It's just good to be back. Um, how long were we gone for anyways?"

"It'll be four days in the morning," Arthemia said quietly. I looked over at her. "The full moon," she added, "I keep track of the lunar cycle – you know, for hunting reasons." I just nodded, surprised she was even talking. She looked like she was about to pass out. Chiron looked at her impressed.

"Just what have you three been through?" Chiron asked.

"Nearly dying," Arthemia said dryly. She suddenly turned to me frowning. "Oh, and Percy, what was with you suddenly calling me _Mia _in the middle of a battle – that kind of distracted me."

"Well that was kind of the point," I said shrugging. "You weren't responding to your name, and I was not going to try Arty." Her expression told me that was a good idea. "So I just blurted it out. You listened so I think it wasn't too bad." I paused. "It's a good nickname for you." I half held my breath as she considered it. She crossed her arms and pursed her lips, staring at me in the eyes. I was able to hold for a minute before looking away. Her two coloured eyes still freaked me out.

"I can live with that," was all she said. She raised her arm and Aria fluttered onto her wrist. She marched past me, Annabeth, and Chiron into the Big House. I noticed she was swaying as she walked and she had been wincing. Chiron looked after her than sighed.

"I hope you three have a reason for turning up here in the middle of night," he said. "But come inside. No sense in waking up the whole camp by returning to your cabins. Besides, you all look like you need some serious treatment." We agreed and followed Chiron into the Big House.

Arthemia had taken the first room she had come across that had a window. We found her with her knees pulled up and sitting on the bed, her hands fingering her bow. Her eyes were big and wild. We thought it best not to disturb her. Annabeth and I took the next two rooms closest to her. Just in case. Plus I was worried that she'd have another nightmare. I know I would.

I threw the half-destroyed knapsack I mysteriously still had from Athena into a chair. Then I remembered the car. My eyes grew big and I started banging my head with the pillow. How could I have been so stupid? Paul was going to kill me! Plus I'd probably never get to drive a car again in my life. I was such an idiot! I kept banging my head until the initial shock died down, after which I passed out on the bed. I was exhausted. I closed my eyes and a second later I was asleep.

It felt like I had only been asleep for a few minutes but I woke up hours later. The sun was up and shinning merrily. I rolled out of the bed and stretched. I felt refreshed and rejuvenated; though I could do with a couple more hours. Yawning, and really wanting breakfast, I wandered out of the room I had taken. I realized I hadn't actually eaten since yesterday morning in the prison. Was it really only yesterday? So much had happened it was unbelievable.

I bumped into Annabeth almost immediately and we both agreed to find Arthemia. We walked into her room and found her curled up under the sheet sleeping like a log. I tried waking her but she wouldn't. I noticed her bow and quiver were lying on the ground beside the bed, along with her knives, the note, and her old side bag. I figured she stole it from the Hermes cabin at some point in the night. Leave it to her to do something like that without waking anyone while nearly dead. I was glad she was finally getting the rest she deserved.

Me and Annabeth left her to rest and looked around to find Chiron. We found him playing Pinochle with Rachel on the porch. I looked around at camp and realized it was well into the day. The sun felt good on my skin and I was greedily sucking in the free air of camp. Leave to getting trapped underground to appreciate the little things. Annabeth was doing the same as me. It was all so peaceful and serene. I could hardly believe that somewhere out there a crazy earth goddess and Giant were plotting our downfall.

_Don't think about that,_ I thought, _just focus on the peaceful time you'll have ahead. _I leaned against the porch railing as my stomach growled. Chiron and Rachel put down their cards and looked up at us. Rachel smiled and jumped to her feet. Smiling excitedly she gave me and Annabeth huge hugs. Laughing she sat on the railing.

"So," she said, "how'd it go? What happened? How's Mia?" I looked at Rachel in surprise.

"How do you know about her sort of unofficial nickname?" I asked her.

Rachel rolled her eyes and tapped the side of her head. "Duh, physic!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, right. And why are you so excited?"

Rachel smiled even bigger, "'Cause last night when you guys were getting back I had a dream, and if it turns out to be true I have a reason to be happy. So I'm wearing the good mood for as long as I can."

"Makes sense."

At the table Chiron cleared his throat and we all looked over to him. "Before we get in to Miss Dare's dreams and promotions, why don't you two explain all you can? I already sent out for some food for you three, and Arthemia can join us when she wishes. I presume she is asleep. So in the mean time I'd like to know how you're quest went and why you three showed up here in the middle of the night looking like a mess."

Me and Annabeth looked at each other and we all sat down at the table. I took a deep breath and looked up at Chiron. "Some of it we can't explain until Mia gets here because only she knows the answer, but we'll tell you all we can. And I know it's a little crazy, but it's one hundred percent true."

So we told him. We told Chiron and Rachel everything. We told him about the Giants, we told him about Gaea, we told him about the Doors of Death, about Arthemia's mothers, about the gift of fire, about the prison, about the corrupted spirit, about the Amulet, about Aria, and anything else that seemed important that popped into my mind. The only thing I didn't tell him about was the nightmare challenge; that was a little personal and I didn't want to dwell on it.

By the time we were finished a platter of food had been delivered by a harpy and me and Annabeth had more food than we had had in days. We stuffed ourselves silly and I was feeling better than I had in a long time (well, what felt like a long time). We left just enough for Arthemia when she joined us and finished telling the story of our quest. There were a lot of holes in it. After we finished we lapsed into silence.

After a minute the door leading from the Big House creaked open. We all turned around as Arthemia plodded out quietly and sank in to the last chair. A little colour had returned to her cheeks and her eyes didn't have such a haunted look. She didn't have her bow and quiver, which probably explained why she looked so uncomfortable, but she had her Celestial knife strapped to her hips and I was sure her stone knife was somewhere. She looked strange without her bow. Like it wasn't her.

Arthemia quickly grabbed whatever food she could that was natural (I don't think she's a fan of more modern food) and stuffed it into her mouth. She ate ravenously and I don't think she had ever gotten this much to eat since she ran away from home. We waited until she was done and just sitting there.

"So where's Aria?" I asked her. Her eyes flickered up to mine, slightly irritated but she wasn't angry I merely speaking so I was feeling pretty good about myself.

"Sleeping," she replied. "She did do a lot of flying yesterday." I couldn't argue with that. Chiron was watching her gravely, as if to see how she would fare in a full out war. Rachel was regarding her quizzically, as if trying to determine a difference.

"I hope you rested well," Chiron said. Arthemia nodded in reply. "Percy and Annabeth told me everything they could. Is it true that . . . ?" He didn't need to finish the question.

Arthemia nodded again, straightening her shoulders and sitting up; proud of it even though it was completely messed up – even for a demigod. "Yes," she said. "Yes it's true. I have three mothers. And no I have don't know how that worked out. Ask them instead of asking me." There was a moment of quiet. Then Rachel snapped her fingers.

"Now I know why you seem different," she said. "You have all the gifts; you're just not carrying your bow." Arthemia made a face, she clearly felt out of sorts without it. "So how are they working out?"

Arthemia shrugged. "Well I still don't get how you think my bow is a gift. Aria's fine, she carried us here after all. And the last one – it was working great until I decided to practically kill myself by turning a floor into lava." That got everyone to stare. Even me, and I kind of knew what she was talking about.

"You did . . . what?" Chiron asked. "I understand you have the gift of fire, I saw it myself, but what is this gift related to it? And why on earth did you turn a floor into lava?"

Arthemia rolled her eyes. "Wait else was I supposed to do when faced with Tityos and a convulsing Porphyrion?" Chiron opened his mouth to ask something again but Arthemia made him stop short with and intimidating look. "Stop asking me questions. I _really _don't want to talk about any of this now. Besides, I'm not supposed too." She got a questioning look. "I - I had a dream last night. From my mothers."

"Hang on, how do you know it was your mothers?" Annabeth asked her.

Arthemia thought for a moment. "Well I recognized two of their voices, so I can only assume really."

"Two? I thought you only talked to Hestia!" I exclaimed. "That's what you told me!" Arthemia looked down in her lap, a horrible pain and fear shadowing over her face. "Oh!" I understood now why she never mentioned it. "Oh gods, sorry, I didn't realize!" There was a moment of silence.

"Can I continue?" We all agreed. "Good. So they sent me a message. I'm only supposed to tell the full truth in front of the entire camp. Tonight at the campfire. That's what they said. To tell the camp everything, even somethings you guys don't know. The camp needs to know the truth. We'll be fighting Giants soon!" There was a pause. "And I'll have to be the one to tell them." The last line was a feral whispered.

"Arthemia, why don't you let me do it? You can just tell me what happened," Chiron offered. "Explain this business with Giants and whatever else the gods told you. It would be much simpler –" He stopped short as she growled. There was a wild look in her eyes as she glared at Chiron. I swallowed nervously. She looked almost as angry as when she was fighting Tityos. And when she was doing that she looked frightening enough to scare the Ares out of his wits.

"No!" She growled standing up and slamming her hands on the table. "No! It has to be me! Don't you understand that? I have to do it – it's going to affect my life after all!" All of us raised our voices, trying to either calm her down or clarify. "Shut up! Stop talking and asking me things! I want nothing to do with you lot! I just want to be left alone! So leave me alone!" With a disgusted hiss she spun around and stormed off into the Big House. A moment later another door slammed and when I looked I could see Arthemia's figure running towards the woods.

"Well that went well," Rachel said eventually.

"You're kidding right? That was a disaster!" Annabeth cried, throwing up her hands.

"Actually, considering what we've both been through, she was behaving pretty well," I commented. All I got were stares. "Seriously, she's been hearing monster voices, talking to her owl and the snake-thing Akakios and the whole time she's been having nightmares! I've noticed!"

"That was oddly observant of you," Annabeth said dryly.

"She's twelve!" I exclaimed. "The same age I was when I found out I was a demigod; but she had two days to get used to it when she was sent off! I at least had a little sympathy for her – she ran away and was living in a forest. She was hardly older than you Annabeth and she didn't have any one taking care of her. Is it an issue I felt like I should watch out for her? Especially since I've thought from the start of the fire business she'd be in the Prophecy?" At some point I had gotten up on my feet. The others were staring at me. Was it a problem I cared about how she was doing? Willingly or not we had gone through a lot together and I felt like I should at least stand up for her.

"Look, I know how we all feel about her, but I don't want to hear it," I continued. "Even if I'm the only person in camp that'll stand behind her I will. I would have thought you'd fine with her, you tried to be nice to her at first and she's your half sister for crying out loud!" Another pause. "Anyways, I'm going down to my cabin; rest and get some clean clothes on finally. Bye." Then I stormed down from camp to the cabins.

I passed a couple campers I knew on my way but didn't change from going to my cabin. Once inside I slammed the door shut and looked around. My good old cabin that smelt like the sea and always made me feel a peace. It felt like it had been years since I had last been here. It had only really been four days. Too much had happened.

I grabbed a camp tee shirt and pair of shorts and hit the shower. It felt good to throw out those old clothes and scrub off the layers of grime. The hot water soothed my muscles and I relaxed. Stepping out I dried myself in a fluffy towel and pulled on the clean clothes. Sticking Riptide in my pocket I wandered outside.

It was sunny and I decided to head down to the arena. I still felt confused and swordplay was the only remedy in this situation. The arena was empty, well it was empty of people that is.

I had forgotten about my mega pooch.

I walked into the sword arena and a huge wall of darkness slammed into me. I was knocked flat on my back and a giant, wet, pink tongue began licking my face vigorously. There was a giant paw on my chest. I laughed as Mrs. O'Leary greeted my happily.

I laughed harder. "Hi girl, it's nice to see you too. C'mon, lemme up!" After a little more coaxing I got her off of me and scratched her nose. She barked excitedly and insisted I played Get the Greek with her. I threw the dummy for a couple of rounds before setting to work on the straw dummies.

I practiced and played with Mrs. O'Leary for about an hour. Then the Apollo cabin came in to practice and I figured I'd better leave. Besides, they probably start interrogating me about the quest and Arthemia. Making a spectacle of herself at shooting probably hadn't been the smartest thing she'd even done.

Leaving the sword arena I walked down to the beach. Long Island Sound glittered a dazzling green and the sun sparkled off it like a ton of diamonds. The air smelt fresh and sharp, with a pleasant salty tang. I kicked off my sneakers and socks and waded in up to my ankles. The water was cool as it lapped against my feet. Smiling I walked along the shore heading westward.

I walked the length of the beach, as far as I could go. I was almost in the woods now. Just on the outskirts of the huge trees. I still felt like no one had been here since the beginning of time. Splashing my toes in the shallows I sat down and gazed out. The sun was beginning to get lower in the sky and it made the sea look even more amazing.

I stared at it peacefully for a long while.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a bell-like voice said suddenly. "Don't see sights like this where I'm from." I turned around in surprise. Looking up I saw Arthemia sitting on a low branch of a tree close to me. She swung her legs back and forth and gripped the branch hard like she was scared she'd fall. Her bow and quiver were slung over her back comfortably.

I turned back to face the sea. "Yeah, it is beautiful," I agreed, "I guess you wouldn't really be used to it, would you?" I heard the tree rustle.

"No, I never really saw the sea or any large body of water before coming here," she said quietly. I heard the faintest thud and when I looked back Arthemia had dropped down from the tree and was standing in the grassiest part of the beach she could. "It kind of scares me; I'm not used to water. Makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Makes sense, seeing as you didn't grow up near it and have fire. But it's not so bad," I replied. "Once you get used to it." Arthemia wrinkled her nose and scowled.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to it," she snapped. I sighed and stood up, the water rippling around me gently.

"Oh don't be like that Mia," I said. "You're never going to like camp if you don't try and accept things. You could at least be nice for a change." Arthemia folded her arms and huffed.

"I don't think so," she growled. "I can try for a time, with you or Annabeth, but I'm just not good with people. So don't even try to guilt me into it or whatever, 'k?" I rolled my eyes and walked over to her. "I'm going to go, Percy. Not from camp, don't worry. I wouldn't even have anywhere to go. But I still need to think a little bit before the campfire. I'll stop by at dinner to grab something to eat – bye." She raised her hand in a quick good-bye before turning and racing off into the woods.

I stared at the spot she had disappeared from for a moment. Then I turned back to the sea and watched it. Calm wavelets were rolling in with the tide. I watched it for a minute. "She'll be alright," I said out loud, "She's strong enough." Then I turned and walked back down the beach to where I had left my shoes and socks.

I was just pulling them on when the conch horn for dinner sounded. Wow, I guessed all of us had slept straight through lunch. Though that wasn't surprising considering what had happened just yesterday. I still couldn't believe it was yesterday I was in the prison, saw the Heart chamber, and battled a Giant. It was surreal.

I hurried up to the dining pavilion and took my place at the Poseidon table. A couple campers were surprised to see me, but Annabeth had already turned up at her cabin so most knew we were back. After the customary toast to the gods they passed around the platters. I saw Arthemia slip in like a black shadow, grab an apple and slice of brisket, and leave.

With my plate loaded with tons of yummy food I got up and scraped part of it into the brazier, sending up a prayer to my father, Athena, Artemis, and Hestia. I didn't want something to get screwed up tonight after all.

Dinner was over faster than I expected and we all filed down to the Amphitheatre. I let everyone else file in before me. I stood just outside the entrance waiting. When the Athena cabin went in Annabeth gave the lead over to Malcolm and joined me. As Chiron went in we looked at each other and an understanding passed. Give everyone a couple songs of fun and relaxation before giving them the news we were soon to be at war.

The Apollo cabin was just striking the first notes of the first song when Arthemia ran up to us. She was looking much, much better. Nothing about her seemed weak at all. Her skin had a healthy glow and that haunted look in her eyes was replaced by fierce determination. She looked much better than me or Annabeth.

We looked at each other and nodded once. Arthemia walked over and stood in the entrance to the Amphitheatre, directly in the view of Chiron so he knew she was here. We stood there, waiting for the songs to finish. Annabeth and I were softly singing along to them, knowing them so well. Arthemia just leaned against the doorway with her arms folded and a scowl on her face. She was deadly serious about what she had to do.

When the few songs had been done and sung, Chiron walked up on the stage and shooed the Apollo cabin off. The left reluctantly, confused by what was happening. Chiron signalled for everyone's attention and after a minute they all quieted down.

"Thank you," Chiron said. "I'm afraid we'll have to cut the campfire a little short, there's an announcement that has to be made." Chiron looked back at us. "Arthemia?" A gasp and murmur ran through the camp as everyone turned back to look.

Arthemia let her hands drop to her sides and she stepped forward. She let everyone stare at her for a moment, their mixed expressions registering on their face, before walking ahead. Her gait was smooth and calm; you wouldn't think this made her nervous at all. After doing what she did it probably didn't.

She mounted the stage and nodded once at Chiron, muttering a thank you to him for allowing her to do this. A surprised whisper ran through several of the campers. Those of her who met her were no doubt stunned by it. I was actually kind of in awe myself. Arthemia turned to face the crowd and stared at them for a minute, her mismatched eye staring at them fiercely. She was commanding the stage; every eye was trained on her as she stared through narrowed eyes.

"You should know," she said in a loudly, her voice tingling like a chime of delicate bells. "That I am only doing this because I was bade to by the gods." Everyone started talking but when Chiron stomped his back hoof everyone quieted down. I saw Mr. D slip out of the far exit.

"To start off," Arthemia continued, "I'll tell you I have three mothers." Another whisper ran through the crowd, but as Arthemia look over all of them they quieted. "I don't know for sure how it worked out, only they do, but it's true. I have three mothers. They're Artemis, Athena, and Hestia." There was nothing but shell-shocked silence. "Like I said I don't know how it worked out, but there's more." By now the audience was hanging on her every word. Well when you have a weird, rather angry girl with a voice like her telling you all this – you pay attention.

"Where I'm from, there's a prison. Not a mortal prison, but a mythological one. Some of you may know Norse mythology, and if you do think of the world tree. This place is like that. It's a tree, it doesn't span several worlds – least I don't think it does – but it's a prison. Inside its roots are cells upon cells filled with horrifying monster made of the stuff of nightmares. I've seen it, and I've seen the monsters. Normally I wouldn't bring this up, but there's a problem. An entire corridor of cells nearly a mile long has been broken. They're all free, and they'll probably come after us." No one had anything to say, some of the campers who hadn't been here for the war got nervous. They didn't know much about monster, unfortunally the worst was still to come.

"We're going to be a war." It was a simple statement, no question about it. Campers gasped and started looking around for Rachel. "In fact, it's already started. We're going to be at war against the Thracian Giants. And their mother, Gaea. We'll be fighting the earth itself." There was a second of silence before a clamour of voice rose. One kid stuck up his hand and stood.

"It's she supposed to be mother earth and stuff? You know, with flowers in her hair and butterflies flitting around?" Arthemia made a disgusted noise and rolled her eyeballs.

"That's Snow White you idiot," she snapped. "Gaea isn't so nice. She's the mother of the Titans, _wanted _Kronos to kill his father and helped him, and then created the Giant to avenge the Titans. She really is not the mothering type at all." The kid looked embarrassed and sat down. Another stuck up their hand and stood.

"But wait, how do you know for sure? Do you have proof? Did you see a Giant?" Both me and Arthemia winced at that question.

"I do have proof, I was there, and so was Percy," Arthemia replied. "At least one Giant is still out there, and so is Gaea. More Giants will be on the way. The Doors of Death are open – you all know the Prophecy right?" A majority of campers nodded their heads. We started giving campers the gist the Prophecy when they came if they came and were claimed if they weren't too young. "Good, so we know the Doors are open because Tityos was free." I saw her cringe at saying that name. "He's dead now. I kill him. With my arrow. It was a lucky shot." Some campers got confused, but I knew she was telling the truth. "And the king, Porphyrion is still out there with Gaea. I saw her save him. I even accidentally helped him rise." The last sentence was barely a whisper.

A young boy shot to his feet. "Then why should we trust you? If you helped him rise why should we trust you? And how do we know you're telling the truth? Who's going to believe her?" Everyone seemed to agree and Arthemia looked over at me in alarm. They need to listen.

"I would!" I said loudly for all to hear. "I'd believe her because I was there! She's telling the truth!" I walked forward to join her on the stage. "I saw her accidentally give Porphyrion the energy he need – she didn't mean to do it nor did she know it would happen. I saw her go off and try to face Porphyrion even, but he obviously got away. And I saw her destroy Tityos, however she did it. We both fought him. I believe her – and you all should too!" I stood next to Arthemia and she glance over at me gratefully. The boy sat down reluctantly.

"Now do you see?" Arthemia said. "A war is starting, and it'll be like nothing any of you have ever seen. It takes a blow from both a mortal and a god to kill a Giant. They had to use Heracles to win the first war with them. Now they're back and it's up to us. It's our fight now."

A girl stood up slowly and looked at us confused. "But why are you telling us? Why did the gods pick you? And why would you mention you're mothers? I know it's weird, and it doesn't make sense – but why?" Arthemia tooked a deep breath and stared out coolly.

"I'm telling you this because not only should you know about my mothers, but because I'm in the Prophecy. I'm one of the seven." She held out her hand and a tiny flame flickered across it. "I have the gift of fire." A clamour rose up from the camp. Everyone was on their feet at once, all shouting and jostling each other.

There was commotion all around as campers yelled at us, some yelled at each other. Arthemia growled in disgust and shook her head. One person yelled "You freak" another "go back to where you came from" and another "don't bring you problems on us" A kid, I think from Hermes, half got up on the stage and screamed, "Nobody will believe you – you don't even have a cabin behind you!" Everyone heard this and started laughing.

Next to me Arthemia glared at the kid, her body becoming ridged and tense. She hissed as her hands went for her bow. I wanted to pull her back, I knew what she was going to do and it wouldn't be pretty. People were starting to back off now. Suddenly Annabeth ran up on stage and held her arms out like a barrier. Campers back off immediately, knowing Annabeth.

"You're wrong," Annabeth said. "She does have a cabin behind her. My cabin. Because I was there and I know the truth when I hear it; not just because she's also my sister. The Athena cabin stands behind her!" The declaration rang out through the Amphitheatre. Straight away every blond, grey-eyed kid was rushing up to the stage. They all shouted their support and stood behind us.

It was chaos all around now. Even Hypnos's kid – who could sleep through anything – were getting involved now. People were trying to mount the stage but the Athena cabin was holding them off. Chiron was yelling but no one was listening. I was yelling but my voice was lost in a sea of others.

Some kid, who had the look of Nemesis, climbed on to the shoulders of others to be heard. "So what if you support her? How do we know she told us the truth about her parents? She probably made the whole thing up! We all saw how she acted before she left on her stupid quest! She probably just wants attention – who saw her get claimed? No one! Who would be proud of _her?_" Everyone shouted in agreement and Arthemia looked at me nervously. This wasn't going well. She had been told to do this and all it was causing was a riot.

"We would be proud of her," A clear, smooth voice rang out, louder than everyone's. It was full of power and came from the back of the Amphitheatre. Everyone stopped talking immediately and as one we craned our heads towards the back. "We are already, very proud of her." There, standing in the back row of the theatre, were three goddesses. The whole camp fell down onto their knees.

Standing over us with an authoritative look were three goddesses who I knew very well. Athena, Artemis, and Hestia. They were all in the form of women in their early twenties. Athena was standing in front, her grey eyes stern as she folded her arms and gazed over the campers. Artemis was to her left, with her hands on her hips and her silver eyes glaring at all the boys in distaste. Hestia was on the right, simple and quiet with her brown headscarf draped over her head so a few brown strands were visible.

The camp was silent; you could hear a pin drop. The goddesses looked over us again before walking down the steps to the stage with swift, calm gaits. They mounted the stage and turned to face the audience – they all glanced at me curiously as dd I and Athena's wasn't to evil or frightening.

"There is no need to kneel," Athena said and everyone quickly scurried back to their seats. "We are not here to speak with all of you, just our daughter." Everyone's face was pure shock as they realized we had been telling the truth. Arthemia let out a small squeak and rose to her feet, she looked a little bit afraid of her mothers. Well I couldn't really blame her, usually our godly parents don't show up just to talk and exchange pleasantries.

Artemis smiled at her and walked over, placing a hand on her shoulder. Arthemia relaxed and looked up at her, her eyes bright with amazement.

"You can all go back to your campfire," Athena said. "There is no need for us to take up any more of your time, we will talk outside." With one last, somewhat threatening look, Athena marched down the steps of the stage and through the exit to behind the Amphitheatre. Hestia followed her, followed by Artemis and Arthemia.

The left and for a moment it was quiet. The Chiron walked over and shooed all of us off the stage. I wondered how strange that had just been for the Athena cabin, there mom popping up to talk to Arthemia. We all hurried down into the seats and I sat beside Annabeth in the first row. The fire, which had been low and a tense red, turned bright yellow and shot up several feet as the Apollo cabin went back on stage.

There was a moment of indecision before they plucked their lyres and guitars and the sing-a-long was back up and running. But as the music played and as the camp returned to its festive mood, I couldn't help but not join in. Instead I was staring out the back exit, wondering what exactly the three virgin goddesses and their daughter were talking about.

**A/N: Ooh, what will happen now that the three goddesses have appeared? I really do have issues with cliff-hanger endings. 'Cause I'm evil – now I sound like Rick . . . anyways, we got everyone back, I'm not too exhausted to type now.**

**Percy: Could you please tell me what they're talking about?**

**Me: But . . . you already know, since it's happened and you were sort of told!**

**Percy: Oh! Oh right! Heh, I was trying to make you tell the readers.**

**Annabeth: You need a lesson in subtlety from me and Arthemia.**

**Me: And me! Hey, where is Mia?**

**Percy: Oh, she's off with - you know – since it's night and all.**

**Me: Percy, it's the afternoon, not night. You're just trying to make me spill! It won't happen! So where is she?**

**Annabeth: In our cabin working with Malcolm on the SMART board. Trying to come up with something they said was a surprise.**

**Me: Oh. Okay! So how were the events that happened here?**

**Percy: Mia didn't try to kill me once, a pretty good day in my opinion.**

**Annabeth: Yeah, but how long did that last for?**

**Percy: Maybe a couple hours . . .**

**Me: Exactly. Anyways, out of time/space. So tell me readers, what you thought! And anyone who thinks Mia is a Mary-sue, well wait till the next book and you'll see some interesting things. Plus, if you flame, go ahead, in my opinion those people are just fans who don't want to admit it. So go ahead and tell me what you think in any form possible. That's all, see you twice again before the New Year!**


	19. My Truth

**A/N: Wow, this is a very short chapter. But it is also very important and explains A LOT about why some things are the way they are. Pretty much it was my attempt to clear up everything. This is now exactly 200pgs – OH MY GODS THIS IS AWESOME! I have one more chapter to go! *squeals* This is so exciting! I've finished so many plays and short stories but never a book! I cannot wait to finish this and start on the next one. Well I'll either work on the sequel or my own book . . . based on Robin Hood and will be a little in the romance department which I am very lacking in (I detest romance but want to give it a try in a medieval setting with fighting, and doomed other stuff). Anyways, here is the second last chapter to this book!**

Arthemia: My Truth

I was nervous about talking to my mothers. I mean, yes talking to a parent that you never knew actually existed until the day before is nerve-wracking enough; but talking with three? That's a whole other ballgame. I have to try and please all of them, and they probably all want different things from me. Plus I'd have to keep any anger in check, because I was a little upset at them for never helping me out – they had to have known about the problems I dealt with!

I followed them out behind the Amphitheatre; Artemis's hand was cool on my shoulder. Hestia was quiet and watching me interestedly, Athena didn't seem to be paying me much attention. That thought made me sad; it made me feel like I had disappointed her. I didn't want to disappoint them at all.

Artemis released my shoulder and moved to stand with Athena and Hestia. I still couldn't believe they were here – nor could I actually wrap my mind around the fact I had three mothers! The goddesses stared at me sternly for a minute; I looked up at them shyly. Then they all smiled happily and gave me a hug. I was surprised, but found a tiny smile tugging a bit at the corners of my mouth.

The released me and looked at me quizzically, as if not sure what to make of me. I swallowed and looked at each of them, I could see the resemblances between us. My left eye was the same colour as Hestia's, my right switch between the colour of Artemis and Athena – which were a very similar colour. Most of my hair was auburn, like Artemis's, but I had to two different streaks that were the colour of Athena's and Hestia's hair. I could also see why my hair was divided three ways; the top third was straight like Artemis's, the middle was wavy like Hestia's, while the bottom was curly like Athena's (as well as the trademark style for all of her children). Having these three as my mothers certainly explained why I was so odd looking.

There was a minute of silence as we looked at each other. Then the music of the Apollo cabin picked up and I knew the campfire sing-a-long was back on. There was another long moment of silence between us.

"We really are proud of you, you know," Artemis said at last. "That wasn't a lie. You used what you had from all of us and did what you had to do. For that any person should be proud of you." I felt myself flush scarlet. I knew praise was rare, but praise like this and delivered privately was no doubt even rarer.

"Yes, but we are also sorry," Hestia said. "Because for you to do what you have done you suffered much, and lost much. For that we are sorry. It was our fault." I looked at them confused.

"How . . . how was it your fault?" I asked in a small voice. What god would admit they made a mistake? "Most of what happened was me just . . . being me." The goddesses looked at each other.

"Perhaps we should sit, there is much to tell you," Athena said. She waved her hands and stools materialized behind each of us out of thin air. I blinked in surprise as they sat down, after a moment's hesitation I sat down as well.

Artemis tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Now," she said. I realized it was, indeed, her who had spoken to me when in the nightmare challenge. "Where to begin?" I looked between all three of them; the question that was bugging me the most was probably the most easy to answer.

"Maybe, you should tell me how I was born. Because I really don't get it," I said. "I can understand with Athena, having thought children and all but aside from that . . . I'm clueless." Athena chuckled and I felt my face grow hotter.

"Well with that," said Athena, "you are on the right track. Any god or goddess could have a child using their mind, if they were so inclined. Most just don't know how to do it. But as to how you were born . . . well that goes back a long way."

"For a while," Artemis picked up, "I was curious as to what having a child was like. I suppose it's something that most girls wondered about at some point, but I had never. I had seen what the other god's children had done, how they had obtained glory. Yes I have my Hunters, my sisters-at-arms, but I always wondered what it would be like to have my own hero. One who I could call my own and one who was like me. So of course I turned to Athena, for she had found a way to remain a virgin but have children."

"At the same time," Hestia continued, "I too, had grown curious. Now I had just pledge never to marry, but of course remaining a virgin was a part of that. This all was around the time when Hephaestus had his last child with the gift of fire. That was disastrous, but as tender of the flame I wanted to do better. Have a child who could also use fire, but would have control and a love of fire as a life source – not a weapon or tool. So I also went to Athena."

"When they both came to me, I had to come up with a solution," Athena said. "They couldn't easily create children from their thoughts, like I could. And of course we all had a hard time finding men we could accept. It was several years we thought over this, for us years pass in the blink of an eye, until I came up with a way to please us all. For I wanted a child who was a great strategist inside. Yes I do have that now, but at the time I didn't. There was no need of one.

"So I came up with the idea, of us having a child together. We all got along, we all are alike in some way or another, and I knew how to create children from thoughts. With the idea proposed, we all agreed. We would all have our own child, but together. One child that would be exactly as we wished.

"Then we waited. We waited for a man we could all approve of. It took a long time. While there were clever and wise men I favoured, none of them were able to please all of us. None of them had the proper qualities we were looking for. Until thirteen years ago, when I stumbled across your father at a university campus. He was clever and smart."

"He worked to help the environment, saving animals; he respected and cared for women."

"He cared for family and wanted to give them a proper home to call their own."

"He met all our standards," Artemis picked up the story now; I was listening in raptured awe. "Or as close as any mortal man could. We knew he would be the man to father our child." Artemis made a face. "That stills sounds horribly wrong to me. Anyway, all three of us made sure to meet him several times. At that time we had a lot of free time on our hands and what better was there to do? With him we could have our own hero. Eventually he grew to like all of us, and we told him the truth – that we were goddesses. With him knowing, we set to work on the magic that would create our child. When we were finished, you were born, right in front of us on Olympus. And the Fates were kind, because we had a daughter. Of course we couldn't keep you; heroes can't be raised by their godly parents. So we sent you to your father, and the rest is history as you know it."

I didn't know what to say. It certainly made sense, about how I could be born and all. Using thoughts, and divine magic, anything could be done. But it was still so much to take in at once, and there was one other thing that had almost knocked the breath out of me. "I understand now," I whispered, "how you all had me, but . . . you're saying my father knew I was a demigod? _He knew?_" The goddesses looked at each other briefly before looking back to me and nodding.

"He knew," I growled, "and he still let me leave? He still abandoned me? Even though he knew about what I was, and what could happen? He just . . . that – that – selfish, horrible bas –" I stopped short when I saw the expression of my mothers. My face grew hot in embarrassment. "Sorry," I mutter hoarsely.

"We know," Hestia said tightly. "It was a long time before he showed his true colours. As much as he cared for family, and for you, he didn't know how to show it. He didn't know how to yield, which is quite unfortunate and things began to clash. Especially things that were destined to clash from the start."

"You see," Athena explained, "we didn't know what would happen by having a child together. This type of thing had never been thought of before, much less done. It was practically an experiment. It worked out for the most part but . . . each of our different attributes warred within you. We are sorry for that, it wasn't our intention, we're just too different for it to work out. One part wanted to learn and read and experiment, one wanted to run free and wild and hunt, and one wanted to stay at home and make it happy.

"That's why you have such a harsh personality. You don't know what you want, and the clash inside of you makes you angry and bitter by nature. You can be calm, and happy, and caring – thank Hestia for that – but Artemis and I are so prominent in you that it makes you different. We are sorry for causing this upon you."

I looked between all of them, they seemed genuinely sorry. "It's alright," I said, "I don't mind, really. I'm okay with it, this is who I am and I don't plan on changing it. You shouldn't be so upset, I wouldn't even know if you hadn't told me, honestly!" The smiled at me and it made me feel a lot better. They were glad I wasn't angry at them or anything.

"Good," Hestia said, "but this brings us to something else. The gifts."

I scrunched up my eyebrows and frowned. "Okay, can you please explain that? Because Rachel keeps mentioning them and I still don't get where she got it all from."

Artemis chuckled, "She knows because my brother has been sending her messages, he's taking all opportunities he can." I nodded once, that made sense. It _was _Apollo after all.

"Now, your gifts," Hestia interrupted. "You have three, one from each of us; as a way of helping you and also saying we're sorry for what we have wrought on you. You already know of my gift, the Amulet to help you master your fire power. Never take if off unless you fully can control it, and your emotions. But I don't think that we'll have to worry about taking it off for a long time." I could not argue with that.

"My gift," Athena said, "is Aria. To be a constant guide and companion no matter where you are. With her by your side, never will you be lost for I will whisper in her ear the way to go – that is not direct interference. I decided she would be my gift to you when you decided to leave, in the months before you did. I hatched her myself and took care of her until I could send her to you. Being god raised, she is magical, as you have discovered. Thus Aria is my gift to you."

"And my gift," Artemis said calmly, "is the one you've held the longest and hold most dear. I sent it to you, through your father, when you began to express a strong love of archery and hunting. We assumed you would naturally be good at it, and love it, but it was passion you had ever since you were born. So when you were old enough to properly draw a real bow, I gave it to your father to give to you.

"You're bow, arrows, and quiver are god made, and so they are enchanted. Hence why in all your life you have never needed to replace them. They grow with you, as you grow stronger your bow will stiffen as needed, as you grow taller your bow will grow too – but you will not notice this difference, nor will anyone else, but it is there. And as your draw length increase, so to shall the length of your arrows and all else needed for proper flight; nor shall your arrows break, something which you have surely noticed. This is my gift to you."

I looked between all my mothers with shinning eyes. It was stunning how much they had done for me, how they had helped me out of love - and pity I guess. But they felt the pity because they really did care for me. They each had given me something to help me, and it was something they knew I would be happy with. "Thank you," I whispered quietly. "I don't know what else to say, but thank you. You've been so kind to me, and I wasn't exactly the most accepting daughter of things. Thank you."

My mothers smiled at me. Then Artemis glanced up at the sky and sighed. "Our time is almost up, we cannot stay for much longer." I nodded solemnly, gods had their own agendas and I could hardly expect to take up the time of three major goddesses. "Now I will pass on a warning that my brother informed me of. He told me because he knew I would not like it. Apparently the Fates are setting up something for you, later in life. A choice between three, and I was told it may involve . . . _boys._" Artemis pulled a disgusted face and I was sure mine mirrored her.

"I don't think you should worry too much," I said. "I hardly want anything to do with them, they're idiots and immature."

Athena laughed softly. "I knew we wouldn't have to worry about you. Now we've talked and we wouldn't mind if such things were to arise in the future."

"Well I would," Artemis muttered.

"But it'd have to be a smart choice, which I'm sure you can make. It's just a warning, it may not happen, but it was best to tell you – so you don't get too worked up in case it does happens." Athena gave me a quick smile before her expression turned serious. "Now I have to go, I have business on Olympus that I must attend to." She stood up to leave. A sudden thought struck me.

"Wait," I said quickly, "before you leave – am I to stay in the Athena cabin?" Athena looked down at me for a moment, then glance at Artemis. It was a fair question, which cabin I was to stay in. Artemis and Athena looked at each and I imagined they were having a silent conversation.

"You can stay in my cabin," Artemis told me. "It'll be private and more suited to you, I think. And you'll be all alone, which I know you prefer, unless my Hunters visit. But I'm sure that you'll be okay with them." I nodded, grateful.

"Of course you're welcome to go into mine," Athena added. "In case you ever feel the need, I'll pass the message onto Annabeth so don't worry about it. Now I must go." Athena's body began to glow and I quickly averted my eyes. She glowed with the light of a supernova and vanished. When I looked up Athena was gone, as well as her stool. Artemis and Hestia still sat before me.

My remaining two mothers looked at each other before sighing. They had to leave, I knew it. I just had to accept they'd never get more than a few minute to talk with me.

"The fire is almost done, I should leave," Hestia said, standing. Artemis stood up too and I followed. "But before I do, I should mention there is a way for you to go to forest. You have your own hearth there, and I can return you too it when you wish. Eventually I may be able to teach you to do it yourself – maybe. But until then, I can get you between them." My jaw dropped and I gasped.

"That means I can still help keep it safe and work on repairing it! Oh thank you!" I exclaimed. Hestia smiled at me.

"Really it's no trouble at all, and I know how much it means to you. Now I too must take my leave," Hestia smiled at me once more and her body burst into a thousand sparks that spiralled up and vanished. I watched for a minute before turning back to Artemis. She looked at me and pursed her lips for a moment before giving me a hesitant smile.

"You'll be going to," I said. Artemis sighed.

"Yes, I'll have to be going soon," Artemis said. "A couple things I must do before I get back to my hunters. But I thought I should, _mention, _Apollo." I scowled and looked at her quizzically. "He's – well he knows about you, little hard to keep things from you own twin and he is nosy, and he also knows you'll be the only child I'll ever have so . . . he's a bit excited. You're the only proper niece he'll ever have."

"Oh," I said quietly. "So he's probably going to be . . . randomly dropping in and all?" Artemis nodded.

"I'll try and keep him from annoying you, but I'm sure you know how thick-headed he is." There was absolutely no arguing with that statement. "Now I really must depart." Artemis stepped forward and gave me a quick hug. "Good-bye now and good luck." Artemis stepped away and she began to glow. I looked away as there was a bright flash. When I looked back, she was gone.

I sighed and looked up at the stars. There wasn't much reason to linger here. It would just make me sad. Shrugging I spun around on my heel and marched back inside the Amphitheatre.

Walking inside I saw that the campfire was over. A majority of the cabins had already left for the night. The Apollo cabin was packing up their instruments and I saw the Athena cabin was just walking out. Percy and Annabeth were behind them and looking in my direction. I jerked my head once at them before they left.

I looked around the Amphitheatre for Chiron. I figured I should probably tell him I would be moving in to the Artemis cabin. He was on the ground next to the stage and surveying things as everyone left; they all seemed a little distraught still. I began to head over in his direction. Suddenly a boy jumped down from the stage and blocked my way. I glared up and saw it was Will, the annoying head of the Apollo cabin. Oh great, like I really wanted him here.

"Hi cuz," he said smiling. I folded my arms and looked at him icily.

"Hello Will, don't call me that," I growled, "Look, I need to tell Chiron something quick so if you don't mind . . ." I moved to step around Will. He looked a little disappointed that I wasn't going to talk – or act nice – but let me pass. I hadn't even thought about it, but the entire Apollo cabin was full of cousins. Okay, I am related to _way _to many people.

I hurried over to Chiron who looked at me curiously. He was anxious to know how it went. Not surprising, I had been talking with gods. That thought made me wonder where Mr. D was, he was gone. Probably left earlier.

I told Chiron what had happened – only much less detailed – and where I would be staying now. He seemed uncertain about me staying in the Artemis cabin. Maybe it was because it was rarely used; maybe it was because when the Hunters used it things went wrong with camp (Talk about not pointing fingers or anything, humph). At first he tried to convince me to stay with the Athena cabin until we had settled everything with my schedule and all.

"Oh let her stay in her own cabin, Chiron," said a new voice I didn't recognize. The Amphitheatre went silent. I spun around in confusion. The Apollo cabin was excitedly swarming the stage, everyone else that was left was looking in shock. I felt the blood drain from my face slightly as I realized who the new person was. It was a guy only about twenty; he had sandy blonde hair, tanned skin, and bright blue eyes. When he smiled it was blinding. It was Apollo.

Mentally I cursed and scowled at him. I figured he'd be stopping sometime within the next two days, but I didn't expect him so soon. He laughed and greeted all of his kids personally. A few more people filed out of the Amphitheatre. Still acting way to happy Apollo jumped off the stage and walked over to me and Chiron.

"There's my favourite niece!" Apollo exclaimed, giving me a hug. I resisted the very strong urge to push him away and kick him where it would hurt the most.

"I'm the only niece you'll have," I snapped tiredly.

"Exactly why you're my favourite!" Apollo replied. "My little sister figured out how to have a kid! I'm not letting this pass by! I want to get to know you!" I looked at him sourly. _I will not snap, I will not snap, I will _not _snap, _I thought savagely. Besides, I kind of wanted to be alone right then.

"I thought you were the younger one," I muttered to myself before looking up and Apollo uncertain as to how to react. "Um, that's great Apollo –"

"Uncle," Apollo corrected smiling.

I blinked. "U – Uncle," I said. "I'd like to, uh, stay and chat but I need to go and get my thing and then get set up in the Artemis cabin. Sorry about that, um, maybe we can talk later . . ." Apollo laughed and pulled me into a one armed hug.

"Hey, that's no problem! We can talk while you do that! I'm free right now and I could even help!" Apollo assured me. I raised an eyebrow. I didn't need any help. I wanted to yell at him to leave me alone, but I did not want a god mad at me. They probably did blow stuff up.

"Oo – okay," I said. "If you really want to, I guess we could talk while I get my stuff . . ." Apollo smiled and started walking out of the Amphitheatre, dragging me with him.

"Great!" he said a bit too loudly. "You know you look so much like Artemis – you two have the same look and hold yourselves the same way. Oh I can't wait to see you shoot! You're probably brilliant at it – better than I've heard!" I rolled my eyes a little as we headed up to the Big House and Apollo continued to talk excitedly. This was going to be a long, _long _night.

**A/N: There you go! *giggles* oh Apollo, you're going to – um I think I'll shut up . . . thunder kind of just boomed . . . oops! Anyways, what did you guys think? Let's see what they gang thinks.**

**Percy: This is starting to get weird.**

**Me: What is? The truth?**

**Annabeth: No, you writing - *slaps hand over her mouth***

**Me: It's a surprise for the last author's note! **

**Arthemia: Um, why? Just tell them and get it over with!**

**Me: No! So Mia, do you know the **_**full full **_**details of how you were born?**

**Arthemia: Didn't you just write it? . . . How would you even know?**

**Me: I talked with Artemis – she and I get along very well.**

**Arthemia: Oh.**

**Percy: Can I know? I want to know, and this chapter reminded me that I can annoy Mia with one simple I-M. **

**Arthemia: Don't. You. Dare. *pulls off bow and knocks arrow***

**Me: I'm going to start restricting those in here! Put them down! Besides, we have exceed our time limit *whips up hand* do not mention how I have a very unreliable one. So, I have one more chapter then this is finished. Three and a half days, one chapter. I can do it. I know I can. Oh, and if anyone can, please give me pointers on romance-y stuff – I refuse to go to the Aphrodite cabin, they don't help; I need it for a book I want to write. So tell me what you thought, via anything really. That's all – bye! *Bang* Excuse me; I need to get rid of some cabin wreakers – see you in a few days!**


	20. Fires of Peace

**A/N: IT'S DONE IT'S DONE IT IS DONE! C'EST FINI! I CANNOT BELIEVE IT I FINISHED A BOOK – 204PGS! Yes this chapter is really short but I tied up the one lose end and everything! I FINISHED A BOOK! THANK THE GODS OF OLYMPUS I FINISHED THIS BOOK WITH TWO DAYS TO SPARE! I had visions of it being new years and clicking the submit button at midnight but they are no more – I AM DONE! *squeal* I HAVE WRITTEN A BOOK!**

Percy: Fires of Peace

I woke up oddly early after a good night's sleep in my cabin. I felt refreshed and full of energy. Dawning my usual camp attire I sat on my bunk and stared out my window at the sea while waiting for the conch to signal breakfast. The sun was rising slowly over the horizon and coating everything in a warm, orange-yellow light. It was going to be a beautiful day.

As I sat there waiting, my thought involuntarily turned to what had happened the night before. Everyone was no doubt still edgy about the news. No one wanted to go to war, and after Arthemia had left with her mothers things had still been tense. We may have all been singing and laughing, but there had been an uneasy light to almost everyone's eyes.

I wondered how Arthemia was doing. She had looked uncertain about leaving with her mothers. But when I briefly saw her walking back in, there was something different about her. She seemed a little calmer, but also back to her old angry self. The serious look and mild scowl and permently returned to her face. She had given me and Annabeth a cold look and stiff nod before completely ignoring us.

The conch horn sounded and I rose to my feet. I slipped outside and walked down to the open air dining hall. I sat down at the Poseidon table and waited for breakfast to be pasted around. The other cabins filed in slowly. I noticed that Arthemia actually came to the meal. I was surprised by that. I was even more surprised when she sat down at table number eight. It made sense, but I figured she would be in the Athena cabin, not Artemis. Go figure.

After breakfast I was determined to find out how everything went. Me and Annabeth both walked over to Arthemia. She took one look at us, bared her teeth and hissed. Then she rose to her feet and ran off. I was too stunned by her actions to do anything. When she was gone I turned to Annabeth. She looked worried for a moment, as if not sure how to gauge what she did.

"Well that was weird," I said.

Annabeth shrugged. "She's probably thinking over whatever she learnt last night. I'd say leave her alone for a few days." We were quiet for a moment. Then Annabeth slipped her hand into mine and kissed me on the cheek. "Come on, I have a free period, let's head to the beach." I smiled big and squeezed her hand. Laughing and smiling we both hurried down to the beach hand in hand.

The rest day passed like any normal camp day. I went around from activity to activity and fell back in to the rhythm of things. It felt good to get back to training, especially since I'd need to be in top condition for the upcoming war. I caught up with my friends and contacted my mom and Paul to tell them to news – I just didn't mention the car. They were a little upset that I had gone off on a dangerous quest without telling them, but they were used to it by now.

Everything was peaceful. It felt like a miracle, knowing what was out there and what awaited up. But the first day passed and before I knew it three days had gone by. Things had been going so great I hadn't even realized it. I had time to just be a normal person – well as normal as a training half-blood can be. I tried a couple times over to the days to talk to Arthemia, but she acted really dangerous every time I approached her.

That annoyed me. I thought we might have been on the path to at least tolerance. Anything more was just wishful thinking, but I thought she had gotten past the defensive attack faze. It made me a little sad that after all that had happened she still didn't trust me even a little bit. But I figured maybe she was doing something else that was important (as in, prophecy related) and just didn't want to be near any one.

I didn't let the little things get to me. Okay, they actually did get to me I just did my best to keep those thoughts out of my mind. I trained hard during the day and relaxed with my friends in the evening. It was the recipe for a perfect summer. Things could not be better.

If you ignored camp's latest gossip.

It was, you guessed it, about Arthemia. Her having forbidden mothers and moving into the Artemis cabin had everyone talking. Plus rumors were flying that she hunted in the woods at night and had done dark magic to get past the harpies. I knew that wasn't true – that much was obvious – she probably was using stealth or had figured out the schedule if she was going out hunting. Though I doubted she was going out at all, with her recent mood.

It had been three days since the events in the Amphitheatre. There wasn't much time until curfew and I was heading back to the Poseidon cabin. It had gotten dark a litter earlier than expected so I was walking back from the beach in half-light. The air was cool and crisp as I strolled across the grass.

I was lost in thought when a black shadow darted across my path. Immediately my senses snapped in to action. My ADHD told me exactly what the shadow was. Arthemia.

I sprung after her as she hurried down towards the woods. Thankfully she was going slowly so I could easily catch up with her. A look of fierce determination was on her face.

"Arthemia!" I called. "Wait up; I just want to talk with you!" There was a feral growl from her, but she didn't break pace. I sped up and grabbed her wrist. I dragged her to a stop and she snarled at me. She tried throwing a punch at my head but I knocked it aside.

"I don't want to talk to you!" Arthemia snarled, her face a mask of hate. I felt where I was holding her wrist grow warmer briefly. When I looked down I saw smoke curling off. Arthemia hissed in distaste. "Oh, right, you don't burn so easily. _Great._" She glared at me with all the menace she had, which was a lot. I didn't look in her eyes but gave her the sternest look I could.

"Calm down. I just want to talk, that's it," I said. "What gotten into you?" Arthemia growled.

"I don't want to talk to you, or to anyone! Just leave me alone!" She screeched. She tried to pull away but I jerked her back.

"No." I forced her to face me. "You've gotten so mean these past few days; I thought you might be at least somewhat civil to me now! It's like you don't trust me!"

"I don't!" she hissed.

I blinked in surprise. "Well . . . why not? You know I don't betray people or anything!"

"How can I be certain?" Arthemia screamed. "Just leave me alone, you don't know what it's been like for me! I have a god constantly popping up to talk to me and I can't trust anyone! You think I can trust you? _I can't._"

I looked at her seriously. "Why not?"

"Because," she growled quietly, "it's a little hard when my own father knew I was demigod and still left me. No one can be trusted. Now _let me go!_" She kneed me in the stomach and jerked her wrist away; using the surprise I had to escape. She hissed at me before running off. I quickly shook away my surprise and chased her.

Lunging forward I gripped her shoulder and pulled her back to me. "Mia stop," I said. "I don't want us to fight anymore. I'm sorry for what's happened, but it's not my fault so don't take it out on me. You can trust me, so just stop being like this."

"Why should I?" she growled. "I never wanted this life, and you're just an immature idiotic boy!" I released her shoulder and folded my arms. She didn't run away but stood there tense and angry.

"I know I'm not the smartest person out there, but I do care," I said. "Don't push away someone who wants to help. If you think like this you'll – you'll end up like Luke." Her face snapped up to glare at me. "You're leaving yourself open to being manipulated by evil. Can you please just forget your anger and try and get along? You're part of a prophecy now, and you have to keep that in mind. You can't let your emotions get in the way. I know. If you're going to help save the world, then I'm the best person to keep you from messing up."

Arthemia snorted but looked up at me, the anger slightly less in her eyes. "What are you trying to say? I should pass over the responsibility to you?"

I shook my head. "No, of course I'm not suggesting that," I told her. "But I don't want us to be enemies. You're different and I respect that, but you can't distance yourself from everyone. You need someone who understands. And I think I might – we've gone through the same things and we both know how they affect us. You – well you –"

I took a deep breath and shook my head. "Look, what I'm trying to say is, stop resisting. Okay Mia? Stop trying to push everyone away. You don't deserve to go through this alone. Please." I held out my hand. "Can we be friends? And I mean it; can we trust each other from now on?" Arthemia looked at me, anger gone from her. She was in shock. "Please Mia, let's be friends."

Arthemia held my eyes for a minute. It was the first time she wasn't scowling or anger. There was a different light in her eyes. It was kinder, gentler; she looked like a different person. She stared at me and swallowed; as if unsure of something but going through with it all the same. I knew she could read the sincerity on my face. She raised her hand and clasped mine. Her face twitched. "I'd like that," she said quietly. The corners of her mouth trembled and turned upwards. She smiled, a real genuine smile – the first I'd had seen on her. "I'd really like that." Her smile grew. And it was that one, true, shinning smile from her that made everything I had gone through all worthwhile.

**A/N: So how was it? Did it live up to your expectations? Please tell me! Oh my gods I still can't get over it! My heart is beating like crazy and I can't breathe! I finished my first book – A BOOK! *takes deep breath* Okay, here's the gang.**

**Annabeth: I think I might call Chiron to check on you.**

**Me: What? Why? At least wait until I tell everyone the truth!**

**Arthemia: *head snaps up* You were serious about telling them?**

**Me: Duh, of course I was! **

**Percy: That's not a good idea.**

**Me: To bad, I'm telling them! So here's the truth; this all happened a while ago (no duh, the published books happened a while ago) and recently camp decided to share the books – so I volunteered and wrote them and all. And these convos have actually happened. I send the gang a copy of the chapter to read and invite them into my cabin where I record it all in case I don't get it down fast enough! See guys? No big deal!**

**Arthemia: You've been recording us? *knocks arrow***

**Me: Um... I BANNED THOSE SO PUT THEM AWAY - ... we're not inside my cabin... uh...**

**Percy: You do realize you just told everyone the truth – you're crazy!**

**Annabeth: That was a little rash.**

**Me: They deserved to know. I finished the first book – and this is my quirky personality. I'll be doing the same for the next one so calm down. Just be glad I only brought in you guys for this book *laughs* that would have been interesting. **

**Arthemia: Permission to knock her out for counselling?**

**Percy & Annabeth: Granted.**

**Me: Help! I don't need to go! Um, bye everyone! This book is finished, I'm going crazy, and now I have to go. Please tell me what you thought about the book in any way – you know the drill! I probably won't post the next book till February so I can get a few chapters done and update weekly. Good-bye my beloved fans – you're what makes a writer tick. Good bye while I go annoy random demigods and mortals with my happiness! *screams like crazy and runs off waving* ((that was me, Annabeth, typing since our writer friend really **_**did **_**run off))**


End file.
